The Killer
by LifeisColors
Summary: Cuando Bella decide huir y de paso engañar a Félix, un reconocido capo de la mafia, firma su sentencia de muerte, ahora el asesino a sueldo va tras ella ...Lemmon!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! **_Des_** al habla, mi primera historia, que emoción, se que nadie leerá esto en mucho tiempo, uff como cuesta conseguir lectoras hoy en día, en fin exijo review o si no las chantajearé con las publicaciones, he dicho! no , la verdad es que me encanta publicar, así que lo haré siempre, aunque el tiempo de espera puede variar, mmm chantajeando otra vez! no molesto más, lean lean lean! =)

Nada en la historia me pertenece, a excepción de unos cambios medios locos, los personajes de SM! y la historia ... se los digo al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 <strong>

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente- le dijo Félix Cavalieri al asesino, que se encontraba de pie en el otro extremo de la sala, al lado de la puerta.

O al hombre no le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de otros seres humanos, o no confiaba en Cavalieri y se estaba dando a sí mismo una oportunidad para escapar en caso de que la reunión se complicara – sí ese era el caso, era inteligente-. La gente que no se fiaba de Cavalieri solía vivir más que la que confiaba en él. A Bella Perttini, acurrucada al lado de Cavalieri no le importaba lo que el asesino pensara mientras se mantuviese a cierta distancia.

Le ponía la piel de gallina la manera en que parecía no pestañear nunca. Lo había visto otra vez, y en aquella reunión había resultado obvio que no le gustaba su presencia. Había clavado su mirada fija e inexpresiva en ella durante tanto tiempo que había empezado a preguntarse si tenía por costumbre eliminar a la gente que podría identificarlo – no a la gente que le pagaba, por supuesto, o quizás incluso también a ellos una vez tuviera el dinero en sus manos, o en su cuenta, o como quiera que los asesinos cobraban sus honorarios-. No tenía idea de su nombre ni quería saberlo, porque, aunque se supone que la verdad te hace libre, en este caso creía que ésta posiblemente podría resultar letal. Para ella, él era el asesino de Félix, aunque en realidad no formaba parte del equipo habitual de Félix; era independiente, cualquiera que pudiera permitírselo podía contratarlo. Por lo menos dos veces hasta el momento, que ella supiera, Félix había asumido el precio.

Para evitar mirar hacía él y quizá encontarse con esa mirada fija y turbadora de nuevo clavada en ella, se puso a examinar con desagrado el esmalte color magenta de las uñas de sus pies. Se las había pintado esa misma mañana, pensando que quedarían bien en contraste con el conjunto informal de seda color crema que llevaba puesto, pero los tonos púrpuras resultaban demasiado chillones. Debería haber utilizado un tono porcelana, algo delicado y casi transparente acorde con el conjunto, en lugar de contrastar con él. En fin, de los errores se aprende.

Cuando el asesino no contestó, cuando no se apresuró a responder a Félix que había sido un honor haber trabajado para él como solía hacer el resto, los dedos de Félix tamborilearon con impaciencia en su muslo. Era un tic nervioso que tenía cuando no se sentía a gusto, un pequeño pero elocuente gesto, al menos para Bella. Ella había estudiado cuidadosamente cada uno de sus estados de ánimo, cada uno de sus hábitos. No estaba precisamente _asustado_, pero él tampoco de fiaba, lo que significaba que en la sala ya había dos hombres inteligentes.

Me gustaría ofrecerte una prima*- dijo Félix- cien mil dólares más ¿Qué te parece?

Bella no levantó la vista, aunque rápidamente procesó la oferta y lo ésta significaba. Se tomaba muchas molestias para no demostrar nunca interés alguno en los negocios de Félix y cuando ocasionalmente él le había consultado sobre asuntos muy puntuales pero importantes, ella había fingido que no entendía lo que él quería decir. Por eso Félix no era tan cuidadoso delante de ella como lo hubiera sido de otro modo. Para él, ella no se interesaba por nada que no la afectase directamente, y en cierto modo era cierto, aunque no exactamente de la manera que Félix creía. Él suponía que a ella le traía sin cuidado a quién había matado en su lugar el asesino, qué sólo le interesaba lo que se ponía, cómo estaba su pelo y hacer que Félix tuviera buen aspecto convirtiéndolo en alguien tan sexy y glamoroso como ella misma.

Se preocupaba principalmente por esto último; fomentar la buena opinión de los demás sobre Félix haciendo que siempre mantuviera una forma de ser comunicativa y agradable. Bella examinó la tobillera de platino y diamantes que rodeaba su tobillo derecho, le gustaba la manera en que los diamantes colgantes brillaban a la luz del sol, la manera en que el platino resplandecía sobre su blanca piel. La tobillera había sido uno de los regalos de Félix le había hecho en uno de esos días en que estaba realmente contento por algo. Tenía la esperanza de que la satisfacción con el éxito del asesino lo pusiera de un humor igualmente propicio; no le importaba tener una pulsera a juego, aunque nunca lo había insinuado. Siempre tenía especial cuidado en no pedir nada a Félix y en maravillarse ante todo lo que le regalaba, aunque fuera horrible, por que incluso las porquerías horribles se podían vender.

No se hacía ilusiones sobre la perpetuidad de su posición en la vida de Félix. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cresta de la ola, lo suficientemente madura para ser femenina, lo suficientemente joven para no tener que preocuparse por las canas o las arrugas. Pero dentro de dos o tres años ¿quién podría saberlo?

Félix acabaría cansándose de ella y, para cuando lo hiciese, quería tener a su disposición un pequeño colchón económico propio, principalmente en forma de joyas. Bella Perttini sabía lo que era ser pobre, y tenía la intención de no volver a serlo jamás. Había roto todos los lazos con la niña con la que había crecido, la basura blanca de Isabella Swan, blanco de bromas maliciosas por su nombre*, entre otras cosas, y se hizo a sí misma transformándose en Bella Perttini – que le sonaba a italiano.

A ella - dijo el asesino- la quiero a ella.

¿Quién era _ella_? Bella alzó la vista con interés… y le dio un vuelco el corazón. El asesino la estaba mirando fijamente de aquella manera fría, sin pestañar, que ella recordaba. El miedo le sobrevino como un maremoto; _ella_ era la _ella_ a la que él se refería. No había más mujeres en la habitación, no se podía referir a nadie más. Gélidos pinchazos de puro pánico le atravesaban la columna vertebral, pero entonces recobró su sentido común y se relajó. Gracias a Dios, Félix era un hombre posesivo, él nunca…

- Pídeme otra cosa – dijo Félix cansinamente, rodeándola con su brazo y acercándola a él puedo regalar mi amuleto de la suerte.- Le dio un beso en la frente y Bella le sonrío, casi sin fuerzas y con alivio, aunque había intentado disimular que por un momento se había sentido realmente asustada.

- No quiero quedármela – dijo el asesino con desdén, sin apartar la vista del rostro de Bella -. Sólo quiero tirármela. Una vez.

Tranquilizada por la inmediata negativa de Félix a la respuesta, y nuevamente confiada, Bella se río. Tenía una risa dulce, tan armoniosa como el repicar de las campanas, Félix le había dicho una vez que le recordaba a un ángel, con su cabello castaño claro* y ondulado, sus grandes ojos color chocolate y su risa de campanillas. Ella utilizaba su risa de forma deliberada como si fuera un arma, recordándole a Félix sin palabras que de hecho era su ángel, de la buena suerte.

Con el sonido, todo el cuerpo del asesino pareció ponerse en tensión. Su atención estaba tan centrada en ella que casi podía sentirla en su piel. Hasta entonces, si hubiera pensado en ello lo suficiente, Bella habría dicho que él ya estaba alerta, pero ahora de alguna manera lo estaba mucho más como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado, su mirada se había intensificado de tal manera que sentía como le quemaba la piel y su risa sonó tan brusca como si él le estuviera agarrando la garganta con la mano.

-Yo no comparto- dijo Félix, y una sombra de irritación subrayó la tranquilidad de su tono. El jefe nunca compartía a su mujer; si lo hacía, perdía una ventaja importante en la autoridad que ejercía sobre sus hombres. Seguramente el asesino lo sabía. Pero estaban solos en el ático, sin testigos de lo que Félix hiciera o dejara de hacer, tal vez por eso había pensado que podría obtener lo que quería.

El asesino volvió a quedarse callado, simplemente mirando y, aunque no se movió, había de repente algo letal cociéndose en la atmósfera entre ellos. Hecha un ovillo contra Félix como estaba, Bella sintió su casi imperceptible movimiento como si él también se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio.

-Vamos- dijo Félix con tono convincente. Pero Bella lo conocía bien; se dio cuenta de la desazón que tanto estaba intentando disimular y, como era algo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una mirada punzante, antes de inclinarse sobre sí misma y ponerse a analizar sus uñas como si tuviera una astilla incrustada en el esmalte-. Es mucho dinero para tirarlo a la basura por una nimiedad. El sexo es barato, se puede comprar mucho con cien mil dólares-.

El asesino esperó, callado como una tumba. Había hecho su petición, y lo único que tenía que decidirse todavía era si Félix se la concedería o se la denegaría. Sin decir una palabra, dejó claro que no aceptaría el dinero que le habían ofrecido; en lugar de ello se iría y, como mucho, Félix no podría solicitar nunca más los servicios del asesino cuando los necesitara. En el peor de los casos… Bella no quería pensar sobre cuál podría ser el peor de los casos. Con un hombre como ése, todo era posible.

De repente, Félix miró a Bella con su oscura mirada fría y calculadora. Ella tomo aire, alarmada por la repentina frialdad, por la valoración ¿Estaba realmente considerando la idea, sopesando las consecuencias de continuar negándose?

-Por otra parte- musitó-, quizás me haya convencido a mi mismo. El sexo es barato y, yo también puedo tener mucho por cien mil dólares.- Retiró el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Bella y se puso en pie, alisándose los pantalones con su estudiado movimiento que hizo que el dobladillo cayese sobre sus zapatos justo en el lugar correcto -. Has dicho una vez. Tengo negocios en la cuidad que me mantendrán ocupado durante unas cinco horas, lo que es más que suficiente.

Hizo una pausa y añadió a la ligera: - No le hagas daño-. Sin ni siquiera volver a mirarla, cruzó la sala de estar dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

><p>*<em>Prima<em>: Quizás algunas sepan lo que es, yo soy media lenta y en mi país esa palabra no se ocupa para describir un aumento del pago en dinero u otra cosa de valor.

*_Swan_ = Cisne, Bella tuvo problemas por el hecho de ser poco agraciada y muy torpe (Patosa) _Patito feo Swan_, en la historia lo adapte de está forma ya que el apellido del personaje real es otro ( _ho-rri-ble_).

*El cabello claro (casi rubio) es por que Bella se lo tiñe, más adelante entenderán, por que no ocupe el color original de Bella, es decir castaño (café) chocolatoso!

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? Quién será el misterioso asesino? apuesto que no adivinan! =) Dejen review o si no les saldrán granos en el culo, no es suficiente amenaza? bueno entonces no habrá más capítulos! ahí si? las convencí? =P<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

—_No le hagas daño._

_Sin ni siquiera volver a mirarla, cruzó la sala de estar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Qué? <em>—gritó Bella irguiéndose, incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era una broma, no? _¿No?_

Bella clavó su mirada desesperada e incrédula en la espalda de Félix mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta.

No quería decir eso. No _podía _haber querido decir eso. En algún momento se daría la vuelta y se reiría, disfrutando de su broma a costa del asesino, sin importarle haberla puesto a ella al borde del infarto. No le importaba que le hubiera dado un susto de muerte, no le diría ni una palabra sobre ello si él se detuviese, si dijera: «¿De verdad creías que estaba hablando en serio?».

No era posible que la hubiera entregado al asesino, no era posible... Félix llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió... y se fue.

Casi sin aliento, con los pulmones oprimidos por la incipiente oleada de pánico que amenazaba con ahogarla, Bella se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta sin ver nada. Ahora él la abriría y se reiría. En cualquier momento, Félix volvería a entrar.

No miró al asesino, no se movió, no pestañeó, se había quedado helada. Su propio pulso rugía en sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón eran como truenos.

La enormidad de lo que Félix acababa de hacer era tan insoportable que no era capaz de asimilarlo. Su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su cerebro se habían quedado paralizados, pero una parte de su mente todavía funcionaba, todavía alcanzaba a comprender que Félix la había arrojado a las garras del león y que, a continuación, se había ido sin dudar y sin volver la vista atrás ni por un momento.

El asesino entró en su campo de visión, se acercó en silencio a la puerta y la cerró con todos los cerrojos, los pestillos e incluso deslizó la cadena de seguridad en su ranura. Nadie sería capaz de entrar, ni siquiera con una llave, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Su cuerpo volvió a la vida y ella echó a correr, haciendo repiquetear sus tacones por las baldosas de mármol. Su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, movido por la desesperación, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o plan. Se lanzó hacia la entrada, luego la razón la hizo detenerse súbitamente mientras su cerebro se sincronizaba con su cuerpo. Al final del pasillo estaban los dormitorios, y ése era el último lugar al que ella quería ir.

Miró a su alrededor con desesperación. La cocina... había cuchillos, un mazo para la carne, tal vez podría defenderse...

¿Contra _él_? Cualquier esfuerzo que ella hiciera a él le parecería ridículo, o peor aún, haría que se enfadara, quizá hasta el punto de matarla. En cuestión de minutos, su objetivo había cambiado de la evasión a la simple supervivencia. No quería morir. No importaba lo brutalmente que la tratara, no importaba lo que le hiciera, ella no quería morir.

No había ningún lugar seguro, ningún refugio donde pudiera esconderse. Incluso siendo consciente de ello, asumiéndolo, no podía quedarse ahí parada; no había ningún lugar adonde ir, no había forma de detenerlo, salió al balcón desde el que se veía toda la ciudad desde lo alto. Llegó hasta el muro, pero no podía continuar más allá a menos que intentase volar, y su instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte para permitírselo. Mientras estuviera viva, intentaría seguir así.

A ciegas, alcanzó y se agarró a la barandilla de hierro situada sobre el muro, con los dedos apretados alrededor del metal y la mirada perdida. Central Park se extendía a sus pies, un frío oasis verde en el medio de la inmensa jungla de acero y cemento que era Manhattan. Los pájaros planeaban allá abajo y las gruesas nubes sobre su cabeza se deslizaban perezosamente por el azul puro del cielo. El cálido sol tocó su rostro, sus brazos y hombros desnudos, mientras una brisa se filtraba entre su cabello. Se sentía desconectada de todo ello, como si nada fuera real, ni siquiera el calor del sol en sus mejillas.

_Sintió _cómo él se acercaba, cómo se detenía detrás de ella cuando ya estaba cerca. No lo había oído, no se escuchaba otro sonido que el susurro de la respiración y el apenas perceptible ruido de la ciudad allá abajo; sin embargo sabía que él estaba ahí. Todos y cada uno de los nervios de su piel se pusieron en tensión, diciéndole que la muerte estaba a punto de llegar y tocarla.

Él posó su mano en la desnuda curva de su hombro. El pánico le estalló en el cráneo, fuegos artificiales mentales que impedían el pensamiento y la acción. No reaccionó; no podía. Se quedó allí de pie, temblando violentamente, porque no era capaz de hacer nada más, ni nada menos.

Lentamente, como si saboreara la textura de su piel, recorrió todo su brazo. Su mano era fuerte y cálida, las yemas de sus dedos y la palma de sus manos estaban ásperas por las callosidades, pero su tacto era suave, incluso... ¿dulce? Ella esperaba brutalidad, estaba preparada para ello, estaba tan centrada en la simple supervivencia que no podía asimilar la realidad de la caricia. Sus sentidos se tambalearon como si él la hubiera golpeado.

Su mano, deslizándose, alcanzó sus dedos, que todavía estaban fuertemente agarrados alrededor de la barandilla, y los rozó ligeramente antes de cambiar de dirección y continuar acariciando su brazo hacia arriba tan lentamente como había bajado. Cuando llegó al hombro no se detuvo, sino que continuó hacia su cuello, separando su cabello hacia a un lado y deslizando sus dedos por su garganta, por la curva de su mandíbula, siguiendo las esbeltas líneas de sus músculos y tendones y provocándole escalofríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. A continuación, trasladó su atención hacia el ancho tirante de su blusa de seda y empezó a jugar con él, deslizando sus dedos por debajo, haciendo resbalar la tira de tela hacia abajo. Si antes no se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador, ahora ya lo sabía.

—Respira —dijo.

Era la primera palabra que él le dirigía. Su voz grave y ligeramente áspera hizo que la palabra se convirtiera en una orden.

Ella lo hizo, tomó aire y sólo entonces se dio cuenta, debido al agudo alivio de sus pulmones, de que había aguantado la respiración durante tanto tiempo que había estado a punto de morirse.

Despacio, todavía muy despacio, él bajó la mano por su costado, el calor de su tacto la abrasaba a través de la fina seda. Llegó al final de la prenda y sus dedos se sumergieron bajo ella, explorando la cinturilla elástica de sus ligerísimos y ondulantes pantalones, deslizándose por debajo de ella y a su alrededor. Ahora también sabía que tampoco llevaba bragas. Bella se tragó el nudo de la garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cerrar los ojos era un movimiento instintivo para mantenerlo alejado, para distanciarse del aquí y ahora, pero en lugar de ello su acción pareció agudizar todavía más sus sentidos. Lentamente, él deslizó su mano hacia su estómago y, sin nada más que la distrajera, su atención se centró en su tacto con una intensidad casi dolorosa. Sus músculos se contrajeron, todo su cuerpo se tensó a medida que él iba ascendiendo, mientras ella esperaba, aguantando de nuevo la respiración.

Su mano se cerró completamente sobre su pecho izquierdo, y el aire de sus pulmones se liberó. Él agarró su pecho, lo apretó, lo sujetó en la palma de la mano como si lo estuviera calibrando. Recorrió con el pulgar su suave pezón, su áspera palma raspaba, hasta que su pezón se excitó y se enderezó, firme y abultado; entonces cambió al otro pecho y repitió el proceso.

Una vez más todo empezó a darle vueltas. El mero placer de la caricia dispersó sus sentidos, jadeando e intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que la mantuviera con los pies en la tierra. Habría esperado cualquier cosa de él... menos esto.

Él inclinó la cabeza y ella sintió el calor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios cerrados sobre el sensible tendón lateral de su cuello mientras se movía hacia adelante y presionaba su cuerpo contra su espalda, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla. Dios, era tan ardiente... Había sentido frío, pero este calor la abrasaba: se había preparado para la crueldad, pero él había penetrado a través de sus defensas tocándola de una manera que sólo le provocaba placer.

—No te haré daño —murmuró mientras sus labios se movían por su piel a la vez que deslizaba su otra mano bajo su blusa.

Jugó con sus pechos apretándolos, pellizcando sus pezones mientras su boca en su cuello hacía que el estómago le diera otro vuelco como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando en una vertiginosa corriente de sensaciones.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, sólo que el desconcertante placer seguía y seguía.

Estaba perdida en el mar y sin brújula. Esto estaba tan lejos de sus experiencias y expectativas que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer.

¿Placer? Su relación con Félix consistía en darle placer a él, el placer de _ella _no importaba en absoluto. Ella había aceptado eso y se concentraba en hacer todo lo que le pudiera hacer feliz a él. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre había intentado satisfacerla físicamente? Era un recuerdo vago, perdido en el tiempo, hacía tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la esperanza de obtener cualquier tipo de placer personal. Sentirlo ahora, en manos —literalmente hablando— de un asesino frío como el hielo, resultaba asombroso.

Él le pellizcó los pezones, apretándolos con cuidado, y la sensación fue lo suficientemente aguda para disparar una ráfaga de pura excitación sexual directa a su ingle. Se sintió subiendo y bajando, su cuerpo se arqueaba instintivamente en manos de él mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la parte trasera de su cuello, sintiendo la dureza, el grosor del músculo. Se pegó a él escuchando los suaves sonidos de incitación que estaba haciendo, sintiendo la rígida protuberancia de sus pantalones mientras frotaba sus nalgas contra ella. Los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron de nuevo, esta vez con anticipación ciega, y ella intentó volverse hacia él.

Él la sujetó, manteniéndola contra la barandilla, la ciudad se extendía ante ellos y a su alrededor. Sintió cómo tiraba de la cinturilla elástica de sus pantalones, sintió el frío súbito del aire en su trasero desnudo mientras él tiraba de la seda hacia abajo, sintió la tensión del elástico alrededor de sus muslos.

El pánico regresó de nuevo, una vez más mezclado con la incredulidad y el terror. _¿Aquí? _¿En el balcón, al aire libre, donde cualquiera podría verlos? La calle estaba demasiado lejos para que pudieran verlos desde allí abajo pero ¿y la gente de los edificios vecinos? Los telescopios abundaban en esa ciudad, miles y miles de personas espiaban a sus vecinos, en los edificios del otro lado de la calle y, seguramente el FBI o la DEA* o _alguien _estaría espiando a Félix, lo que significaba que también la espiaban a ella… y ese hombre la tenía semidesnuda en el balcón.

Él se acercó de nuevo, murmurando algo en voz baja y con tono tranquilizador. Oprimió de nuevo su desnudez y puso la mano entre ellos. Ella oyó el sordo sonido de una cremallera, sus nudillos presionando brevemente sus nalgas, sobresaltándola en un grito contenido, entonces no era consciente de nada, sólo de su espantosa exposición y de la fuerte presión de su pene desnudo contra la abertura de su cuerpo.

—Inclínate un poco.

Su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello se aseguró de que obedeciera. Sus pies estaban entre los de ella, separándolos todo lo posible dado el obstáculo que suponían sus pantalones alrededor de sus muslos.

Dobló las rodillas, agachándose para obtener un ángulo mejor y con la otra mano movió la gruesa cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás contra su abertura, humedeciéndolos a ambos. Entonces presionó hacia arriba y hacia adentro, penetrándola lentamente y con dificultad.

Bella se retorció, atrapada como un gusano en un anzuelo. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaban y se relajaban, temblando. Él la sujetó, la empujó hacia él, la estrechó mientras lentamente se retiraba y empujaba de nuevo hacia delante. Su brazo derecho la mantenía pegada a él, mientras su mano izquierda descendía y hurgaba entre sus suaves labios vaginales. Cerró los dedos a modo de tijera alrededor de su clítoris, sujetándolo mientras se movía dentro de ella, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, la gruesa, dura longitud de su pene tocando algo dentro de ella —tal vez su punto G— Dios, no tenía ni idea, todo lo que sabía era que se disparaba hacia el clímax tan rápidamente que no podía pensar, entonces empezó a correrse violentamente, con sus músculos internos ordeñándolo y ásperos sonidos animales que indicaban el final emergiendo de su garganta.

Se habría caído hacia atrás desmayada si él no la estuviera sujetando. Él salió de ella con cuidado y la giró hacia él, hasta que ella dejó de jadear y estremecerse, hasta que dejó de llorar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ella nunca lloraba, por lo menos no en serio.

Aún ahora sus mejillas estaban húmedas, respiraba de forma entrecortada y con dificultad. Intentó controlarse y, cuando fue capaz, abrió los ojos y alzó la vista, se encontró con su mirada y se quedó de nuevo sin respiración.

Había pensado que sus ojos eran negros, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que eran castaños, lo que era una palabra totalmente inadecuada para los colores que veía allí: no sólo marrón, verde y dorado, sino también azul y gris y negro, surcados por líneas blancas. De cerca, el color le recordaba a los oscuros ópalos, llenos de colores sorprendentes. Su mirada tampoco era fría; el calor que veía en ella la abrasaba, la intensidad del deseo. No se había enfriado en absoluto, al contrario que en todas las experiencias que había tenido anteriormente. Una vez que un hombre se corría, perdía el interés en seguir jugando. Pero este hombre estaba todavía duro, todavía preparado y...

—No te has corrido —le soltó, dándose cuenta de repente.

Empezó a llevarla de espaldas hacia la puerta de cristal abierta, sujetándola cuando sus pantalones amenazaban con hacerla tropezar.

—Sólo una vez, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo con su brillante mirada cálida y violenta a la vez—. Hasta que me corra, todo esto cuenta como una sola vez.

* * *

><p>*Agencia antidrogas del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola Nenas! qué les pareció? déjenme saber su opinión, las chicas que me dejaron reviews por fis creen su propia cuenta, no es tan complicado, algunas no publican historias, sólo la ocupan para mantener en orden sus favoritos! =) Gracias por leer, juro no demorar tanto para el próximo.<p>

SisterCullen: eres la mejor, gracias por leer mis adaptaciones =)

_**Des**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten, comenzaré a subir más seguido, es que tengo una historia en mente que quiero comenzar a escribir, pero soy una mujer con una personalidad bastante parecida a la de la mayoría de los hombres, es decir, puedo hacer pocas cosas a la vez, terminando estás adaptaciones comienzo a subir la loca idea! =)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

En un edificio con vistas al apartamento de Félix, un agente federal parpadeaba mirando el monitor y anunciaba con tono de asombro:

-Eh, la novia tiene un novio.

Su superior caminó hacia el monitor y se quedó mirándolo, mirando a la pareja del balcón.

-Haz que los sigan de cerca; Cavalieri acaba de dejar el edificio. Frunció el ceño, analizando las imágenes.

- No recuerdo haber visto antes a ese tío. ¿Podemos identificarlo?

- No creo; al menos no por ahora. No nos ha proporcionado un buen ángulo.

A pesar de ello, el primero de los agentes, Jacob Black, hizo bailar los dedos sobre el teclado, intentando mejorar la resolución. Cavalieri había elegido bien su ático; el ángulo, la altura, la distancia, todo pensado para hacer de la vigilancia visual, como mínimo, una tarea difícil – y con todo lo mala que era la vista, lo que se veía desde allí era condenadamente mejor que cualquiera de los sonidos que habían intentado conseguir-.

El apartamento no sólo estaba insonorizado, sino que Cavalieri había instalado además un sofisticado equipo que frustraba todos sus intentos de escuchar alguna cosa. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de pinchar ninguna de sus líneas, lo que, según Black, significaba que Cavalieri tenía metido en su buen diseñado bolsillo a algún juez de alto nivel. Eso cabreaba sobremanera a Black, ya que iba en contra de su sentido de la justicia, de lo correcto y de lo incorrecto. Los jueces eran humanos; podían ser estúpidos, parciales, simplemente malos, pero, joder, se supone que no corruptos.

Congeló una imagen de la pareja y la introdujo en el programa de reconocimiento, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas.

Su superior era Harry Clearwater; llevaba en el FBI por lo menos veintiocho años; se le había puesto el pelo gris trabajando allí. Era un hombre tranquilo, competente en su trabajo, pero sin el suficiente talento para lo que hacía ni lo suficientemente inteligente políticamente hablando para llegar más allá de su actual puesto. Se retiraría dentro de un año, más o menos, cobraría su pensión, y su ausencia no dejaría ningún vacío, pero al mismo tiempo la gente que había trabajado con él lo recordaría como un sólido agente.

Durante sus seis años en el FBI, Black había trabajado con gente brillante que era, además, gilipollas, o peor aún, con idiotas que eran brillantes lamiendo culos, así que no tenía ninguna queja de Clearwater. Había cosas mucho peores en el mundo que trabajar con un hombre decente y competente.

-Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad- dijo Clearwater mientras esperaba a ver si el programa de ordenador le podía poner un nombre a la cara del hombre desconocido.

Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado ninguna grieta en el muro de seguridad de Cavalieri, pero grabar a su novia montándoselo con otro tío era un elemento de presión que podían usar contra ella. Que se lo montara con alguien sería una oportunidad increíble…No porque fuera a hacer brillar la reputación de Clearwater, pues algún agente hábil e inteligente sentado en una oficina encontraría la manera de llevarse todo el mérito y Clearwater no protestaría, sino que continuaría trabajando a su manera, duramente y de forma responsable. Black pensó que él mismo podría ser ese hábil e inteligente agente, ya que ni de broma dejaría que otra persona se llevase el mérito después de las insoportablemente largas y aburridas horas que él y Clearwater habían invertido en esta misión. In embargo, no dejaría atrás a Clearwater, el hombre se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Black no perdía de vista la doble pantalla, buscando un ángulo mejor, pero era como si el muy cabrón supiera exactamente dónde estaban porque ni una sola vez dejó ver algo más que una imagen parcial de su rostro. Su oreja derecha – aunque Black congeló una imagen muy buena de la oreja-. Las orejas eras buenas, la forma, el tamaño, la manera en que estaban colocadas en la cabeza y los surcos interiores eran diferentes en cada persona. La gente que se disfrazaba, normalmente se olvidaba de las orejas. El programa de identificación facial se rindió, diciendo que no había encontrado nada, algo que él ya se esperaba.

-Vamos, mira el pajarito- murmuró al hombre- deja que te haga una foto.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que, hasta que Clearwater tosió molesto, Black no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

-Mierda- masculló- Se la está tirando ahí, al aire libre.

No es que realmente pudiesen ver algo, pero resultaba obvio por la postura de la pareja y sus movimientos lo que estaba sucediendo en el balcón. Entonces el hombre desconocido se giró dando la espalda a la cámara y echó a andar llevándose a la novia hacia el interior del ático y cerrando la puerta corredera de cristal tras él.

Ni una sola les había dejado ver claramente su cara.

Tras la claridad y el calor del balcón inundado por el sol, el ático resultaba agradablemente fresco y oscuro, y privado. Bella se agarró a él buscando un punto de apoyo; sus piernas eran como fideos cocidos y su cerebro parecía una masa blanda. Él inclinó la cabeza para formar una línea de lentos besos a lo largo de su cuello y a través de su clavícula.

-¿Este sitio está pinchado?- Preguntó con ese tono característico grave y a media voz, con sus labios moviéndose contra el hombro mientras murmuraba las palabras en su piel – ¿Hay alguna cámara?

- Ahora no- comentó Bella, y una aguda oleada de deseo y miedo hizo que se desmoronara por dentro.

Había trabajado duro para hacer que la gente la considerase algo ornamental, narcisista, una tontita; en resumidas cuentas, inofensiva. El hecho de que la gente la infravaloraba era una enorme ventaja para ella… sin embrago él no parecía infravalorarla en absoluto, y eso le gustaba y la asustaba a la vez. Si él podía ver lo que escondía detrás de sus actos, entonces otros también podían hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, su sencilla suposición de que ella sabía la respuesta a una pregunta tan crucial alimentó una necesidad cuya presencia no había percibido hasta entonces, el ansia de ser tratada como una igual en _ciertos_ niveles.

En cualquier caso, era demasiado tarde para seguir haciéndose la tonta. Imprudentemente añadió:

-Antes sí que había, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tener grabado todo lo que hacía podía resultar peligroso para él.

Al principio, Félix había hecho que la siguieran a todas partes, y las cámaras ocultas la habían grabado en su dormitorio y también en su baño. No tenía ningún tipo de privacidad, y ella simplemente había seguido la corriente, continuando con sus actividades completamente inocuas y aburridas. Llevaba con él casi cinco meses cuando, por casualidad, le oyó decirle a Demetri Vulturi, su lince de la electrónica, que se deshiciera de todas las cámaras y micrófonos y que quemase las cintas. Demetri no se había tomado la molestia de explicarle que todo era digital y que no había cintas, pero Bella se había reído mucho en privado a costa de Félix.

Si Félix quería saber con qué asiduidad se hacía la manicura e iba a la peluquería, de acuerdo, que malgastara su tiempo haciendo que la siguieran. Iba de compras, veía la televisión y solía ir a la biblioteca más cercana a echar un vistazo a los libros de gran formato ilustrados de otros países. Estudiaba con detenimiento las fotografías y leía a Félix fragmentos sobre diferentes costumbres y características geográficas de forma deliberadamente meticulosa, hasta que él, perdiendo la paciencia, le dijo que no le interesaban los hurones ni los lémures ni tampoco cuál era la catarata más alta del mundo. Bella se las había arreglado para parecer ligeramente dolida, pero a partir de entonces se guardó los fragmentos para ella misma. Poco tiempo después, él hizo que dejaran de seguirla cuando salía del ático.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Bella no aprovechaba la oportunidad y se comportaba de la misma manera que cuando la seguían. En realidad, sí se hacía la manicura e iba la peluquería con frecuencia y pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo compras, tanto en persona como por Internet. Tenía la televisión de su cuarto en un canal de compras y un cuaderno donde garabateaba los números de los artículos —números que a menudo tachaba o cambiaba por si Félix los comprobaba—. También había números reales de ropa, por si sus investigaciones llegaban hasta ese punto. Pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo exactamente lo que Félix esperaba que estuviera haciendo.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, hacía algo completamente distinto. Félix era implacable y espabilado, pero no creía que ella fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para engañarlo, así que ella se las arreglaba para engañarlo bastante a menudo.

Pero este hombre, este asesino que la tenía en sus brazos, era capaz de ver bajo su fachada construida con esmero, destruyendo sus defensas y exponiéndola con la misma facilidad con la que le había bajado los pantalones. Miró fijamente sus ojos entornados preguntándose qué más vería. ¿Estaría su secreto a salvo con él o para él sería como una carta que podría jugar cuando fuera útil estratégicamente? Tal vez pretendía que ella le diera información sobre Félix.

Cualquier cosa que él quisiera que hiciese tendría que hacerla, no tenía elección. En realidad era una decisión fácil de tomar, dado que este hombre era una de las pocas personas que ella sabía que estaba en contra de Félix.

Sus pensamientos la habían abstraído del control de sus saturados sentidos y, a medida que la claridad regresaba, volvió a sentir la gélida punzada del pánico.

Él no había acabado con ella. Que no le hubiese hecho daño —más bien todo lo contrario— no significaba que estuviera a salvo. Quizá sólo estaba jugando con ella, haciéndole bajar la guardia, haciendo que se relajara. Quizá le excitaban los golpes a traición.

—Estás pensando demasiado —murmuró él—. Te has vuelto a poner tensa.

_¡Piensa!,_se ordenó a sí misma, tratando de espantar el pánico. Tenía que pensar, tenía que controlarse. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? En lugar de estar actuando como una imbécil que no sabía para qué servía su cuerpo debería estar usándolo, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, que era hacer que un hombre se sintiera especial.

Se quedó mirando sus propias manos, sus dedos clavándose en los fuertes músculos de sus hombros, pegada a él, e intentó ponerlos en movimiento. Debería estar acariciándolo con las palabras y con los hechos. Debería chupársela, hacer que se corriera y entonces — Dios, por favor— él se iría y ella podría invertir el tiempo en decidir cuál era la mejor solución. Debería estar haciendo muchas cosas, pero todas ellas parecían estar justo ahora fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Dónde hay un dormitorio? —Preguntó él, levantando la cabeza para echar un vistazo alrededor con su mirada alerta—. No donde duermes con Cavalieri. Algún otro sitio.

—Nosotros no... no dormimos juntos —masculló, sorprendida una vez más por estar diciendo la verdad.

Los ojos de él se volvieron a clavar en ella y se entornaron todavía más y ella se estremeció por la amenaza que sentía acechar tras cada una de sus acciones

—. Dormir. No dormimos juntos. Tengo mi propio cuarto.

Su corazón latió sordamente mientras él hacía una pausa antes de decir:

—Eres tú quien va a su cuarto.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, como si también hubiera sido capaz de interpretar a Félix con extraordinaria exactitud. Aun así ella asintió, confirmándolo. _De__hecho_ella iba al cuarto de Félix cuando él quería sexo. Así era; la gente iba a Félix, no él a ella. Después siempre regresaba a su propio cuarto, que había decorado deliberadamente de la manera más femenina y cursi posible, acorde con el personaje de muñeca Barbie que se había forjado.

—Tu cuarto —se apresuró a decir.

Bella miró hacia la derecha.

—Al fondo del pasillo.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y le quitó los pantalones de los tobillos.

—Anda —dijo, y ella lo hizo, sacando sus pies de los charcos de finísimo tejido blanco.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse incómoda por llevar puestos sólo una blusa y un par de tacones de diez centímetros porque él la levantó sin esfuerzo, ella tuvo que anclar sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos para sujetarse, y la llevó escaleras abajo.

Su erección dura como una roca rozaba su vagina, cada paso que daba lo hacía mecerse contra su carne inflamada. Bella apretó la parte superior de sus muslos y se frotó contra su grueso pene, esparciendo su propia humedad sobre él, intentando hacerle perder el control.

Una caliente oleada de sensaciones se reunió en el punto de contacto, propagándose dentro de ella rápidamente, cogiéndola por sorpresa. Ya había llegado al orgasmo, así que no esperaba volver a excitarse de nuevo. Joder, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Nada en esa situación era lo que esperaba y, aunque se esforzaba por controlarse y no meter la pata, la cosa cada vez iba a peor.

Él llegó hasta su puerta y ella fue capaz de decir «aquí» con un tono ahogado, pero no consiguió separarse de él para girar la manilla. Lo hizo él mismo, atrayéndola todavía más hacia él y poniendo un brazo bajo sus nalgas, mientras abría la puerta con la otra mano. El movimiento ajustó sus posiciones lo suficiente para que su erección se introdujera bruscamente dentro de ella; un hormigueo caliente sacudió cada uno de sus nervios. La sensación era tan eléctrica que gimió, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Inútilmente empezó a elevarse y a dejarse caer intentando obtener lo máximo posible de él, con su libertad de movimientos limitada por la forma en que él la estaba agarrando. En esa posición ella sólo podía tener seis o siete centímetros de su pene dentro de ella y, aunque la gruesa punta del miembro emitía mini explosiones cada vez que ella se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, eso no era suficiente, quería más, lo quería todo, profundo y duro y rápido.

El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró un poco, el único signo que había dado, aparte de su erección, de que estaba mínimamente excitado. De repente, Bella ardió con la humillación de la evidencia de que, aunque realmente él quería sexo, no tenía un particular interés en _ella_; ella estaba allí, estaba disponible, y su interés por ella no pasaba de ahí. Se quedó helada y, muy a su pesar, volvió a sentir las lágrimas abrasándole los ojos. Parpadeó para tratar de enjugarlas por todos los medios.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella nunca perdía el control; utilizaba el sexo para controlar a los hombres, para conseguir de ellos lo que quería. ¿Qué le pasaba que dejaba que este hombre la asustara hasta el punto de que todas sus defensas se vinieran abajo? Vale, él era algo así como el rey de los tipos duros, pero ella había tratado con tipos duros toda su vida y si había aprendido algo era que, cuando la cabeza pequeña se levantaba y se hacía con el control, la cabeza grande dejaba de pensar.

Parecía que a él eso no le había pasado pero, si tuviera la oportunidad, ella podría hacerle perder el control; sabía que podía. Quería que él se sintiera tan indefenso como ella, quería verlo violento y excitado y temblando, que estuviera a su merced en lugar de estar ella a la suya, pero no tendría piedad con él, no más de la que él había tenido con ella.

Llegó al borde de la cama, la soltó y la tiró sobre el colchón. Para cuando ella dejó de botar, él ya se había quitado casi toda la ropa y ella aguantó la respiración mientras se quitaba el resto. Desnudo, parecía fuerte y musculado, casi delgado. Tenía poco pelo en el pecho y había estado desnudo bajo el sol porque estaba completamente bronceado. Por alguna razón, el hecho de pensar en él desnudo y relajado, adormilado al sol, hizo que su estómago y sus nervios se echaran a temblar.

Se inclinó sobre ella y tiró de su blusa hacia arriba, quitándosela y dejándole sólo puestos los letales tacones. Su oscura mirada opalescente se clavó rápidamente en sus pechos, una mirada tan cargada de interés viril que sus pezones se irguieron como si se los hubiera lamido. Ella se sacudió, luchando contra una inexplicable necesidad de cerrar los brazos sobre sus pechos para protegerlos. En cierto modo se sentía más expuesta, más vulnerable, más _desnuda_, cuando él la miraba.

Extendiendo la mano, hizo un trazo suave alrededor de cada uno de sus pezones, a continuación puso una mano a cada lado de ella y se inclinó para lamerle los pechos por turnos, su boca tocándola tan suavemente que sentía más el calor que la presión.

Su aliento se entrecortó y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba, buscando más que lo que él le estaba dando.

Con desesperación, buscó a tientas su erección, queriendo, necesitando hacerse con parte del poder, equilibrar las balanzas. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su gruesa verga y una décima de segundo después su férrea mano sujetaba su muñeca, separando con firmeza su mano de él.

—No —dijo tan tranquilamente como si ella le hubiera ofrecido una tostada.

—Sí —insistió ella imprudentemente, buscándolo de nuevo—. Quiero tenerte en mi boca. —Según su experiencia, ningún hombre podía resistirse a esa oferta.

Pero la dura línea de sus labios se curvó, sonriendo levemente mientras agarraba su mano y la anclaba a la cama con su férreo agarre.

— ¿Quieres hacer que me corra? Tienes prisa por librarte de mí.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, con sus sentimientos enredados en un torbellino tal de lujuria e ira, unidos al omnipresente miedo, que la hacía temblar.

Le sujetó también la otra mano, asiéndola con firmeza mientras se ponía encima de ella y obtenía lo que quería.

Las horas siguientes eran una imagen borrosa de lujuria y sexo y fatiga, aunque algunos momentos eran claros como el cristal. Tras el tercer orgasmo intentó zafarse de él, exhausta y sobreestimulada e incapaz de aguantar más.

—Déjame en paz —dijo enfadada, pegándole en las manos mientras él la atraía de nuevo hacia él, y él se rió.

Se rió de verdad.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente la curva de su boca, el fogonazo de sus dientes blancos, anticipando la manera en que los músculos de su estómago se contraerían y sus nalgas descenderían y ella regresaría rápidamente al oscuro pozo de ardiente deseo que había descubierto. Ningún otro hombre había prestado jamás tanta atención a sus necesidades antes que a sí mismo, ninguno había estado tanto rato sobre su cuerpo como él, con sus lentas caricias y sus calientes besos. Para ella, los orgasmos eran algo que fingía con los hombres y que se proporcionaba a sí misma cuando estaba sola, y eso había sido en parte elección propia porque no podía concentrarse en proporcionar el máximo placer al tipo si estaba distraída con sus propias reacciones.

Él había hecho con ella lo que ella habitualmente hacía, había asumido su rol, centrándose en ella y proporcionándole tanto placer que se sentía ligeramente borracha de satisfacción. Él se había contenido, deteniéndose varias veces cuando estaba a punto de correrse y, finalmente, la tensión se notaba. Su pelo estaba empapado en sudor, su cara tenía una expresión dura y concentrada; sus ojos brillaban con una intención tan ardiente que su piel se podría haber abrasado mientras la miraba.

Hasta que se rió y, durante un instante, lo vio relajado e incluso por un momento —un momento muy breve— con la guardia baja.

No la había besado en la boca. Había besado prácticamente todas las otras partes de su cuerpo pero no su boca y, de repente, lo deseó más que cualquier otra de las cosas que le había hecho. Impulsivamente, extendió la mano y le tocó la cara, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad por la dura línea de su mandíbula sintiendo la casi imperceptible aspereza de su vello y el calor de su piel. Sus cobrizas cejas se arquearon ligeramente, interrogantes, como si su caricia le pareciera extraña. Bella se rindió al deseo, irguiéndose y acercando su cara a la de él.

Durante otro de esos gélidos instantes, lo sintió tan inmóvil como una piedra, como si se estuviera obligando a sí mismo a no separarla, y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, como si estuviera esperando el momento en que él rechazara su beso.

Pero no lo hizo y ella, vacilando, inclinó la cabeza para hacer el contacto más estrecho. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos; su cálida fragancia la invadió, la incitó, la hizo pasar de la satisfacción a la necesidad. Él no había abierto su boca para ella y ella lo deseaba, pero casi le daba miedo pedir más. Se atrevió a rozar levemente con su lengua aquellos suaves labios.

De repente, él le estaba devolviendo el beso, arrebatándole el control y presionándola de nuevo contra el colchón, con su pesado cuerpo sobre ella. La besó como si una bestia primigenia dentro de él se hubiese soltado de su correa y quisiera devorarla, su boca hambrienta y caliente pidiendo más, su lengua danzando con la de ella y obligándola a darle más. Ella se aferró a él rodeándolo con los brazos y las piernas y se abandonó a la tormenta que había provocado.

En otro momento, tendida exhausta y medio desnuda, se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Ese desconocimiento le dolió en algún lugar profundo dentro de ella que no dejaba tocar a nadie. La forma en que él la había besado la envalentonó, dejó reposar su mano sobre el pecho de él mientras estaba tendido cómodamente a su lado. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y se hizo más fuerte bajo sus dedos y ella aplastó su mano sobre él como si pudiera conectarse a ese latido de vida.

¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una voz dulce y somnolienta.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, como si él estuviera sopesando las razones de la pregunta, dijo tranquila y desdeñosamente:

—No necesitas saberlo.

En silencio, ella retiró la mano de su pecho y se acurrucó en su sitio. Deseaba saltar a horcajadas sobre él y provocarlo, darle la lata, sacarle la información, pero una de las reglas que había desarrollado con los años era la de no dar la lata, la de ser siempre agradable, y esa forma de actuar, o de no actuar, estaba tan arraigada dentro de ella que no fue capaz de insistir.

Sin embargo, su falta de confianza le sentó mal. Se sentía como si se hubiera creado entre ellos algún extraño vínculo aunque era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo. Él era un asesino, simple y llanamente, y permanecía en la cima de su profesión a base de no confiar en nadie.

Poco después, levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj, y Bella hizo lo mismo. Ya casi habían pasado cuatro horas.

—Ya —dijo con un tono más áspero y profundo mientras se ponía encima de ella, separando sus rodillas y colocándose sobre ella, dentro de ella.

Sus músculos se tensaron y un gemido sofocado retumbó en su garganta, en su pecho. Se estremeció, como si poder dejar a un lado su autocontrol fuera un placer tan intenso que rozase el dolor.

Ella se quedó sin respiración por la energía de su invasión. Estaba inflamada y bastante dolorida por todo lo que le había hecho y eso era lo que le faltaba.

—Todavía nos queda una hora —se oyó decir a sí misma y se avergonzó para sus adentros del leve tono de súplica de su voz.

Una expresión cínica endureció su mirada:

— Cavalieri no me concederá las cinco horas completas —respondió, empezando a empujar más intensa y profundamente.

Era como si se hubiese roto una presa y la energía que había estado contenida saliera de repente disparada. Todo lo que podía hacer era pegarse a él y tratar de capear el temporal, ser igual de generosa con su cuerpo como él lo había sido con el suyo —y sorprenderse, todavía una vez más, por una respuesta de la que jamás habría creído capaz a su cuerpo. Él se puso tenso y empezó a correrse, los gemidos salían de su garganta mientras arremetía contra ella con un potente ritmo. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de él y se arqueó hacia arriba. Sus propios y primigenios sonidos de placer rasgaron el aire cuando su orgasmo siguió al de él.

Cuando sus cuerpos se tranquilizaron, él se desenredó con dificultad e inmediatamente se separó.

¿Puedo usar tu ducha? —preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Bella buscó su voz y susurró:

—Claro. —Un permiso inútil teniendo en cuenta que ya había cerrado la puerta tras él.

Permaneció entre las sábanas revueltas, sabiendo que debía levantarse pero incapaz de transformar el pensamiento en acción. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y sin fuerza, sus párpados estaban entornados por el cansancio. Pensamientos inconexos aparecían y desaparecían. Todo había cambiado, y todavía no sabía exactamente cómo. Desde luego, su tiempo al lado de Félix se había terminado o estaba a punto de hacerlo, y necesitaba pensar en ello, en qué debía hacer. Sabía lo que quería y eso era algo tan nuevo, tan extraño para ella que apenas podía creérselo.

Salió del baño en diez minutos, con el pelo húmedo y la piel oliendo a su jabón. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, con una expresión tranquila y lejana, como si estuviera inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba bebiéndose cada centímetro, esperando que la mirara. Lo que habían compartido durante las últimas horas había sido tan intenso que apenas podía recordar cómo había sido su vida antes, un punto de inflexión tan claramente dibujado que era como si todo lo anterior estuviera en las sombras del blanco y negro y lo posterior en technicolor.

Ella esperaba, él todavía estaba en silencio. Esperaba, segura de que cuando acabara de vestirse la miraría y le diría... ¿qué? No sabía qué quería que le dijera, sólo sabía que aquel dolor estaba creciendo de nuevo en su pecho, un dolor que amenazaba con ahogarla. No podía continuar con Félix. Quería más, quería ser más, quería... Dios, quería a este hombre, tan intensamente que no podía permitirse darse plena cuenta de la envergadura y la profundidad del sentimiento.

Él se volvió hacia la puerta sin decir nada y, presa del pánico, ella se irguió súbitamente, sujetando firmemente la sábana a su pecho. No _se__podía_ir de la misma manera que Félix, como si ella no significara nada, como si ella no _fuera_nada.

—Llévame contigo —le soltó, volviendo a sentir la humillante quemazón de las lágrimas.

Él se detuvo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, mirando finalmente hacia ella, con las cejas juntas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó como con una remota perplejidad, como si no pudiera entender por qué a ella se le había ocurrido una idea tan descabellada—. Una vez es suficiente. —A continuación, se fue, y Bella se quedó en la cama, inmóvil. Se fue tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera oyó abrir ni cerrar la puerta del apartamento, aunque sentía su ausencia, sabía el momento exacto en el que se había ido.

El silencio se cernió sobre ella, profundo y como una tumba. Había cosas que necesitaba hacer, se daba cuenta de ello, pero hacerlas realmente estaba fuera de su alcance. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí sentada, casi sin respirar, pensando en el desastre en que se había convertido su vida de repente. La habían jodido, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

><p>No sé ustedes pero como que odio a los hombres soberbios, aunque este es realmente caliente y se le pueden perdonar ese tipo de actitudes.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije antes empezaré a publicar más seguido, dos o tres veces por semana para apurar la cosa, ya que este será un LongFic.

Déjenme su opinión es muy importante para mi, por que si no me entero que alguien me está leyendo ¿para qué subir?

Besos lindas.

**Des.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Cuando el asesino abandonó el ático de Cavalieri, no cogió el ascensor. En lugar de ello, se dirigió sigilosamente a grandes zancadas hacia una de las escaleras y bajó cuatro pisos. Sacando una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta del apartamento de lujo que había alquilado durante un par de meses. Tenía que vivir en algún sitio y, aunque se mudaba con frecuencia, le gustaba estar cómodo. Cuando no le quedaba más remedio, podía pasar —y pasaba— largos periodos de miserable incomodidad, pero éste no era el caso. Además, le divertía vivir justo debajo de las narices de Cavalieri.

El silencio lo envolvió como una manta de bienvenida. Únicamente cuando estaba solo se relajaba —al menos más de lo que se relajaba habitualmente—. Las paredes estaban vacías, no porque no se pudiera permitir comprar muebles, sino porque le gustaba el espacio, el vacío. Tenía un sitio para dormir y un sitio para sentarse. Tenía una televisión y un ordenador. La cocina tenía lo justo para arreglárselas. No necesitaba nada más.

Cuando se fuera de aquí, limpiaría todo antes con un disolvente para eliminar cualquier huella que hubiera dejado, luego donaría todos los muebles a la beneficencia. Finalmente, haría que un servicio de limpieza profesional limpiara el apartamento y sería como si él nunca hubiera estado allí.

Se llevaría parte de su ropa aunque, al igual que los muebles, solamente se ponía las cosas unas cuantas veces antes de donarlas. Si un astuto equipo de tecnología forense encontraba un hilo que se le hubiera pasado por alto a él mismo y después al equipo de limpieza, y por un colosal golpe de suerte por parte de los investigadores daban con él, ninguna prenda de su guardarropa encajaría con el hilo.

Su ordenador era su talón de Aquiles, pero no podía realizar las investigaciones previas a cada trabajo sin él, así que hacía lo que podía para reducir el riesgo limpiando el disco duro periódicamente. Después lo desinstalaba e instalaba uno nuevo. Como medida de precaución final, destruía físicamente el disco duro antiguo. Sus rutinas de seguridad le quitaban tiempo, pero simplemente formaban parte de su vida. No se preocupaba por ello, simplemente lo hacía.

Viajaba ligero de equipaje, y viajaba rápido. No tenía apego sentimental a nada, así que no había nada de lo que no pudiera separarse. En cuanto a las personas... eran muy parecidas a sus pertenencias: temporales. Había gente a la que tenía cariño, de manera distante, pero nadie que le provocase ningún tipo de emoción fuerte. Ni siquiera se enfadaba, porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Si el asunto tenía poca importancia, se alejaba; si se trataba de algo que tenía que solucionar, lo hacía con tranquilidad y de forma eficiente, y no perdía el tiempo preocupándose por las cosas después.

Ser un asesino no era algo que le preocupara ni de lo que estuviera orgulloso; simplemente era lo que él era. El asesino era un hombre que se conocía a sí mismo y aceptaba ese conocimiento. No sentía lo que el resto de las personas sentían; las emociones, para él, eran suaves y distantes. Por eso nunca nada anulaba su cerebro. Era tremendamente inteligente y físicamente era fuerte y rápido, con la extraordinaria coordinación óculomanual que todos los tiradores realmente magníficos poseían. Todo en él encajaba perfectamente con la profesión que había elegido.

Aunque no podía tener principios propiamente dichos —los principios parecían implicar algún tipo de guía moral— sí tenía reglas. Su regla número uno era no matar nunca a un policía. Nunca. Bajo ningún concepto. Nada atraería toda la ira de la ley hacia él tan rápidamente como el haber hecho daño a uno de los suyos. Tampoco aceptaría nunca un caso relacionado con asuntos sentimentales porque no sólo eran engorrosos sino porque además solían ser poco rentables. Sus principales objetivos estaban relacionados con los bajos fondos del crimen, el espionaje industrial o la política. Los primeros, a la policía le traían sin cuidado, la segunda categoría solía ser discreta, y él nunca aceptaba un trabajo relacionado con la política en este país. Eso hacía que su vida se mantuviera tan ordenada y poco complicada como era posible.

Entró en su cuarto y se quitó la ropa, la tiró en una cesta dentro del armario, a continuación entró desnudo en el baño y cuidadosamente retiró el látex color piel de los lóbulos de las orejas. Cambiaba su apariencia constantemente con pequeños retoques, con la teoría de que nunca se era demasiado prudente. Hoy en día las cámaras de seguridad estaban por todas partes, gracias a los cabrones de los terroristas. Él siempre hacía sus deberes y localizaba los lugares más obvios para la instalación de cámaras, asumiendo que lo estaban grabando y calculando los ángulos.

Se podía haber duchado aquí, en lugar de en el baño de Bella, pero ella era bastante más astuta de lo que quería hacer creer a la gente. A menos que se tratase de una emergencia, no mucha gente renunciaría a una ducha tras cuatro horas de sexo —a menos que supieran que muy pronto se podrían dar una ducha en algún otro lugar, tal vez en algún otro lugar en ese mismo edificio—. Ella no podía haber llegado a esa conclusión, pero él no había querido darle siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo. No había que infravalorar a nadie que fuera lo suficientemente listo como para engañar a Cavalieri.

La tarde había sido... satisfactoria. Muy satisfactoria. No sólo había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Cavalieri, sino que había sobrepasado los límites de su propio autocontrol y había obtenido un gran placer por ello.

Quería saber hasta qué punto Cavalieri lo necesitaba y la respuesta era obvia: mucho —hasta el punto de que Cavalieri había consentido en compartir a su mujer, lo que iba en contra de los fundamentos de su tradición, de su posición y de su ego—. El único caso en que alguien con la posición de Cavalieri entregaría a su mujer sería si se hubiera cansado de ella, y el asesino tenía clarísimo que ése no era el caso.

La identidad de su último objetivo, un importante traficante de drogas de México, había despertado la curiosidad del asesino. Cavalieri era un importante distribuidor, pero sus actividades dentro de la cadena del narcotráfico estaban relacionadas con la distribución final. Los traficantes de drogas estaban constantemente deshaciéndose unos de otros, pero que un distribuidor quisiera eliminar a un proveedor era... raro.

Algo más estaba pasando, algo que podía resultar muy lucrativo para un hombre que era el mejor en lo que él hacía.

El asesino había sopesado minuciosamente todas las perspectivas y posibilidades y había ideado una manera de enterarse de lo que quería saber. Si la respuesta era

«sí», entonces Cavalieri pronto necesitaría desesperadamente los servicios del asesino, lo que significaba que el asesino podría fijar el precio del trabajo. Si la respuesta era «no», no pasaba nada porque, aunque hubiera tenido que cumplir su amenaza implícita de no volver a trabajar para Cavalieri, nunca faltaban trabajos. De hecho, había un excedente de gente que quería que él matase a otras personas. Económicamente, para él no había ningún inconveniente, y una respuesta afirmativa también le proporcionaba un extra físico: Bella.

Era un hombre solitario por naturaleza, pero no era ningún monje. Le gustaban las mujeres y le gustaba el sexo, aunque los consideraba en gran medida como consideraba su propio bienestar físico: algo de lo que podría prescindir si fuera necesario. Normalmente, se mantenía alejado de las mujeres de otros hombres porque la situación podía complicarse y no quería atraer demasiado la atención sobre sí mismo. Pero había algo en Bella que había suscitado su interés desde la primera vez que la había visto.

No era su aspecto. Él no tenía un tipo concreto de mujer, pero al mismo tiempo nunca le habría llamado la atención una de esas mujeres objeto delgadas, con hermosos cuerpos y largas melenas. Sin embargo, la atracción que había sentido por ella había sido inmediata e intensa. Supuso que la atracción sexual anulaba los factores negativos y decidió echar un segundo vistazo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su aspecto y su manera de actuar, estaba lejos de ser tonta.

Lo que había hecho que se diera cuenta de ello no era algo que ella hubiera hecho, la verdad. Tenía que admitir que su comportamiento era irreprochable. Más bien había sido el aumento de su propio estado de alerta hacia ella. Siempre había sido, por naturaleza y por la práctica, un gran observador; su instinto depredador leía con precisión los mínimos cambios de expresión del lenguaje corporal. No podía decir con exactitud lo que lo había puesto alerta, sólo que de repente supo que bajo todo aquel cabello había un cerebro inteligente que estaba manejando a Cavalieri como si fuera un violín.

Se dio cuenta de que eso no había hecho más que aumentar tanto su atracción como su admiración por sus dotes interpretativas. No lo estaba estafando, no tenía duda alguna de que Cavalieri estaba obteniendo un buen servicio a cambio de su dinero, aunque indudablemente ella se estaba arriesgando. Cavalieri no dudaría en matarla si llegara a albergar la más mínima duda sobre ella.

El asesino respetaba a los supervivientes, y Bella era uno de ellos. Cuando vio la oportunidad de tenerla, no lo dudó.

Su primera reacción lo sorprendió ligeramente. Las mujeres como ella, que comerciaban con su belleza y con su cuerpo para conseguir lo que podían de hombres como Cavalieri, normalmente veían el sexo como una mercancía. Al principio creyó que su rechazo era sólo un número para satisfacer el ego de Cavalieri, pero cuando resultó obvio que estaba realmente aterrorizada, mentalmente se encogió de hombros y decidió abandonar. Ya había obtenido lo que buscaba simplemente con la reacción de Cavalieri.

Cuando ella salió corriendo hacia el balcón él ya se estaba yendo, pero un extraño impulso le hizo ir hacia ella. Parecía lo suficientemente aterrorizada para saltar, y él no quería eso. Salir afuera había sido arriesgado — joder, los del FBI debían de tener a Cavalieri constantemente vigilado— pero al final mereció la pena. Había acariciado su brazo y había sentido la quemazón y el chisporroteo de una conexión eléctrica y pasados unos segundos ella había respondido; todavía estaba asustada, pero había sentido esa potente energía al igual que él.

Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo con el sexo, pero lo de hoy había sido algo fuera de lo normal. Una vez que Bella hubo dejado a un lado su pánico, se había vuelto lo suficientemente ardiente como para abrasarlo. Por la intensidad de su respuesta, él se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba de atenciones, de mostrarse como realmente era, lo mucho que necesitaba que la tocaran en lugar de ser ella la que tocase. Cavalieri debía de ser un amante pésimo, egoísta y vago para tener a una mujer tan hambrienta.

A pesar de lo agradable que había sido la tarde, el asesino no pensaba repetir. Como le había dicho a ella, una vez era suficiente. Ahora desaparecería hasta que

Cavalieri volviera a ponerse de nuevo en contacto con él, y se centraría en darle la vuelta a la situación para sacar provecho de ella financieramente.

Cuarenta minutos después, un anciano con los hombros encorvados y con un andar ligeramente tambaleante salió por la entrada principal. Llevaba un bastón para apoyarse mientras se dirigía hacia la acera y esperaba a que el portero le parase un taxi.

Allá arriba, Jacob Black y Harry Clearwater vieron salir al hombre. Lo habían visto entrar y salir ya varias veces antes y, tras una investigación rutinaria, habían sabido que era un inquilino del edificio, por lo que su interés se desvaneció rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno nenas, espero que les haya gustado el cáp. es un poco corto, pero era necesario conocer un poco más a nuestro desconocido asesino, no creen?<p>

Déjenme su comentario, sugerencia, crítica, lo que sea pero déjenme algo xD me han llegado notificaciones de que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, pero no me han dicho que les parece! =(

* * *

><p><strong>Des.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

El muy cabrón tenía razón; Félix volvería antes.

Bella se obligó a salir de la cama; notaba las piernas pesadas y agarrotadas y se sentía muy sensible por dentro. Se tambaleó y se agarró a la cama buscando apoyo, los dientes le castañeteaban por causa del frío que sentía en su interior. El hielo se había congelado en sus venas, era un frío que inundaba todas las células de su cuerpo y la congelaba desde dentro.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto frío, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de acurrucarse bajo las mantas. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar el desastre y la única idea que le venía a la mente era una opción remota. Colocó cuidadosamente las sábanas y las almohadas, a continuación fue a la cocina y cogió un bote de Febreze.

Volvió al cuarto y roció las sábanas antes de ajustarlas y poner el edredón de seda en su sitio. Amontonó los cojines decorativos sobre la cama en su orden habitual y, a continuación, roció la habitación y el baño con el ambientador. Quizá sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero juraría que allí _olía_a él.

¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? Sentía el aire helado, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a ajustar el termostato. Tras devolver el Febreze a la cocina, juntó toda la ropa esparcida y metió las prendas en el baño con ella, donde las tiró descuidadamente al suelo, como solía hacer. Después, abrió el agua de la ducha, hasta que estuvo tan caliente como era capaz de soportar, se metió dentro y se enjabonó con rapidez, eliminando el olor y la pegajosidad. Finalmente, el agua la hizo entrar un poco en calor.

_¡Piensa!_Tenía que pensar.

No era capaz. La rabia bullía dentro de ella como el alquitrán espeso, cubriendo su cerebro con una gélida negrura. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

¡Estúpida, estúpida, _estúpida_! Estaba enfadada consigo misma. A esas alturas ya tendría que haber dejado de creer en esa mierda de cuentos de hadas de ser felices para siempre, pero pasaba unas horas con un tío cualquiera que sabía usar su polla y lo único que se le ocurría era pedirle que la llevara con él. No, no era simplemente «un tío cualquiera», era un hombre que mataba con la facilidad con que la gente se lavaba los dientes.

El ridículo oprimió su pecho hasta que se sintió al borde de la asfixia. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Que porque él había ido poco a poco y se lo había tomado con calma asegurándose de que se corriese, se había enamorado de ella? Sí, claro. Su técnica era diferente, eso era todo. Como cualquier otro hombre con los que había estado, una vez que hubo conseguido lo que quería, perdió el interés.

La humillación la estaba devorando como un animal hambriento. ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente disfrutar del sexo y haber evitado involucrarse emocionalmente? En lugar de ello, había actuado como la niña ingenua y estúpida que había sido con quince años, cuando creía que un hombre le solucionaría la vida en lugar de joder más las cosas. Por lo menos la juventud había servido de excusa la primera vez que se había convertido en una estúpida por culpa de un hombre y había acabado sola y embarazada —y luego solamente sola—. Ahora no. Esta vez no.

Se enjuagó y salió de la ducha y, a pesar de que le provocaba una repugnancia casi nauseabunda, se obligó a sí misma a usar la toalla que el asesino había utilizado. Félix se fijaba en los detalles, y demasiadas toallas podrían ser una prueba obvia.

Sentía las ráfagas del aire acondicionado gélidas en su piel desnuda y comenzó a temblar de nuevo mientras se secaba el cabello húmedo con la misma toalla, que ya estaba demasiado húmeda para servir de algo. Lanzando la toalla hacia un lado, cogió el grueso albornoz que estaba colgado de una percha y se lo puso, a continuación se dirigió hacia el tocador de mármol para coger su cepillo y peinarse.

Mientras miraba fijamente el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara húmeda y, con sorpresa ausente, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Otra vez. Dos veces en un solo día debía de ser un récord para ella.

No _lloraría_por ello. Llorar no ayudaba una mierda. Aun así se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Volvieron a brotar. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a la mujer del espejo y los lentos surcos de lágrimas deslizándose por su cara y tuvo la desorientadora sensación de que estaba mirando a otra persona, a alguien que había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Su cara estaba pálida, la expresión de sus ojos era dura. Sin maquillaje y con la larga melena retirada de la cara, ella era la mujer cuyo bebé había muerto y se había llevado todos sus sueños con él.

Bella huyó del baño, asfixiada de amargura. Tenía que secarse el pelo y maquillarse, ponerse lo más guapa y sexy posible, pero no se sentía capaz. Mirarse en el espejo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo —_no_podía.

La inercia la llevó hacia la sala, donde sus fuerzas flaquearon y se detuvo, con la cabeza caída como un juguete de cuerda con un muelle roto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué _podía_hacer?

Estaba helada. Un frío mortal parecía atravesarla y enroscarse alrededor de ella, convirtiendo su temblor en escalofríos que hacían castañetear sus dientes.

Aunque el suelo estaba enmoquetado, sus pies desnudos estaban helados y sin sangre, el esmalte de color magenta contrastaba con su piel sin color. Odiaba el color de aquel esmalte, odiaba cómo se había visto cuando él le había puesto los pies sobre sus hombros.

Un sonido primigenio y gutural brotó de su pecho mientras ella intentaba alejar el recuerdo, y se dirigió tambaleante hacia las puertas correderas y hacia el balcón, hacia la calidez que éste ofrecía.

Apenas era capaz de sentir el tranquilizador calor de las baldosas de piedra bajo sus pies. Además del calor, el balcón también ofrecía recuerdos que no quería, que no podía soportar. Evitó mirar hacia la barandilla en la que había estado antes y en lugar de ello se hundió en el suelo embaldosado y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. El brillante sol había calentado también los ladrillos y el reconfortante calor empezó a penetrar en su piel. Dejando escapar un gemido de alivio, acercó las piernas hacia el pecho y se tapó con el albornoz, cubriéndose por completo, y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar la frente en las rodillas.

Los asfixiantes sollozos fluyeron libremente, nacidos de una desesperación tan profunda que no alcanzaba a entenderla, igual que su propia reacción. ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca se dejaba llevar de esa manera; ella siempre estaba maniobrando, dirigiendo, buscando una oportunidad. Necesitaba reponerse, hacer un esfuerzo para seducir a Félix.

_¡No!_La palabra brotó desde su subconsciente, retumbando en todo su cuerpo. La ferocidad de la instintiva reacción la sorprendió; ella nunca se permitía tener sentimientos tan intensos hacia nada. Entonces, llegó a una conclusión en su interior y sintió que se trataba de un hecho incuestionable. Ella y Félix habían terminado, se había acabado. Él la había prestado como si no fuera nadie para él: como si no fuera nadie, punto.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba incluso más que a sí misma. Se había subyugado a él por completo, se había mordido la lengua y había sonreído y le había seguido la corriente, no importaba lo que quisiera. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que la tratase como si fuera una vulgar ramera? Tembló con una necesidad primitiva de hacerle daño, de ver su sangre, de maltratarlo físicamente y morderlo y arañarlo.

No podía hacerlo; lo sabía. Sus gorilas la matarían en el acto o se la llevarían a rastras para hacer lo que quisieran con ella. El hecho de admitir su propia impotencia en relación a él era, si cabía, más mortificante.

La parte cruelmente lógica de su cerebro le ordenaba que se tranquilizara y que simplemente se hiciera cargo de la situación. Pero ella no parecía ser capaz de acabar con todos esos turbulentos sentimientos. Eran como olas gigantes que se estrellaban contra sus muros protectores y estaba a punto de hundirse por tercera vez.

Félix tenía que pagárselas. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer que se las pagara. No podría vivir si dejaba que se fuera habiéndola hundido en la mierda de la manera que lo había hecho. No importaba hasta qué punto la maltratara la vida, ella siempre se las había arreglado para convencerse de que, por lo menos, no se había visto obligada a prostituirse. Se había considerado la amante de Félix, no su puta, lo que probablemente era hilar demasiado fino, pero desde su punto de vista era un hilo fino jodidamente importante.

Esa ilusión ya no la reconfortaba. Para él, ella no era más que un bien con el que comerciar a cambio de un servicio, y el espejo en el que se reflejaba le devolvía sólo lo que él veía. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la intensidad de sus sollozos, su garganta estaba sometida a una presión tal que empezaba a asfixiarse, pero tenía el estómago vacío y los espasmos le producían sólo arcadas secas.

Finalmente lo oyó entrar, cerrando la puerta más ruidosamente de lo que solía hacerlo, como si quisiera poner de manifiesto su falta de remordimientos. Había preferido quedarse con los servicios del asesino antes que con ella y...

El amargo pensamiento tartamudeó hasta detenerse, y por un momento sintió que se le congelaba el cerebro en un repentino arrebato de lucidez. _Había__preferido_ _quedarse__con__los__servicios__del__asesino..._Había alguien más a quien quería matar con la suficiente desesperación que se había tragado su orgullo y había regalado — prestado— a su amante a otro hombre. Tal vez eso significaba que la valoraba más de lo que sus actos parecían indicar; tal vez eso le proporcionaba una ventaja.

Era como si su cerebro estuviera lleno de pegajosa melaza; antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de adentrarse en sus pensamientos, Félix atravesó las puertas correderas abiertas y llegó al balcón, deteniéndose al verla.

—¿Por qué estás aquí fuera?

Su tono era tan trivial que una rabia densa y sulfúrea renació dentro de ella, y tuvo que apretar los puños bajo los pliegues del albornoz para evitar lanzarse sobre él y arañarle los ojos con las uñas. Inspiró profundamente, luchando por controlarse, luchando por _pensar_. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo.

Levantó la cabeza y él se estremeció, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Bella tenía muy claro el aspecto que tenía, con los ojos hinchados y la cara hecha un desastre. Nunca antes había dejado que Félix la viera sin estar menos que perfecta, pero esta vez no le importaba su aspecto.

En otra repentina ráfaga de lucidez, quizá más asombrosa que la primera, supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer, lo que tenía que decir. La envergadura del plan era tan asombrosa que si dudaba podría acobardarse. Félix tenía que pagárselas, y ella sabía exactamente cómo lograría que lo hiciera.

Inspiró profundamente, estremeciéndose, y abrazándose.

—Lo siento —dijo, mientras las lágrimas surcaban de nuevo su rostro por el esfuerzo que le costaba pedirle disculpas a ese cabrón—. No sabía... No sabía que te habías can... cansado de mí.

Su voz se quebró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban a causa de los sollozos.

Oyó el roce de sus zapatos en las baldosas mientras se acercaba. Entonces hubo un momento de duda, como si él tampoco supiera qué hacer o como si lo supiera pero no quisiera hacerlo. Finalmente, puso la mano sobre su hombro:

—Bella... —empezó.

Bella se separó de él, incapaz de soportar siquiera un roce suyo accidental.

—No, no hagas eso —dijo toscamente. Se secó la cara con la manga del albornoz.

—No quiero tu compasión.

Más lágrimas rodaron para ocupar el lugar de las que había enjugado.

—Sabía que no me amabas —susurró—, pero yo... yo pensaba que tenía una oportunidad, pensaba que algún día lo harías. Supongo que ahora lo tengo más claro, ¿no?

Sus labios y su barbilla temblaron mientras clavaba la vista en el infinito, aunque la mayor parte de la vista estaba bloqueada por la pared. No se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, temerosa de que descubriera en sus ojos el tremendo odio que sentía por él. Gracias a Dios, esas condenadas y estúpidas lágrimas no paraban, aunque tuviera que hacer creer a Félix que estaba llorando por él, en vez de por...

No. No estaba llorando por ese puto asesino. No quería saber por qué lloraba, pero definitivamente no era por él. Quizá se había vuelto loca, o algo así. Pero, loca o no, lo haría por todo lo que se merecía. Se estaba aprovechando del ego de Félix, aprovechándose de que se sentiría tan halagado porque al final ella se hubiera enamorado de él, que sería capaz de creerse toda la mierda que ella le estaba soltando.

Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y sus oscuros ojos buscaron su cara. Bella continuó mirando al frente y se secó la cara una vez más. Tal vez no podía hacer nada más con lo que había sucedido hoy, pero tenía la maldita certeza de que haría algo con Félix Cavalieri, o moriría en el intento.

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó finalmente Félix, en voz baja, con tono apagado y con un deje diferente al que le había oído utilizar hasta ahora.

No se paró a pensar, simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto:

—Ni me tocó. Yo me enfadé y él se fue. Dijo que no merecía la pena tomarse la molestia, así que se marchó.

Sonrió fugazmente con amargura.

—Supongo que todavía le debes los cien mil dólares. Lo siento.

Félix era italiano; saber que el asesino había practicado el sexo con ella haría que él perdiese todo su interés en ella, quizá hasta tal punto que ni siquiera intentaría seguir con ella. No estaba lista para marcharse, todavía no, así que dejaría que pensara que no había pasado nada.

—¿Ni te tocó? —Ahora el tono de Félix revelaba pura sorpresa.

—Ahora ya sois dos, ¿no? Él tampoco me quiso.

Ella no quería decir eso, el tono de rencor era demasiado agudo y violento, pero las palabras brotaron de ella. Lamentó haber dejado entrever hasta ese punto sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque el sentimiento era auténtico y eso aportaría mayor realismo.

_Una vez era suficiente._

Bueno, aunque él bajase al infierno y volviese, una vez era más que suficiente para ella. Ahora sabía lo que había estado haciendo: jugando a algún tipo de juego con Félix, uno tan sutil que Félix no tenía ni puta idea de que se suponía que él también estaba en el campo. Era un juego de supremacía sexual y el asesino había ganado, dándole tal sobredosis de placer que se había vuelto loca y había acabado pidiéndole que la llevara con él. Había caído de cabeza en la estupidez, y ni había recuperado el raciocinio ni había sido capaz de detener ese estúpido llanto.

La angustia la invadió de nuevo, con energías renovadas y poderosas, y enterró la cara contra sus rodillas dobladas mientras lloraba.

Félix se inclinó a su lado, como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer. Nada en su relación lo había preparado para esto; Bella siempre había sido complaciente, sonriente, superficial y ornamental. Nunca la había visto enfadada, ni siquiera molesta.

Sería capaz de apostar que él pensaba que a ella no le interesaba nada más que ir de compras, a la peluquería y a hacerse la manicura, aunque ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacerle creer eso.

Finalmente, dijo:

—Voy a traerte un vaso de agua. —Y desapareció dentro.

¡Agua!, como si un vaso de agua fuera a tranquilizarla. Estaba disgustada, no sedienta. Aun así el gesto quería decir algo, porque Félix nunca llevaba nada a nadie; siempre era al revés, el resto le servía a él. Había ido a buscar algo más que un vaso de agua, ella sabía que estaba buscando en el ático algún indicio de que le había mentido. Mentalmente, recorrió todo lo que había hecho, preguntándose si se había olvidado de algo.

Volvió al balcón y se agachó de nuevo a su lado.

—Toma —dijo—. Bebe un poco de agua.

Las lágrimas habían remitido lo suficiente para hacerle pensar que podía hablar, así que Bella levantó la cabeza y se secó la cara antes de coger el vaso y beber un trago a la fuerza.

—Iba a hacer las maletas —dijo con tristeza, con la garganta tan cerrada que fue apenas inteligible—. Pero no tengo nin... ningún sitio adonde ir. Empezaré a buscar un lugar, si me dejas que... quedarme un par de días.

—No tienes por qué irte —dijo poniéndole de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Tú no me quieres —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza y mirando finalmente hacia él, o por lo menos en su dirección; su vista estaba tan borrosa por las lágrimas que él era sólo una forma indefinida. Le tembló la voz, pero tragó saliva y se las arregló para continuar—. Me... me entregaste a él. Me podrías haber dicho simplemente que me fuera, no tenías por qué hacer eso. Tal vez tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que te estabas cansando de mí, pero supongo que tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en que llegaras a amarme que... — Se interrumpió a sí misma, agitando la cabeza—. No importa.

—No quiero que te vayas —insistió Félix —. Nunca tendré... Mira, me tenía entre la espada y la pared, y lo sabía. —Miró alrededor, como valorando su vulnerabilidad a las escuchas electrónicas y dijo con impaciencia—: Vamos adentro, no podemos hablar aquí.

Bella dejó que la ayudara a levantarse y que la condujera hacia adentro, con la mano descansando posesivamente en su cintura. El triunfo rugió dentro de ella, llevándose las lágrimas, al menos por ahora. _¡Sí!_ Había comprado el tiempo necesario para llevar su plan a la acción. Sólo tenía que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos durante un poco más de tiempo, pero tenía tanta práctica que no le resultaría difícil.

Félix lo pagaría, y lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Jacob Black, sorprendido, parpadeando ante lo que el micrófono parabólico acababa de recoger.<p>

La calidad del sonido no era perfecta por culpa del viento, la distancia y otros factores, pero el programa informático podía eliminar muchas de las interferencias.

—Creo que necesitamos averiguar quién es el hombre misterioso —respondió Clearwater—, ya que es lo suficientemente importante para hacer que Cavalieri comparta a su novia. ¿Todavía no ha salido del edificio?

—Si lo ha hecho, no nos hemos dado cuenta. De todos modos, tampoco lo vimos entrar. En ningún momento.

—Entonces, o hay un túnel, o está disfrazado.

—Descarto lo del túnel —dijo Black en tono sarcástico.

Había todo tipo de túneles abandonados en la ciudad. Ninguna de sus copias de planos de la ciudad mostraban ningún túnel allí, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiese. Tendrían que comprobarlo, aunque él creía que el hombre se había disfrazado. Vería todos los vídeos de vigilancia y compararía a cada una de las personas que hubieran salido, con el vídeo que tenía del hombre en el balcón.

—Me pregunto por qué la novia está intentando convencer a Cavalieri de que no ha pasado nada entre ella y ese tío, cuando es evidente que Cavalieri la entregó a él.

—¿Quién sabe? —Clearwater suspiró frotándose la cabeza con la mano, frustrado—. Eso impide que lo utilicemos para sobornarla, porque aunque Cavalieri se enterase de que estuvieron haciendo guarrerías, fue él mismo quien hizo la invitación. Que se vaya todo al infierno.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla del ordenador con frustración, aunque en ese momento en ella se veía exactamente lo que tenían: nada.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Se van conociendo más cosas de Bella!

RR please! =)

**Des.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola! **les traigo un regalito =) dos capítulos! Se que para ser simplemente una adaptación me he demorado mucho, es que tengo algunos problemas en la universidad, en mi país para poder estudiar gratis, hay que tener buenas notas y vivir en la calle, así que como verán tengo que hablar con asistentes sociales para que me den una beca, además obtuve un 3.0 en mi última prueba, con eso repruebo, la nota mínima de aprobación es un 4.0 =/ _comprendanme!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Félix Cavalieri abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella y se dirigió hacia su cama. Había estado en esa habitación muy pocas veces, aunque hacía que sus hombres la registraran a menudo para asegurarse de que no se traía nada entre manos. La decoración que ella había elegido era tan recargada y cursi que resultaba empalagosa, y normalmente a él no le gustaba que le recordaran que su amante tenía tan mal gusto. Esta noche, por algún motivo, el exceso no sólo no le molestó sino que, por alguna extraña razón, incluso le conmovió. Su cuarto era como el cuarto de una niña a la que su complaciente madre le hubiera permitido decorarlo como quisiera, casi inocente en su exuberancia.

Ella estaba dormida, tumbada de lado de espaldas a la puerta, enroscada en un hermético nudo en el borde de la cama. Parecía más pequeña de lo habitual, como si hubiera encogido. La luz del vestíbulo se reflejaba en la ligeramente exótica forma de sus pómulos, enredados en la pesada maraña de su cabello. Había llorado hasta desfallecer, e incluso en la oscuridad él era capaz de intuir la hinchazón de sus ojos.

No era un hombre inseguro; eso era para tontos y cobardes que no sabían ni lo que estaban haciendo, ni tenían las agallas suficientes para hacer lo que querían. Aun así, por primera vez en muchos años —décadas— se sentía paralizado por la duda.

Una mezcla homogénea de pánico, ira y confusión se revolvía en su barriga. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¿Por qué, de entre tanta gente, se sentía así por _Bella_?

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, mirándola contrariado. Llevaba dos años con él, más que ninguna otra mujer, pero sólo porque era apacible y poco exigente. Él no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar quejas, pucheros ni exigencias. Sin embargo, estar con Bella era fácil; era tranquila, ligeramente boba y no le interesaba nada más que ir de compras y estar guapa. Nunca montaba ningún drama, no había rabietas, no exigía regalos caros o, peor aún, su tiempo.

Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, simplemente estaba _allí_, siempre sonriente y complaciente cuando él tenía ganas de sexo.

Si hubiera tenido que reflexionar sobre ello, sin embargo, habría llegado a la conclusión de que el sexo era la única razón por la que estaba con ella. No quería que ese cabrón la tuviera, eso estaba claro, porque ningún hombre con cojones compartía a _su_mujer, pero sus opciones eran limitadas, y todas ellas malas. Si hubiera dicho que no, que era lo que en realidad su orgullo y su ego deseaban, habría perdido los valiosísimos servicios del asesino —servicios que necesitaría urgentemente cuando llegara el momento oportuno—. También existía la posibilidad real de que el asesino se tomase de forma personal su negativa y, aunque Félix no tenía miedo de nadie, era lo suficientemente listo para saber que había personas a las que no convenía tocarles los cojones, y el asesino era una de ellas.

Así que se había tragado su orgullo y su carácter y había cedido; y eso no le había gustado una mierda. Había estado dándole vueltas toda la tarde, imaginándose a su mujer desnuda con otro hombre, e incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo preguntándose si la polla del asesino sería mayor que la suya. Él no tenía que preocuparse por mierdas como ésa, así que le molestó la ligera inquietud que la duda le había provocado. Él tenía el dinero y el poder, y eso era lo que les importaba a las mujeres como Bella.

Pero aunque había visto la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos cuando había accedido a entregarla al asesino, no creía que en realidad le importase demasiado. Después de todo, el sexo era su moneda de cambio. No era para tanto, ¿no?

Parte de él estaba convencido de que la encontraría limándose las uñas o viendo aquel condenado canal de compras que tanto adoraba, tan tranquila como siempre. En lugar de ello, se la había encontrado acurrucada en el balcón, llorando desconsoladamente. Eso le hizo sentirse como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Su aspecto le había dejado de piedra: tenía el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás, no llevaba maquillaje, sus ojos estaban hinchados a causa del llanto. Su rostro estaba pálido, como si estuviera conmocionada, y la expresión de sus ojos...

_Destrozada._Era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla. Parecía destrozada.

Al principio pensó que había sido maltratada físicamente, que el muy cabrón era de esos que se excitaban haciendo daño a las mujeres, y una vez más Félix se quedó atónito por una reacción inesperada, esta vez la suya: estaba furioso por el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacer daño a algo suyo, así de simple, le habían hecho daño a la inocente Bella. No importaba lo que le costara, ahora o en el futuro. Haría que dieran caza al asesino y que lo mataran.

Pero eso no era lo que había ocurrido. Ella estaba destrozada porque eso demostraba que él, Félix, no la quería, y le había hecho abandonar la esperanza de que pudiese llegar a quererla algún día. Hizo encajar las piezas mentalmente, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado otro puñetazo en el estómago. El último golpe fue el que lo remató, acabando con él. _Bella__lo__amaba._

Félix todavía no se hacía a la idea. El amor no formaba parte del trato. Pero ahí estaba, pensando en dejarlo porque ahora sabía que él no la amaba y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que llegara a hacerlo nunca.

El asesino ni la había tocado. Por muy increíble que pareciera no tenía por qué haber mentido porque él lo había organizado, se lo esperaba. No tenía nada que ocultarle, nada que necesitara ser ocultado. La desconfianza formaba parte de su naturaleza, por eso había revisado el ático. Ninguna de las camas parecía haber sido utilizada. Bella, recién salida de la ducha, el baño todavía húmedo, la ropa que había tenido puesta tirada en el suelo como siempre y una toalla usada hecha un gurruño. Tuvo que asumir que decía la verdad.

Se sentía traicionado porque ella no era como él se había esperado, como lo que estaba acostumbrado a tener. Ella no estaba con él por conveniencia, dinero y protección, o por cualquiera de las otras razones por las que las mujeres como ella normalmente enganchaban a un hombre. Estaba con él porque lo amaba. Se sentía confundido, y furioso, y —_¡joder!_— halagado. No quería sentirse halagado, quería que todo fuera exactamente como era antes. No debería preocuparle que ella lo amase, pero así era. No debería preocuparle que se fuera; la podía sustituir fácilmente por otra. Las mujeres siempre acudían a él, nunca había tenido que salir a buscar una.

Él lo sabía..., lo sabía y, sin embargo, sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla le hacía ponerse enfermo de pánico. ¡Él, Félix Cavalieri, preocupándose por una mujer! Era como para reírse. Y sin embargo así era: él no quería perderla. No quería otra mujer. Quería a Bella. Quería comprarle ropa y zapatos y darle dinero para que se comprase todos los caprichos estúpidos que quisiera y, sobre todo, quería que ella lo amase. Eso era lo más ridículo del asunto, que él estaba dispuesto a todo si ella lo amaba, si alguien lo amaba.

Lentamente, sentado en la penumbra, empezó a pensar que tal vez se había enamorado de ella. No era posible, pero ¿cómo si no podía explicar ese sentimiento de pánico, esa confusión, ese _dolor_? No había querido a nadie o a nada desde que era un niño, cuando vivía en medio de la mafia, entre contrabandistas y narcotraficantes, donde había aprendido que tener aprecio a alguien solamente servía para dar a tus enemigos un arma para usar en tu contra. Tenía que dejar de pensar así, cambiar de idea ya.

Pero ese sentimiento que hacía latir aceleradamente su corazón y saltar su estómago era embriagador y, por primera vez en su vida, entendió por qué la gente hacía estupideces cuando estaba enamorada. Esa extraña mezcla de euforia y terror actuaba sobre él como una misteriosa droga, tan instantáneamente adictiva que ya necesitaba más.

Bella se movió, atrayendo su atención hacia la cama. Un suave dolor se instaló en su pecho mientras la observaba girarse y elevar de nuevo las piernas formando una hermética curva, como si incluso mientras dormía intentara protegerse, hacerse pequeña e insignificante. Ella lo necesitaba, pensó, lo necesitaba para hacer de intermediario entre ella y el mundo para que se sintiera a salvo. Alguien como ella, ingenua, dulce y crédula, sería una presa fácil si estuviera sola.

O no estaba profundamente dormida, o la intensidad de su mirada la despertó. Abrió los ojos y, durante un momento, pareció no verlo sentado entre las sombras. Miró hacia la puerta abierta, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se frotó los ojos. Cuando lo vio, pronunció una exclamación en voz baja que todavía sonaba exhausta y ronca por culpa del llanto.

Félix tuvo el impulso de hacer algo que hasta entonces nunca había hecho por nadie: quería consolarla. Quería quitarse la ropa y deslizarse con ella bajo las sábanas, abrazarla y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras —algo que hiciera desaparecer esa expresión vacía y destrozada de su mirada—. Lo único que lo detuvo fue la inseguridad de que lo rechazase, algo que hasta ahora nunca le había ocurrido. Su orgullo y su ego ya habían encajado hoy un duro golpe y no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado. Mañana todavía habría tiempo de tentar un poco a la suerte.

—Sólo te estaba velando —dijo en voz baja intentando que sonara como algo natural, como si fuese algo que hiciera habitualmente.

—Estoy bien.

Pero no parecía que estuviera bien. Parecía como si no tuviera espíritu, como si nunca más fuera a volver a sonreír. Sentía una sensación de opresión en el pecho que le hacía difícil hablar. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva nerviosamente. Él le había hecho eso; la había herido tan profundamente que había destruido la alegría casi infantil que tenía antes. Tenía que ayudarla a reponerse, pensó intensamente. De alguna manera tenía que convencerla para que se quedara. No importaba los medios que tuviera que utilizar, siempre y cuando funcionaran.

Esa misma mañana, hace menos de doce horas, había estado preguntándole si quería algo, sirviéndolo, pululando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba exactamente como él quería. Ahora simplemente estaba allí tendida, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo ni siquiera para mantener una conversación, y parecía que los separaba un abismo de miles de kilómetros. Si simplemente se hubiera puesto furiosa como hacían otras mujeres, pensó con frustración, él podría ponerse también furioso y no tendría ese sentimiento de impotencia. Pero Bella nunca perdía los estribos; él ni siquiera sabía si los tenía.

Una vez le había dicho bromeando a alguien que ella era tan profunda como una placa de Petri, y ahora deseaba que eso fuese así.

Se había reído de ella, ignorándola ante todo el mundo y no se había dado cuenta ni había notado que todo este tiempo ella había estado dedicándose a él en cuerpo y alma. Si amar a alguien era una putada, ser amado era infinitamente peor, imponiendo una sutil carga de preocupación sobre él. Hacía doce horas él era libre. Ahora estaba atrapado por sus sentimientos, encadenado de una forma tan eficaz como si los sentimientos estuvieran hechos de acero.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó levantándose. No podía seguir sentado junto a su cama como un imbécil.

Ella dudó unos segundos antes de responder, segundos en los que su corazón brincó esperanzado, hasta que ella dijo: —Sólo dormir un poco. —Y se dio cuenta de que la pausa que había hecho se debía al cansancio más que a la indecisión.

—Entonces, te veré por la mañana. —Se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hace doce horas ella habría girado la cara para buscar su boca, pero ahora simplemente se quedó allí tumbada. Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Félix apenas había cerrado la puerta tras él cuando los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. Se estremeció. Era una buena actriz, pero sabía que no lo suficiente para esconder lo que sentía si él intentaba tener sexo con ella. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, no con _él_; tenía que escapar antes de que fuese algo ineludible, porque no se sentía capaz de mantener el control si lo hiciera.

Por lo menos, mañana Félix estaría rodeado de su séquito habitual, a los que había echado esa mañana para hablar tranquilamente con el asesino sin que ninguno de ellos se enterase. Normalmente, la presencia constante de ese círculo interno de músculos pululando a su alrededor la ponía de los nervios, pero ahora se sentía agradecida por su anticipada compañía.

Félix tendría cuidado y la trataría como siempre, para que ninguno de ellos se enterase de lo que había pasado hoy; su ego no soportaría que se hiciera público.

Tendría que cumplir su agenda de negocios, cualquiera que fuese. Estaría bien que tuviera que volar a otro sitio del país, pero si tuviera programado un viaje ella lo sabría.

Estaba actuando de forma... rara. Esperaba que se sintiera halagado porque ella estuviese enamorada de él, pero no esperaba que lo descolocara de ese modo.

Traerle agua, velarla... sentarse en su cuarto en la oscuridad, ¡por favor! Estaba actuando como si le hubieran hecho un trasplante de personalidad, y eso le producía escalofríos. Si la idea no fuese tan ridícula, creería que estaba enamorado de _ella_. Félix no quería a nadie. Hasta tenía sus dudas de que quisiera a su propia madre.

Pero si él creía que estaba enamorado de ella, al menos por ahora, a ella le daba cierta ventaja. Esa ventaja, por supuesto, era relativa, porque podía ser que él quisiera tenerla más cerca, y eso era lo último que ella quería. Necesitaba tener cierto tiempo para estar sola y poder así organizar sus planes y llevarlos a cabo.

Desde el principio de su relación con Félix había empezado a dar pasos para asegurarse su futuro. Él le había regalado varias joyas, aunque ella en ningún momento había asumido que le dejara quedarse con ellas cuando la plantase. Para sortear dicha eventualidad, había hecho fotografías de cada una de las piezas y había mandado hacer duplicados de cristal —falsificaciones perfectas que le habían costado cientos de dólares, pero la inversión merecía la pena—. Cada vez que se ponía una de las joyas reales, cuando se la devolvía a Félix para que la guardase en la caja fuerte lo que le daba era la falsificación. Félix guardaba las falsificaciones y, cuando podía, ella se escapaba al banco en el que tenía una caja de seguridad sobre la que él no tenía ni idea.

Podría vivir durante un tiempo, y bien, con el dinero que obtendría de la venta de las joyas, pero eso no era suficiente. Que ella se hubiera quedado con las joyas le pondría furioso, pero eso no sería un golpe bajo, un insulto que lo hiriese en lo más profundo de su ser.

Además, él le había regalado las joyas así que, de todos modos, eran suyas. Quería hacer algo que lo dejara en ridículo, que acabara con él.

Sí, era peligroso. Lo sabía. Pero lo había estudiado y, una vez que estuviese fuera de la ciudad tenía una ventaja; Félix era un hombre de ciudad. Había vivido toda su vida en Italia y en Nueva York. La zona rural de Estados Unidos era tan desconocida para él como Tombuctú, en cambio ella se había criado en un pueblecito verde en medio de nada y sabía cómo pasar desapercibida, cómo mezclarse. Había muchos lugares donde podría reinventarse a sí misma. Él no se esperaría eso, porque la creía demasiado tonta como para burlarlo, pero muy pronto le demostraría lo contrario.

Tendría que moverse deprisa y no detenerse ni un momento, además de tener un plan alternativo para dirigirse hacia otro lugar en cada momento en caso de que algo fuese mal. _Esperaba_que algo fuese mal, de modo que cuando sucediera no le entraría pánico.

Tendría como mucho unas cuantas horas de ventaja. Si para entonces no conseguía estar fuera de Nueva York, podía darse por muerta.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Bella durmió más de la cuenta, y por fin consiguió arrastrarse fuera de la cama como si la hubieran apaleado, física y mentalmente. Cuatro horas de sexo, de sexo realmente bueno, en teoría podía sonar muy bien, pero no era algo que quisiera repetir aunque no fuera acompañado del trastorno emocional que le había supuesto. No podía negar el placer físico, pero le gustaba ser ella la que tuviera el control. Prefería haber tenido la mente despejada durante el acto y haberse preocupado de sus propias necesidades más tarde, cuando estuviese a solas. Mira lo loca que se había vuelto por unos cuantos orgasmos, aunque el efecto aturdidor sólo hubiera sido temporal. No volvería a cometer el mismo error; si alguien se tenía que volver loco sería el tío, no ella.

Esa mañana no se permitió derrumbarse ante el espejo; se puso delante de él y se centró en lo que veía en ese momento, no en el reflejo de lo que había estado allí hacía años. Ya no era esa niña estúpida y vulnerable, así que pensar en ella era una pérdida de tiempo.

El presente ya era lo suficientemente malo, pensó con gravedad, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras se examinaba. Su rostro estaba pálido, si no contaba con las sombras que parecían cardenales bajo sus ojos, y tenía el pelo tan enmarañado que parecía que un nido de ratas se había estado peleando dentro de él. Tal vez era simplemente una cuestión de ego, pero no quería parecer _patética_. No podía hacer desaparecer todos los rastros de lo sucedido ayer, pero ciertamente podía tener un aspecto mejor que ése.

Por primera vez en su vida, echó el cerrojo de la puerta del baño antes de desvestirse. No le importaba lo que pensara Félix, no le importaba que no le hiciese gracia.

Cogió un peine y atacó enérgicamente los nudos y los enredos de su cabello, después se metió en la ducha y se frotó con su jabón perfumado favorito. Ayer por la tarde no había tenido tiempo de echarse acondicionador en el pelo, por eso estaba tan enredado esta mañana. Ahora se tomó su tiempo y sintió cómo su tupido cabello se volvía suave bajo sus dedos.

Lo primero que haría, pensó amargamente, era cortar parte de ese desastre. No sólo porque su pelo era demasiado identificable, sino porque no le gustaba el pelo tan largo. Su pelo tenía algunas ondas naturales, pero las de ahora eran el resultado de productos químicos apestosos y horas de cuidado.

Había elegido su aspecto de forma deliberada, a sabiendas de que la haría parecer más frívola y menos capaz pero, _maldita__sea_, ya se había cansado. Estaba cansada de aparentar que no tenía cerebro, cansada de anteponer las necesidades y deseos de otros a los suyos propios.

Se puso la bata y se ató fuertemente el cinturón, a continuación empezó a maquillarse rápidamente, sintiendo como si el tiempo se le estuviera escapando y sólo tuviese unas pocas horas para huir. No debería haber dormido tanto, tenía que haber puesto la alarma, pero no lo había hecho y ahora tenía que darse prisa.

Con la extraña forma en que Félix se estaba comportando con ella, como si de repente hubiese descubierto su profundo amor por ella —sí, eso parecía

— no podía predecir lo que haría a continuación y la incertidumbre la asustaba. Era un hombre peligroso y listo. Bastaría con que se le escapase algo, o que se olvidara de mantener su actitud para que él la pillase.

Durante los dos años que llevaba con él, nunca había cometido ningún error, pero tampoco había estado nunca tan al límite. No se fiaba de él, ni tampoco se fiaba ya de ella misma para mantener la situación bajo control.

Se le ocurrió una idea, algo que, en caso de funcionar, le daría cierta ventaja. Si no, al menos su situación no empeoraría. Se obligó a sí misma a toser.

Al principio, el sonido fue suave, pero cuando lo hizo otra vez y otra más la tos se hizo más profunda, más ronca. Paró un momento y dijo «mierda» en voz alta, para ver cómo sonaba. Ya estaba ronca, pero no lo suficiente. Tosió un poco más, sacando las fuerzas del fondo de su pecho, y notó cómo le quemaba la garganta. Si estuviese enferma tendría la excusa perfecta para mantener alejado a Félix en caso de que quisiera acostarse con ella —y también tendría una excusa para estar tan pálida, lo que era simplemente una cuestión de ego, pero después de lo de ayer necesitaba cada trocito de ego que pudiese arañar—. Entre los dos, Félix y el asesino habían conseguido hundirla en la miseria.

Oyó un débil ruido en su cuarto y un escalofrío descendió por su columna vertebral. ¡Félix! Se dio la vuelta y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta a la vez que la abría, saliendo sin mirar, como si no hubiese oído nada y no supiera que él estaba allí. A punto de chocar contra él, dio un salto a la vez que emitía un gritito de falsa sorpresa.

—No sabía que estuvieras aquí —dijo alegrándose de lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

Él le puso las manos en la cintura y, bajando la mirada hacia ella, frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enferma? Tienes la voz fatal.

—Debo de estar incubando algo —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo—. Me he levantado con tos.

Él le levantó la cabeza, examinando su palidez y sus ojeras con sus oscuros ojos. Bella apenas lograba forzarse a permanecer allí y dejar que la tocara. Era un hombre guapo, con un cabello espeso y negro y rasgos esculpidos a cincel, pero ella nunca lo había querido y, en el mejor de los casos, sólo había sentido un ligero placer estando con él. Ya no había placer, sólo un odio tan profundo y ardiente que apenas conseguía contenerlo.

Aun así, se las arregló para aparentar sufrimiento mientras le devolvía la mirada, entonces cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Enderezándose, retiró suavemente sus manos y se dirigió hacia el armario. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, mirando dentro de la pequeña habitación hacia los zapatos esparcidos por el suelo y las perchas repletas apretadas unas contra otras sin orden ni concierto.

—Necesito encontrar un trabajo —dijo con voz temblorosa, con tono un poco perdido y aturdido—. Pero no sé qué ponerme.

La verdad era que no había nada apropiado en su armario para buscar trabajo, ni nada que le importase dejar allí. Cada una de las prendas había sido seleccionada con el propósito de exhibir sus cualidades y todas eran o demasiado llamativas o demasiado atrevidas. No había nada apropiado, ni una sola falda lo suficientemente larga para llegarle a la rodilla o, si la había, tenía además una abertura lateral de esas que quitaban el hipo.

Félix la siguió y, esta vez, deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza, presionando su cálida boca contra su sien.

—Creo que tienes fiebre —murmuró—. Deberías quedarte en casa, ya te preocuparás de qué ponerte cuando te encuentres mejor. —Le dedicó una leve e indulgente sonrisa, como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña.

—Pero tengo que... —Sabía de sobra que no tenía fiebre porque no estaba enferma, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería que él dijera.

—No —la interrumpió—. No tienes que irte, y está clarísimo que no tienes que buscar trabajo. No tienes que hacer nada, excepto descansar.

Se desembarazó de él y buscó su cara con una mirada desolada. Dejó que sus labios temblaran un poco.

—Pero... ayer...

—Ayer fui un idiota —dijo con energía— escúchame, nena: no sé cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita, pero no estoy cansado de ti, te lo prometo. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes aquí y me dejes cuidarte como siempre he hecho. No puedes arreglártelas sola. No estás cualificada para ningún otro trabajo que no sea el de ponerte guapa, aunque en eso eres realmente buena.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que soportara su peso.

—No sé qué hacer.

La vulnerabilidad de su postura lo desarmó, y también le dio la oportunidad a ella de asegurarse de que podía controlar su actitud. No se podía creer que él hubiese finalmente admitido que se había equivocado en todo —vaya novedad— y estaba furiosa porque la hubiese infravalorado de ese modo. Lógicamente, eso último no debería importarle, porque ella había trabajado realmente duro para hacerle pensar exactamente eso, pero a la mierda la lógica. Estaba cayendo en picado emocionalmente hablando, y lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era al odio y a la rabia.

Se aferró a ellos, porque sin ellos la caída nunca finalizaría.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su espalda, frotándola cariñosamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que hacer nada. Continuaremos como antes. Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar.

Él no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que ya habían cambiado. No dijo nada, como si estuviera reflexionando, después tosió aparatosamente sólo por si acaso. Lo último que quería era que su voz empezara a recuperarse y a sonar normal.

Él la abrazó, estrechándola contra él.

—Hoy deberías tomártelo con calma, a ver si mañana estás mejor. ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un regalo esta noche? ¿Qué te gustaría?

—No lo sé —dijo, y suspiró de nuevo—. Creo que hoy me quedaré en casa. No me apetece ir de compras. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? — Añadió un ligero toque de esperanza a su afónica voz como si realmente quisiera que se quedase, aunque se sentía relativamente segura asumiendo que no lo haría; Félix raramente pasaba el día en el ático. Le gustaba ver y dejarse ver y, a menos que tuviera que asistir a alguna fiesta, nunca la llevaba con él.

—No, tengo negocios que atender. Dejaré a dos de los chicos aquí, ¿vale? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, si quieres ir a algún sitio, sólo tienes que decírselo.

Nunca dejaba el ático vacío; siempre había alguien en él para que al FBI o a cualquier otra persona les resultara más difícil colarse e instalar aparatos de vigilancia. Al principio, siempre había dos canguros vigilándola; uno se quedaba allí, mientras el otro la seguía si iba a algún sitio. Pasado un tiempo, cuando Félix decidió que podía fiarse de ella, sólo se quedaba uno de los hombres para vigilar el ático y si ella salía lo hacía sola. Hacía poco tiempo le había asignado uno exclusivamente para ella; Félix probablemente pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor, cuando en realidad lo único que estaba haciendo era dificultar la ejecución de su plan.

—¿A quién? —A Demetri no, por favor, rogó.

Demetri Ivanov era la flecha más afilada del carcaj de Félix, especialmente en cuanto a informática se refería. Lo último que necesitaba era a un genio de la informática mirando sobre su hombro. Cuando se fue a vivir con Félix, Demetri había sido su niñera más habitual porque Félix sabía que Demetri era el que mejor podría descubrir cualquier cosa sospechosa.

—¿A quién quieres?

—Me da igual —respondió con indiferencia.

Si ella expresaba cualquier tipo de preferencia, Félix se preguntaría por qué; aunque le preguntara a quién prefería ella _no_quería levantar ningún tipo de sospecha, así que era más seguro que dejara que él escogiera a la persona que quisiera. Ella lo aceptaría como si no pasara nada.

—Creo que miraré algunas cosas por Internet por la mañana, y si luego me siento mejor, iré a la biblioteca.

—Muy bien. —La besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente—. No sé a qué hora volveré, así que no me esperes para comer, ¿vale?

—Vale.

_Perfecto_. No era raro que comiera sin él. Normalmente desayunaban juntos, lo que no había podido hacer hoy porque había dormido demasiado y era tarde, pero la mayor parte de las veces ella hacía el resto de las comidas sola. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había formado parte de su vida en gran medida; ¿cómo podía haberse hecho ilusiones pensando que era algo más para él que sexo práctico? Era fácil de reemplazar, fácil de olvidar... y fácil de canjear.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Cuando ella hubiese terminado, Félix _nunca_la olvidaría.

Satisfecho por haber solucionado el problema que amenazaba su bienestar doméstico, Félix la abrazó y la besó de nuevo y se fue. Bella exhaló un profundo suspiro y las piernas le temblaron de alivio. Mantener su actuación, medir cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, nunca había significado un problema para ella, pero ahora le suponía un esfuerzo terrible y acusaba la tensión. Podía oír en su cabeza el tictac de un reloj, avisándola de que no podría continuar así durante mucho más tiempo.

Aun así, se mantuvo alerta porque él podría volver de nuevo junto a ella antes de dejar el ático. Encendió la televisión, la puso en un canal de compras con el volumen muy bajo y se hizo un ovillo en un sillón con un chal de cachemira sobre las piernas. Entonces esperó, cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído para escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Habría bajado completamente el volumen de la televisión si hubiera tenido la certeza de que Félix no volvería a entrar en la sala, pero hasta que realmente se fuera tenía que asumir que podía volver. ¿Cuánto tiempo de su vida había malgastado haciendo eso, preparando el escenario y asegurándose de que cada detalle era perfecto, para evitar cualquier remota posibilidad de que él se diera cuenta?

Esta vez mereció la pena. Él abrió la puerta sin llamar. Bella abrió los ojos mientras él atravesaba la habitación y, para su sorpresa, vio que llevaba una taza de café en la mano.

—Te he traído tu café —dijo—. Te vendrá bien para la garganta.

La impaciencia la irritó interiormente, hizo que tuviera deseos de apretar los dientes, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Él habría notado el movimiento de los músculos de su mandíbula y habría descubierto que estaba fingiendo. Por todos los santos, ¿por qué no se iba de una vez? Debía de tener algún gusano en el cerebro, para estar actuando de ese modo.

—Eres un encanto —dijo, y tosió un poco más mientras cogía la taza—. Gracias.

—Con nata y tres azucarillos, ¿no?

—Sí.

No, era con dos azucarillos y leche desnatada, lo que le hacía darse cuenta de cuánta atención le prestaba. Ahora tendría que saltarse su tostada de la mañana para compensar esas calorías de más. Sorbió el hiperdulce e hipercalórico brebaje y le sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Un leve rubor tiñó sus prominentes pómulos, y ella hizo todo lo posible para no quedarse mirándole boquiabierta. ¿FélixCavalieri_ruborizándose_? El mundo tal y como ella lo conocía debía de estar acabándose, y ella debía de haber estado demasiado ocupada mientras comerciaban con ella para haberse dado cuenta.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró como si se sintiera realmente desgraciada. Quizá el muy cabrón se daría por aludido y la dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado y no sobreactuar o inmediatamente obligaría a un médico a que fuera a verla. Tampoco quería que él se pasara todo el día cuidándola. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero hoy era un día de novedades.

—Llámame si me necesitas —dijo.

—Lo haré.

Estaba claramente dividido, quería irse y tratar de sus negocios pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería dejarla. Por primera vez ella se había quedado sin ideas. Sólo quería que él se fuera y no podía pensar en ninguna treta que lo obligase a irse, así que se hundió todavía más en el sillón, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos; por lo menos así no tendría que mirarle.

Pero, afortunadamente, o eso funcionó o a él no se le ocurrieron más razones para retrasarse. Oyó cómo salía de su habitación, a continuación el ruido sordo de voces masculinas y, finalmente, el bendito sonido que había estado esperando: el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Todavía se oía la televisión en el salón y algún comentario de vez en cuando, mientras los dos hombres que él había hecho que se quedaran se acomodaban para ver algún programa de deportes en la tele.

Resistió el impulso de ir a ver a quiénes había elegido Félix para cuidar de ella. Se suponía que tenía que estar enferma y en cama; no quería levantar ninguna sospecha saliendo de la habitación inmediatamente después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras Félix. No tenía que planear su horario minuto a minuto, pero quería dejarle a Félix el mínimo tiempo posible para reaccionar.

Pero había muchas cosas que podía ir haciendo para estar preparada. Caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta y giró la cerradura del pomo. Las cerraduras de ese tipo eran frágiles y no retendrían a ninguno de los hombres de Félix durante más de unos segundos, pero ella se sentía más a salvo tomando esa pequeña medida seguridad.

Fue hacia el armario y sacó un gran bolso de piel. Lo primero que metió en él fue uno de sus pocos pares de zapatos planos. Una vez que se las hubiese arreglado para burlar a su canguro tendría que caminar muy rápido, y los tacones de diez y doce centímetros que ella solía utilizar podían ser muy glamurosos, pero eran infernales para caminar.

Una de las cosas que le preocupaban era no saber hasta dónde llegaba la influencia de Félix en determinadas zonas. Las cámaras estaban por todas partes en esa ciudad, grabando a la gente en las tiendas, mientras caminaban por las aceras, entrando en el metro. No cabía duda de que en los bancos grababan todo lo que sucedía, aunque ella se sentía más tranquila en relación con eso porque Félix no sabía nada sobre su caja de seguridad, ni qué banco había utilizado. Pero si tenía algún contacto en el ayuntamiento, con los ingenieros de tráfico o con la policía, podría tener acceso a las grabaciones y ser capaz de seguir sus pasos. Eso era una posibilidad que tenía que tener en cuenta porque, si el arte de la desaparición se podía aprender, ella todavía no había encontrado ninguna clase donde lo enseñaran.

Tendría que dejar casi todo. Seleccionó algunos cosméticos básicos, los suficientes como para arreglárselas, pero no los suficientes para que Félix se diera cuenta de que faltaban parte de sus cosas. El resto los dejó esparcidos por el tocador, como si pensara regresar. Enrolló unos pantalones piratas negros y una simple camisa negra y los metió dentro del bolso. El negro era el color que pasaba más desapercibido en

Nueva York porque mucha gente vestía de ese color, incluso en verano. También metió dentro del bolso otro bolso más pequeño y discreto.

Eso era todo. Compraría el resto de las cosas que necesitaba a medida que las fuera necesitando. Estaba satisfecha, porque nadie que entrara en esa habitación pensaría otra cosa que no fuese que se había ido de compras y que volvería pronto. Félix, sabiendo cuánto adoraba la ropa y el maquillaje, nunca la creería capaz de dejarse todas esas cosas, lo que le facilitaría un tiempo precioso —o eso esperaba—. Tendría que llevar a cabo una huida perfecta; si su canguro se daba cuenta, si intentaba atraparla, entonces no tendría ninguna opción.

Caminó arriba y abajo. Miró el reloj. Al cabo de un rato, los retortijones de hambre la llevaron de su cuarto a la cocina. Félix no tenía cocinero porque no se fiaba de la gente ajena a su círculo y generalmente los matones no desarrollaban sus habilidades culinarias, pero sí tenía comida precocinada, así que siempre había algo en la nevera.

Se obligó a caminar despacio, como si no tuviera mucha energía. Los dos hombres sentados en el salón miraron hacia ella. Para su tranquilidad, ninguno de ellos era Demetri Ivanov. Sus nombres eran Alec y Marco, si es que alguna vez había sabido sus apellidos, ya se le habían olvidado. Estaban bien, eran de los de la media: ni demasiado listos, ni demasiado tontos. Genial. Podría arreglárselas.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Alec.

—Un poco. —Se había olvidado de seguir tosiendo, pero su voz todavía estaba un poco ronca—. Voy a calentar un poco de sopa para comer. ¿Queréis? —Lo dudaba, porque veía platos y vasos en la mesita de centro, lo cual indicaba que ya habían comido. Además, Marco tenía en la mano una enorme bolsa de Doritos.

—No, ya hemos comido. Gracias de todos modos. Alec tenía bastantes buenos modales, para ser un matón.

Bella fue a la cocina, calentó una taza de sopa en el microondas y se la tomó de pie en el mostrador. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sentía cómo el nerviosismo empezaba a correr por sus venas. Miró de nuevo el reloj: las dos de la tarde.

Hora de que comenzara el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Se viene lo bueno! =)<p> 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola! **otro regalito =)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Bella cogió su ordenador portátil e introdujo la contraseña. Había estudiado esto a conciencia, no porque hubiese estado planeando desde el primer momento saquear la cuenta bancaria de Félix y huir, sino por una especie de «por si acaso».

Si Félix hubiera jugado limpio con ella, se habría conformado con seguirle la corriente manteniendo el statu quo mientras la quisiera, luego habría cogido sus joyas y se habría marchado. Eso era lo que esperaba que sucediese, y había desempeñado su papel convenciéndolo de que era completamente inofensiva para que él no tuviera que preocuparse por si ella veía o escuchaba algo.

Además, ¿qué pasaría si hubieran matado a Félix? A las personas como él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. No veía por qué habría que dejar todo ese dinero en el banco, sus cuentas congeladas, hasta que la policía entrara y se lo llevase todo.

Así que había hecho planes de futuro... su futuro.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde o cómo Félix guardaba los otros libros, los de la gran cantidad de dinero que no había sido blanqueado. No los había buscado, creía que estaba fuera de su alcance en lo que se refería a los riesgos que estaba dispuesta a asumir. Pero la cuenta bancaria que Félix utilizaba para sus gastos personales, y desde la que hacía transferencias a la cuenta que había dispuesto para ella, bueno, era diferente.

El ático disponía de un módem para conectar los ordenadores; Demetri le había recomendado a Félix que utilizase ese sistema en lugar del inalámbrico, ya que con el sistema inalámbrico era más fácil que alguien accediese a su información. El número IP del portátil de Bella era diferente al de Félix, pero desde la salida del módem sólo se mostraba un número IP al otro lado, lo que significaba que si ella accedía a la cuenta bancaria de Félix, para el banco el acceso procedía del IP correcto.

Conseguir la contraseña de Félix había supuesto meses de miradas furtivas, observando sus manos y descifrando la secuencia de teclas que pulsaba. Si él hubiese cambiado su contraseña cada cierto tiempo, ella no habría sido capaz de descifrarla pero, como la mayoría de la gente, él no se preocupaba de hacer eso.

Su contraseña tampoco era demasiado original: utilizaba el número de su teléfono móvil. Tenía dos teléfonos móviles, uno cifrado que le había conseguido Demetri y otro que utilizaba para sus asuntos ordinarios. Bella no sabía el número del teléfono cifrado, pero a menudo lo llamaba a su teléfono normal. Cuando logró descifrar tres de las teclas, se dio cuenta de cuál era la contraseña.

Entró en la página web del banco e introdujo la contraseña como si fuera Félix, conteniendo la respiración hasta que la información de la cuenta finalmente apareció en la pantalla. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la configuración de su cuenta y cambiar la dirección de correo electrónico para que las notificaciones llegaran a su cuenta y no a la de él. Durante su investigación se enteró de que los bancos enviaban un correo a sus clientes cuando se hacía una transferencia poco habitual de demasiado dinero, y ella no quería que hoy Félix recibiese ese correo.

Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que a él —o peor aún, a Demetri— se le ocurriera entrar en su cuenta de correo electrónico. En un primer momento, cuando Félix se diera cuenta de que ella había desaparecido, registraría su habitación. Él nunca se imaginaría que ella se dejaría toda su ropa, así que creería que le había pasado algo y pondría a sus hombres a buscarla. Por desgracia, eso también significaba que debía dejar su ordenador portátil porque él se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que no estaba. No le importaba; no había ningún archivo que necesitase guardar, ni tenía ninguna foto guardada en él.

Además, _quería_que Félix supiera lo que había hecho —después de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de sobra para escapar, por supuesto—. Quería que supiera que se las había hecho pagar. Cabía la posibilidad de que él no se diera cuenta de que su cuenta bancaria estaba vacía hasta que le devolvieran algún cheque, para lo cual podrían pasar días. Eso en el mejor de los casos, pero podría pasar que la pelota rebotara hacia ella. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera así; tenía intención de escaparse lejos y rápido. Tendría que cambiar de nombre, invertir algún dinero en conseguir un nuevo DNI que entorpeciese por lo menos la primera búsqueda, pero ella lo sabía todo sobre reinventarse a sí misma y la idea no le preocupaba.

Una vez resuelto el problema del correo electrónico, volvió a la información de la cuenta de Félix y echó el primer vistazo a la última línea. Un súbito regocijo la invadió. Dos millones ciento ochenta y ocho mil cuatrocientos treinta y tres dólares y dos céntimos. Le dejaría los dos céntimos, pensó, porque sólo quería transferir cantidades redondas.

Quizá debería ser lista y quedarse sólo con los dos millones y dejar los ciento ochenta y ocho mil. Así no le devolverían ningún cheque inmediatamente, lo que podría inclinar la balanza a su favor. Por otra parte, como él había dicho, cien mil eran cien mil. Ese era el precio de judas que él le había puesto a ella, así que era evidente que ella valía cien de los grandes. ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlos?

_Dos__millones__cien__mil__dólares_. Sonaba bien. Tecleó la información de su cuenta, libró todos los obstáculos electrónicos y con sólo pulsar una tecla se hizo millonaria instantáneamente. Esperó un minuto, entró en su propia cuenta y comprobó con satisfacción los bonitos y grandes números. Por si Félix descubría de alguna manera lo que había hecho, cambió la contraseña para impedir que simplemente transfiriese de nuevo el dinero a su cuenta. Ahora él no podía tener acceso al dinero porque, para el banco, él se lo había dado a ella para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

El siguiente paso: transferir esa agradable suma de dinero a un banco diferente. No ahora, sin embargo; era demasiado pronto. Un correo electrónico rutinario informándole de la transferencia era una cosa, pero lo último que ella quería era provocar una llamada telefónica. Esperaría una hora, tal vez menos, antes de la hora de cierre del banco para transferir el dinero a dos cuentas diferentes: parte de él a un banco en Nueva Jersey, pero la mayoría lo ingresaría en el pequeño banco independiente de Grissom, Kansas, donde todavía conservaba la primera cuenta que había abierto en su vida. Ese banco, por ley, no podría facilitar a Félix ningún tipo de información sobre lo que había hecho con el dinero después de ingresarlo en su cuenta.

No podía evitar sonreír. Félix había insistido en que abriese la cuenta en ese banco para que a él le resultara más sencillo transferirle dinero cuando lo necesitara. Además pretendía que su nombre figurara también en la cuenta, pero no había ido con ella y de algún modo ella «se había olvidado» de esa parte de sus instrucciones, aunque obedientemente había ordenado que le enviasen a él los recibos para que pudiese llevar un control de sus gastos. Se había enfadado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto porque había asumido que como controlaba cuánto y cuándo depositaba los fondos en su cuenta, también la controlaba a ella. Se había equivocado entonces, y se equivocaba ahora.

Punto por punto, repasó lo que había hecho hasta ahora intentando pensar en cualquier detalle que se le pudiera escapar. Añadió una fina sudadera negra con capucha a su bolsa para tener algo con lo que cubrirse la cabeza hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de cortarse el pelo. Podría llevarse unas tijeras y cortárselo ella misma, pero no quería que nadie se encontrase los largos mechones de pelo en un cubo de basura y sacase conclusiones. Se cortaría el pelo mañana, en una peluquería, donde la gente se cortaba el pelo constantemente y nadie le prestaría atención.

Registró el cargo en su BlackBerry, la lanzó dentro de la bolsa y añadió un objeto final: una billetera vacía. Eso era todo, decidió. Lo que se estaba llevando era lo mínimo, sólo lo que necesitaba ahora. Estaba preparada.

Mierda, no, no lo estaba. Se dio una palmada en la frente mentalmente y fue corriendo hasta el armario para sacar la llave de su caja de seguridad del sitio donde la había guardado, pegada a la parte superior interna de una de sus zapatillas de casa de seda. Sin la llave no podía retirar las joyas que había atesorado en ella, ni los números de ruta bancaria ni los números de cuenta que también estaban en la caja. No se podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de marcharse sin la llave. Estaría indefensa, incapaz de hacer nada, y tendría que continuar adelante sin nada o arriesgarse a volver a por la llave, lo que significaría que Félix podría descubrir lo que había hecho mientras todavía estaba a su alcance. La idea le hizo estremecerse. Aunque no lo hiciera, querría hacer el amor con ella esa noche, y sabía que no podría soportarlo. No sería capaz de fingir de nuevo, no sería capaz de ocultar lo que pensaba y sentía.

Yendo hacia la puerta, tosió varias veces para ocultar cualquier ruido mientras descorría el cerrojo, y la abrió. Fue hacia la sala y se detuvo en la puerta. Marco y Alec la miraron.

—Ya me siento un poco mejor —dijo con la voz ronca—. ¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca?

Conocía sus órdenes, pero de todos modos lo planteó como una pregunta. Nunca había dado a los hombres de Félix ninguna pista, actuando de la manera más sumisa y afable posible, y no quería cambiar su forma de actuar ahora.

—Cogeré el coche —dijo Marco con actitud resignada mientras se ponía en pie. Él y Alec ya debían de haber estado discutiendo sobre esa posibilidad, y Marco debía de haber sacado el palito más corto. Alec tendría que quedarse en el ático viendo los deportes, mientras el pobre Marco tendría que encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento cercana, quedarse en el coche y esperar su llamada.

—Me voy a cambiar de ropa y estaré abajo en un momento —prometió Bella. Sabía que no la creían, porque normalmente a ella le llevaba una eternidad arreglarse, pero hoy se arregló con una velocidad y un interés que hasta ahora nunca había mostrado. Se puso unos pantalones de seda color crema con una blusa sin mangas a juego, luego se puso una chaqueta de seda corta de color rosa fucsia. Ahora era tan reconocible y tan identificable que Marco no la reconocería cuando se cambiase de ropa, aunque pasara por delante de sus narices. Estaría buscando la chaqueta rosa y su mata de pelo ondulado.

Deslizó las asas del bolso en su hombro, miró por última vez la habitación, diciendo adiós a Bella Pertini. La representación había cumplido su función, aunque ya era hora.

—Adiós, Alec —dijo mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos luego.

Él le dijo adiós con la mano como respuesta, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Bella salió y se metió en el ascensor. Estaba sola. Cuando pulsó el botón de bajada y éste empezó a moverse, una sensación de ligereza y alivio empezó a invadirla, como si las cadenas estuvieran desapareciendo. _Pronto_, susurró su subconsciente. Pronto —dentro de sólo unos minutos— sería libre. Volvería a ser ella misma. Unos cuantos minutos más de fingimiento con Marco, y podría cerrar ese episodio de su vida.

Cuando salió al vestíbulo, dedicó su habitual amistosa y vacua sonrisa al portero. Marco se subió al bordillo mientras ella salía a la acera. Pareció sorprenderse ligeramente de verla aparecer tan pronto, pero saltó fuera del coche y abrió la puerta trasera del Lincoln Town Car negro para que ella entrase. Había miles de coches exactamente iguales a ése en Nueva York; todos los servicios de chóferes lo usaban. Félix los usaba como coches personales porque se mezclaban con los otros, facilitándole despistar a cualquiera que lo siguiese.

Mientras Bella se subía al coche le pareció ver al asesino y el pánico congeló su corazón, su sangre. Tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, mientras sus pies se negaban a moverse. Marco la sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

Miró alrededor buscando lo que la había alarmado, lo que le había hecho pensar en él. Él no estaba allí. No lo había visto. Miles de personas marchaban arriba y abajo por las aceras, pero él no era ninguna de ellas. No veía a nadie con esa ágil forma de moverse, o con esa particular manera de colocar la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, tomando aliento profundamente mientras intentaba calmar las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón.

Se apoyó en Marco durante un instante.

—Me he torcido un poco el tobillo —dijo con un tono ligeramente indefenso—. Lo siento.

—¿Te has hecho un esguince?

—No creo. No parece importante. —Giró su tobillo derecho con cautela—. Estoy bien.

Mientras se subía al coche echó otro rápido vistazo alrededor. Nada. Una breve visión de algo, de alguien, le había hecho acordarse de él, pero eso era todo. Él no estaba allí. Si él estuviera allí, ella se habría dado cuenta.

Bella alejó sus pensamientos del asesino. No podía permitirse distraerse o cometería errores, alguno de los cuales podía ser fatal. Tenía que concentrarse, y tenía que moverse con rapidez.

Cuando Marco subió a la acera delante de la biblioteca, ya se había vuelto a centrar.

—Estaré más o menos una hora, supongo —dijo distraídamente mientras él la ayudaba a bajarse.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Llámame cuando quieras irte.

Intuía por su tono de resignación que esperaba que ella tardara mucho más de una hora. La Bella que él conocía, que todos conocían, no tenía mucho sentido del tiempo y normalmente llegaba tarde. Si pensaba que algo llevaría «sólo unos minutos», siempre le llevaría por lo menos una hora, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Me das tu número? —preguntó—. Creo que tengo un bolígrafo...

Dejó que su voz se fuera apagando mientras empezaba a revolver en el bolso.

—Déjame tu teléfono —dijo él mientras un par de conductores furiosos tocaban el claxon.

Ella sacó la BlackBerry de su pequeña funda y se la dio. Él tenía mucha paciencia; ni siquiera suspiró mientras guardaba con rapidez su número en el aparato.

—Sabes cómo usar la lista de contactos, ¿no? —le preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

— Félix me enseñó —dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y elevando la mirada hacia el cielo mentalmente. La cacofonía de las bocinas se estaba haciendo más insistente.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Marco mientras volvía al asiento del conductor.

A pesar de que los conductores estaban cada vez más impacientes, todavía esperó hasta que ella cruzó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Cojeó un poco, sólo lo justo para que él se diese cuenta. Los detalles eran importantes. No sólo buscaría su chaqueta rosa fucsia, sino también aquella delatadora leve cojera.

Una vez dentro, se fue directamente hacia el baño de señoras. Se encerró en una cabina, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y de zapatos y guardó sus cosas en la bolsa para deshacerse de ellas más tarde. Cambió de billetera, sacando el carné de conducir y las monedas de la cartera de Gucci que Félix le había regalado y metiéndolo en la cartera sin marca que se había comprado en Macy's. Dejó las tarjetas de crédito en la de marca. No sólo porque usar las tarjetas sería un suicidio, sino porque si alguien poco menos que honrado encontraba su cartera y usaba sus tarjetas, enturbiaría su rastro mucho más.

Sin embargo no podía dejarla fuera al aire libre; eso sería demasiado fácil, demasiado obvio. Metió la cartera en la bolsa, tiró de la cisterna como si hubiese utilizado el inodoro y salió de la cabina.

Otras dos mujeres estaban en la hilera de lavabos. Bella se entretuvo lavándose las manos, retocándose los labios y acicalándose en general hasta que se marcharon. Rápidamente, se humedeció las manos y empezó a mojarse el pelo, el agua oscurecía el color y alisaba sus ondas. Cuando su pelo hubo estado lo suficientemente húmedo, se lo peinó hacia atrás, pegándolo a la cabeza, y lo enroscó en un tirante moño que sujetó de cualquier modo con un lápiz. El moño no tenía que durar mucho, sólo lo suficiente.

Sólo una cosa más. Humedeció una toallita de papel y se quitó todo el maquillaje que pudo. Después, salió del baño con su paso normal, sólo era una neoyorquina más, apresurada y concentrada. Nadie se fijó en ella.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacía la salida. Sacó la cartera de marca del bolso, la sujetó pegada a su cuerpo y se paró al lado de una papelera. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo la dejó caer, y usó los dedos de sus pies para esconderla bajo la papelera donde casi no se podía ver. Alguien la encontraría, y rápido. Cualquier persona honrada la devolvería al personal de la biblioteca; cualquiera que no lo fuera cogería las tarjetas de crédito y se daría un atracón de compras. Las dos cosas le venían bien, aunque la segunda sería más engorrosa para Félix.

Caminó rápidamente un par de manzanas, paró un taxi y dijo la dirección al conductor. Una ruta directa habría sido más rápida, pero también haría que fuese más fácil seguirla. Cuando salió de ese taxi, caminó un par de manzanas más y cogió otro. Cambió de taxi todavía una tercera vez antes de llegar a su destino final en Elizabeth, Nueva Jersey.

El tiempo se estaba agotando, el sol de la tarde estaba cada vez más bajo. Bella entró en el banco y solicitó el acceso a su caja de seguridad. Firmó, sacó la llave del bolso y una mujer delgada de origen asiático la guió hasta la pequeña sala cubierta desde el suelo hasta el techo con cajas.

La caja de Bella era pequeña, y estaba cerca del suelo. Tuvo que agacharse para introducir la llave. La joven cajera introdujo la llave del banco, giró las dos y abrió la puerta. Bella murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y la joven mujer sonrió mientras se iba, dejándola a solas.

Sólo le llevó un minuto coger lo que necesitaba. Sacó su ropa de la bolsa, después sacó de la caja de seguridad la bolsa de terciopelo con las joyas y la metió en el bolso. El único objeto que había además en la caja era un sobre de papel manila que contenía los papeles de sus cuentas. También lo metió en el bolso. Después rellenó la caja de seguridad con la ropa que se había quitado, volvió a cerrarla, y guardó la llave en su bolsa.

Salió del banco sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, apresurándose a desaparecer. Una vez en la acera, cogió otro taxi y pidió al conductor que la llevara a un motel decente. Él le respondió con un gruñido. Durante el trayecto, Bella cogió su BlackBerry y la información de su cuenta, y se puso manos a la obra.

Cinco minutos después, estaba hecho. Dos millones de dólares habían sido transferidos electrónicamente a su cuenta de Grissom, Kansas, y cien mil dólares a su pequeña cuenta del banco del que acababa de salir. Era demasiado tarde para que actualizaran su saldo ese mismo día, pero estaría listo a primera hora del siguiente. Esperaría hasta después de haber utilizado la BlackBerry para confirmar que las transacciones habían sido efectuadas antes de deshacerse de la PDA. Suspiró; echaría de menos ese pequeño trasto.

Apagó la BlackBerry y suspiró de nuevo mientras se acomodaba otra vez en su sitio. Ya estaba hecho. Se había movido con rapidez, y estaba tan cansada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Con suerte, en ese momento Marco estaría empezando a preocuparse y a impacientarse. No la había llamado, así que estaba claro que todavía no había ido a buscarla. Pero pronto lo haría. Cuando ella no respondiera al teléfono, iría a buscarla, imaginándose que tal vez había algún sistema en la biblioteca para bloquear las llamadas telefónicas, igual que sucedía en los casinos.

Cuando no la encontrara en la biblioteca, empezaría a preocuparse. Como pensaba que estaba enferma, pediría al personal de la biblioteca que registrara todos los lavabos. Después de que eso tampoco diera resultado, llamaría a Félix.

Teniendo en cuenta que Félix era desconfiado por naturaleza, lo primero que haría sería decirle a Alec que revisara su habitación para ver si se había llevado sus cosas. Sólo cuando Alec le informase de que su maquillaje todavía estaba en el baño, su ordenador todavía allí, su televisor aún encendido y que no se había llevado ningún equipaje con ella, Félix empezaría a pensar que podría haberle sucedido algo y ordenaría a sus hombres que empezaran a buscarla. Se centrarían en los alrededores de la biblioteca. Si algún alma cándida había encontrado su cartera tirada y la había entregado al personal de la biblioteca, tal vez incluso llamase a la policía.

Eso sí que era divertido: Félix Cavalieri, pidiendo ayuda a la policía. Pagaría por verlo.

Llamaría a los hoteles de la zona para ver si se había registrado. Teniendo en cuenta la estima en que tenía su capacidad cerebral, esperaría que ella hiciese algo obvio, lo cual era un importante punto a su favor.

No estaba tan lejos en términos de distancia real, pero estaba en un estado diferente y a Félix no se le ocurriría ni en un millón de años que se hubiera ido a Elizabeth, en Nueva Jersey. Ni siquiera se esperaría que hubiese salido de Manhattan.

Más tarde, cuando descubriera que le había quitado todo lo que había podido, se centraría en su pueblo natal. Sabía que haría que la investigaran, que se enteraría de su nombre real y todo lo demás, pero eso no importaba porque ella no pensaba volver a su pueblo. No tenía intención de volver a ese lugar nunca más. Pensó que algunos de sus primos todavía vivían allí, pero ella no tenía contacto con ellos desde que se había ido y no tenía ninguna razón ni siquiera para mantener el contacto con ellos.

Emmett, su hermano mayor, se había ido antes que ella y nunca había vuelto a saber nada de él. De todos modos, ya era hora. No era más que un perdedor. Sus padres estaban divorciados y, en cierto modo, ellos también se habían ido distanciando, centrándose en sus propias vidas y sin preocuparse demasiado de sus dos retoños. Bella también había perdido el contacto con ellos de forma deliberada. Sólo se tenía a sí misma, que era lo que ella quería.

El taxi la dejó en un motel que, al menos, parecía limpio. Eso era lo mejor que se podía decir de él. Para sólo una noche, se imaginó que podría soportar un sitio mucho peor que ése.

Se registró con un nombre falso, y pagó en efectivo. La aburrida recepcionista recitó una serie de normas e instrucciones, y le dio una llave. Estaba en el segundo piso. No le molestó porque no llevaba equipaje que tuviera que andar subiendo y bajando.

La alfombra de la habitación estaba sucia y gastada, los muebles estaban desvencijados, pero por lo menos la habitación no olía mal. Bella ignoró su alrededor y buscó una guía telefónica. Cuando finalmente la encontró —sujeta con una cadena— la abrió por las páginas amarillas, buscó una peluquería cercana al banco y empezó a llamar. Llamó cuatro veces antes de encontrar una que pudiese darle cita a las diez de la mañana.

Perfecto. Cuando abriera el banco por la mañana, iría a retirar sus cien mil dólares y después iría directamente a la peluquería para cortarse y teñirse el pelo. Entonces estaría lista para irse. Se compraría un coche de segunda mano, pagaría en metálico y se dirigiría hacia el Oeste.

Era libre.

* * *

><p>Son 3, TRES en un día, así que descansaré hasta el fin de semana por lo menos, es que tengo que estudiar histología! =( deseenme suerte!<p> 


	9. Capítulo 9

Miren como soy de buena que les he traido el cap. antes.

Quería hacer unas aclaraciones y dejar algunos datos adelantados, varias han dicho que bella es muy inteligente, pero deben pensar en lo difícil que es sacar grandes cantidades de dinero de un banco, además cuando se hacen traspasos, las entidades gubernamentales se enteran, ahí estará su mayor error, otra cosa, olvidan un dato importante, el asesino es _mucho_ _más_ inteligente ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Félix intentó parecer sólo enfadado; no quería que ninguno de sus hombres pensara que en realidad Bella era importante para él. El enfado, sin embargo, era la parte menos importante de lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que más sentía era miedo, un miedo que le desgarraba las entrañas y que no podía controlar. Hasta que Marco le enseñó la cartera de Bella, que algún niño había encontrado bajo una papelera fuera de la biblioteca, adonde la había devuelto —pequeño hijo de puta honrado— Félix pensaba que tal vez Bella intentaba darle una lección. Pero ahora ya no se podía consolar con esa teoría, qué pasaba con la prueba de su cartera, que no tenía ni dinero en efectivo ni su DNI, aunque todas las tarjetas de crédito estaban todavía dentro.

Cualquier ladrón estúpido habría cogido el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito y se habría gastado hasta el último céntimo, lo que habría llevado a la poli directamente hasta él. Un ladrón inteligente se habría quedado con el dinero y habría dejado las tarjetas. Su carné de conducir también había desaparecido. La usurpación de identidad era un gran negocio, y un carné de conducir en regla era algo muy valioso.

Cuando sumó la desaparición de Bella al hecho de que las tarjetas de crédito estuvieran todavía en la cartera, todas sin excepción, la posibilidad que le pareció más probable no era nada alentadora. Ni siquiera podía albergar la esperanza de que se la hubieran llevado los del FBI —aunque Bella no les hubiera servido para nada, a no ser que quisieran averiguar todo lo que sabía sobre ir de compras— porque ellos no le habrían robado el dinero ni habrían tirado la cartera.

Él tenía enemigos, y muchos. Si alguno de ellos había raptado a Bella, podía darla por muerta. La mantendrían con vida durante un tiempo para presionarlo a él, pero sólo volvería a verla hecha pedazos. En su mundo, la violencia era algo común; lo único valioso era el dinero y la supervivencia. Era un mundo que le hacía prosperar, un negocio en el que él destacaba, pero ahora se estaba poniendo enfermo al pensar en la dulce e ingenua Bella violada y torturada.

Había reunido a todos sus hombres en el ático, el único lugar en el que estaba seguro de que no podían escuchar sus conversaciones. Demetri sabía lo que hacía, así que Félix había invertido en los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados para evitar que los agentes del FBI pudieran escuchar todo lo que decía.

—Alguien ha tenido que ver algo. Hay cámaras en todas las entradas y salidas, ¿no es así? —Dirigió esta última pregunta a Demetri.

—Podría ser, pero sabe Dios qué tipo de seguridad tienen. ¿Quién va a entrar a robar en una biblioteca? Veré qué puedo averiguar.

Obtener una orden de registro estaba fuera de toda consideración —nadie lo había sugerido siquiera—. ¿Llamar a la poli? Vaya gracia. Los polis lo joderían todo con su parafernalia legal —y eso si es que hacían algo—. Félix no pensaba malgastar su tiempo en eso; haría las cosas a su manera. Descubriría quién había secuestrado a Bella y, entonces, golpearía a ese hijo de puta con todas sus fuerzas.

—A lo mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la cartera, salió a buscarla —dijo Alec.

—Tú eres gilipollas —respondió Marco con un gruñido avinagrado—. ¿Entonces por qué no contesta cuando la llamamos al móvil?

—Entonces a lo mejor alguien le robó el bolso y ella fue tras él y se perdió.

Alec estaba intentando agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, y la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos revelaba que era consciente de ello. Aun así, continuaba sintiéndose obligado a dar cualquier posible alternativa a lo que todos sabían que probablemente había pasado.

—No pudo haber hecho eso —dijo Marco—. Se torció el tobillo al subir al coche y cojeaba. No habría sido capaz de perseguir a nadie. Además, si alguien le hubiera robado el bolso, ella habría puesto el grito en el cielo y todos los de la biblioteca se habrían enterado.

—Sea quien sea el que la ha secuestrado, sabía lo que hacía —dijo Demetri—. A lo mejor cuando salió la rodeó con un brazo como si fueran amigos y entonces le puso un arma en el costado con la otra mano. Ella se habría ido con él sin decir ni pío.

Si el secuestro había tenido lugar fuera, las cámaras de la biblioteca podían no haber grabado nada, pensó Félix. Después se dio cuenta de que eso daba igual. Quienquiera que fuese el que había raptado a Bella, querría que él lo supiera porque lo habría hecho con alguna intención. Llevársela y asesinarla sin más no tenía ningún sentido; probablemente, el que lo había hecho se pondría en contacto con él muy pronto para pedirle dinero o tal vez algo más. Se puso a pensar concienzudamente, preguntándose si era posible que el que lo hubiera hecho se hubiera enterado de para qué había contratado los servicios del asesino y entonces se hubiese imaginado qué había detrás de ello. Estaba casi seguro de que eso era imposible. Y aunque alguien lo hubiera hecho y matar a Bella fuera su manera de vengarse, quienquiera que fuese querría igualmente que él se enterara, de lo contrario no tendría sentido.

—No es necesario que comprobemos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca —dijo enérgicamente—. El que la haya secuestrado, llamará.

De una manera o de otra, estuviera Bella viva o muerta, llamarían. Hasta entonces, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Incapaz de permanecer allí durante más tiempo delante de sus hombres, Félix se dio la vuelta bruscamente y dejó la habitación, bajando por la entrada hacia el dormitorio de ella. Abrió la puerta, entró y de repente se detuvo como si hubiera tropezado con una pared invisible. La presencia de ella era tan fuerte que casi podía tocarla. El aroma de su perfume flotaba en el aire. La televisión estaba encendida, como siempre, las voces del canal de compras eran tan alegres que le hicieron recordar el gorjeo de los pájaros. Su ordenador estaba encendido, ella nunca lo apagaba y, aunque la pantalla estaba en negro, la luz de encendido indicaba que estaba en el modo de hibernación y que podría volver a la vida con sólo tocar una tecla. La puerta del armario estaba entreabierta, la luz de dentro estaba encendida, así que el revoltijo de su ropa era claramente visible. La bisutería estaba esparcida por encima del tocador.

Bella era como una urraca, le encantaba todo lo brillante y colorido. Era desordenada, descuidada y entusiasta como una chiquilla. Se merecía algo mejor que tener una muerte brutal a manos de unos hombres para los que ella no significaba nada.

Se le nubló la vista y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. No podía dejar que nadie lo viese en ese estado, así que se obligó a adentrarse en la habitación para mirar dentro del baño, donde el tocador estaba repleto de cosméticos y el aire era incluso más denso con su aroma, una femenina mezcla de gel de baño perfumado, velas, lociones y _aerosoles_. Bella adoraba —había adorado— todas las florituras intrínsecas al hecho de ser una mujer.

Notaba una gran presión en el pecho y una sensación de vacío interior. Apenas podía respirar por culpa de la presión, e incluso los latidos de su corazón parecían penosos, fuertes y lentos, por causa de su aflicción. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, como si nunca más fuese a librarse de él. Ella se había ido. No era justo; se había dado cuenta de que la amaba sólo para perderla al día siguiente. Estaba resentido con ella por haberse enfadado con él el día anterior, por obligarlo a verla tal y como era, resentido por haberle hecho encontrar su punto débil, resentido porque se había marchado. La maldecía, y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

Bella se despertó en medio de la noche, jadeando en busca de aire, luchando con la sábana como si fuera una cuerda enroscada a su alrededor. Se irguió al instante, mirando ferozmente la habitación. Entraba la cantidad de luz suficiente por los lados de las cortinas para que la habitación no estuviese completamente a oscuras; de haber sido así, habría sufrido un ataque cardiaco, pero de esta manera simplemente podía ver que allí no había nadie. Gracias a Dios, estaba sola.

Había soñado con el asesino, había soñado que lograba encontrarla en ese motel y que entraba en la habitación y que, esta vez, después de practicar sexo con ella, finalmente iba a matarla. No podía verlo, pero había sentido su presencia entre las sombras, mirándola. Al extraño modo de los sueños, sabía que, mientras estuviera despierta, él no podría hacerle nada, pero a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hizo para mantener los ojos abiertos se fue adormilando cada vez más hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y se quedó dormida —eso era algo que nunca le había sucedido, soñar sobre intentar mantenerse despierta y en lugar de ello quedarse dormida— hasta que se despertó con él encima de ella, dentro de ella, y sus manos alrededor de su garganta.

Fue en ese momento cuando se despertó de verdad, luchando contra un fantasma, congelada por culpa del pánico que la inmovilizaba con su abrazo de hielo.

Incluso soñando, incluso sabiendo que él la iba a matar, la sensación de su penetración había sido tan real que había estado a punto de tener un orgasmo. Ahora, completamente despierta, enfadada y humillada aunque nadie supiera lo estúpida que era, Bella se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el lavabo para beber un trago de agua.

Encendió la luz y se quedó mirándose a sí misma bajo el intenso resplandor fluorescente. Estaba desnuda porque no tenía más ropa que la que había llevado puesta. Había lavado la ropa interior a mano y la había colgado en una percha para que se secara.

Normalmente usaba pijamas; ¿sería el hecho de dormir de una forma diferente lo que había provocado la pesadilla? Porque eso era lo que había sido, una pesadilla. Incluso sabiendo que estaba sola, miró detrás de ella en el espejo, como esperando que él apareciese allí.

La distribución de la habitación era la típica de los moteles, con el lavabo y el tocador situados en un espacio abierto al fondo de la habitación, y el inodoro y la bañera/ducha solos en un pequeño cuarto. Se dio cuenta de que no había puerta de atrás; si la pillaban allí no tendría escapatoria. Darse cuenta de ello avivó un intenso deseo de salir corriendo, pero el sentido común se impuso. Allí estaba relativamente a salvo; incluso aunque Félix hubiera descubierto lo de su cuenta bancaria tan pronto, lo que habría sido una mala suerte increíble, y hubiera conseguido de alguna manera la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de la biblioteca y, por lo tanto, tuviera una descripción reciente de ella, había cambiado de taxi lo suficientemente a menudo y había hecho los suficientes zigzags a pie por el medio de la ciudad para que le llevase bastante tiempo encajar las piezas y seguirle el rastro.

Podía permitirse esperar hasta tener su dinero, hasta cortarse y teñirse el pelo, hasta que tuviera oportunidad de comprarse más ropa y un coche de segunda mano.

No se permitiría caer presa del pánico. El sueño la había asustado, eso era todo.

Aun así, aunque había encendido la luz, no fue capaz de volverse a dormir. No quería volver a soñar con él, no lo quería sentir cerca, ni siquiera en su subconsciente. Tendida con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, soportó el lento tictac de los minutos pasando, acercando cada vez más la hora del amanecer y su nueva vida. Pensar en el pasado era inútil, en lugar de ello se centró en lo que tenía por delante. Ahora era millonaria; tal vez se comprara una casa, su propia casa. Nunca antes había tenido un hogar propio. Pensándolo bien, no había ningún lugar que considerase su hogar, por lo menos no desde hacía bastante tiempo

Se hizo de día y Bella se aventuró a salir para conseguir algo para comer. Estaba hambrienta; la noche anterior sólo había cenado unas galletas y unas patatas fritas de la máquina expendedora situada al lado de las escaleras. Encontró una pequeña cafetería que estaba tan llena que tuvo que esperar de pie hasta conseguir un taburete en la barra, en lugar de ocupar una mesa para ella sola. Finalmente se sentó, encajada entre dos fornidos tipos que parecían obreros de la construcción, o tal vez camioneros. Ella no los miró y ellos no dijeron nada, simplemente se dedicaron a vaciar sus platos.

Pidió huevos con salchichas y una tostada, algo que nunca habría pedido estando con Félix por miedo a engordar unos gramos. Una vez que se hubo metido el primer trozo en la boca, Bella se olvidó de mirar el reloj y se perdió en lo que tal vez fuera la primera comida como Dios manda que había hecho desde... no recordaba desde cuando. Desde antes de haber conocido a Félix, es decir... años. No había comido como Dios manda desde hacía años.

A la mierda los hombres. Ahora ya no necesitaba a ningún hombre. Era rica, y podía comer lo que le diera la santa gana.

Finalmente, invadida por una sensación de bienestar como consecuencia de la comida, caminó de vuelta al motel. El banco estaba a punto de abrir. Sentada en la vieja y pequeña habitación, esperó hasta las nueve y cuarto. Entonces encendió su BlackBerry, que inmediatamente zumbó como señal de que tenía mensajes nuevos. Ella la ignoró y accedió a su cuenta. Nada. La transferencia todavía no había sido notificada. Las transferencias deberían ser lo primero de lo que tratasen. No tenía sentido que comprobara su cuenta de Kansas porque allí tenían el huso horario de la zona central y todavía faltaba una hora antes de que pudiera esperar de forma realista que hubieran hecho algo.

¿Habría ido algo mal? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Legalmente, no había manera de que Félix hubiese impedido la transferencia, pero ilegalmente... Sí, ponerle una pistola en la cabeza al director del banco. Y quizá Félix habría sido capaz de hacerlo si hubiera descubierto al momento lo que ella había hecho.

Normalmente, él no extendía cheques para pagar sus compras; usaba la tarjeta de crédito. De hecho, normalmente no extendía ningún cheque, ni siquiera para pagar facturas. Demetri le había recomendado que no tuviera tarjeta de débito, ya que alguien podía conseguir la clave y desplumarlo, así que Félix pagaba las facturas a la antigua usanza, aunque en realidad no lo hacía él mismo. Su contable, el legal, lo hacía por él.

No, estaba casi segura de que Félix no podía haberse enterado de nada.

Diez minutos después, lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, su cuenta reflejaba la transferencia de cien mil dólares.

Sin fuerzas por el alivio que sintió, Bella se volvió a tirar sobre la cama, apretando la BlackBerry contra su pecho. Miró de nuevo la cantidad, y empezó a reírse. Allí estaba, y era todo suyo, hasta el último penique.

E iba a llegar tarde a su cita en la peluquería si no se daba prisa. Saltó de la cama, llamó un taxi y dejó la llave de la habitación junto con un par de dólares en la mesilla de noche antes de salir a esperar al taxi.

Las cosas iban rodadas hasta que llegó al banco y se dispuso a cancelar su cuenta. Después de facilitarles su identificación y la información necesaria para el papeleo, pidió que le dieran los cien mil dólares en metálico. La gerente de cuentas, una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo color vino, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó mirando a Bella por encima del mostrador.

—No sé si será posible, al menos no la cantidad total —dijo disculpándose—. Normalmente, damos a los clientes un cheque de caja cuando cancelan sus cuentas.

Obviamente, no tenemos disponible una gran reserva de dinero en efectivo. Si nos hubiera avisado podríamos haber tenido esos fondos adicionales a mano, pero... déjeme hablar con el director del banco. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Bella se calló la punzante observación que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Un banco que no tenía mucho dinero a mano? ¿Qué mierda de banco no tenía efectivo? Contrariar a la mujer no ayudaría, sin embargo, a evitar que se fuera sin ningún dinero en efectivo, así que en lugar de ello dijo:

—Lo siento. Todo ha sido tan rápido... no me había parado a pensar en eso.

No especificó _qué _era lo que había pasado tan rápidamente, pero su disculpa pareció funcionar porque la mujer dijo:

—Tal vez podamos hacer algo. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mientras la mujer desaparecía en otra oficina, Bella se puso a pensar concienzudamente. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ella con un cheque de caja de cien mil dólares? Todo lo que podía hacer con él era abrir otra cuenta. Necesitaba dinero en efectivo, dinero en efectivo no rastreable.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde si quería acudir a la cita de la peluquería. Podía saltarse la cita, cortarse el pelo más tarde por el camino, pero quería cambiar de aspecto antes de comprar un coche. Tal vez si le daba un poco de tiempo al banco y volvía después de la cita en la peluquería podrían conseguir más efectivo, pero eso implicaría que la gerente de cuentas se diera cuenta de que había cambiado de corte de pelo, lo que facilitaría a Félix la tarea de localizarla.

No estaba funcionando. Tenía que rehacer su plan. Está bien, le daría al banco más tiempo para reunir el dinero en efectivo, quizá hasta un día más... Dios, ¿a qué se arriesgaría si se quedaba en Elizabeth un día más?

Decidió que era un riesgo inaceptable. Necesitaba marcharse ese mismo día. Aunque no le quedaba mucho dinero en efectivo, así que tendría que conseguir algo de dinero inmediatamente. No necesitaba que le dieran los cien mil en efectivo; con veinte mil bastaría, y que le dieran el resto en un cheque de caja. Por diez mil podría comprarse un coche lo suficientemente en buen estado como para llegar a Kansas, los otros diez mil serían más que suficientes para pagar el alojamiento y la comida. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar a Kansas? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Tendría dinero más que suficiente para gastar.

La gerente de cuentas salió de la oficina con las cejas fruncidas, en un gesto que indicaba a Bella que no había ninguna posibilidad de que le diesen todo el dinero en efectivo.

—Lo siento —empezó, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. ¿Qué tal si me dan veinte mil en efectivo, o incluso cincuenta mil y el resto en un cheque de caja? Eso sería más que suficiente. No sé en qué estaba pensando; la verdad es que no quiero viajar con tanto dinero en efectivo.

La expresión de la mujer se suavizó.

—Me consta que podemos darle quince mil en efectivo, pero déjeme comprobar lo de los veinte...

Se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

—Ya le he robado demasiado tiempo —dijo Bella—. Quince sería perfecto.

—¿Está segura? No me llevaría ni un minuto comprobarlo...

—Gracias, pero no es necesario que se moleste.

Finalmente, tenía sus quince mil en efectivo, ciento cincuenta billetes de cien dólares, y un cheque de caja por valor de la cantidad restante. El dinero en efectivo abultaba muchísimo, lo que la hizo alegrarse de no haber podido obtener la cantidad total. Tendría que haber comprado una pequeña maleta sólo para guardar el dinero, y eso habría llamado demasiado la atención. Por lo menos los quince mil dólares le cabían en el bolso.

Firmó un par de recibos y finalmente terminaron las transacciones. «Muchas gracias», dijo, después miró su reloj y salió apresuradamente del banco.

Llegó casi veinte minutos tarde a la peluquería. El estilista estaba de un humor pésimo por el retraso, pero se animó cuando ella señaló su masa de largos rizos y dijo:

—Córtemelo. Y quiero que quede más liso y oscuro.

Como a la mayoría de los estilistas, le encantaba cortar melenas y hacer cambios radicales.

Una hora y media más tarde, salió de la peluquería morena y con un corte de pelo enmarañado que quedaba un poco por encima del hombro. Parecía lista como el demonio, y le encantaba. Su rostro parecía diferente, más fuerte, la estructura ósea más evidente, una mujer que no estaría dispuesta a aguantar las gilipolleces de nadie.

Tendría que pensar en un nuevo nombre, un nombre que encajara con su nuevo yo. En algún lugar, durante el camino, tendría que conseguir un nuevo carné de conducir, pero ya se preocuparía de ello más tarde. Ahora, necesitaba ruedas.

Un poco más de cinco horas después, estaba entrando en Pensilvania de camino hacia el oeste. Su coche era una chevy roja, no tenía muy buena pinta porque los cromados estaban un poco oxidados y tenía una serie de abolladuras y golpes en los parachoques, pero los neumáticos eran buenos y el motor iba bien.

Pronto, pensó, estaría conduciendo un Cadillac. O tal vez un Mercedes. Al cabo de un par de días estaría en Kansas y, desde allí, nadie podía saberlo. Podría elegir el lugar que quisiera, y Félix Cavalieri podría irse a la mierda.

* * *

><p>Hola! qué les pareció? mientras estudio Histología, adapto, aunque mi estudio no cunde mucho xD Nos leemos el sábado =)<p>

**Des**.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Félix estuvo a punto de no coger el teléfono cuando vio que la llamada era de su banco. Había permanecido despierto toda la noche estimulado por el café y la ansiedad, pero las horas pasaban una detrás de otra sin noticias de los secuestradores de Bella. Había perdido la pequeña esperanza que albergaba, que nunca había sido mucha, de poder rescatarla o intercambiarla de alguna manera.

—Cavalieri —dijo secamente—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Sr. Cavalieri, soy James Witherdale, de...

—Sí, ya sé quién es, he visto la llamada entrante.

Sólo quería que el tipo fuera directo al grano y que colgara de una vez. Ese día no estaba de humor para tratar con peseteros, no cuando sabía que Bella probablemente estaba muerta en algún lugar y ni siquiera podía expresar su tristeza delante de sus hombres sin parecer un blando.

—Ehh... sí, vale. El banco le envió ayer un correo electrónico para certificar la transferencia que realizó, pero yo quería saber si...

—¿Transferencia?

Félix estaba agotado, pero no tan agotado como para que eso no le llamara la atención. Se irguió y chasqueó los dedos hacia Demetri, señalando el teléfono y luego su habitación.

—¿Qué transferencia?

Demetri entró a grandes zancadas en la habitación y un segundo después se oyó un clic mientras cogía el teléfono.

—Ehh... la transferencia de su cuenta a la cuenta de la Srta. Swan. La... La cuenta que fue abierta a nombre de Bella Pertini.

—Sí, sí.

Como si él no supiera el verdadero apellido de Bella. A él no le importaba que ella usara Pertini como apellido en lugar de Swan. ¿Demonios, cómo iban a importarle sus traumas infantiles?.

—Yo no hice ninguna transferencia ayer.

La voz de Wtiherdale adquirió un tono de clara preocupación.

—Ayer por la tarde se efectuó la transferencia de una considerable suma de dinero, y aunque en el momento de la verificación certificamos que procedía de su dirección IP, con su contraseña, al tratarse de una cantidad fuera de lo normal se le envió una notificación por correo electrónico para informarle de dicha transacción. Por eso esta mañana, cuando observé que todos los fondos habían sido transferidos a la cuenta de la Srta. Swan ayer a última hora de la tarde, me pareció oportuno llamarlo por teléfono...

—¡Ayer yo no transferí nada a su cuenta! —gritó Félix poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, donde Demetri ya estaba sentado delante del ordenador portátil de Félix, comprobando su cuenta de correo electrónico. Con todo lo sucedido ayer, Félix no se había preocupado por mierdas como ésa.

Demetri comprobó rápidamente todos los mensajes, a continuación levantó la vista hacia Félix y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí no hay ningún mensaje del banco —dijo.

—No tengo ningún correo electrónico —dijo bruscamente Félix—. Si lo tuviese les habría llamado, porque ayer yo no hice ninguna transferencia. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—Ehh... de dos millones cien mil dólares.

Félix tuvo la sensación de que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

—¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Habrían obligado los secuestradores a Bella a darles el dinero a través de su cuenta? Pero ¿quién diablos lo había transferido primero de su cuenta a la de ella? Bella no sabía su contraseña, y él no la había escrito en ningún sitio donde ella la pudiera haber visto, y aun así ella no se habría dado cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que de su número de teléfono, de todos modos.

—Ehh...

—Como vuelva a decir «ehh» una vez más, me meto por el teléfono y le rajo ese maldito cuello —dijo Félix atropelladamente—. Yo no hice ninguna transferencia ayer y tengo la maldita certeza de que no transferí ningún millón de dólares y no tengo ningún maldito correo electrónico. ¡Así que devuelvan el dinero a mi cuenta!

—N-no puedo —tartamudeó Witherdale. Félix casi pudo oír el «ehh» que él había ahogado—. La transferencia se hizo desde su dirección IP utilizando su contraseña y, de todas formas, como ya le he dicho, todo el dinero fue retirado ayer a última hora de la tarde. Nuestro banco ya no tiene el control de esos fondos.

—Alguien me ha robado, así que me importa una mierda lo que el banco controle o deje de controlar. Ustedes permitieron que se llevasen mi dinero, así que por supuesto que podrán devolverlo.

—No es posible, Sr. Cavalieri. Legalmente, el banco tiene las manos atadas...

—¡No hay ninguna maldita forma de que la transferencia se haya hecho desde mi ordenador porque yo no la hice, así que no me hable de legalidades!

Demetri tenía una mirada muy peculiar en su rostro. De repente, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Félix gritando al teléfono. En menos de un minuto estuvo de vuelta con el ordenador de Bella. Lo puso al lado del de Félix en la mesa, lo desconectó y conectó el de Bella. Entonces abrió su programa de correo electrónico y empezó a buscar. Tenía alrededor de veinte mensajes, la mayoría de ellos propaganda de varias tiendas donde había hecho alguna compra online, así que revisarlos no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Demetri se detuvo y señaló la pantalla.

—Espere un momento —dijo Félix por el teléfono, inclinándose para ver lo que Demetri le estaba señalando. Demetri abrió el mensaje y, ahí estaba, el correo que el banco había enviado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su correo electrónico en el ordenador de Bella?

—Hemos encontrado su e-mail —gruñó—. No me llegó a mí, le llegó a mi novia. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacer eso bien, así que...

—Le aseguro, Sr. Cavalieri, que el correo electrónico fue enviado a la dirección especificada en su información de cuenta.

—Yo mismo la configuré, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que no usé la dirección de correo electrónico de mi novia, usé la mía.

—Sin embargo, ésa es la dirección que figura en estos momentos en nuestros archivos y cualquier cambio realizado se ha hecho con su contraseña, así que tenemos que asumir que sabía lo que quería hacer.

—Le estoy diciendo que yo no lo hice...

Félix se calló, respirando con dificultad, como si empezara a caer en la cuenta de una horrible posibilidad. A pesar de la repentina sensación en su garganta, su cerebro automáticamente rechazó la idea. No era posible. Bella sabía utilizar el ordenador lo suficiente como para hacer pedidos por Internet, pero eso era todo; y aún así, Demetri había tenido que guiarla a través del proceso varias veces antes de que pillara que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir las instrucciones que ponían en la pantalla. Le había costado aprender que lo que hacía en una página era lo que tenía que hacer en todas.

Félix recordó cómo decía indefensa: «¡Pero no tiene sentido!». ¿Se suponía que tenía que creerse que esa misma mujer había conseguido su contraseña, había entrado en su cuenta bancaria, había transferido casi todo su dinero en efectivo a su cuenta y que rápidamente lo había movido a Dios sabe dónde? La Bella que él conocía no sólo no habría sido capaz de hacer eso, sino que nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Su actitud hacia el dinero era casi como la de una niña. Nunca le había pedido ni un penique. Ella creía que si tenía tarjetas o una chequera, ya tenía dinero. Si él no controlara su cuenta, ella tendría descubiertos continuamente porque nunca prestaba atención a su saldo.

Aceptar que cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera hecho esto era aceptar que lo había estado engañando, que había estado engañando a todo el mundo durante dos años. Su ego rechazó violentamente la idea, porque él no era ningún ingenuo, él era Félix Cavalieri y todo aquel que había intentado robarle alguna vez había muerto arrepintiéndose de ello. Él no confiaba en nadie. Había hecho que investigaran a Bella, que la siguieran, y él la había controlado. Ni una sola vez había dicho o hecho nada que le hubiera hecho pensar que era una persona diferente a lo que aparentaba ser, o sea, dulce y boba.

—Hablaremos más tarde —dijo abruptamente a Witherdale, y colgó el teléfono.

Miró fijamente a Demetri, que estaba mirándolo fijamente a él.

—Dime cómo puede haber sucedido esto. Dime cómo alguien pudo haber entrado en mi cuenta bancaria y haberme robado dos malditos millones de dólares.

—Ha tenido que ser desde aquí —dijo Demetri.

Pulsó la tecla de las últimas acciones realizadas y allí estaba, mostrando claramente que alguien, por medio del ordenador de Bella, había accedido a la página web del banco.

—Para el que lo recibe, tanto tu ordenador como el de Bella tienen la misma dirección IP porque van a través del mismo _router_. Si ella sabía tu contraseña, para el banco eras tú el que estaba haciendo la transferencia.

—Yo no le dije la contraseña —dijo bruscamente Félix —. Ni tampoco la escribí en ningún sitio.

Ni siquiera Demetri sabía cuál era su contraseña.

—Pues de alguna manera la consiguió. —Demetri mantuvo su expresión vacía mientras señalaba lo obvio —. Si accediste alguna vez a la cuenta con ella delante, pudo haber prestado la suficiente atención para descifrar la secuencia de teclas.

—Estamos hablando de Bella. Apenas podía descifrar cómo abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Vale, estaba exagerando; pero aún así seguían sin estar hablando de una mente privilegiada.

—Tal cantidad de dinero es una poderosa motivación, y la prueba está aquí mismo. —Demetri dio un golpecito a la pantalla del ordenador—. No creo que nadie la haya secuestrado, yo creo que cogió el dinero y huyó.

Félix permaneció allí de pie, la ira y la humillación lo estaban consumiendo por dentro. Se había permitido cuidar de ella, y la muy puta lo había tomado por un idiota. Nunca debería haberse permitido bajar la guardia, no debería haberse permitido ni por un segundo pensar que a ella le importaba. Tenía que ser la mejor actriz del mundo para haber estado actuando durante dos años sin haber cometido ni un solo error, para derramar todas esas lágrimas dos días antes. Y él había caído por eso; eso era lo que lo corroía como si fuera ácido. Se lo había tragado todo, se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que ella lo amaba de verdad, joder, creyendo incluso que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Pagaría por ello. No importaba lo que le costara, ella se las pagaría.

—No llegará muy lejos —dijo rotundamente.

Le gustaría agarrarla con sus propias manos, pero había aprendido a poner cierta distancia entre él y el acto final de manera que, incluso aunque él lo hubiese ordenado, cupiera la posibilidad de negarlo. Podía evitar matarla él mismo, siempre y cuando le demostraran que estaba muerta. Lamentaría no darse el gusto de hacer justicia él mismo, pero la venganza podía proporcionarle un placer similar, y él sabía exactamente cómo lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

><p>El asesino esperó tres días después de haber recibido la última citación de Cavalieri antes de contactar con él. No estaba haciendo nada más, pero le apetecía pasar unos días sin hacer nada y era un trabajador independiente, no uno de los empleados de ese cabrón. Lo que fuera que quisiera Cavalieri, podía esperar.<p>

No se fiaba de la citación; había pasado demasiado poco tiempo desde la tarde que había pasado con Bella. Tal vez Cavalieri había cambiado de opinión sobre la oferta y se había sentido, de forma retrospectiva, como si le hubieran asestado un golpe a su machismo. Le habían asestado algo más que un golpe, pero el asesino no creía que Cavalieri ya se lo hubiera imaginado. Bella era demasiado buena en todo lo que hacía; habría mantenido en secreto todo el placer que había obtenido a raíz del trato.

Así que esperó y observó. Sentía más curiosidad que nunca por los futuros planes de Cavalieri, pero aunque no tenía muchas virtudes, poseía en abundancia la de la paciencia. Algo estaba sucediendo; podía adivinarlo por la expresión de las caras de los gorilas de Cavalieri, del propio Cavalieri. El asesino había visto ir y venir al hombre varias veces, y era obvio que estaba de muy mal humor.

Cuando le pareció que Cavalieri ya había esperado lo suficiente, primero se dio un capricho visitando con calma el museo Metropolitan, que era uno de sus lugares preferidos en Nueva York. No le importaban ni los turistas ni las hordas de niños; las exposiciones eran su propia recompensa. Cuando terminó, se quedó de pie en los anchos escalones e hizo la llamada.

—Ven al ático —le ordenó Cavalieri —. ¿Cuándo puedes estar aquí?

—Estoy cerca —dijo el asesino con tranquilidad—, pero hace un día precioso. Bethesda Terrace, en media hora.

Desconectó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cavalieri no sólo tendría problemas para tenderle una emboscada en tan poco tiempo, sino que además el Terrace era un lugar público, lleno de turistas y residentes de la ciudad. Por otra parte, era un espacio abierto, por lo que su aproximación no estaría limitada. Desde allí podía desaparecer en la espesura de Central Park, en caso de que Cavalieri tuviera pensado perseguirlo.

No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba Cavalieri, así que cabía la posibilidad de que le resultase imposible llegar en media hora. Para él, sin embargo, llegar hasta Bethesda Terrace implicaba un agradable paseo. Si Cavalieri estaba arriba, en el ático, tendría tiempo de sobra para llegar hasta allí. Si estaba por la ciudad... difícilmente. Si se trataba de algo importante volvería a ponerse en contacto con él.

Al asesino le divertía ponérselo difícil a ese cabrón, incluso en menudencias como ésa. El placer estaba donde cada uno lo encontraba, sin embargo, así que siguió tanto su instinto para ir sobre seguro como su inclinación a desestabilizar la cadena de Cavalieri.

Caminó por el parque, deteniéndose para comprar un helado de cucurucho. Aunque conocía el parque bastante bien, compró un mapa y dedicó algunos minutos a estudiarlo porque le gustaba saber cuáles eran exactamente sus opciones si se veía en la necesidad de tener una. Se quedó con el mapa en la mano, sabiendo que Cavalieri se daría cuenta y llegaría a la conclusión de que el asesino no vivía allí y que, por lo tanto, no estaba familiarizado con el parque. La conclusión sería correcta a medias, porque en realidad él no _vivía _en ningún lado; se quedaba en varios lugares durante diferentes periodos de tiempo, y en ese preciso momento resultaba que ese lugar estaba unos pisos por debajo de Cavalieri.

Encontró un lugar desde el que no lo podrían ver y observó. Si veía algo que pareciese sospechoso, podría suspender el encuentro. Sabía que Cavalieri no iría solo; un hombre como él no se podía permitir ir a ningún lado sin un gorila. Pero al asesino no le preocupaban los matones; era a los que podían estar escondidos a quienes buscaba.

Finalmente vio a Cavalieri, sólo un par de minutos atrasado y con tres hombres detrás de él. El asesino estudió los alrededores, pero no vio nada sospechoso: conocía de vista a muchos de los hombres de Cavalieri, así que no tuvo que fiarse sólo del comportamiento para juzgar si era o no seguro acercarse. Nadie parecía estar merodeando sin razón alguna, nadie parecía intentar ocultarse. Finalmente dejó su propio escondite y continuó su paseo, todavía comiendo el helado.

Cavalieri miraba su reloj con irritación cuando alzó la vista y vio al asesino.

—Llegas tarde —gruñó mientras hacía un gesto a sus hombres para que se alejaran.

—Había mucha cola en el puesto de helados —dijo perezosamente el asesino—. ¿Qué pasa?

Cavalieri miró alrededor, después sacó un viejo transistor de su bolsillo y lo encendió. El volumen estaba alto, tan alto que si Cavalieri no se hubiera acercado el asesino no lo habría oído.

—Bella me robó dos millones de pavos hace cuatro días y puso pies en polvorosa. Quiero que la encuentres y que soluciones el tema. Definitivamente.

Un hilillo de helado derretido se deslizó por el cucurucho. El asesino lo lamió, disimulando su sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro? No parecía lo suficientemente lista; aunque supongo que eso sería la prueba, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro. — Cavalieri esbozó una lúgubre sonrisa—. Y, sí, en la lista de estupideces que tenía que hacer, robarme estaba justo arriba de todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí no más le llegó la fiesta a Bella, aunque ella no lo sepa =

Me encanta el asesino y su actitud despreocupada xD

besos nenas, nos leemos =)

**Des.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Nunca le toques las narices a una mujer inteligente. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Bella estaba más que enfadada con Cavalieri por haberla entregado; estaba furiosa. Esto no era un simple mensaje de «ahí te quedas», sino un gesto de «¡ahí te quedas y chúpate _ésa_, cabrón!». Y, según el lenguaje de los gestos, eso era una llamada de atención.

Divertido, dio otro lametón al helado. Tenía más ganas de aplaudirle que de ir en su busca y captura. Aun así, un trabajo era un trabajo.

—¿Cuál es tu mejor oferta? —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Según tú, cuánto vale? —No podía decidir si aceptaba el trabajo hasta que supiera cuánto dinero había sobre la mesa.

Cavalieri miró a su alrededor y subió todavía más el volumen de la radio. La gente le dirigía miradas de fastidio, aunque a él le importaba una mierda.

—La misma cantidad que ella robó.

Dos millones, ¿no? Definitivamente, eso daba una perspectiva diferente a la situación. Tendría que pensárselo, aunque no quería que entre tanto Cavalieri buscase a otro que se hiciera cargo de la situación. Si no aceptaba el trabajo, su demora como mínimo daría a Bella más oportunidades de salirse con la suya, y eso le produjo cierta satisfacción. No tenían por qué caerle bien sus clientes, pero por Cavalieri sentía verdadero desprecio.

—La mitad por adelantado —dijo el asesino—. Te haré saber dónde debes depositarlo. —Acto seguido, tiró el resto del cucurucho de helado en una papelera cercana y se fue paseando relajadamente, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de escrutar los alrededores. Localizó a alguien que casi con toda seguridad era un poli, demasiado trajeado para ese lugar, que se había detenido a atarse un zapato mientras mantenía la cabeza ligeramente vuelta en dirección a Cavalieri. Debía de ser el sabueso de Cavalieri, apresurándose a llegar hasta él.

Al asesino no le preocupaba demasiado. Su reunión con Cavalieri había durado menos de un minuto, no lo suficiente para que un sabueso se colocara en posición e hiciese alguna foto. Cuando el sabueso llegó, la reunión ya se había terminado y él ya se estaba yendo. Cruzó el puente Bow y a continuación el puente Ramble, hecho de pesados bloques de madera, que le proporcionó una agradable protección. Aunque el día era caluroso y húmedo, con una temperatura que rozaba los treinta grados, allí, en la densa sombra, el aire era más fresco y podía sentir en la piel una leve pero agradable brisa.

Evitó deliberadamente pensar en la oferta. Ya tendría tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo más tarde, cuando estuviera seguro de que no lo seguían. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, esta vez se centró intensamente en su derecha, atento a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, a si alguien se le aproximaba por la espalda, a cuáles serían sus siempre cambiantes vías de escape. Prestar atención a los detalles lo había mantenido con vida hasta entonces, así que no veía ninguna razón para cambiar sus hábitos. Gracias a ello, fue capaz de reconocer a un segundo sabueso prácticamente al instante; éste llevaba tejanos y zapatillas deportivas, así que no era el poli que había estado siguiendo a Cavalieri.

El asesino analizó la situación con serenidad. El hecho de que este nuevo sabueso llevase ropa deportiva no significaba que no fuera un poli. Sólo significaba que estaba mejor preparado. El FBI no tenía más razón para seguirlo que su reunión con Cavalieri; era posible que estuviesen investigando a todos sus contactos. O tal vez el sabueso fuera uno de los gorilas de Cavalieri, que lo seguía sabía Dios por qué. Tal vez Cavalieri estaba enfadado porque había tenido que caminar hasta el parque y creía necesario un correctivo en forma de paliza —aunque, en ese caso, habría mandado a más de un hombre—. Tal vez simplemente quería saber dónde vivía el asesino, amparándose en la teoría de que nunca se tenía demasiada información.

Mantuvo el paso. Allá arriba, el sendero daba un brusco giro y la vista del sabueso quedaría bloqueada por los árboles y los arbustos durante... calculó la distancia que le llevaba de ventaja al sabueso... unos siete segundos, lo que era más que suficiente. El sabueso debió de observar el mismo punto ciego, porque aligeró el paso. El asesino no reaccionó apresurándose, lo que habría revelado que era consciente de que lo estaban siguiendo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no preocuparse, aunque ahora le debía de llevar sólo unos cinco segundos.

Dio la curva, giró sobre sí mismo, se quitó la camisa blanca por la cabeza y la arrugó en la mano como si fuera una toalla, luego empezó a trotar de forma regular, como si fuera un corredor, mientras daba la curva en dirección contraria a la que había venido.

El sabueso ni siquiera miró para él cuando pasó a su lado trotando; en lugar de ello, el tipo se apresuró a dar la curva para volver a tenerlo dentro de su campo de visión.

_Buena suerte_, pensó mientras abandonaba el sendero y desaparecía entre la espesura. Sólo era uno más de los cientos, tal vez miles de corredores que sudaban llevando a cabo sus rutinas en el parque aquel día. Sus pantalones de color gris oscuro, a simple vista, se parecían lo suficiente a unos pantalones de chándal como para que nadie reparase en ellos. El único inconveniente eran sus zapatos, y es que, ¿quién salía a correr con unos mocasines de Gucci? Obviamente él, pero nunca se lo recomendaría a nadie. Cuando ya estaba a unos cien metros de distancia, se detuvo para ponerse la camisa. El calor húmedo hacía brillar su piel cubierta por el sudor y el tejido se pegaba a él mientras se la volvía a poner; sin embargo, no respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Con paso relajado, siguió caminando hacia la salida del parque.

* * *

><p>—¿Has conseguido alguna foto de la reunión? —preguntó Harry Clearwater con expresión tranquila mientras escuchaba la respuesta.<p>

Jacob Black se maravilló de la indulgencia de Clearwater. No había dicho: «¿Por lo menos has conseguido alguna foto de la reunión?» y no había nada en su tono de voz que revelase ni un ápice de impaciencia. La mayoría de los agentes especiales estarían agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con desaprobación, pero Clearwater no. Él siempre era justo; incluso cuando los resultados no eran los esperados.

No esperaban que Cavalieri se fuera _caminando_ a ningún lado y mucho menos a Central Park. Cuando el agente que estaba en la calle se dio cuenta de que a Cavalieri no lo recogía ningún coche, él y su séquito ya estaban a media manzana de distancia. Entonces, aunque se había dado toda la prisa posible para alcanzarlos, un semáforo lo había hecho detenerse y lo había obligado a esperar para cruzar la calle. Como resultado, cuando el agente llegó, la reunión ya había tenido lugar y todo lo que les pudo proporcionar fue una descripción parcial del hombre con el que Cavalieri se había reunido, aunque total, para lo que les sirvió... _Poco menos de un metro noventa, ochenta kilos, pelo no muy corto, cobrizo y desordenado._

—Creo que era el mismo hombre que estaba en el balcón con la novia —dijo Clearwater al colgar.

Black pensaba lo mismo. La gran pregunta era ¿dónde estaba la novia? Se había ido hacía cuatro días y no había vuelto desde entonces. Habían dejado de seguirla hacía meses, porque su presupuesto y sus recursos humanos eran limitados y utilizarlos para seguir al propio Cavalieri había sido mucho más productivo. Además, ella nunca hacía nada interesante, por lo menos hasta lo del numerito en el balcón.

Tal vez su ausencia se debía simplemente a que había roto con Cavalieri, pero algo estaba sucediendo. Cavalieri y sus hombres andaban de un lado para otro como si estuvieran buscando pelea con alguien, con cualquiera. Si se tratase sólo de una ruptura, Cavalieri podría —_podría_— estar enfadado, pero no sus hombres.

Y ahora Cavalieri se había reunido con el que, probablemente, era el mismo hombre que había estado en el balcón haciendo el amor con su novia. Algo estaba sucediendo, aunque parecía más algún asunto de carácter personal y a ellos eso no les interesaba. A menos que pudieran utilizarlo de algún modo en su contra, la vida amorosa de Cavalieri era problema suyo, no de ellos.

* * *

><p>Había más de dos mil trescientas cámaras de seguridad en las calles de Nueva York, y sólo Dios sabía cuántas más había ocultas. Si alguien andaba por la calle en la ciudad, tenía todas las papeletas para ser grabado por una cámara. Ésa era la razón por la que él siempre llevaba tan a rajatabla la costumbre de cambiar de aspecto con regularidad. Incluso aunque una cámara lo grabase, su pista se perdería cuando entrase en un edificio como una persona y saliese como alguien diferente. Sólo un análisis exhaustivo podría, con mucha suerte, identificarlo de nuevo, y en este país se esforzaba al máximo para asegurarse de que él era alguien por el que no merecía la pena molestarse hasta tal punto.<p>

También Bella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber cambiado de aspecto; eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no sabía era dónde habría cambiado, o qué aspecto tendría después de haberlo hecho. Podía haberle preguntado a Cavalieri qué se sabía sobre los últimos movimientos de Bella en el día de su desaparición pero, entonces, ¿cuál era la gracia? Encontrarla sin la ayuda de Cavalieri lo mantendría ágil, sería algo así como hacer cálculos matemáticos mentalmente en lugar de usar una calculadora.

Tenía bastantes conocimientos de informática, pero en este caso los contras asociados a poner en práctica sus propias habilidades de piratería informática superaban a los pros. No tenía sentido arriesgarse a hacer saltar la alarma cuando podía conseguir lo que quería saber por otros medios. La verdad es que había muchas cosas que giraban alrededor del antiguo dicho de que lo importante no es lo que tú sabes, sino a quién conoces; y daba la casualidad de que él conocía a alguien que trabajaba para el ayuntamiento de Nueva York, alguien que tenía una deuda con él tan grande que nunca sería capaz de pagársela, y que tenía acceso a esa red de cámaras de seguridad.

Había tenido suerte en que no hubiera pasado nada importante en la ciudad en los últimos cuatro días; sólo el número habitual de atracos y asesinatos. No había habido ningún ataque terrorista, ningún hombre en bicicleta lanzando bombas, ningún suceso sensacionalista por el estilo. Gracias a que las cosas habían estado tranquilas, nadie prestaría atención a una revisión de las grabaciones de hacía unos días.

Por otra parte, ¿quería tomarse tantas molestias antes incluso de haber decidido aceptar el trabajo?

Qué demonios, sí. Quería saber cómo lo había hecho por propia diversión. Incluso estaba ligeramente orgulloso de ella; no se había dormido en los laureles. Cavalieri la había insultado gravemente, y al día siguiente ella había pasado a la acción. Sabía las trabas bancarias que había tenido que superar, conocía perfectamente la importancia de la sincronización porque él mismo había jugado a ese juego.

Rara vez se divertía y nunca había estado orgulloso de nada, así que el hecho de sentir ambas emociones a la vez era un poco desconcertante.

O no. Otra cosa que nunca hacía era engañarse a sí mismo. La forma en que se sentía estaba directamente ligada con la química que había reconocido tener con ella; no es que esa química fuera a salvarle la vida si él decidía aceptar el trabajo. La atracción era una cosa, pero dos millones eran dos millones.

Hizo la llamada desde su teléfono móvil desechable. Cuando la voz con acento sureño contestó con un seco «sí», él respondió: «necesito un favor».

No se identificó; no era necesario. Tras una larga pausa, la voz dijo «Edward».

«Sí», respondió.

Otra pausa, y luego: «¿qué necesitas?».

No intentó escaquearse ni eludirse. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese.

—Necesito tener acceso a las cámaras de vigilancia callejera.

—¿En directo?

—No, a las grabaciones de hace cuatro días. Conozco el punto de partida. A partir de ahí...

Un encogimiento de hombros invisible se hizo patente en su tono de voz. A partir de ahí la búsqueda podría ir en cualquier dirección, aunque cuando investigara un poco a Bella tendría una idea más clara de lo que era posible que hiciera.

—¿Cuándo lo necesitas?

—Esta noche.

—Tendrás que venir a mi casa. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

Podía ser considerado. De hecho, hizo un esfuerzo para ser considerado; no le costaba nada, y un poco de buena voluntad podía marcar la diferencia algún día entre vivir o morir, escaparse o ser capturado.

—Sobre las nueve. Para entonces los niños ya estarán en la cama.

—Allí estaré. —Colgó, se volvió hacia el ordenador y se puso manos a la obra.

Averiguar que el nombre real de Bella era Isabella Swan no le llevó nada. No le sorprendió que su apellido no fuera Pertini. Una vez obtenido su nombre real, se metió en los archivos de tráfico para conseguir los datos de su carné de conducir. Conseguir su número de la seguridad social era un poco más complicado, pero en una hora se había hecho con él; después de eso, su vida era un libro abierto.

Tenía treinta años, había nacido en Forks, nunca había estado casada y no tenía hijos. Su padre había muerto hacía dos años y su madre... su madre vivía en Phoenix, así que ya tenía algo que comprobar, aunque él pensaba que Bella probablemente fuese demasiado lista como para volver allí. Aunque se desenvolvería bien en la zona y cabía la posibilidad de que se pusiera en contacto con su madre. Había un hermano, Emmett Swan, en Texas, que actualmente estaba cumpliendo el tercer año de una sentencia de cinco por robo, así que ella no podría acudir a él para nada.

Eso era todo en relación con su familia directa; profundizando en la investigación podría encontrar tías y tíos, primos, tal vez algún amigo del colegio. Pero Bella se le antojaba como una solitaria que no confiaba en nadie salvo en sí misma, que no dependía de nadie excepto de sí misma.

Él entendía esa filosofía. En cuestión de filosofías, ésa era la que tenía menos probabilidades de acabar en decepción.

Exactamente a las nueve de la noche tocó el timbre y, al cabo de unos segundos, la voz con acento sureño dijo «sí» de la misma manera que había respondido al teléfono.

El asesino dijo «Edward», y la puerta sonó para abrirse. El apartamento estaba en el sexto piso. Aun así, él subió por las escaleras en lugar de coger el ascensor.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió mientras él se acercaba y un hombre delgado y rubio de aproximadamente la misma edad que él le hizo un gesto invitándolo a entrar.

—¿Un café? —preguntó, a modo de saludo e invitación.

El nombre real de Jazz Whitlock era Jasper, pero casi toda la vida le habían llamado Jazz.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—Por aquí.

Mientras Jazz lo conducía a una pequeña habitación, su mujer, Alice, apareció en la puerta de la cocina y dijo «no empecéis algo que os vaya a llevar horas porque yo me voy a la cama a las once».

Edward se giró y le guiñó un ojo como diciendo «por mí perfecto». En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Ni se te ocurra tratar de engatusarme. Soy inmune. Pregúntale a Jazz.

—Tal vez sólo seas inmune a sus engatusamientos.

Ella resopló y volvió a la cocina.

—Cierra la puerta si necesitas intimidad —dijo Jazz mientras giraba una desvencijada silla de oficina, parcheada con cinta americana, y dejando caer su trasero en ella.

—No se trata de ningún secreto de estado —dijo Edward, y la coletilla implícita «esta vez» resonó en la habitación.

Jazz flexionó sus largos dedos como un concertista de piano a punto de interpretar una difícil obra. Empezó a teclear comandos tan rápidamente que sus manos eran una imagen borrosa. Empezó a rebobinar las imágenes. De vez en cuando se detenía para mirar alguna, hablando entre dientes de la manera que todos los técnicos informáticos parecían hacer, para luego continuar. Pasados unos minutos dijo: «Vale, estamos dentro. ¿Cuál es el punto de partida?».

Edward le dio la dirección del edificio y la fecha, y sentó su trasero a los pies de la cama, inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver. La habitación era lo suficientemente pequeña para que estuvieran casi hombro con hombro.

A menos que estuvieras viendo escenas de sexo o violencia, no había nada más aburrido que la grabación de una cámara de seguridad. Le dijo a Jazz que estaba buscando a una mujer de pelo castaño claro, largo y ondulado y eso sirvió de ayuda, porque así pudo pasar a cámara rápida todas las idas y venidas de las personas que no tenían ese tipo de pelo. Finalmente Edward la señaló y dijo «ahí», y Jazz paró inmediatamente antes de rebobinar un poco la cinta.

Vio a Bella salir del edificio con una bolsa grande y abultada —se jugaría el cuello a que llevaba dentro otra ropa para cambiarse—, vio cómo tropezaba mientras se introducía en un Town Car negro. Jazz introducía los comandos cuidadosamente, saltando de una cámara a otra, siguiendo el coche hasta que éste aparcó en doble fila delante de la biblioteca. Bella salió, cojeando ligeramente, y el coche se fue.

Edward se acercó más a la pantalla, observando atentamente la salida. Ahí era donde debía de haberse cambiado. Había varias cosas que podía hacer con esa mata de pelo, aunque también necesitaría deshacerse de su llamativa chaqueta. ¿Qué podría hacer para mezclarse con el resto de los neoyorquinos? Vestirse de negro, eso era. Y se recogería el pelo, tal vez lo ocultase metiéndolo bajo la espalda de su camisa, o llevaría algo con capucha. Una capucha sería un poco inusual, dado el calor que hacía, pero la gente hacía cosas raras continuamente.

Intentó localizar su silueta, su bolsa, a alguien vestido de negro —que era casi todo el mundo—, a alguna mujer con el pelo cubierto o retirado hacia atrás.

Estaba satisfecho de lo rápidamente que había dado con ella.

—Ahí está —dijo.

Jazz detuvo la cinta.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Conocía cada línea de ese cuerpo; se había pasado cuatro horas besando y acariciando cada centímetro cuadrado de él. Era ella, sin duda alguna. No había perdido el tiempo; en diez minutos ya estaba fuera, tal vez incluso antes de que su chófer hubiera encontrado un lugar para aparcar en los alrededores. Tenía el pelo más oscuro, tal vez se lo hubiera mojado, y se lo había retirado hacia atrás, iba vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, y caminaba sin ningún rastro de cojera, dando grandes zancadas sin un ápice de balanceo o sacudida.

_Buena chica_, pensó con aprobación. Audaz, decidida, prestando atención a los detalles; bien hecho, Bella.

No se lo puso fácil a Jazz. Caminó unas cuantas manzanas, cogió un taxi, y después salió del taxi y caminó algunas manzanas más antes de coger otro. Zigzagueó a través de la ciudad, pero finalmente entró en el túnel Holland y las cámaras la perdieron. Aún así, el hecho de que hubiera ido por el túnel Holland en lugar de por el Lincoln ya le aportaba mucha información.

Estaba sobre la pista. Bella podía ser buena... pero él era mejor.

* * *

><p>Les dije que era condenadamente inteligente<p>

¿No les emociona saber qué es Edward? xDDDD

Nos leemos, y déjenme un rr =)

**Des.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

A Bella le cabreó sobremanera que retirar su propio dinero de un banco fuera tan complicado.

Se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a Kansas, porque no quería cansarse y cometer algún error estúpido o, peor aún, tener un accidente. Tenía que pasar desapercibida, lo que implicaba pagar todo en efectivo y, en cuanto al resto, pasar inadvertida. Una vez que tuviera en sus manos los dos millones tendría más opciones, pero hasta entonces estaba con las manos atadas.

El hecho de tomarse su tiempo implicó un viaje de tres días en lugar de dos, pero estaba bien porque se había divertido. Estaba sola, benditamente sola, sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie más que a sí misma. Ya no tenía que actuar como una imbécil descerebrada, no tenía que sonreír continuamente ni ocultar cualquier signo de enfado o impaciencia, o incluso un sentido del humor demasiado agudo.

Qué triste era que durante dos años no hubiera podido reírse espontáneamente de un chiste. Si se reía, tenía que hacer alguna pregunta antes, como si no lo hubiera pillado. Félix y sus gorilas habían pasado mucho tiempo riéndose de ella además que de los chistes. Cabrones.

Nunca más tendría que volver a hacerse la tonta porque nunca más dependería de ningún hombre para conseguir lo que quería. Durante el viaje comió cuando le apetecía, paró para ver cosas que le parecían interesantes, se compró ropa centrándose en sus gustos en lugar de en la imagen que quería proyectar. En lugar de intentar parecer sexy, se inclinó por la comodidad de los pantalones de algodón, las camisetas y las sandalias. Después de todo, se pasaba horas a diario en el coche, en pleno verano.

Recordó las lecciones aprendidas en el banco de Nueva jersey y se dio cuenta de que no sería posible llegar allí y que le dieran los dos millones en el acto. Todo lo que podría conseguir serían unos cuantos miles más en metálico, y el resto en un cheque de caja. Ya tenía un cheque de caja por valor de ochenta y cinco mil y, total, para lo que le servía... A menos que se comprara algo realmente caro, no podía gastarlo. Sí, como si fuera posible gastar doscientos dólares y pedir que te devolvieran ochenta y cuatro mil.

Por otra parte, estaba la dificultad que suponía llevar con ella tanto dinero. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que convencerse de que era imposible, así que, con todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición, la primera noche de viaje ya había calculado los billetes de cien dólares que le quedaban. Según sus cálculos, cada fajo de mil dólares tenía un grosor equivalente a la décima parte de dos centímetros y medio, así que uno de diez mil tendría un grosor de dos centímetros y medio. Eso significaba, a ojo, veinticinco centímetros por cada cien mil y, por lo tanto, un millón serían doscientos cincuenta centímetros, y dos millones serían quinientos o, lo que era lo mismo, un montón de más de cinco metros de alto —algo bastante difícil de transportar e incluso más difícil de ocultar—. Prácticamente, sería como estar pidiendo a gritos que alguien la golpease en la cabeza y le robara la pasta.

Así que tendría que guardar el dinero en algún banco, aunque le gustaría deshacerse de las huellas en papel en forma de cheques de caja, aun cuando por ley los bancos no estaban autorizados a dar ningún tipo de información a Félix. Eso no significaba que no pudiera conseguirla, simplemente que tendría que tomarse muchas molestias para hacerlo, y la cantidad de molestias que se tomara dependería de lo enfadado que estuviese. Dos millones de dólares ya eran como para enfadarse, y si además se le sumaba el insulto hacia su machismo, significaba que sería capaz de invertir el doble de esa cantidad para encontrarla. Una venganza así podía no ser rentable, pero estaba claro que sí sería satisfactoria.

Para deshacerse de la documentación de las transacciones tendría que tener los dos millones en metálico en algún momento, aunque sólo fuera durante el tiempo suficiente para ir en coche hasta otro estado e ingresarlos en otro banco. El problema era que a los bancos no les gustaba entregar dos millones en metálico, ni siquiera a la persona a la que pertenecían.

Recordó que el banco de Elizabeth necesitaba tiempo para conseguir una mayor cantidad en metálico, así que el segundo día Bella paró en Illinois, se compró un teléfono barato de prepago y lo activó, a continuación se metió en el coche para llamar al banco de Grissom, en Kansas. Con el seguro de las puertas echado y el aire acondicionado encendido, hizo la llamada y dijo que quería hablar con alguien para cancelar su cuenta.

—Un momento, por favor. Le paso con la Sra. Hale.

Tras unos segundos, escuchó un clic y una amable voz dijo:

—Soy Lillian Hale. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan —dijo Bella estremeciéndose al pronunciar su odiado nombre. En cierto modo se estaba deshaciendo de ese nombre, para siempre—. Tengo una cuenta con ustedes, y me gustaría cancelarla.

—Siento oírla decir eso, Srta. Swan. ¿Hay algún problema o...?

—No, nada de eso, pero me voy a mudar a otro lugar.

—Entiendo. No queremos perderla como cliente, pero así es la vida, ¿no? Si viene aquí en persona, yo misma haré las gestiones necesarias.

—Estaré ahí mañana por la tarde —dijo Bella calculando la duración del viaje y esperando que el cálculo, como mínimo, fuera bastante aproximado—. El problema es que se trata de una suma considerable, y me gustaría que me la entregaran en efectivo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que la Sra. Hale dijo:

—¿Tiene su número de cuenta?

Bella se lo recitó, y pudo oír el sonido de las teclas del ordenador mientras la Sra. Hale obtenía la información de su cuenta.

—Srta. Swan, por su propia seguridad no le recomiendo en absoluto que retire esta suma en efectivo.

—Soy consciente de la dificultad —dijo Bella—. Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que la necesite en efectivo, y la estoy llamando con antelación, así que podrán tener esa cantidad disponible.

La Sra. Hale suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ni siquiera podemos pedir esa cantidad hasta que hayamos verificado su identidad.

Bella intentó armarse de paciencia, pero la habían tratado mal demasiadas veces como para ser maleducada con alguien que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y que tenía que seguir la política del banco. Sin embargo, no pudo contener su propio suspiro.

—Lo entiendo. Como le he dicho, estaré ahí mañana por la tarde. Es demasiado tarde para conseguir el dinero, ¿no?

—En realidad es demasiado pronto. Somos un banco pequeño y es la Reserva Federal quien nos proporciona el dinero en efectivo una vez a la semana. El jefe de caja hace el pedido los miércoles, así que el pedido se hizo ayer. No volverá a hacer otro pedido hasta el próximo miércoles.

Bella tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra el volante.

—¿No puede hacer un pedido especial al tratarse de una cantidad así?

—Estoy segura de que tendría que tener una autorización especial.

Evaluó rápidamente la situación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde que hacen el pedido hasta que reciben el dinero en efectivo? ¿Al día siguiente?

La Sra. Hale dudó de nuevo.

—Estaré encantada de hablar del tema con usted en persona, pero la verdad es que no me gusta dar ese tipo de información por teléfono.

Una vez más no podía echarle la culpa a la mujer, ya que no la conocía absolutamente de nada; para ella, Bella estaba planeando asaltar el banco y estaba intentando enterarse de cuándo tenían la mayor cantidad de dinero en efectivo disponible.

Las cosas no estaban yendo como había planeado. En lugar de conseguir el dinero y desaparecer, parece que tendría que esperar en Grissom por lo menos una semana. Grissom era un pueblo pequeño y, si no recordaba mal, tenía sólo un minúsculo motel, lo que haría increíblemente fácil que dieran con ella.

Podía reducir su vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, quedándose por ejemplo a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de distancia pero en continuo movimiento, sin pasar nunca más de una noche en el mismo sitio. Eso era un engorro, pero si quería deshacerse de las huellas en papel tendría que hacerlo en algún lugar y prefería que fuese más temprano que tarde.

—Entiendo —dijo—. Sé que es un problema. Estaré ahí mañana por la tarde.

—Espero que podamos solucionarlo —dijo la Sra. Hale, lo que Bella supuso que en la jerga bancaria querría decir «espero que entre en razón».

Llegó al banco al día siguiente, unos veinte minutos antes de la hora de cierre; había calculado mal el tiempo que le llevaría, así que se había tenido que levantar a las cuatro de la mañana y conducir sin parar durante todo el día. Estaba cansada, un poco atontada por los tres días de conducción y definitivamente agotada. Su cabello era una maraña de rizos porque por la mañana no había tenido tiempo de alisárselo con el secador, aunque al menos con los rizos se parecía más a la fotografía del carné de conducir. No quería ni imaginarse el lío que se armaría si el banco no creía que ella era quien decía ser. ¿Cómo probaría su identidad? ¿Pidiéndole una carta a Félix, o algo así? Sí, claro.

Por suerte, su aspecto desaliñado actuó a su favor. La Sra. Hale parecía haberse escapado de la antigua serie de televisión _Dinastía_, aunque su mirada era amable y su traje de hombros anchos estaba abrochado sobre un corazón maternal. Para entonces, Bella ya se había inventado una triste historia que incluía un ex marido maltratador que la había estado persiguiendo, pero no fue necesario que la utilizase. La madre del director del banco había fallecido la noche anterior; él se había ido a Oregón y no regresaría hasta después del funeral. Nadie quería molestarlo y, por supuesto, ninguno de los empleados del banco asumiría la responsabilidad de pedir una cantidad de dinero tan grande que se encontraba fuera de su rutina habitual.

Dios, pensó Bella con desesperación, ¿por qué no habría tenido una cuenta en un importante banco nacional que probablemente pidiera dinero en efectivo todos los días, o varias veces al día, en lugar de en ese banco perdido de la mano de Dios en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios que no llegaba ni a los 3.000 habitantes?

Podía ir en coche hasta un pueblo más grande, tal vez Kansas City, abrir una nueva cuenta y transferir el dinero, pero en las ciudades más grandes había más flujo de dinero procedente del narcotráfico y eso hacía que Félix tuviera más influencia en ellas. Podría hacerse con el dinero más rápidamente, pero correría mucho más peligro.

Como era un viernes a última hora de la tarde, como muy pronto podría abrir otra cuenta el lunes por la mañana. Incluso aunque hiciera la transferencia inmediatamente, probablemente no la harían efectiva hasta última hora del día. Así que no podría pedir el dinero en efectivo hasta el martes y el banco podría conseguir o no la cantidad en ese mismo día. Por si acaso, tenía que imaginarse que el próximo miércoles sería lo más pronto que le podrían entregar el dinero en otro banco, mientras que conseguir aquí el dinero le llevaría dos días más, el próximo viernes.

Esperar dos días más, o correr un enorme riesgo. Ninguna de las opciones era tentadora, pero eran las únicas que tenía. La única opción más alentadora era que enterraran a la madre del director del banco el fin de semana y que éste volviese a trabajar el lunes, lo que dudaba mucho que sucediera.

—Supongo que me quedaré unos días —dijo con una leve y agotada sonrisa—. ¿Me recomienda el motel, o es mejor que me vaya al pueblo más cercano?

* * *

><p>Ella necesitaría tres cosas, pensó Edward: dinero en efectivo, un coche y un teléfono móvil. Con lo lista que era, probablemente tendría alguna cuenta secreta en algún lugar cercano, así que asumió que tendría dinero en metálico. Pero el coche... ¿dónde podía haber conseguido un coche? En Nueva York no, la última vez que la vio estaba entrando en el túnel Holland para cruzar a Nueva Jersey. Tenía más sentido que lo hubiera hecho en un estado diferente, así que buscaría en Nueva Jersey. Y en algún lugar cercano; no habría desperdiciado el dinero cogiendo un taxi para recorrer una gran distancia.<p>

Tampoco sería un concesionario de coches nuevos; trataría de pasar desapercibida, lo que implicaba conseguir un coche de segunda mano, uno que estuviera en buen estado pero que no fuera nada espectacular.

Se introdujo en el sistema de la Dirección General de Tráfico para conseguir una copia de su carné de conducir de Nueva York. Un nativo de la ciudad podía no haber tenido carné, podría no saber siquiera conducir dada la cantidad de transporte público disponible, pero, según su propia experiencia, la gente que se mudaba a la ciudad solía mantener sus carnés de conducir al día. Una vez que hubo conseguido la foto, jugó con la imagen usando su ordenador para cortarle el pelo y oscurecérselo. Después imprimió el resultado, porque ahora era el momento de hacer algunas investigaciones previas y tenía que tener alguna foto para enseñarla.

El lunes hizo un negocio redondo y cien pavos después tenía la marca y el modelo del coche, además del número de la matrícula. En Nueva Jersey había que llevar dos matrículas, una en el parachoques delantero y otra en el trasero, y algunos individuos sin escrúpulos hacían dinero robando sólo la matrícula delantera y vendiéndola después a personas que querían una matrícula para la parte de atrás simplemente para que no los multaran por no llevarla, y que no tenían intención de quedarse en Nueva Jersey. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que pasaban por Nueva Jersey, y cuántas necesitaban sólo una matrícula. Una vez fuera del estado, una persona inteligente podría intercambiar las matrículas y eludir el sistema informático.

Un teléfono móvil, sin embargo, era algo más complicado. Podría haber comprado un móvil de prepago para mantener su nombre fuera del sistema. Maldita sea, eso sería un callejón sin salida.

Le quedaba la Agencia Tributaria.

Él era como el resto del mundo; no quería tocarle las narices a la Agencia Tributaria, pero el taxista era la única manera de saber dónde había depositado Bella el dinero. Cualquier transacción monetaria de diez mil dólares o superior era puesta en conocimiento de la Agencia Tributaria. Esa era la razón por la que él movía su propio dinero por partes y luego el total a un destino ubicado en un paraíso fiscal. Manejar dinero daba un trabajo horroroso.

De todos modos, la Agencia Tributaria no tenía un sistema informático demasiado bueno, lo que era una muy buena noticia para él y muy mala para Bella.

El martes descubrió que había transferido los dos millones de dólares a un banco de Grissom, en Kansas.

* * *

><p>Nuestro Edward actúa muy rápido, Bella da un paso y él diez. Pobre.<p>

Bueno, cómo sabrán, o quizás no, en mi país hay un conflicto con la educación, así que estuve sin clases durante tres meses, y ahora los cursos que debía tomar en seis meses tengo que hacerlos en tres =( por lo mismo mis pruebas son todas muy juntas y la información que bombardea mi mente es demasiada así, que si hay algún error en los nombres o algo, discúlpenme, y si me demoro un poquito es por que estoy estudiando para los cursos de psicología y matemáticas al mismo tiempo, no es una muy buena combinación xD

Nos leemos lo antes posible.

**Des.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Si el aburrimiento mataba, pensó Bella, ella no viviría lo suficiente para conseguir su dinero. Había dejado su pueblo natal y finalmente se había abierto camino en la ciudad de Nueva York, precisamente porque no quería vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Se había criado en un pueblo parecido, en tamaño, a Grissom, en Kansas; esa vida no era para ella.

No era por la gente. La gente solía ser agradable, si no era entrometida. Y aunque su vida en Nueva York no había sido todo glamour, emoción y una interminable serie de fiestas —Félix no formaba parte del clan de la gente famosa, a menos que hubiera un subgénero de matones famosos— y ella había pasado mucho tiempo en su cuarto, por lo menos era un cuarto realmente confortable. No había ido al teatro ni al cine, pero siempre le quedaba el pago por visión en la tele. Ni siquiera eso había en la minúscula y lúgubre habitación que cogió ese viernes por la tarde en el minúsculo y lúgubre motel Grissom, lo que hacía olvidar su poco original nombre. Tampoco podía ir al cine porque Grissom no tenía salas de cine, ni muchas más cosas.

Había una pequeña cafetería y un restaurante de comida rápida atendida por adolescentes aburridos. Para ir de compras estaban la tienda de herramientas, la tienda de alimentación, la tienda de productos agrícolas y una tienda de todo a cien. Para una oferta más amplia, los ciudadanos iban en coche a un pueblo vecino situado a treinta kilómetros que tenía un Wal-Mart. ¡Vaya!

Recordaba la época en la que ir a un Wal-Mart era un gran acontecimiento para ella, porque allí era donde se compraba la mayoría de su ropa. Si se las arreglaba para reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarse algo en Sears, estaba tan orgullosa como si lo hubiera comprado en el Saks de la Quinta Avenida.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, vestida con ropa de Wal-Mart. La diferencia era que tenía dos millones de pavos en el banco, y que sabía que pronto podría ponerse lo que quisiera. Pero mientras tanto, volver a vivir en el quinto infierno la estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez no hubiera hecho muchas cosas cuando vivía en Nueva York, pero por lo menos _podía_ haberlas hecho.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo; se sentía como si la espera le estuviera arrancando la piel a tiras. Después de haber pasado una noche en Grissom, se fue del motel y condujo casi cincuenta kilómetros hasta el pueblo que alardeaba de tener un pequeño centro comercial, pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió hasta el siguiente pueblo. Estar más lejos de Grissom haría mucho más difícil que alguien diera con ella.

Al día siguiente, se fue de ese motel y condujo un poco más.

Hizo lo mismo durante las siguientes tres noches. Vivir de una maleta barata, sin tener que preocuparse de deshacerla porque sólo pasaba una noche en cada lugar, la molestaba sobremanera. Cada una de las decisiones que había tomado desde el día en que había dejado su hogar, si se podía llamar así, habían sido tomadas con el objetivo de tener dinero, seguridad, y un hogar. Ahora tenía dinero, aunque todavía no lo había conseguido. ¿Un hogar? Tenía miedo de estar en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para deshacer su maleta. Había tenido algún sitio para quedarse pero no era _suyo_, un lugar que le perteneciera y donde pudiera bajar la guardia. Tal vez «hogar» y «seguridad» significaran en realidad lo mismo... En cualquier caso, sabía que todavía no lo había encontrado.

Estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando para empezar a vivir.

El miércoles se encontró conduciendo en un vasto círculo, vagando alrededor de Grissom, como si estuviera rodeando un desagüe. No había nada que ver excepto kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra plana, verde por los cereales del verano, y la gran cuenca del cielo sobre su cabeza. Había poco tráfico porque la I-70 era una larga carretera en dirección al norte y, aquí abajo, en la región agrícola, los únicos que conducían eran los lugareños, y no había muchos.

Tal vez fueran los largos días de soledad o la carretera, generalmente vacía, lo que hacía que no se sintiera en grave peligro si se ponía a divagar, pero el hecho de no tener nada en que ocupar su tiempo libre excepto en sus pensamientos había empezado a hacerla sentirse... insegura. Esa era la única manera de explicarlo. Cometería un error en algún lugar, de alguna manera.

Recorrió mentalmente todos los pasos que había dado y los analizó uno por uno. Intentó pensar en qué podría haber hecho de manera diferente y en otra alternativa que no fuera la de transferir todo el dinero al banco de Elizabeth ateniéndose al riesgo que implicaba pasar tanto tiempo en la zona, pero se quedó en blanco. Por otra parte, ¿se estaba arriesgando más por quedarse en la zona de Grissom durante tanto tiempo?

¿Se estaba confiando demasiado al suponer que Félix no recurriría a la policía? No lo creía. Félix querría encargarse de ella a su manera, a su manera de siempre, lo que descartaba a la poli. Otra cosa que había dado por hecho era que Félix, que había vivido casi toda su vida en Nueva York, no tendría ni idea de cómo seguirle la pista por la zona centro de Estados Unidos.

Este era su territorio, no el de él. Pero ¿y si estaba equivocada?

¿Y si le encargaba el trabajo a alguien?

Sintió un escalofrío. Eso era lo que había pasado por alto. Félix no intentaría darle caza él mismo, no enviaría a sus hombres a otra cosa que no fuera golpear los arbustos de hormigón de Nueva York. Le había robado dos millones de dólares, había destrozado su ego, y le había dado con su recién descubierto «amor» en las narices. Para él, las últimas dos razones serían incluso más importantes que la primera. Para reparar tamaña ofensa, contrataría al mejor.

Y el mejor era... _él_.

Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y su respiración se volvió demasiado rápida. Bruscamente, se hizo a un lado de la carretera y se aferró al volante intentando luchar contra el ataque de pánico. No podía dejarse llevar por el pánico, no se pedía permitir perder el tiempo. Tenía que _pensar_.

A ver. El banco no le daría a nadie ningún tipo de información sobre su cuenta sin una orden de busca y captura, algo que obviamente Félix no podría conseguir. Pero... ¿y un pirata informático? El asesino se ganaba la vida persiguiendo a gente y era realmente bueno en su trabajo, o de otra manera no cobraría lo que cobraba. Se ganaba el dinero a base de resultados. Por lo tanto, la consiguiente conclusión era que se le debía dar realmente bien acceder a sitios informáticos supuestamente seguros, o que conocía a alguien que lo hacía.

Bella respiró profundamente y retuvo el aire durante unos segundos. Era algo que hacía a menudo para hacer que su corazón latiera más lentamente. _Reflexiona, reflexiona._

Para entrar ilegalmente en el sistema de un banco, primero tendría que saber de qué banco se trataba aunque, mierda, tendría el punto de partida porque sabría cuál era el banco de Félix. O podía haber entrado en el sistema de Hacienda, ya que cada vez que se hacía una transacción de más de diez mil dólares se enviaba una notificación a la Agencia Tributaria y, según había leído, la Agencia Tributaria no tenía el mejor sistema informático del mundo. Asimismo, el banco de Félix era uno de esos bancos nacionales con miles y miles de millones en activos, así que, consecuentemente, el banco tendría un sistema de seguridad infalible en su red de ordenadores.

Mientras ella había estado perdiendo el tiempo vagando en coche, mirando los campos y el cielo y no mucho más, él podía haber rastreado las transferencias bancarias y podría estar esperándola en Grissom.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de los dos millones, al menos por ahora, y ponerse a salvo. Todavía tenía el cheque de caja por valor de ochenta y cinco mil dólares del banco de Elizabeth, así que no estaba precisamente en la ruina.

Aunque ella sabía que, en cuanto lo depositara en algún lugar, se generaría otra de esas malditas notificaciones de transacción que lo guiarían directamente al banco donde había hecho el ingreso.

Tenía que haber un periodo de demora, sin embargo, aunque fuera pequeño, entre el banco y la Agencia Tributaria. Jugaba con la ventaja del cheque de caja que le abonarían al momento. Necesitaba ir a una ciudad grande, usar el cheque de caja para abrir una cuenta en un banco nacional grande, hacerles saber con antelación que iba a ingresar dos millones de dólares y hacer las gestiones necesarias para obtener al menos parte del dinero en efectivo.

De repente se le ocurrió cómo hacerlo. Podía abrir diferentes cuentas con el dinero en metálico, en diferentes pueblos cercanos unos de otros, siempre inferiores a diez mil dólares para que el banco no tuviera que enviar esas malditas notificaciones. Después, en una actividad frenética, podría ir retirando pequeñas cantidades del banco de Grissom e ingresarlas en todos esos bancos recorriéndolos a continuación uno por uno cerrando las cuentas y obteniendo el dinero en efectivo. Pasaría desapercibida. Hacerse con los dos millones le llevaría más tiempo —mucho más— pero, a menos que él pudiera introducirse ilegalmente en el sistema informático del banco, estaría fuera de peligro.

Bueno, casi fuera de peligro. Como mínimo ganaría más tiempo para conseguir una nueva identidad y empezar de cero. Con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo número de la Seguridad Social, podría desaparecer.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y comprobó el nivel de cobertura. Una raya. No lo suficiente. Se tendría que acercar más a algún pueblo. Esa era otra de las cosas que tenía el campo abierto; era demasiado abierto, demasiados kilómetros sin gente, sin tráfico, sin casas, sólo campos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las espigas no necesitaban teléfono móvil, pero definitivamente ella sí.

Estuvo conduciendo al menos una hora, sin perder de vista el indicador de cobertura del teléfono. Cuando, de repente, el número de rayas aumentó hasta tres, decidió intentarlo y se hizo a un lado.

Al primer intento le salió el buzón de voz de la Sra. Pearson. «Sra. Hale, soy Isabella Swan. Ha surgido un imprevisto y ya _no_ quiero los dos millones en efectivo. Espero que su jefe de caja todavía no haya dado la orden. Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente, pero me da miedo ir al banco. Por favor, llámeme al número...». Se detuvo, incapaz de recordar el número de su nuevo teléfono. «La volveré a llamar», dijo atropelladamente y colgó.

Mierda, ¿cuál _era_ el número? Apagó el teléfono, lo volvió a encender y observó la pantalla mientras la información aparecía fugazmente en ella. Cogió un bolígrafo en el bolso, garabateó el número y llamó de nuevo a la Sra. Hale.

Para su sorpresa, fue la Sra. Hale en persona la que contestó.

—Hola, Srta. Swan, acabo de recibir su mensaje. Estaba fuera visitando a unos clientes y no llegué a atender su llamada por unos segundos. En este momento le estoy pasando una nota a Judy sobre la solicitud de efectivo. He de admitir que me siento aliviada porque haya decidido cambiar de opinión, pero... ¿algo va mal? —bajó la voz—. ¿Le da miedo venir al banco?

—Se trata de mi ex marido —dijo Bella, alegrándose de que la dramática historia que se había inventado fuera a servir para algo, después de todo—. No sé cómo, pero me ha seguido hasta aquí y sabe que tengo una cuenta con ustedes. Me da miedo que esté vigilando el banco y que si yo aparezco por allí me siga.

—¿Ha llamado a la policía? —preguntó la Sra. Hale con un gratificante tono de alarma en su voz.

—Tantas veces que casi se han borrado los números de las teclas del teléfono —dijo Bella cansinamente—. Siempre dicen lo mismo: que hasta que _haga_ algo de verdad, no tienen motivos para detenerlo. Es representante de una gran empresa agrícola, así que tiene una buena excusa para estar por la zona, y yo no tengo derecho a impedirle hacer su trabajo, bla, bla, bla. Supongo que me lo merezco por haber encubierto todos los golpes que me daba fingiendo que me había caído por las escaleras o que me había pillado el dedo con la puerta del coche cuando _había sido él_ el que me había roto el dedo.

—Pobrecilla —murmuró la Sra. Hale—. No, está claro que no debe venir aquí si cree que él está al acecho. Pero... ¿qué piensa hacer?

—No lo sé. —Sí lo sabía, sólo que aún no había pensado en los detalles—. El cree que el dinero le pertenece porque todavía estábamos casados cuando mis padres murieron y yo heredé mi parte de la herencia.

—Una herencia es propiedad exclusiva del heredero, según creo.

—Eso dice la ley, pero él cree que se lo ha ganado por aguantarme. —Bella usó un tono amargo—. Sólo necesito deshacerme de la documentación de las transacciones para que no me pueda seguir.

—La información de su cuenta es confidencial. ¿Cómo iba a...?

—Tiene un amigo que trabaja en la Agencia Tributaria.

—Ya.

El hecho de que no fuera necesario dar más explicaciones hizo ver a Bella que su razonamiento sobre la Agencia Tributaria era más acertado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué.

—Me temo que cualquier transacción que realice será notificada a la Agencia Tributaria —dijo la Sra. Hale con pesar—. Los bancos tienen la obligación de notificar cualquier transacción de cualquier movimiento de fondos de diez mil dólares o más, así que está claro que sus dos millones generarán un comprobante.

—No quiero causarles ningún problema con la Agencia Tributaria y, por supuesto, no estoy intentando evadir impuestos. Sólo necesito hacerme con mi dinero y transferirlo a otro lugar antes de que él me encuentre.

—Donde tendrá más oportunidades de obtener una gran cantidad en efectivo será en una ciudad que tenga un banco de la Reserva Federal. Nosotros estamos en el distrito de Kansas City, pero tenemos otra oficina en Denver que está bastante cerca de aquí. El único problema es que cuando vaya adonde sea a depositar su dinero, ese banco tendrá que emitir también un informe de operación de divisas.

No si el banco no estaba en este país, pensó Bella con gravedad. Si alguna vez conseguía hacerse con el dinero, sería enviándolo a un paraíso fiscal lo más rápidamente posible para ocultarlo de los siempre alerta ojos del gobierno. Cuando consiguiera un nuevo DNI se haría con un pasaporte —uno legal— y entonces por fin podría irse de vacaciones a las Islas Caimán y conseguir el dinero. Estaba harta de esta mierda.

—La manera más segura de transferir el dinero es por medio de Internet —continuó la Sra. Hale.

—No tengo ordenador —dijo Bella—. ¿Puedo usar un ordenador de una cafetería con Internet o de una biblioteca?

—Bueno, sería mejor si tuviera la misma dirección IP ¿Podría acceder desde su móvil?

—Es de los baratos. No tiene acceso a Internet.

—Hágase con uno que tenga. Así podrá acceder a su cuenta dondequiera que esté. Yo le recomendaría que se comprase un ordenador portátil.

—Y después, ¿qué hago?

—Vaya a nuestra página web y siga las instrucciones.

—¿No tengo que firmar nada?

—Sí, hay un acuerdo que tiene que aceptar. Se lo puedo enviar por correo electrónico...

—No tengo cuenta de correo electrónico —confesó Bella, sintiéndose como si una vez más se estuviera dando cabezazos contra la pared.

Al cabo de un rato, la Sra. Hale dijo:

—No lo suelo hacer, pero si consigue un ordenador portátil y acceso a Internet llámeme. Imprimiré el acuerdo y me encontraré con usted en algún sitio. Querer es poder, Srta. Swan. Lo conseguiremos.

Para conseguir acceso a Internet tendría que meter sus datos en el sistema, pensó Bella, pero qué demonios, de otra manera no llegaría a ningún lado y si algo tenía claro era que no iba a aparecer en persona en el banco.

—Lo haré —dijo cansinamente—. Gracias. La volveré a llamar cuando lo haya organizado todo.

Colgó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el reposacabezas. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que robar dos millones de dólares sería tan jodidamente complicado?

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo mismo que en el cap. anterior, si hay algún error con los nombres, discúlpenme estoy colapsada con el estudio =(<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! gracias por sus rr! =)

**Des.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

¿Estaba loca?, se preguntó Bella mientras revisaba su lista de tareas con implacable determinación, aunque no importaba lo determinada que estuviera, la maldita historia cada vez se alargaba más.

Cada paso que daba parecía dar lugar a dos nuevos pasos sin los que el primero de ellos no funcionaría. Como no tenía tarjeta de crédito, tendría que pagar en efectivo el ordenador portátil más barato que encontrara en Wal-Mart y estaba empezando a quedarse sin dinero. A menos que quisiera arriesgarse a ir al banco de Grissom en persona, tendría que usar el cheque de caja de ochenta y cinco mil para abrir una cuenta en un banco en el pueblo donde se encontraba el Wal-Mart, lo que haría que se generase otra notificación de transacción realizada.

Aun así, ¿qué opciones tenía? Necesitaba tener acceso a Internet para transferir electrónicamente los dos millones de pavos. Pero antes de contratar el servicio, necesitaba un ordenador portátil, necesitaba dinero en efectivo.

Todo parecía volverse en su contra. Cuando fuese a la tienda de telefonía móvil para conseguir una tarjeta de conexión inalámbrica para su nuevo ordenador y contratar el servicio de Internet móvil, tendría que tener una dirección para que le pudieran enviar las facturas o domiciliarlas en su banco para que retiraran mensualmente el dinero de su cuenta.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —musitó al delgado chico hispano que la estaba ayudando. La información de su cuenta bancaria estaba justo allí, en su bolso, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que había abierto la cuenta sólo dos horas antes.

Aun así, todo eso eran meras suposiciones. Aunque estaba segura de que Félix la estaría buscando, no tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiese contratado a alguien para seguirla. Tal vez sólo Demetri se estaba encargando de ella. Esa sería la mejor de las posibilidades: aunque a Demetri se le daban bien los ordenadores, sabía que no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para introducirse en el sistema de la Agencia Tributaria.

Y no sólo eso, sino que Félix no se lo permitiría. Lo último que Félix quería era que se le echase encima la Agencia Tributaria y empezara a fisgonear sus asuntos financieros. Durante esta última semana había aprendido lo difícil que era realizar movimientos de dinero de forma clandestina. No se imaginaba que el blanqueo de dinero fuera un asunto que requiriese invertir tanto tiempo; ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que los traficantes de drogas hacían que sus enormes cantidades de dinero en efectivo pasaran desapercibidas para poder gastarlo abiertamente?

Incluso aunque Félix hubiera contratado a alguien para seguirla, tal vez no hubiera querido asumir el gasto que supondría contratarlo a _él_. El asesino era caro, muy caro. Félix sería consciente de que no podría recuperar sus dos millones; sabría las dificultades a las que se enfrentaba y sabría que, una vez el dinero estuviera ingresado en su cuenta, él no podría acceder a él. ¿Sería capaz de sumar los honorarios del asesino a los dos millones que ya había perdido?

Sí. Estaba casi segura de que la respuesta era sí. Félix estaría tan furioso que sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Y teniendo en cuenta su profesión, el asesino estaría muy al tanto de las entradas y salidas de dinero y de cómo transformarlas en efectivo.

Ésa era la única cosa que no había investigado apropiadamente, el único punto débil de su plan. Había actuado precipitadamente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y ahora lo estaba pagando. ¿No iba a aprender nunca?, se preguntó con amargura. Lo único que habían conseguido sus sentimientos era empañar el asunto y hacer las cosas más difíciles. Tendría que haber hecho caso omiso de lo que Félix había hecho, armarse de valor para soportarlo y planear mejor las cosas. Podría haber esperado hasta que hubiera ingresado algo en un paraíso fiscal, lejos de la intromisión de la Agencia Tributaría y luego pasar a la acción.

Todavía tenía la bolsa con joyas que podría liquidar, pero probablemente lo mejor sería ponerlas a la venta en eBay, o algo así, y eso llevaría su tiempo. Aunque ahora que tenía un ordenador portátil, podía ponerse manos a la obra. No estaba en la ruina e indefensa, como la primera vez. Tenía opciones.

Lo que no tenía era tiempo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había dejado Nueva York, tiempo más que suficiente para que él la estuviera siguiendo. A menos que fuera capaz de olvidarse de los dos millones, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera tener acceso a ellos sin temor? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? ¿Cinco? Tenía que ser rápida.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía los ochenta y cinco mil, por lo menos no en sus manos. Acceder a ellos suponía el mismo riesgo que acceder a los dos millones. Todavía le quedaba algún dinero y tenía las joyas, pero aunque podría subsistir con eso, no podría conseguir ese nuevo DNI para desaparecer. No tendría una casa, un hogar sólo para ella. Tendría que trabajar en algún lugar en el que le pagaran en negro, probablemente como camarera en algún antro. Ya había vivido eso antes, y no tenía intención alguna de volverlo a hacer.

Según su punto de vista, fuera arriesgado o no, tenía que actuar.

Finalmente, con todo solucionado, llamó a la Sra. Hale.

—Estoy lista —dijo—. Tengo un ordenador y tengo una conexión de Internet móvil.

—Bien. Yo tengo el formulario listo. Salgo de trabajar a las cinco; la puedo ver en... ¿dónde puede ser un buen sitio?

—No lo sé. Déjeme pensar.

En un pueblo del tamaño de Grissom, no había ningún buen sitio. La cafetería no servía; Bella no quería que la pillaran en un lugar pequeño, de pie, con la única salida a través de la cocina. Había estado en la cafetería y le pasaban los platos a la camarera a través de un gran mostrador. Había una puerta en la parte trasera de la cafetería que daba a la sala de descanso y tal vez a la cocina, pero no lo había comprobado cuando había estado allí, así que no estaba segura. A menos que quisiera trepar por el mostrador, cosa que no debía hacer porque la plancha debía de estar justo debajo de él: la cafetería era una ratonera.

Ese era otro ejemplo de falta de previsión. Tenía que haber comprobado todo, dado que su vida dependía de ello. A partir de ahora, asumiría que él estaba sólo a un paso de ella y actuaría en consecuencia. No estaría a salvo hasta que se hubiese deshecho de la notificación de transacción, y eso llevaría su tiempo.

—¿Qué le parece el aparcamiento de la tienda de todo a cien? —sugirió finalmente. Tenía más de una entrada; aún mejor, estaba en una esquina, así que tenía más de una calle para elegir. Nadie que la conociera se molestaría siquiera en buscarla en una tienda de todo a cien.

* * *

><p>Eso era como una partida de ajedrez, pensó Edward con deleite. Le divertía medir sus fuerzas con alguien como Bella. La mayoría de las veces no conocía en absoluto a sus víctimas, incluso a aquellas que debería conocer mejor. La mayor parte de sus objetivos adoptaban medidas de seguridad, pero entonces se sentían muy seguros y bajaban la guardia. Gran error. <em>Pésimo<em> error. La única manera de seguir con vida era no relajarse nunca, no dar nunca por hecho que se está a salvo.

Había cogido un vuelo la tarde anterior, había alquilado una furgoneta para pasar desapercibido entre la población de la zona rural, y había hecho en ella el resto del camino. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros, botas negras de trabajo y una camisa de color azul oscuro de manga corta como de mecánico. Su camisa incluso tenía un nombre escrito, _Jack_, bordado sobre el bolsillo izquierdo. Todo el mundo conocía a algún Jack. Los Jacks estaban por todas partes, y era un nombre tan común que nadie le prestaría atención. Una gorra de béisbol sucia, unas gafas de sol y una barba de tres días completaban su disfraz.

En cierto modo, sus opciones para disfrazarse eran limitadas porque no podía romper la rutina de un pueblo tan pequeño. La gente se detendría para ayudarlo, le preguntaría de dónde era, se preguntaría por qué no lo habían visto antes. Aun así, estaba satisfecho con su aspecto; pasaba desapercibido, que era precisamente lo que quería.

Si Bella no se había dado cuenta antes de lo difícil que era conseguir una gran suma de dinero en efectivo, ahora ya lo habría hecho. Sería como la mayoría de sus objetivos y pensaría que estaba a salvo en ese pueblucho sólo porque no había utilizado ninguna tarjeta de crédito en ningún sitio y porque había ido en coche en lugar de en avión, aunque él esperaba que fuera más inteligente que todo eso.

Hasta ahora había jugado de forma inteligente, aunque a estas alturas ya habría advertido los puntos débiles de su plan y de cómo la podrían descubrir. ¿Se imaginaría que sería él el que la estaba siguiendo? Podía ser. Conocía a Félix lo suficiente como para jugársela, lo que significaba que también podría predecir con exactitud lo que haría.

Tendría que contratar un servicio de Internet para transferir el dinero vía electrónica y tendría que rellenar algunos papeles para llevar a cabo la operación. Eso significaba que primero tendría que conseguir el servicio de Internet. La noche anterior había estado navegando en los sistemas de las empresas que daban servicio en esa zona y ella no estaba registrada. Hasta que pudiera conseguir un nuevo DNI tendría que usar su nombre real y todo el nuevo papeleo supondría un gasto de más dinero en efectivo del que él se imaginaba que ella tendría. Hasta que consiguiera cambiar de identidad, no conseguiría quitárselo de encima.

Sentado en la furgoneta, utilizó su ordenador portátil para introducirse de nuevo en los archivos de servicios móviles de Internet, empezando por la compañía más importante; y allí estaba. Como solía suceder con los eficientes proveedores de servicios de telefonía, habían introducido inmediatamente sus datos en el sistema.

Ahora tendría que hacer todo el papeleo del banco, lo que significaba que tendría que ir en persona al banco o bien que habría entrado en contacto con alguien del banco que pudiera llevarle los papeles. Tratándose de Bella, apostaría por esto último.

Observó pacientemente. A las cuatro y media cerraron las puertas principales. Bien, esto no iba a ser fácil, aunque le habría decepcionado que lo fuese. Tendría que analizar a los empleados del banco a medida que se marchaban, y seguir al que pareciera más indicado.

Inmediatamente decidió que no sería un hombre. Bella no confiaba en los hombres, tenía buenas razones para ello. Despreciaba a los que podía manejar y desconfiaba de los que no. Eliminar a los hombres de su lista no era de mucha ayuda porque la mayoría de los empleados de los bancos eran mujeres.

Su sospechosa número uno sería una mujer de mediana edad, pensó; alguien con experiencia, alguien que tuviera un puesto de cierta responsabilidad. Al ser una mujer mayor sería más probable que tuviera instinto de protección hacia alguien de la edad de Bella. Además tendría que llevar papeles, ya fuese en la mano, en un maletín o en una bolsa grande. Una vez asentados los parámetros, esperó y observó.

La identificó al instante. Por una razón, salió puntualmente a las cinco, como si tuviera algo que hacer. Ese algo podría no ir más allá de hacer la cena, pero llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Alma cándida, pensó ligeramente divertido. Quería ayudar, pero estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. No podría ser más descarada.

Se subió a un Chrysler beis. Odiaba los coches de color beis, no destacaban. Al menos había poco tráfico.

La gran pregunta era: ¿adónde iba? La elección de lugares públicos de Grissom era limitada. Tal vez había quedado con Bella en su propia casa, lo que haría que las cosas quedaran en suspenso en lo que se refería a seguirla.

No salió a la calle inmediatamente, sino que dejó que otro empleado del banco se situase entre él y el Chrysler. Se quedó rezagado para que no reparase en su presencia, aunque creía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciera.

Condujo durante dos manzanas y en la segunda esquina giró a la derecha y se metió en el aparcamiento de la tienda de todo a cien. Edward no pisó el freno, no miró directamente al Chrysler mientras cruzaba, pero con su visión periférica estudió el aparcamiento buscando coches en los que hubiera alguien dentro. ¿Se subiría Bella al Chrysler o iría la mujer del banco hasta ella? Apostó a que sería la mujer del banco la que abandonase la seguridad del coche; Bella era demasiado lista como para andar exhibiéndose por ahí cuando sospechaba que alguien la estaba buscando.

Por el espejo retrovisor vio a la mujer del banco salir del coche, detenerse y a continuación empezar a andar resueltamente a través del aparcamiento.

—Bingo —dijo en voz baja—. Ya eres mía, cariño.

* * *

><p>Decidí dejarles el siguiente ya que no sé si podré subir mañana, chicas tengo tanto que estudiar, que hasta me dan ganas de mandar todo a ... y descansar de una buena vez.<p>

Pobre Bella, no sabe que ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad =(

Espero que les guste, espero sus rr.

**Des.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Bella y volvió rápidamente la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones. Una sensación de peligro inminente se apoderó de ella, haciéndole desear poner el coche en marcha y pisar el acelerador. No veía nada fuera de lo normal, pero su instinto le gritaba_ ¡corre! _y lo cierto es que estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo quedarse donde estaba. Él no estaba aquí. Sabía que no estaba. Sólo cinco minutos más y todo estaría listo. Podría irse. Podría irse a Denver, donde pronto conseguiría los dos millones en metálico y entonces podría desaparecer hasta tal punto que ni siquiera _él_ sería capaz de encontrarla jamás.

Había inspeccionado el aparcamiento a su llegada, hacía quince minutos, aunque no había forma de que ni él ni nadie supiera dónde se iba a encontrar con la Sra. Hale. El único vehículo con gente dentro era un Chevy, similar al suyo, de cuatro puertas destrozado. El motor estaba en marcha para mantener el aire acondicionado en funcionamiento para combatir los treinta grados de temperatura del exterior. Sentada en el asiento delantero, estaba una anciana, los años y la fatiga surcaban su rostro; un niño pequeño lloraba atrapado en su sillita en el asiento de atrás. No representaban ninguna amenaza, a menos que el niño se escapara.

Reconoció a la Sra. Hale en cuanto entró en el aparcamiento, entonces desvió su atención hacia el tráfico que pasaba. Justo detrás de la Sra. Hale había un sedán rojo con una mujer al volante, luego un tipo en una furgoneta. Bella se quedó mirando al tipo, pero no pudo verlo bien debido al reflejo del sol en la ventana. Sin embargo, juraría que llevaba una gorra de béisbol y que estaba concentrado en su conducción porque no giró la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la Sra. Hale.

Tanto el sedán rojo como la furgoneta desaparecieron calle abajo. Mientras la Sra. Hale, carpeta en mano, se dirigía hacia ella apresuradamente a través del aparcamiento, Bella miraba con ansiedad la calle situada detrás de ella, preguntándose por qué se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Otro coche, también con una mujer al volante, pasó justo cuando la Sra. Hale buscaba la manilla de la puerta. En cuanto ella dio un portazo, Bella echó los seguros de nuevo. Cada coche implicaba un ángulo muerto, y ella no quería que nadie se le acercase por detrás, se metiera en el asiento trasero y le pusiera una pistola en la cabeza.

—¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó la Sra. Hale, girando la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—No, aún no. —Pero él estaba cerca. Lo sabía. El hormigueo en su columna vertebral, la instintiva sensación de peligro, la avisaban de que él andaba cerca.

Era más vulnerable ahora que ayer, o incluso que esa mañana, y era consciente de ello. Contratar el servicio de Internet había supuesto introducir su nombre en el sistema, había confirmado su presencia en la zona. Las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda de telefonía móvil la habían grabado, por lo que tenía que asumir que su cambio de apariencia ya no era un secreto.

Tal vez estaba atribuyéndole demasiado poder y habilidad, aunque no lo creía. Si ella tenía alguna habilidad era la de interpretar a los hombres, y su instinto le decía que él era capaz de encontrarla. También le decía que era el hombre más peligroso que jamás había conocido y, aunque había conocido a algunos asesinos fríos como el hielo que serían capaces de helarle la sangre a cualquiera, él estaba muy por encima de ellos, y eso era lo que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

La Sra. Hale abrió la carpeta y sacó varias hojas de papel.

—Rellene esto, fírmelo y estará todo listo.

Bella cogió los papeles, echando otro vistazo alrededor.

—Esté atenta mientras leo. Él es alto, alrededor de uno noventa, bastante atractivo y en muy buena forma. Pelo cobrizo desordenado.

La breve descripción parecía muy inapropiada para un hombre cuya simple presencia parecía succionar todo el aire de una habitación haciendo que él dominara no sólo su espacio, sino también el del resto de la gente. Pero ¿cómo podría describir la manera en que se movía, su elegancia y velocidad, y al mismo tiempo hacer entender lo sumamente_ tranquilo _que era? Decir que sus ojos eran como esmeraldas oscuras no tenía sentido porque uno no distingue ese color a menos que esté muy cerca, y entonces sería demasiado tarde.

La Sra. Hale se tomó en serio su trabajo de vigía; no dijo nada mientras Bella volvía a centrar su atención en los papeles, pero Bella sentía el movimiento casi constante de la cabeza de la señora. La gente entraba y salía del aparcamiento, pero la mayoría eran madres apuradas, mustias por el calor, la mayoría con uno o dos niños arrastrándose tras ellas con el acompañamiento del sonido de sus chanclas sobre el asfalto.

El papeleo le llevó sólo unos minutos. Bella garabateó su firma y volvió a meter los papeles en la carpeta.

—No se imagina lo agradecida que le estoy por las molestias que se ha tomado —le dijo a la Sra. Hale devolviéndole la carpeta y echando un largo vistazo a su alrededor mientras lo hacía. No había nada fuera de lo normal, pero aún sentía ese preocupante hormigueo recorriendo su columna.

—No debería tener que vivir su vida con miedo —dijo la Sra. Hale con una nota de tristeza en sus ojos mientras miraba a Bella con simpatía—. Espero que finalmente consiga ser libre.

—Yo también —dijo Bella.

Cuando la Sra. Hale se fue, Bella se sentó y observó el tráfico durante unos minutos más. No había aparcado al lado de la acera sino en un sitio mejor, en un espacio abierto, para no tener que perder tiempo dando marcha atrás si se tenía que ir apresuradamente. Desde donde estaba sentada en el aparcamiento podía ver la parte trasera de la tienda, el solar lleno de maleza que separaba la tienda de algunas casas. ¿Sería un callejón sin salida o podría usarse para volver a la avenida principal en un lugar diferente?

Una vez más no había hecho los deberes, y la invadió un sentimiento de furia contra sí misma. ¿Cómo esperaba salir con vida de ésta si no empezaba a prestar más atención a los detalles? Debería haber comprado un mapa de la ciudad nada más llegar, estudiarlo, aprenderse cada calle y cada carretera. _Él_ seguramente sabía a donde daba esa calle.

Miró hacia el solar, preguntándose por un momento cuántos cristales rotos estarían escondidos entre la maleza, a continuación se encogió de hombros mentalmente y puso el coche en marcha. Volvió la esquina trasera de la tienda, se metió entre dos coches aparcados que probablemente pertenecían a los empleados de la tienda, pasó dando tumbos sobre uno de esos pivotes portátiles de hormigón que habían servido en su momento para bloquear el final del aparcamiento pero que ahora estaba en el medio del camino y se abrió paso a través del aparcamiento. El terreno era desigual, haciéndole dar tumbos, y la alta maleza azotaba los laterales del coche. Después hubo dos sacudidas cuando saltó sobre la acera y salió a la calle, las ruedas traseras derraparon un poco tratando de conseguir adherencia. Entonces el caucho se agarró al asfalto y el coche ganó velocidad precipitándose hacia el final de la calle que estaba a dos manzanas de distancia y donde, aleluya, podía ver una señal de stop y otra calle.

* * *

><p>Desde donde estaba estacionado al final de la manzana, en frente a la tienda, Edward la vio rodear el edificio y atajar por el solar vacío de la parte trasera antes de dirigirse hacia el norte por la corta calle lateral. La furgoneta estaba en marcha, así que miró rápidamente si venían coches —ninguno—, soltó el freno y salió de la acera haciendo un cambio de sentido en medio de la calle para dirigirse hacia el oeste.<p>

La calle lateral se acababa un par de manzanas más allá; ella podría dirigirse hacia el este o hacia el oeste. Él apostaba por el oeste. El banco de la Reserva Federal más cercano se encontraba en Denver, y ella tendría prisa por conseguir los dos millones en efectivo. Además, cuanto más al oeste, menos gente había, al menos hasta llegar hasta la Costa Oeste. La gente podía desaparecer y de hecho desaparecía continuamente en el vasto vacío de la región, pero se trataba de gente que vivía al margen del sistema, sin cuentas bancarias ni teléfonos móviles, incluso sin ni siquiera luz eléctrica a menos que tuvieran un generador. No se imaginaba a Bella viviendo así. Si era posible, ella elegiría la comodidad.

Si se equivocaba y ella se dirigía hacia el este, localizarla de nuevo le llevaría un par de días, pero no había tantas carreteras secundarias por las que ella pudiera ir. No es que no existieran, pero solían serpentear durante kilómetros para luego acabar bruscamente y, una de dos, o había que dar marcha atrás o atajar por el medio del campo, en cuyo caso mejor saber adonde coño estaba yendo y tener un vehículo todoterreno con una buena suspensión. Su coche era demasiado viejo para ir campo traviesa, y Bella era demasiado lista para intentarlo.

Sin embargo, ella podría considerar oportuno deshacerse de ese coche y hacerse con uno mejor, si había logrado reunir el dinero en efectivo suficiente para tener ciertas reservas. De hecho, él apostaba por ello. Tan pronto como llegara a Denver, donde se sentiría más a salvo porque podría pasar desapercibida gracias al mayor número de habitantes, cambiaría de coche.

Él tenía el depósito lleno de gasolina; estaba preparado para ir en cualquier dirección que ella eligiera. Pero ¿cuánta gasolina tenía ella? Si tenía que repostar, probablemente pararía en la gasolinera Exxon de la punta oeste del pueblo. No era una gasolinera grande, pero estaba en un cruce y tenía cinco surtidores a cada lado, así que ella no se sentiría cercada.

Él todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer. La indecisión no era una de sus características, pero éste no era uno de sus trabajos habituales. Tal vez fuese porque le divertía que ella hubiese tenido las agallas de haber engañado a Cavalieri de la manera que lo había hecho, o tal vez fuese por aquella tarde de ardiente sexo que habían compartido, aunque en este momento él la estaba siguiendo porque, hasta que decidiera su plan de acción, no quería perderla. Tal vez simplemente estaba disfrutando de la persecución, preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente que haría.

Por otra parte, dos millones eran dos millones. Y, al contrarío que Bella, él ya tenía una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal —varias, de hecho— así que no tendría que pasar por las dificultades a las que ella se estaba enfrentando.

En algún momento, sin embargo, tendría que tomar una decisión firme, y ese momento se estaba acercando rápidamente. ¿Dejarla marchar o quedarse con los dos millones? ¿Dejarla marchar o arriesgarse a dar un golpe aquí, en Estados Unidos? Los asesinatos podían quedar sin resolver y de hecho quedaban sin resolver continuamente, pero él nunca olvidaba que las cosas aquí eran diferentes que en cualquier país subdesarrollado.

Echó un vistazo a su sistema de navegación. La carretera en la que ella se encontraba tenía una señal de stop en cada cruce, lo que la obligaría a ir más despacio. Estaba en la avenida principal donde había dos semáforos en la zona comercial, por llamarla de alguna manera, aunque en el resto de los cruces lo único que había era señales de stop. Llegaría a la gasolinera un par de minutos antes que ella.

Cuando llegase, se situaría delante de donde estaba la manguera de aire y saldría del coche, así que no importaba el lado del surtidor que ella eligiera, él tendría libertad de movimientos y mantendría la furgoneta entre ellos. Podía ser que ella tuviese el depósito lleno y no necesitara parar, lo que estaba bien; no conseguiría alejarse tanto de él como para que la perdiera, no en el par de segundos que a él le llevaría volver a la furgoneta.

La vio bajando hacia él a una velocidad moderada, no tan rápido como para que la parase la policía, pero tampoco demasiado despacio. Se cambió de sitio a medida que ella se acercaba, manteniéndose detrás de la cabina de la furgoneta de manera que ella lo pudiera ver sólo parcialmente en caso de que le diera por mirar hacia ese lado.

Ella no se detuvo. Paró en el cruce, miró a ambos lados y siguió recto, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste a través de Colorado.

Buena chica, pensó con aprobación. Ya había llenado el depósito, en lugar de haber dejado algo tan importante para el último minuto. Rodeó la furgoneta, trepó al interior de la cabina y volvió a la autovía situándose a escasos cien metros por detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Ivi, Monita y Belly: Chicas gracias por sus rr y su apoyo a la historia =) podrían crear una cuenta sólo para mantener sus favoritos en orden, así podemos mantener el contacto ;)<p>

* * *

><p>No pude soportar las ganas de publicar, perjudica mis estudios, pero es un impulso irrefrenable, casi como leer =)<p>

Bueno, espero que les guste.

La historia tendrá un cambio drástico en los próximos cap. quizás no les guste o tal ves si, pero nuestros personajes tendrán una maduración espiritual xD

Ahí nos vemos!

**Des.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Bella miró por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, y vio al hombre subirse a la furgoneta. El corazón le dio un enorme vuelco seguido por varios latidos. La carretera le daba vueltas mientras su cerebro se quedaba sin circulación. Él estaba demasiado lejos para verle la cara, pero había visto la forma en que se movía, todo elegancia y poder letal. Vio la postura de su cabeza, la forma de sus hombros y _supo_ que era él, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza absoluta de ello.

Esa furgoneta. Había visto esa furgoneta antes, o una muy parecida, y la coincidencia no podía llegar hasta tal punto. Era del mismo color y forma que la furgoneta que había pasado justo después de que la Sra. Hale hubiera entrado en el aparcamiento de la tienda de todo a cien. De alguna manera, él había averiguado lo que estaba haciendo y a quién debía seguir, y darse cuenta de ello la aterrorizó. Él era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía; ¿cómo iba a poder librarse de él?

Consiguió controlar se para no pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, pero aumentó paulatinamente la velocidad hasta que la aguja del cuentakilómetros situada en la frontera entre los ciento cincuenta y el final empezó a vibrar, entonces redujo sólo un poco. Su única esperanza era alejarse lo suficiente de él para poder tomar una carretera secundaria o esconderse tras alguna construcción, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo si el coche se estropeaba.

La geografía de Kansas no ayudaba. El terreno no era completamente llano pero casi. No había manera...

Otra vez estaba respirando demasiado rápido, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y tan deprisa que apenas podía pensar. No podía dejar que la alcanzara así; tenía que estar preparada, tenía que pensar y no podía dejarse invadir por el pánico.

Controló sus nervios, controló su reacción instintiva y se obligó a levantar el pie del acelerador hasta que el coche empezó a circular a una velocidad más razonable. No podía dejarlo atrás; habría sido estúpida si lo hubiera intentado. La furgoneta era grande, con un motor más potente que el que ella conducía. Él estaba sentado en una posición más elevada que ella, además, así podría verla desde bastante lejos y ella no podría sacarle la suficiente ventaja como para que la perdiera de vista ni siquiera unos segundos.

La pregunta era: ¿intentaría alcanzarla ahora que el campo era tan abierto que cualquier vehículo podría verlo desde lejos o que podrían pasar al lado de un granjero que estuviera en sus campos en cualquier momento? ¿O se conformaría con seguirla y esperaría a que la noche lo amparase?

Tendría que llegar hasta ella para conseguir un ángulo decente para dispararle. Podría obligarla a salirse de la carretera pero, al contrario que en las películas, los coches no solían explotar y arder cuando chocaban, y la combinación de cinturones de seguridad y airbags implicaba que la gente que iba dentro a menudo sobreviviera. Por supuesto, si la echaba fuera de la carretera y su coche quedaba tan inservible que no arrancaba, entonces él podía aprovechar la oportunidad como le apeteciera pero, a menos que ella se golpease con un poste de la luz o algo, echándola de la carretera, no iba a conseguir mucho; arrancaría de raíz un campo de trigo, pero eso sería todo.

A su favor estaba el hecho de que él no sabía si ella iba armada. Joder, claro que no, porque las pistolas nunca habían sido parte de su arsenal. El sexo y la astucia eran sus armas, además del maquillaje y el perfume, pero él no sabía —no podía saber— si ella se había hecho con una pistola en los últimos ocho días, y tendría que actuar con precaución.

Echó un vistazo al indicador de la gasolina y se preguntó cuánto consumiría el coche de él. Su seis cilindros consumía bastante poco, seguramente menos que el gran motor de él. Quizá ella podía llegar más lejos que él con un depósito. Si se quedaba sin gasolina... No, era poco probable que él dejara que sucediera eso. Pero si tenía que parar para repostar, ella tendría una oportunidad para escapar, salirse de la carretera y ocultarse, tomar alguna otra ruta hacia Denver.

Él se daría cuenta, sin embargo. Si empezaba a quedarse sin gasolina se vería obligado a hacer algo. Tal vez _ella_ podría parar en una gasolinera, ir corriendo adentro y pedir ayuda. Demonios, tenía un teléfono móvil; podía llamar al 911 y decir que la seguía un hombre desconocido.

A menos... a menos que no quisiera atraer la atención de la poli, y un poli los haría detenerse a _ambos_. Las placas de matrícula de su coche no estaban en regla. Había robado dos millones de dólares y aunque no tenía el dinero en efectivo en su poder tenía más claro que el agua que no quería que su nombre apareciese en el sistema informático de la poli. No sólo eso, él iba detrás de ella; podría decir simplemente que no tenía ni idea de quién era ella, todo lo que estaba haciendo era conducir por la autovía. Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre, así que no podía alegar que era un ex novio o algo así.

Miró de nuevo por el retrovisor. Él aún seguía ahí, más cerca que antes. No se estaba acercando con rapidez, pero se estaba acercando.

¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de que ella lo había visto? No había hecho nada para escaparse, pero a menos que se saliera de la carretera, se precipitara hacia el trigo y se fuese andando a cuatro patas durante los próximos ochenta kilómetros, sus opciones de evasión eran limitadas.

Aun así, no iba a abandonar. Estaba en un vehículo en movimiento y él también, así que las probabilidades de que él consiguiera disparar un tiro certero eran muy bajas. Sabía por los comentarios de Félix y sus hombres cuando veían alguna película de acción en la televisión lo improbable que eran las cosas como ésa. Sólo para ver sí sabían de lo que estaban hablando, había investigado un poco sobre el tema y había llegado a la conclusión de que, en ese caso, tenían razón. Incluso los mejores francotiradores del mundo tenían que disparar desde una posición fija, o la suerte sería más importante que la habilidad.

A menos que intentara echarla de la carretera, por ahora estaba todavía a salvo. Si él empezaba a aproximarse a ella con rapidez, ella sabría que había decidido hacer algo. No podía permitir que el pánico se apoderara de ella porque, si lo hacía, entonces todo habría terminado. Mientras conservara la calma, tendría una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Ella lo había visto. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que vio cómo su coche ganaba velocidad de que era como un conejo escapándose de un perro de caza. También supo el momento exacto en que consiguió dominar su pánico y empezó a pensar de nuevo, porque levantó el pie del acelerador y redujo la velocidad hasta los cien kilómetros por hora.<p>

Él se limitó a permanecer detrás y no perderla de vista. Los kilómetros rodaban bajo sus neumáticos, y al cabo de una hora más o menos entraron en Colorado, aunque esa parte del estado era casi tan jodidamente llano como Kansas y ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de darle esquinazo. Miró el reloj y el indicador del depósito de gasolina. La furgoneta tenía un depósito de gasolina mayor que el coche de ella, pero también consumía más, así que era cuestión de suerte cuál de ellos se quedaría antes sin gasolina.

Tenía que planear lo que iba a hacer; a medida que fueran más hacia el oeste el campo sería más agreste y la noche se acercaba cada vez más. No podía dejarla seguir tanto tiempo como para que pudiera apagar sus faros y salirse de la carretera; era una opción arriesgada, pero a él no le cabía la menor duda de que lo intentaría. Tendría que pegarse más a ella cuando empezara a oscurecer y, si no se veía obligada a detenerse para repostar cuando su indicador marcara menos de un cuarto de depósito, entonces actuaría.

Lo que él hiciera dependería de lo que hiciera ella. Podía estar armada. Si le apuntaba con una pistola entonces él no tendría elección y tendría que dejarla marchar. Su propia arma, una Glock 17, yacía sobre el asiento al lado de su muslo derecho. No le preocupaba que lo pillaran con un arma; tenía una licencia federal que pasaría la inspección de cualquier poli, estatal o local. La licencia era falsa, pero para descubrirlo era necesario desentrañar varias capas de camuflaje. El arma no tenía número de serie, no podía ser rastreada, y si lo necesitaba se desharía de ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se acercaba rápidamente el momento en que tendría que tomar una decisión. ¿Eliminarla, o dejar de seguirla y volver a Nueva York? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias a menos que pretendiera hacer el trabajo? La diversión y el entretenimiento no eran buenas razones para estar allí. Estaba despilfarrando demasiado tiempo y dinero para seguirla, a menos que recibiera sus honorarios al final del viaje.

Ninguno de sus anteriores objetivos había significado nada para él, para bien o para mal. La vida humana, en teoría, no tenía más valor para él que, por ejemplo, la de una mosca. Sus trabajos no estaban motivados por nociones de corrección o incorrección, política, religión, amor, odio ni nada más allá de los honorarios que cobraba. Sin embargo, Bella era... diferente. Él la conocía, y no sólo físicamente, aunque la química que había entre ellos era más fuerte que todo lo que había probado antes.

Conocía su inteligencia, conocía sus agallas y su determinación. Ella era una luchadora, una superviviente. No la había visto relajada, siendo completamente ella, pero luego sospechó que no había bajado la guardia durante años. Ella había decidido su plan de acción y nunca había echado la vista atrás.

Podía objetar que haberse juntado con alguien como Félix Cavalieri fuera algo inteligente, pero él no sabía cuáles habían sido las anteriores circunstancias de Bella. Tal vez Cavalieri significaba un gran paso adelante, aunque era difícil de entender. Cavalieri era un matón; más listo que la mayoría, pero un matón al fin y al cabo. El hecho de que Bella hubiera estado actuando sin haber metido la pata ni una sola vez durante tanto tiempo, indicaba un nivel de autodisciplina que nunca había visto hasta el momento, excepto en sí mismo.

¿Era por eso por lo que dudaba tanto? ¿Porque veía algo en ella que le recordaba a sí mismo? No era su falta de sentimientos, porque Bella tenía suficientes para ambos, pero las cosas que ésta había ocultado a Cavalieri le habían hecho disfrutar. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la que todavía no había pasado a la acción. Por otra parte, tampoco le había dicho todavía a Cavalieri dónde ingresar la parte del dinero por adelantado, y él no hacía un trabajo hasta que comprobaba que la cantidad especificada estaba en su cuenta.

Todo giraba en torno a lo mismo: ¿Sí o no? ¿Hacer el trabajo o irse? ¿Dejarla escapar o quedarse con los dos millones?

Si no aceptaba el trabajo, Cavalieri enviaría a alguna otra persona para perseguirla. Pero ella tenía una gran ventaja: una vez que tuviera en sus manos los millones robados en metálico, sus opciones serían bastante más ilimitadas. Si la cogían, sería por pura mala suerte. La única manera de que estuviera realmente a salvo era que Cavalieri creyera que estaba muerta.

Podría hacer eso, coger el dinero y decirle a Cavalieri que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero él nunca había falseado un trabajo antes. Su valor radicaba en su fiabilidad y precisión.

Por otra parte, si había tenido alguna vez la intención de joder a algún cliente, era a Cavalieri. Lo único que sentía por ese hijo de puta era desprecio.

Echó un vistazo al cielo. Probablemente quedaría una hora u hora y media más de luz y el terreno se estaba volviendo notablemente más desigual porque la tierra empezaba a plegarse a la vez que se elevaba hacia las Montañas Rocosas. Las verdaderas montañas todavía estaban bastante lejos, pero no nacían de la nada; se trataba de una elevación gradual, un aumento de los pliegues de la corteza terrestre, y luego la gran erupción. Cuanto más esperase, más desigual sería el terreno y más oportunidades tendría ella de darle esquinazo.

Apretó la bota contra el acelerador y la furgoneta empezó a tragarse la distancia entre él y Bella.

* * *

><p>Perdón la demora.<p>

Colapso universitario =C

Próximo cap. será fantasticular, espero que no abandonen la historia! =)

Des.


	17. Capítulo 17

**IMPORTANTE: **Capitulo de infarto chicas, por fis no dejen la historia! =( Con él, termina la primera parte, subiré con la misma frecuencia los cap's de la segunda parte así que no os procupeis ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, **la historia no es mía**, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

La furgoneta se le estaba acercando. Bella no había mirado por el espejo desde hacía varios minutos porque estaba prestando atención a la carretera, que serpenteaba y giraba al mismo tiempo que se elevaba y descendía. En ese momento estaban subiendo una pequeña colina y había un terraplén a la derecha; no era una bajada demasiado empinada ni larga, pero se había encontrado con una curva cerrada y su destreza al volante estaba siendo puesta a prueba. Había perdido la práctica a pesar de la semana pasada, durante la cual, de todos modos, la mayor parte del tiempo había conducido en terreno llano. Ya había pasado un rato desde que había visto una señal con el número de la autovía, y empezaba a preocuparle que pudiera haberse equivocado en algún cruce importante porque no se habían encontrado con ningún otro coche por lo menos desde hacía cinco minutos y la carretera era considerablemente más estrecha. ¿Continuaba todavía en la ruta que había elegido para ir a Denver? Pero no podía hacerse a un lado y mirar el mapa; la carretera no tenía arcén, por no hablar del asesino que llevaba pegado al culo.

Entonces echó un vistazo al espejo y vio que la furgoneta se encontraba a no más de cuarenta y cinco metros por detrás de ella y que seguía reduciendo distancias a un ritmo aterrador.

El corazón le palpitó en la garganta y sus manos se aferraron al volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Obviamente él había decidido que ése era el momento, que la carretera estaba lo suficientemente desierta y que no tenía por qué esperar más. Ella había albergado la esperanza de que la noche se les echara encima, había albergado la esperanza...

No sabía qué esperanza había albergado. ¿Que él hubiera esperado hasta que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad perfecta para darle esquinazo? Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar. Tenía que haberse esperado esto.

Él había reducido la distancia otros dieciocho metros y ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pudiera distinguirlo en la cabina de la furgoneta y ver las oscuras gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

¿Cuánto le habría pagado Félix? Tal vez ella podría pagarle más. Tal vez, ¿por qué se estaba permitiendo distraerse con esa mierda, como si fuera a ser capaz de negociar con él? Él no pasaría el rato hablando de la situación, la mataría y se iría, treinta segundos como mucho.

¡Mierda! Bella estaba de repente furiosa consigo misma, con él, con Félix, con todas las putas cosas. No podía acabarse así, se negaba a dejar que acabase así. Félix no iba a ser su muerte, no cuando el cabrón había sido su _dueño_ durante dos años en los que había soportado su mierda hasta el punto de sonreír cuando quería darle una bofetada, de chupársela y actuar como si eso la hiciera feliz. ¿Qué tipo de gilipollas pensaba que hacer una mamada era gratificante? Él fue su dueño hasta el punto de regalarla a otro hombre, de tratarla como a una puta y de hacerla sentir como una puta.

Y que le dieran a ese otro hombre por ser _él_, por no haberla tratado como a una puta, por haber sido amable y haberle proporcionado un placer tan increíble antes de irse sin una sola mirada atrás, espetándole esas frías palabras: «Una vez es suficiente». ¿Era él su castigo por todos los hombres con los que había jugado, por todos los hombres a los que había utilizado? Qué increíblemente irónico era que la única vez... No importaba lo que hubiese pensado, olvidarse de que le había pedido que la llevara con él, porque, a pesar de lo que hubiera pensado, los pensamientos de ambos seguramente no iban en la misma dirección.

Dio una curva demasiado rápido y la parte trasera del coche derrapó ligeramente; el paisaje, tan claro con ese calor, con la tenue luz de la puesta de sol, se volvió borroso de repente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ella se negaba a derramar. Ya había llorado demasiado por él. Había aprendido a no mirar nunca atrás, a no dar nunca al destino una segunda oportunidad para darle una patada en los dientes.

«Que te den», dijo al reflejo del retrovisor, al inexpresivo hombre oculto tras las gafas de sol.

La carretera giró sobre ella, una curva en forma de «s» tan pronunciada que antes de darse cuenta de lo cerrada que era ya estaba dentro de ella. Pisó el freno a la vez que notaba cómo los neumáticos traseros derrapaban de nuevo, llevándola hacia la derecha, donde el asfalto caía hacia la nada.

* * *

><p>—Reduce la velocidad —dijo él bruscamente, consciente de que ella no podía oírlo, mientras observaba la parte trasera del coche derrapando. Levantó el pie del acelerador dejando que la furgoneta redujera la velocidad mientras entraba en la serie de curvas detrás de ella. Tal vez si él aminoraba un poco ella no tomaría las curvas tan bruscamente; la furgoneta no tomaba las curvas tan bien como un coche, de todos modos.<p>

Las ruedas traseras del coche derraparon sobre el asfalto, levantando una nube de grava. Él observó inútilmente enfadado, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

><p>Los latidos del corazón de Bella se aceleraron salvajemente mientras el coche se deslizaba hacia el borde, una debilitadora sensación de impotencia la invadía porque las leyes de la física la tenían en sus manos y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para zafarse.<p>

Estaba en la parte más cerrada de la curva, con el vacío delante de ella y a la derecha. El tiempo se congeló un instante, después pasó a la siguiente imagen, luego a la siguiente, era como ver una serie de diapositivas con alguien controlando el mando. En cada imagen, ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sus pensamientos volaban mucho más rápido de lo que avanzaban las imágenes.

Primera imagen: en ese instante se dio cuenta de que, si daba un volantazo mientras derrapaba, se saldría directamente de la carretera y se caería en la concavidad tachonada de árboles situada entre las dos mitades de la curva en forma de «s». Aunque sobreviviera, cualquier accidente sería su muerte, porque él estaba justo detrás de ella y podría dispararle cuando quisiera.

Segunda imagen: en la fracción de segundo en que las ruedas traseras derrapaban cada vez más hacia el borde, el coche empezó a inclinarse hacia atrás y el estómago le dio un vuelco, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. A través del espejo retrovisor alcanzó a ver una imagen de la gran furgoneta detrás de ella y del hombre dentro, y una oleada de dolor la golpeó tan fuerte que los evidentes latidos de su corazón flaquearon con el impacto. _Él no la había querido. _Si al menos lo hubiera hecho. Si al menos le hubiera tendido la mano cuando le pidió: «Llévame contigo». Pero no lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría.

Tercera imagen: las ruedas traseras, de repente, encontraron adherencia, hundiéndose en el borde que se venía abajo y dirigiendo grandes abanicos de suciedad y grava en forma de parábola hacia el exterior. El volante dio un tirón hacia un lado, girando con vida propia y librándose de su aterrorizado agarre. El coche se lanzó hacia delante y la llevó más allá del borde. Tal vez gritase; podría haber estado gritando todo el tiempo, pero ella sólo era consciente de un silencio absoluto.

Cuarta imagen: el coche pareció estar flotando en el aire durante unos largos y agónicos segundos. Miró a través del hueco donde la carretera se curvaba en la segunda parte de la «s», pensando tontamente que si eso fuera una película el coche saltaría y aterrizaría en el asfalto al otro lado, botando salvajemente y tal vez tras haber perdido un parachoques, pero milagrosamente ileso. Pero eso no era una película y el momento acabó. El peso del motor hizo caer la parte delantera hacia abajo, y ella pudo ver los árboles allá abajo acercándose a ella a todo correr, como disparos de un lanzamisiles.

Sólo fracciones de segundos, retazos de tiempo, su visión todavía era cristalina, sus pensamientos ordenados y detallados. Así que esto era el final. Había pensado en la muerte; al contrario que la mayoría de los jóvenes, había conocido la muerte cuando su placenta se había desprendido durante la vigésimo segunda semana de gestación. Casi se muere; su bebé se murió, se murió mientras todavía estaba dentro de su cuerpo, después le fue arrebatado tibio e inmóvil, llevándose todos sus sueños y su agonizantemente intenso amor con él. Era tan diminuto, tan frágil y débil y se estaba poniendo azulado incluso mientras ella sollozaba y le pedía a Dios o a quien fuera que le dejase vivir, que se la llevase a ella en su lugar porque él era inocente y ella no, porque él tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo ante él mientras que ella no valía nada, pero eso no debía de ser un buen negocio porque su bebé no había sobrevivido.

Ella sí, en cierto modo. Había continuado de forma mecánica. Había sobrevivido, porque ella era esencialmente una superviviente, incluso aunque no fuera a haber otro bebé para ella. Y nunca había vuelto a amar, nunca había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie hasta hace poco más de una semana, cuando _él_, el él sin nombre, había atravesado su caparazón y la había tocado.

Y ahora la había matado.

El primer impacto arrancó el parabrisas como si fuera una uña postiza. Si el coche había tenido airbag cuando era nuevo, ya no lo tenía, porque ninguna almohada grande y blanca se hinchó y le dio en la cara aún cuando la fuerza del impacto fue como un enorme golpe que apagó todos sus sentidos excepto un minúsculo sentido de conciencia que perduraba y resistía, porque resistir era una parte fundamental de ella.

No tener airbag no importaba, sin embargo, porque no fue el primer impacto lo que la mató. Fue el segundo.

* * *

><p>«¡Mierda!», dijo Edward violentamente mientras clavaba el freno y obligaba a la furgoneta a detenerse tan bruscamente que los neumáticos echaron humo, a la vez que ponía el cambio de marchas en posición de punto muerto y saltaba de ella mientras la furgoneta todavía estaba balanceándose. «¡Joder!».<p>

Se detuvo un instante en el borde de la carretera del que se estaban desprendiendo pequeños pedazos, para considerar cuál sería el mejor camino para tomar; a continuación bajó de lado y precipitadamente la empinada cuesta, medio arrodillado aquí, agarrándose a un arbusto allá, hundiendo sus talones cuando podía.

—¡Bella! —gritó, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar y no oyó nada más de lo que era casi una vibración en el aire, una sensación más que un ruido, como si la violencia del impacto todavía resonara.

El desnivel era demasiado grande y había demasiados árboles. Cuando un coche se enfrenta a un árbol, normalmente el árbol gana. Aún así, tal vez no estuviese muerta; tal vez estuviera inconsciente. La gente sobrevivía a accidentes de tráfico todos los días, incluso a aquellos de los que parecía imposible salir con vida, mientras que uno que parecía no mucho más que un accidente sin importancia podía romperle la columna a alguien y se acabó. Dependía de la posición, de la coordinación; demonios, dependía de la suerte.

No podía explicar por qué el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente y sentía el estómago como si lo tuviese lleno de hielo. Había visto la muerte muchas veces, de cerca y directamente. Y la mayor parte de las veces él había sido la causa. La transición era rápida, el guiño de un ojo, el vuelo de una bala, y listo: luces fuera. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero no se sentía como si esto no fuera nada del otro mundo. Se sentía... Dios, no sabía qué sentía. Pánico, tal vez. O dolor, aunque la razón por la cual estaba sintiendo eso se le escapaba.

Se abrió paso entre la maleza, perdió el equilibrio y recorrió los últimos seis metros arrastrándose sobre su trasero. El coche estaba a su derecha, medio escondido entre las ramas rotas de los árboles y arbustos, un montón de metal enmarañado del cual todavía salía polvo. Los cristales rotos de los faros delanteros y traseros estaban por todas partes, fragmentos rojos, blancos y ámbar, brillando bajo el sol. Una rueda se había salido completamente, el neumático había reventado por la fuerza del impacto. Otros trozos de metal retorcido y cortado estaban por aquí y por allá.

Llegó primero a la parte trasera del coche. Podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza, justo sobre el reposacabezas; ella todavía estaba en su asiento. La puerta del conductor se había separado por completo y podía ver su brazo izquierdo colgando mustio, con la sangre goteando lentamente de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Bella —dijo con más suavidad.

No hubo respuesta. Se abrió camino entre la maleza y los restos del accidente hasta que llegó a su lado, entonces se quedó helado unos instantes.

Dios. Un pino joven se había metido por el parabrisas —o mejor dicho, por donde solía estar el parabrisas— y se le había clavado en el pecho. Estaba sentada erguida sólo porque estaba clavada al asiento, que ya estaba empapado de negro por su sangre. Extendió la mano, después la dejó caer. No podía hacer nada.

Una brisa agitó los árboles a su alrededor, y unos pájaros entonaron sus cánticos vespertinos. El calor del sol poniente le abrasaba la espalda y los hombros y bañaba todo con una clara y dorada luz. Los detalles eran nítidos, pero extrañamente distantes. El tiempo pasaba alrededor de ellos, pero él se sentía como si estuviera encerrado en una burbuja donde todo permanecía inmóvil. Tenía que asegurarse por sí mismo. Introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo en el coche, intentando sentir el pulso de su cuello.

De la extraña manera en que las cosas suceden, su bello rostro sólo tenía unos pequeños cortes. Sus puros ojos color chocolate estaban abiertos, su cabeza girada hacia él como si lo estuviese mirando.

Su pecho se elevó en una lenta y leve respiración y, con una sacudida que lo recorrió hasta los pies, se dio cuenta de que _ella_ lo estaba mirando. Se estaba yendo, y rápidamente, pero por ahora lo veía, lo reconocía.

—Dios, cariño —susurró recordando bruscamente su sabor, lo suaves y sedosos que eran sus pechos, el dulce aroma de mujer bajo el caro perfume que ella usaba. Recordó cómo se había sentido ella en sus brazos, lo sedienta de afecto que estaba, el tenso y resbaladizo calor de su cuerpo cuando se deslizaba dentro de ella, y la mirada perdida en esos ojos cuando la dejó. Recordó que su risa era tan musical como las campanas y el hecho de darse cuenta de que nunca la volvería a oír fue como un puñetazo en el pecho que lo dejó sin aliento.

No creía que lo oyera. Su expresión era tan tranquila y serena como si ya se hubiera ido, su cara, blanca porcelana. Su mirada todavía permaneció clavada en su rostro y lentamente su expresión cambió como si se suavizara y se llenara de asombro. Sus labios se movieron, formaron una sola palabra... y luego se fue. Los ojos color chocolate se quedaron fijos, empezaron a apagarse. Automáticamente, su cuerpo tomó otra vez aliento, todavía luchando por una vida que ya se había ido, entonces eso también se detuvo.

La brisa coqueteó con un mechón de su cabello, acercándolo a su pálida mejilla. Dulcemente, Edward estiró un dedo y tocó el mechón, ahora oscuro y lacio, pero tan sedoso como lo había sido cuando era más claro y ondulado. Se lo echó hacia atrás, sujetándoselo tras la oreja, entonces acarició su mejilla. Había cosas que necesitaba hacer, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada excepto quedarse justo donde estaba, mirándola y acariciándola, sintiéndose como si la tierra cediese bajo sus pies. La miró, esperando, con la esperanza de otra respiración, pero ella se había ido y él lo sabía. No había nada.

Respiró varias veces profunda e irregularmente, luego se obligó a sí mismo a salir del coche. El sentimentalismo no tenía cabida en su vida; no podía permitirse que nada ni nadie le preocupara, que atravesara su coraza emocional y mental.

Ágilmente, hizo lo que debía. Miró alrededor hasta que encontró su bolso, tirado a unos cuantos metros de allí. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono móvil y su carné de conducir de su cartera, y se los metió en el bolsillo. Ella no tenía ninguna tarjeta de crédito ni ninguna otra identificación, así que metió de nuevo su cartera en el bolso y lo puso en el salpicadero delantero. Su ordenador fue más fácil de encontrar porque estaba en el asiento trasero, aunque llegar hasta él fue bastante más difícil. Finalmente, logró llegar hasta él y sacarlo de allí.

Una cosa más: la factura de la compra del coche. Se abrió camino alrededor hasta el otro lado del coche y utilizó su navaja para hacer palanca y abrir la guantera rota. Extrajo la factura de compra, se detuvo un momento para pensar si había algo más que pudiera revelar su identidad. No, lo tenía todo.

Lo último que hizo fue usar su teléfono móvil para hacerle una fotografía. Era macabro, pero necesario.

Llevándose el ordenador portátil, volvió a subir a la carretera. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde el accidente, como mucho. No había pasado ningún otro vehículo, pero ésta no era exactamente una autovía interestatal. Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta, todavía en marcha, puso el ordenador portátil sobre el asiento del copiloto y sacó el teléfono móvil de Bella de su bolsillo para comprobar si había cobertura. Había, pero no demasiada; tal vez podría hacerse entender. Marcó el 911 y cuando la operadora respondió dijo:

—Quiero informar de un accidente de coche con una víctima mortal en la autovía...

Les dio la información pertinente y, cuando la operadora empezó a hacerle preguntas, cerró el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

Esperaría hasta que oyera las sirenas. Se quedaría vigilando su cuerpo, protegiéndola y haciéndole compañía hasta que supiera que alguien venía para encargarse de ella.

De pie con una bota sobre el estribo lateral y un brazo sobre el techo de la furgoneta, vio ponerse el sol tras las lejanas montañas, vio el crepúsculo color púrpura comenzar su rápida progresión. Finalmente, un débil lamento llegó hasta él, transportado por el claro y seco aire, y a varios kilómetros pudo ver el parpadeo de las luces rojas.

Se metió en la furgoneta y permaneció un momento sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el volante, recordando la manera en que ella lo había mirado y la forma en que su expresión se había suavizado, entonces había pronunciado una palabra: «Ángel...».

Y se murió.

Maldijo y golpeó una vez el volante con el puño. A continuación, puso en marcha la furgoneta y se fue.

* * *

><p>Quieren asesinarme lo sé.<p>

No hiperventilen, en la segunda parte Edward conoce a el calco de Bella, se llama Mary, se enamoran y viven felices para siempre. xDDD

Me carga cuando las escritoras hacen aparecer una Bella No-Bella.

Calma no sucederá eso.

Paciencia.

**Des.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

No sentía dolor. Bella pensó que probablemente debería estar sintiendo dolor, pero no era así. Eso estaba bien, porque ella no era una fan del dolor.

Todo parecía distante e irreal. Sabía que debería estar intentando levantarse, que había una razón urgente por la que debería correr, aunque no le apetecía moverse. Moverse no parecía ser una opción, de todos modos. Tal vez al cabo de un rato se levantaría.

No, no, no podía mentirse a sí misma, ni siquiera ahora. Especialmente ahora. Se estaba muriendo. Lo sabía, y no le importaba. Si hubiera tenido alguna opción, sí, lo habría seguido intentando, pero la opción había desaparecido y dejarla ir era casi un alivio. Podía sentir cómo se moría, sentía cada respiración más y más lenta. Los latidos de su corazón; ¿su corazón todavía latía? No lo sentía. Tal vez se hubiese parado. Eso tampoco le importaba porque sólo había continuado latiendo mecánicamente desde que su bebé se había muerto; se habría cansado de fingir.

Su bebé... No le había puesto nombre. Había entrado en coma por la pérdida de sangre, había estado a punto de morirse porque el médico no había sido capaz de frenar la hemorragia, y se habían llevado el diminuto cadáver. Nadie le llevó nunca ningún certificado de nacimiento para rellenar porque él nunca había respirado ni una sola vez. Nacido muerto. Ése era el término para eso. Estaba tan quieto cuando nació, aunque hasta hacía una hora se había estado entreteniendo dando vueltas e intentando dar patadas en sus costillas. Después había venido el repentino y fuerte dolor, y la sangre que empapó su ropa. No tenía coche, ni siquiera tenía carné de conducir porque le faltaba un mes para cumplir dieciséis años y estaba sola en casa. Cuando llegó al hospital, ya era demasiado tarde. Su bebé nunca tuvo un nombre.

Los recuerdos entraban y salían flotando de su cabeza, tan vividos como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo la experiencia, sólo que esta vez cuando vio su pequeño cadáver supo que pronto se reuniría con él en la nada de la muerte. _Pronto, cariño_, le prometió.

Lo veía todo de una forma rara, nublado y oscuro, pero de repente apareció una cara frente a ella, una cara que conocía. Vio esas oscuras esmeraldas que habían sido para ella un sueño hecho realidad y al mismo tiempo una pesadilla, la firme estructura ósea, los labios que ella sabía que eran suaves y tiernos. Le había hecho sentirse aterrorizada, aunque ahora ya no lo estaba. Ahora quería acercarse y posar la mano sobre su mandíbula, sentir el roce de su barba de tres días, la frialdad de su piel sobre el calor de sus músculos, pero los brazos no le respondían. Nada le respondía.

¿Estaba él realmente allí, o lo estaba viendo de la misma manera que había visto a su bebé? Oyó el rumor de un sonido, un extraño eco de la promesa que había hecho hacía sólo un momento. Al mirarlo, también sintió el eco de una emoción que había pensado que nunca más volvería a sentir y quiso decírselo, intentó decírselo, pero su vista se estaba volviendo aún más oscura y la verdad es que ya no lo veía.

Entonces apareció la luz, una luz pura y brillante detrás de él que parecía crecer y crecer hasta que él era sólo una silueta contra ella. Vio algo, algo a la vez hermoso y terrible, y supo que había venido a por ella.

«Ángel», susurró, y se murió.

Se suponía que la muerte no era así. Se suponía que era la _nada_. Ella parecía estar flotando, mirando hacia abajo, viéndolo sacar algo de su bolso, cogiendo su ordenador, pero ninguna de esas cosas significaba nada. A continuación, una gran fuerza empezó a alejarla de la escena, llevándosela algún otro sitio, pero ella no tenía conciencia de la distancia o de la velocidad, ni siquiera de que se estuviera _moviendo_ realmente. Era más como una transición, como si un instante fuera una cosa y al siguiente otra.

Bella siguió esperando a que las luces se fueran, esperando a perder el conocimiento. Siguió esperando la nada, aunque se preguntaba cómo la reconocería ya que sólo la conciencia podía comprender la falta de conciencia y de uno mismo. Pero sus pensamientos continuaron, su conciencia de sí misma permaneció y todo era muy confuso.

Tal vez la nada no existía, tal vez había algo. Tal vez la muerte era en realidad algo más parecido a una transición que a un final. Bien, si eso fuese verdad, ¿no debería ser ahora otra persona? O siempre sería ella misma, sólo que en algún otro lugar y como otra persona.

En ese caso, se suponía que debería de haber una especie de túnel con una luz brillante al final, y la gente que la había querido y que ya estaba muerta debería estar esperándola para recibirla, ¿no? Había visto una luz brillante, y había visto algo que creyó que era un ángel, pero ella no había visto nunca antes un ángel, así que, ¿cómo iba a saber si ése era uno? Pero no había ningún túnel, ninguna hilera de personas esperándola para darle la bienvenida, y empezó a inquietarse.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó enfadada. El sonido era curiosamente plano, como si ella no hubiera hablado realmente y no hubiera oído realmente nada. Eso no tenía sentido. Si ella existía, entonces tenía que existir en algún lugar, y no parecía estar en ningún sitio. No había nada a su alrededor, nada ni nadie.

Si la muerte resultaba ser una falta de ser en vez de una falta de conciencia, bueno, entonces era un asco.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo bruscamente, incapaz de controlar su enfado. Se había pasado años sin mostrar ni pizca de mal genio, pero ahí estaba, muerta hacía apenas unos minutos y ya perdiendo el control.

—Estás aquí —dijo una voz de mujer, y Bella de repente estaba allí, en un lugar real, aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba ese lugar. Estaba de pie en un llano campo verde, con la suave y fragante hierba bajo sus pies. El aire estaba lleno de los aromas de la primavera, y su temperatura era tan perfecta que no era ni cálido ni fresco, sino casi indescifrable. Podía oír el zumbido de las abejas y ver un brillante caleidoscopio de flores, enormes camas de flores, salpicando el paisaje. Había árboles, y un cielo azul salpicado de nubes blancas, y un sol. Había edificios que brillaban blancos a una distancia indefinible. Vio todo eso, y su absoluta armonía era tan hermosa que casi le dolía mirar alrededor. Lo que no veía, a pesar de la voz que había oído, era al resto de la gente.

—No te veo—dijo.

—Espera un momento. Has venido muy rápido. Dale un segundo al tiempo para ponerse al día.

Entonces, una mujer apareció. Tenía aproximadamente la edad de Bella, delgada y rebosante de salud, su cabello oscuro recogido de una manera tan informal que parecía completamente adorable. Lo desconcertante era la manera en que apareció, porque aunque no había aparecido simplemente de la nada, prácticamente así había sido. Era como si hubiera separado una cortina y hubiera salido a un escenario con Bella, con algunas partes de ella haciéndose visibles antes de que lo hiciera el resto.

Empezaron a aparecer otras personas, también saliendo al escenario, y a cada segundo que pasaba Bella veía a más y más gente, algunos allí con ella, otros paseando y yendo a lo suyo. Nueve personas más se unieron a ella y la mujer, rodeándolas en un amplio círculo. ¿Eran reales o estaba alucinando su cerebro moribundo? No sabía si ella misma continuaba siendo real. Se tocó para comprobar si todavía tenía alguna sustancia o si todo lo que tenía era una especie de memoria celular de lo que había sido. Para su sorpresa, aunque su sentido del tacto parecía extrañamente ausente, ella todavía parecía tener un cuerpo físico.

Otra cosa extraña era la sensación casi física de... de paz; ésa era la única palabra que le venía a la mente. Paz. Empezó a tranquilizarse y a sentirse cómoda, y _a salvo._

Gradualmente, fue dándose cuenta de algo sobre el pequeño grupo de personas que la rodeaban. Todas parecían tener su misma edad, alrededor de treinta, todos en forma y saludables, todos ellos atractivos aunque observó que, por lo menos la mitad de ellos, tenían rasgos que antes de morir ella hubiera dicho que no eran atractivos en absoluto. Ahora lo eran. Era así de simple. Sus ojos podían diferenciar entre atractivo y no atractivo, pero su mente no. Pero sus ojos no funcionaban independientemente de su cerebro, ¿no? Su cerebro, entonces, todavía tenía la capacidad de entender la diferencia entre belleza y fealdad. ¿Era su mente, entonces, algo separado de su cerebro? Ella siempre había pensado que la mente y el cerebro eran lo mismo, pero... no lo eran.

Otra cosa. Cuando miraba a esas personas, podía sentir lo que habían sido antes, y eso resultaba realmente confuso porque algunos de ellos no habían tenido el mismo sexo que ahora. La mujer que había hablado en primer lugar era la menos confusa porque su imagen era en cierto modo más sólida, menos borrosa por el revestimiento de una reciente encarnación, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido algo más que exactamente lo que era ahora. Bella se concentró en ella, porque eso daba a su mente y a sus ojos un descanso. Estaba cansada, y lidiar con capas contradictorias era más de lo que podía afrontar en ese momento.

—Los ves —dijo la mujer, con un ligero tono de sorpresa, y con «los» no se refería sólo a las otras personas, sino a todas sus otras capas de existencia.

—Sí —dijo Bella. La comunicación allí era realmente rica, con cosas que se sobrentendían más allá de lo que en realidad se decía.

—Tan pronto... Eres muy observadora.

Tenía que serlo para sobrevivir. Toda su vida había observado y estudiado, analizando cuál era la mejor manera de conseguir, en primer lugar, lo que necesitaba para vivir: comida. Más tarde, cuando se hizo mayor, estudiaba a la gente de forma más deliberada para decidir cómo podía manipularlos para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí? —preguntó un hombre, no con un tono desagradable pero verdaderamente extrañado—. No debería estar aquí. Mírala.

Bella miró hacia abajo para verse a sí misma, aunque la verdad es que no podría decir lo que llevaba puesto. Ropa, sí, pero los detalles eran tan vagos que sólo sabía que estaba ahí. ¿O es que él estaba viendo las capas de su vida sobre ella de la misma manera en que ella veía sus vidas? Los detalles de su vida acudieron a su mente y los vio como si una película de polvo se superpusiera sobre todo lo que ella había sido y hecho. La ira estalló dentro de ella; se las había arreglado lo mejor que había podido para sobrevivir, y si a él no le gustaba...

Tan repentinamente como había estallado, la ira se esfumó y fue reemplazada por una oleada de vergüenza. Nunca lo había hecho lo _mejor_ que había podido. Había sido muy hábil manipulando a los hombres para conseguir lo que quería, había sido una mentirosa realmente buena, había utilizado el sexo como arma, había mentido, había robado y aunque había sido muy buena en todas esas cosas, ninguna de sus decisiones se había basado en lo_ mejor _de nada, excepto tal vez en la mejor de dos malas elecciones. Estaba claro que nunca había buscado una _buena_ opción.

Miró directamente al hombre, tratando de leerlo. Vio que había sido un empresario de pompas fúnebres; había construido su vida a partir de la muerte, ayudando a las familias en el penoso proceso, guiándolos a través de los pasos tradicionales. Él había visto de todo; había preparado cadáveres de todas las edades, desde bebés hasta ancianos. Se había hecho cargo de gente a la que cientos de personas habían amado y llorado, y de aquellos a los que nadie había llorado. La muerte no tenía ningún secreto para él, y no la temía. La muerte formaba parte del orden natural de las cosas.

Como había visto tantas cosas, hacía tiempo que había perdido cualquier venda que pudiera haber tenido en los ojos.

Veía a la gente tal y como era, no como ellos querían que los vieran.

Él veía lo que ella era, y sabía que no tenía ningún valor. Ningún _valor_. Sin valor. No tenía excusas ni defensa. Inclinó la cabeza, aceptando que no debería de estar en este lugar de paz. No se lo merecía. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había tocado, estaba envenenado por su falta de consideración hacia nadie que no fuera ella misma.

—Ella está aquí por alguna razón —dijo la mujer, aunque parecía tan sorprendida como el hombre—. ¿Quién la ha traído aquí?

Todos se miraron unos a otros, buscando respuestas, pero no parecía haber ninguna. Eso era... un tribunal de clasificación, pensó Bella, aunque no uno formal. Tal vez la palabra más apropiada era «guardianes». Hoy era su turno en las puertas para guiar a la gente a sus lugares correctos.

Sólo que ése no era el lugar correcto para ella, pensó tristemente. Ella nunca había hecho nada para ganarse este lugar. La ignominia de no ser bien recibida le hizo sentir el dolor de la vergüenza. Ése era el lugar bueno, y ella no pertenecía a él porque no era buena. Aun así, ella no había ido allí a propósito. Tal vez fuera estúpida, pero no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y no sabía cómo marcharse.

Llegó a la conclusión de que, si ése era el lugar bueno y ella no pertenecía a él, entonces pertenecía al lugar malo. Tal vez la gran nada que ella se esperaba era el lugar malo, el verdadero fin sin manera alguna de continuar la vida, pero tal vez eso era lo que ella quería creer y había un lugar realmente malo, con fuego y azufre como los predicadores siempre decían que había. Ella no era religiosa, nunca lo había sido. Incluso cuando era niña pensaba «sí, ya», porque su propia vida era la prueba de que ningún espíritu compasivo estaba cuidando de ella.

Y tal vez eso no era el cielo tal y como tradicionalmente se imaginaba, tal vez la forma no era la misma, pero ahí había definitivamente bondad y paz, así que eso era realmente el cielo. O tal vez era la otra vida, y sólo aquellos que habían demostrado que valía la pena tenían que continuar. Para el resto, como ella, no había continuación, no había continuidad para su espíritu, su alma o su mente.

Analizó de nuevo su vida, hizo balance, y se sintió miserable.

—Si me dicen cómo salir de aquí —susurró humillada—, me iré.

—Lo haría —dijo la mujer con cierta lástima—, pero es obvio que alguien te ha traído hasta aquí y necesitamos averiguar...

—He sido yo —dijo un hombre, acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta el grupo y uniéndose al holgado círculo que rodeaba a Bella—. Siento llegar tarde. Todo ha sucedido muy rápido.

El resto se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia él.

—Alban —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, fueron ellos.

Bella se preguntó si Alban era su nombre, o un saludo.

—¿Hay circunstancias atenuantes?

—Sí, las hay —dijo gravemente, pero le sonrió a Bella con una penetrante dulzura, y sus oscuros y serios ojos buscaron cada detalle de su rostro como asignándolos a un recuerdo, o reafirmando algún viejo recuerdo.

Ella lo miró, consciente de que nunca lo había visto antes, pero había algo tan desgarradoramente familiar en él que sentía que _debería_ conocerlo. Como el resto de las personas que estaban allí, parecía tener unos treinta años, como si la flor de la edad adulta fuera lo más viejo que se podía hacer uno. Buscó esas capas que le contarían algo sobre él, pero al igual que la mujer, él estaba casi liberado de las borrosas capas de las vidas pasadas. De alguna manera la atraía. Quería estar cerca de él, quería tocarlo, aunque no había nada carnal en su deseo. El amor puro la invadió, conmovedor por su simplicidad, e inconscientemente ella extendió la mano hacia él.

Él sonrió y la cogió de la mano, y entonces fue cuando lo entendió. Sin lugar a dudas, sin razón alguna, simplemente lo _entendió._

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, pero sonrió entre ellas mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo, la llevaba hasta sus labios y rozaba sus nudillos con un suave beso. Él era su hijo, y se llamaba Alban.

—Ah —dijo la mujer suavemente—, ya lo veo.

Bella no sabía lo que veía la mujer, y en ese momento no le importaba. Después de todos estos años de dolor vacío, estaba dándole la mano a su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos y viendo el espíritu que una vez había residido, aunque brevemente, en su pequeña forma de bebé. Esa forma no era la que su bebé habría tenido, esos rasgos no eran los que él habría tenido de mayor, pero la parte esencial de la persona... sí, era su hijo, que había sobrevivido, sólo que en otra vida.

—Ella me quería —dijo Alban todavía sonriendo con esa sonrisa perfecta y radiante—, podía sentirlo y veis lo puro que era. Cuando la estaba abandonando y volviendo a casa, ella intentó salvarme ofreciendo su vida a cambio.

—Esa mierda nunca funciona —dijo el empresario de pompas fúnebres con el cansado y ligeramente cínico pero compasivo tono de alguien que había visto la misma escena del corazón roto muchas veces, siempre con el mismo resultado.

—¡Eleazar! —dijo la mujer en un tono entre divertido y de reproche, y le explicó a Bella—: Esta vez él no lleva aquí mucho tiempo, así que...

—Todavía recuerda muchas cosas —acabó Bella por ella. No podía evitar sonreír, porque Alban estaba sonriendo y cogiéndola de la mano, y no importaba lo que sucediera ahora que todo estaba bien.

—Ella lo decía en serio —dijo Alban, y ella repitió la acción de hacía un momento, acercando su mano a sus labios y besando ligeramente sus dedos—. Ella misma sólo era una niña, sólo tenía quince años, pero me quería lo suficiente para sacrificarse por mí. Por eso la traje aquí, porque aunque ha habido mucha oscuridad en su vida, también ha habido amor del más puro, y eso merece una segunda oportunidad. Yo soy testigo.

—Yo digo que sí —dijo una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta—. Había amor, todavía lo lleva. Yo soy testigo.

—Y yo —dijo un hombre. Sus capas decían que se había endurecido mucho, que su anterior cuerpo había sufrido una dolorosa deformidad que lo había confinado a una silla de ruedas durante casi toda su vida, pero ahí estaba, alto, fuerte y claro—. Yo soy testigo.

De las once personas que la rodeaban, tres de ellas pensaban que no tenía sentido darle una segunda oportunidad, pero incluso esas tres carecían de cualquier sentimiento de malicia. Ella no se lo reprochó, porque allí no había cabida para el resentimiento aunque obviamente sí había cabida para el desacuerdo.

La mujer permaneció allí de pie durante un momento con la cabeza ligeramente elevada hacia el cielo, los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera escuchando alguna canción que sólo ella fuera capaz de oír. Entonces sonrió y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Tu amor de madre, el más puro de todos los amores, te ha salvado —dijo. Tocó la mano de Bella, la mano que todavía estaba agarrada a la de Alban—. Te has ganado una segunda oportunidad —dijo—. Ahora, vuelve y no la desaproveches.

El médico estaba guardando las cosas en su bolsa porque no había nada que pudiera hacer, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho incluso aunque hubiera estado allí en el momento del accidente. Las luces azules, rojas y amarillas parpadeaban arriba en la autovía, y habían puesto las cegadoramente brillantes luces de emergencia para iluminar el coche. La gente hablaba, las radios chisporroteaban y el ruido sordo del motor de la grúa de rescate aportaba un grave ruido de fondo a todos los otros sonidos. Aun así oyó algo extraño, algo que le hizo detenerse y elevar la cabeza, escuchando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su compañero, mientras se detenía también y miraba alrededor.

—Creo que he oído algo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé. Como... algo así como esto —imitó el sonido, inspirando de manera brusca y superficial por la boca.

—¿Con todo este ruido, has oído algo así?

—Sí. Espera, ahí está otra vez. ¿No lo has oído?

—No, nada de nada.

Frustrado, el médico miró a su alrededor. Él _sabía_ que había oído algo, dos veces, pero no sabía qué. Venía de su izquierda, de la dirección del coche siniestrado. Tal vez una rama había acabado de romperse por culpa de la presión, o algo así.

Habían cubierto el cuerpo de la mujer con una manta, poniéndosela por encima lo mejor que pudieron, teniendo en cuenta que estaba clavada al asiento con una jodida rama a través del pecho. Dios, era horrible. Trató de que no le afectara, pero sabía que era algo que nunca olvidaría. No quería ver de nuevo el penoso panorama pero, demonios, escuchó por tercera vez ese sonido y estaba seguro de que venía de esa dirección.

Se quedó de pie, acercándose más a los restos, esforzándose por escuchar. Sí, ahí estaba. Lo oyó, y vio moverse la manta, como si hubieran agarrado ligeramente el tejido y luego lo hubieran soltado.

Se quedó helado, tan sorprendido que literalmente no fue capaz de moverse durante unos largos, muy largos, segundos.

—¡Mierda! —dijo de repente, cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, cuando pudo articular palabra, y separó la manta de su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo su compañero, dando un brinco alarmado.

Era imposible. Era absolutamente imposible. Aun así, presionó con los dedos el lateral de su cuello, buscando su pulso. Y ahí estaba, aunque habría apostado la cabeza a que hacía unos minutos no lo tenía, ahora podía sentir el latido de la vida bajo sus dedos, débil y acelerado, pero presente.

—¡Está viva! —gritó—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Traed una sierra! ¡Tenemos una superviviente!

* * *

><p>Si hay algún error en los nombres o en la ortografía, discúlpenme =

Se que el asunto se torna un tanto extraño y fantástico, pero así es el libro, algunas lo amarán y otra no tanto.

aún así, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos =)


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento. Prefería perderlo porque así no era consciente del dolor. El dolor era una zorra. Era la mayor zorra con la que jamás se había encontrado y la mayor parte del tiempo le superaba. A veces, cuando la medicación dejaba de hacerle efecto lo suficiente como para permitirle pensar pero para mantener el dolor a raya, o cuando la medicación se adueñaba de ella provocándole exactamente el mismo efecto, era cuando se daba cuenta de que ése era el precio que tenía que pagar por una segunda oportunidad. No había una curación mágica, no había un viaje fácil para volver a la tierra de los vivos. Tenía que sonreír y aguantar, aunque no había sonrisa y sí mucho que aguantar.

Todas las decisiones que había tomado en la vida, cada uno de los pasos que había dado, la habían llevado directamente a esa carretera desierta y al accidente. Ése era el punto en el que había salido y el punto al que la habían devuelto. No había ni desvíos ni atajos que la llevasen de la muerte a una curación total.

Con una claridad que ni siquiera las medicinas podían empañar, recordaba cada instante de lo que había ocurrido después de morir. Sin embargo, el momento actual era más confuso. A veces oía hablar a las enfermeras cuando estaban en su cubículo de la UCI; las palabras entraban y salían de su mente y a veces tenían sentido, pero otras veces no. Cuando entendía las palabras sentía un distante asombro: ¿un árbol clavado en su pecho? Era ridículo. Pero ¿no había visto algo así al mirar hacia abajo? Sus recuerdos de antes o durante ese momento estaban borrosos. Aunque el hecho de que la hubiese atravesado un árbol explicaría cómo se sentía físicamente, y por qué el dolor que sentía en el pecho se extendía a cada célula de su cuerpo. No tenía noción del tiempo, de qué día era, ni de nada más allá de la cama en la que estaba y de la incesante batalla que estaba librando con la Gran Zorra del Dolor.

Las enfermeras también le hablaban y le explicaban una y otra vez lo que le había ocurrido, lo que estaban haciendo y por qué lo estaban haciendo. No le importaba, siempre y cuando le suministrasen los calmantes que mantuviesen a raya a la Gran Zorra. Por supuesto, llegó un momento —demasiado pronto, a su entender— en que el cirujano ordenó que le redujesen los calmantes. Él no era el que sentía aquel dolor con el esternón partido a la mitad, así que, ¿por qué iba a importarle? Él era el que blandía la sierra y el escalpelo, no el blanco de aquello. Sólo tenía una ligera idea de cuál de sus visitantes era el cirujano, pero cuando se le empezó a aclarar la mente memorizó unas cuantas cosillas que quería decirle. De acuerdo, había tenido que cortarle el esternón por la mitad, pero, ¿hacer lo mismo con la _medicación_? Cabrón.

Si se suponía que todo lo que había visto y experimentado tenía que volverla dulce e indulgente, ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad, no lo había conseguido. No se sentía _ni_ dulce _ni_ indulgente. Se sentía como alguien a quien le habían abierto el esternón por la mitad, le habían arrancado el corazón y lo habían utilizado como un balón de fútbol.

Mientras iba saliendo poco a poco de la niebla provocada por la medicación, durante un momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la Gran Zorra y en cómo superar la siguiente hora porque, sin el poder de los calmantes, ella y la Zorra eran compañeras inseparables. Para entonces las enfermeras la levantaban de la cama un par de veces al día y la sentaban en una silla para que pudiera incorporarse. Ya, como si la cama del hospital no pudiese levantarse hasta dejarla sentada para no tener que contener los gritos de dolor cada vez que la movían. Lo único que tenían que hacer era pulsar un botón y la cabecera de la cama se levantaría y, ¡hola!, ella podía quedarse allí tumbada y simplemente dejarse llevar como si estuviese surcando una ola.

Pero no, tenía que levantarse. Tenía que caminar, si a lo que hacía se le podía llamar andar. Ella lo llamaba caminar encorvada por el dolor arrastrando los pies, acción que conseguía llevar a cabo deslizando los pies en lugar de levantarlos mientras se peleaba con los tubos, las vías, las agujas y los drenajes que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo intentaba que no se le viese el trasero, porque la única ropa que podía llevar puesta —por llamarlo de alguna manera— era uno de esos miserables camisones de algodón del hospital, y ni siquiera lo llevaba atado, estaba como envuelta en él y llevaba un solo brazo metido por la manga. Le quitaron de un plumazo cualquier tipo de pudor que pudiese tener; un hospital no era lugar para tener intimidad, de ninguna clase.

Las enfermeras le hablaban todo el rato, animándola a cada paso que daba tanto si conseguía dar los dos pasos hasta la silla en la que la hacían sentarse, como si se las arreglaba para beber un sorbo de agua por sí misma o si conseguía comer una cucharada de compota de manzana cuando empezaron a dejarle comer comida de verdad. No paraban de hacerle preguntas para intentar hacerle hablar, procurando sacarle información, pero le había ocurrido algo más que haber recibido una milagrosa segunda oportunidad: había dejado de hablar.

Cuando estaba consciente, su cerebro nunca dejaba de funcionar, lentamente, pero seguía funcionando. Después de que el cirujano empezara a quitarle los calmantes sintió como si la cabeza se le inundase con pensamientos, más de los que su cráneo podía contener. Al principio, la falta de conexión entre su cerebro y su lengua le molestaba, pero a medida que sus pensamientos se iban aclarando se dio cuenta de que la causa de su silencio no era un daño cerebral, era una especie de sobrecarga de información. Hasta que consiguiese comprenderlo todo por sí misma, este cortocircuito verbal era la forma que tenía su mente de protegerla.

Había muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar. No parecían saber quién era porque en cada turno una enfermera le preguntaba cómo se llamaba. Pero ¿cómo es que no lo sabían? ¿Dónde estaba su bolso? Tenía el carné de conducir en la cartera. ¿Le habían robado el bolso? Creía que no. Tenía un recuerdo; creía que era un recuerdo de _él_, del hombre, del asesino, cogiéndole el bolso y luego tirándolo en el coche. ¿Le habría cogido el carné de conducir? ¿Para qué demonios lo querría? Pero aunque no se le ocurriese una razón para que se llevase su carné, ésa tenía que ser la causa de que nadie supiese quién era. ¿Le había hecho un favor sin querer?

No estaba segura de quién era ella misma, ya no. Bella, la criatura que se había inventado, estaba muerta. Ella _había sido_ Bella, pero ya no lo era. Nombres... ¿qué significaba un nombre? Para Bella había significado mucho. Había tirado a la basura a la sencilla Isabella, y la sofisticada Bella había ocupado su lugar.

No había nada de malo en ser sofisticada, pero Bella tenía muchas cosas malas. Tumbada en el cubículo sin ventanas, incapaz de decir si era de día o de noche y con la única noción del tiempo que le proporcionaban los cambios de turno de las enfermeras que la cuidaban, se miraba a sí misma, a su antiguo yo, bajo la cruda luz de una nueva realidad.

Había sido increíblemente estúpida. En lugar de utilizar a hombres como Félix y sentirse orgullosa de ello, ellos la habían utilizado a ella. Sólo habían querido su cuerpo y eso es lo que les había dado. Entonces, ¿cómo los había estado utilizando exactamente? Habían accedido a pagarle y ella había aceptado el dinero, así que eso la había convertido en lo que siempre había jurado que no era: una puta. Ninguno de ellos, especialmente Félix, se había preocupado ni una pizca de lo que se le podía pasar por la cabeza, de sus sentimientos o sus intereses, de lo que le gustaba o lo que no. Ninguno la había visto como una persona porque a ninguno de ellos les había importado en absoluto. Había estado a su entera disposición. El único valor que había tenido para ellos era sexual.

Pero habían tenido un bajo concepto de ella porque ella misma lo tenía. No recordaba un solo momento de su vida en que se hubiese valorado a sí misma, en el que hubiese tenido un mayor nivel de autoestima. Durante su vida adulta nunca había tomado una decisión basándose en si era la correcta, si era lo que _debería_ hacer; en lugar de ello, se había ido con el mejor postor, con el que más beneficioso fuese para ella. Ese había sido su único criterio. Tal vez la mayoría de la gente también utilizaba este criterio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también se tomaba molestias para ayudar a sus amigos, sacrificaba sus necesidades materiales para proporcionárselas a sus hijos o a sus padres ancianos, o lo donaba a la beneficencia, o _algo_. Ella no había hecho nada de eso. Sólo le había importado Bella: al principio, al final y siempre.

Ahora, la severa mirada con la que se analizaba a sí misma era implacable. Veía todos sus fallos, la básica falta de honradez con la que había vivido su vida. La única vez —la _única_— que no había interpretado un papel, fue cuando estuvo con _él_, pero entonces estaba demasiado asustada para mantener el tipo y, en cualquier caso, él ya la había calado. Él había sido el único. ¿Era por eso por lo que había respondido de esa manera tan exagerada ante él, tanto emocional como físicamente? No podía decir que le hubiese roto el corazón, porque obviamente ella no lo amaba, no lo había amado, _no podía_ amarlo; joder, ¡si ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Pero, al mismo tiempo, su rechazo la había herido más que nada en el mundo, excepto la pérdida de su bebé, así que, obviamente, algo había habido. Pero no sabía qué, simplemente algo.

Alban, qué nombre tan tonto. Ella nunca le habría llamado Alban. Pero para allí, para ese lugar, el nombre encajaba perfectamente. Sin saber cómo, sabía que era un nombre antiguo, de siglos atrás. Y la mujer... no se había presentado, pero se llamaba... Kate. Revisó mentalmente una a una a las once personas que la habían mirado y habían decidido si merecía o no una segunda oportunidad; sabía sus nombres tan bien como si llevasen carteles. Eleazar, el enterrador. Kate había utilizado su nombre, así que ése era obvio. Pero ¿y Laurent? ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Y todos aquellos cuyos nombres resonaron tan dulcemente en su cabeza cuando vio sus caras?

Su mente vagaba entre aquel mundo y éste. No quería dejar aquel mundo y estaba segura de que no quería estar en éste, con su fiel compañera, la Gran Zorra. Su segunda oportunidad no estaba en esta vida, era una segunda oportunidad para ganarse _aquella_ vida. Si quería aquello entonces tendría que hacer esto.

Era cuestión de tomar una buena o una mala decisión, pensó mientras dejaba divagar su mente. Las malas decisiones estaban por todas partes. Tomarla era fácil, como recoger una fruta del suelo. Las decisiones buenas eran, la mayor parte del tiempo, las que eran difíciles, como subir a un árbol para coger la fruta que está en lo más alto. Aunque la buena decisión a veces estaba ahí, en el suelo, justo delante de ella, y lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinarse y recogerla. Pero en lugar de eso ella miraba a su alrededor y cogía una de las malas, aunque a veces tuviese que salirse de su camino para hacerlo. Así de desacertada había estado.

El hecho de tomar buenas decisiones no significaba que uno fuese un santo. Tenía suerte, porque incluso con las cosas nuevas que sabía no creía que jamás pudiese llegar a ese nivel. De hecho, todo este asunto empezaba a irritarla. De acuerdo, lo intentaría. Lo intentaría, aunque para ello tuviese que ir hasta el infierno; quizá fuese una mala analogía, pero quería volver a aquel lugar, quería volver a ver a Alban. Allí no era su madre, eso lo entendía. Pero durante un pequeño instante habían compartido la conexión más íntima, su cuerpo dándole la vida, y quería volver a sentir el eco de ese amor.

El personal del hospital interrumpía sus pensamientos una y otra vez, cada vez más preocupados por su silencio. Las enfermeras le hacían preguntas constantemente, le hablaban, e incluso le dieron un bloc de notas y un lápiz para ver si podía escribir. Podía, pero no lo hizo. No tenía ganas de escribir nada, como tampoco le apetecía hablar. Se limitaba a mirar fijamente el lápiz que le ponían en la mano hasta que se rendían y se lo quitaban.

El cirujano, al que todavía guardaba rencor, le examinaba los ojos con una luz brillante y le hacía preguntas a las que no obtenía respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera le dio un puñetazo cuando lo tuvo así de cerca, aunque se le pasó por la cabeza.

El cirujano llamó a un neurólogo. Le hicieron un encefalograma y descubrieron que sus sinapsis, o lo que fuesen, presentaban una fuerte actividad. Le hicieron un escáner cerebral en busca de daños que pudieran explicar su falta de habla. Hablaron sobre ella, justo al pie de su cubículo, como si la puerta deslizante de cristal no estuviese abierta y no pudiese escuchar todo lo que decían.

—Los médicos cometieron un error —dijo rotundamente el neurólogo—. No pudo haber muerto. Si se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno todo ese tiempo tendría, como mínimo, un importante daño cerebral. Aun teniendo en cuenta las variables más extremas, y ambos hemos visto casos así, si no hubo actividad cardiaca ni oxígeno durante _una hora_ aproximadamente, por el amor de Dios, no puede ser que no haya sufrido ningún daño cerebral. No veo nada que explique la falta de habla. Quizá ya no pudiese hablar antes; quizá sea sorda. ¿Habéis probado con el lenguaje de signos?

—Si estuviese sorda ella misma utilizaría el lenguaje de signos para intentar comunicarse —dijo el cirujano secamente—. No lo está. No utiliza ninguna otra lengua, no intenta escribir, hacer un dibujo o siquiera indicar que nos oye. Si tuviese que compararlo con algo, diría que esta falta total de comunicación es un síntoma de autismo, lo cual no creo que tenga, porque mantiene el contacto visual casi todo el tiempo y hace todo lo que las enfermeras le dicen que haga. Coopera. Simplemente, no se _comunica_. Tiene que haber una razón.

—No, que yo vea —oyó suspirar al neurólogo—. Por la forma en que mira a la gente... es casi como si fuésemos otra forma de vida y nos estuviese estudiando. No intentamos comunicarnos con las bacterias. Es así.

—Correcto. Cree que somos bacterias.

—No sería la primera paciente que piensa así. Mira, lo que recomiendo es que llames a un psicólogo. Lo que le ha ocurrido es algo traumático, incluso según nuestras pautas. Puede que necesite ayuda para superarlo.

¿Traumático? ¿Lo había sido? Lo que había ocurrido antes sí que había sido traumático, pero la muerte... no. No recordaba haber sido atravesada. Sabía que había ocurrido, tenía el recuerdo confuso de verse a sí misma, pero aun así se alegraba de haber muerto porque si no nunca habría visto a Alban, nunca habría sabido que existía ese lugar tan hermoso, que había algo más esperando allí afuera. Esta vida no era lo único; había más, mucho más, y cuando la gente hablaba de «pasar a otra vida» estaba en lo cierto, porque el espíritu pasaba a ese otro nivel de existencia. Saber eso fue lo más reconfortante que podría haber imaginado.

Así que una psicóloga, la doctora Bree Tanner, vino varias veces a hablar con ella. Era una mujer guapa, pero tenía problemas en su matrimonio y en realidad estaba más preocupada por eso que por sus pacientes. Bella/Isabella —¿o era Isabella/Bella? ¿Cuál iba ahora primero?— pensaba que la doctora Bree debía de tomarse algún tiempo libre y concentrarse en lo que era importante, porque amaba a su marido y él la amaba a ella, y tenían dos hijos en los que pensar; así que deberían lavar sus trapos sucios y arreglar las cosas, y luego la doctora Bree sería capaz de prestar toda su atención a sus pacientes.

Si hablase le diría eso. Pero no tenía ganas de responder a las preguntas de la doctora Bree, al menos no ahora. Todavía tenía que pensar.

Por ejemplo: nadie sabía quién era. Para el mundo, Bella Pertini/Isabella Swan estaba muerta. Estaba a salvo de Félix, a salvo del asesino. Realmente podría empezar de nuevo como la persona que eligiese ser. Eso podría ser un problema, porque una de las personas que venía habitualmente a su cubículo era un poli, un detective, que no la estaba investigando por ningún crimen ni nada, sólo por conducir un coche con una matrícula que no pertenecía a ese coche y por no tener carné de conducir, nada de gran naturaleza criminal, pero aun así había cosas por resolver. Era oficialmente «Jane Doe» y él estaba tan interesado en averiguar quién era como el personal del hospital.

Llegó el día en el que la trasladaron de la UCI a una habitación normal. Cuando las enfermeras la preparaban para el traslado, quitándole tubos mientras le hablaban y le decían lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y que la echarían de menos, de repente se centró en una enfermera en particular. Se llamaba Dina y era la más callada de la unidad de enfermeras, pero siempre era amable y nunca tenía prisa, y su preocupación era evidente por su forma de tocarla.

Dina iba a caerse. Bella/Isabella vio como ocurría. No estaba claro, los alrededores eran confusos, pero lo vio. Dina iba a caerse por unas escaleras... por unas escaleras grises de hormigón, como las escaleras de un hotel o de un... hospital. Sí, Dina iba a caerse por las escaleras del hospital. Se rompería el tobillo y eso sería una putada porque tenía un bebé de diez meses que gateaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Estiró un brazo y le cogió la mano a Dina. Era la primera vez que iniciaba cualquier tipo de interacción con alguna de ellas. Las enfermeras la miraron sorprendidas.

Se humedeció los labios, porque después de todo este tiempo casi había olvidado cómo formar las palabras, cómo activar la tenue conexión entre su cerebro y su boca. Pero tenía que advertir a Dina, así que lo intentó de nuevo y por fin le salieron las palabras.

—No... bajes... por... las... escaleras —dijo Isabella.

* * *

><p>Nuestra Bella se ha transformado en un Alice especial, ve el pasado, presente y futuro de las personas, aunque sólo hechos importantes =)<p>

Díganme que les ha parecido! =)

Tuve un error de calculo, y la primera parte aún no termina xD, cuando Bella salga del hospital, será el final de la primera parte, ahí si que sí!

Subiré pronto =)


	20. Capítulo 20

Ya sé que algunos de los capítulos son un poco lentos, pero chicas, son necesarios para seguir el hilo de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

—Me han dicho que has hablado. —La acusación procedía de los pies de su cama. Isabella abrió los ojos y, por un instante, permaneció suspendida entre el sueño y el despertar, entre una realidad y... otra. Su percepción del tiempo, del espacio y de lo que era real había sido alterada radicalmente, las líneas que lo definían habían desaparecido. Quizá con el tiempo y una vez que ya no necesitase calmantes, recuperaría la agudeza del _ahora_, aunque no quería perder ese sentimiento de conexión con el otro lugar.

En el _ahora_ tenía que tratar con el cirujano, el doctor Gerandy, que estaba repanchingado en una silla cerca de los pies de su cama. Sus brazos, grandes, musculosos y peludos, asomaban por la manga corta de su bata, y los tenía cruzados sobre el pecho, indicándole que era testarudo y que esperaba respuestas.

Ella lo ignoró durante un rato y desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas. Los rayos de sol bañaban el cristal reflectante, dando la sensación de que en el cielo se estaba formando una tormenta eléctrica, pero que le daba tanto sol como intimidad.

Era agradable tener una habitación de verdad, ver la progresión de la luz del sol a la oscuridad; era agradable tener un poco más de intimidad, aunque las enfermeras tenían la fastidiosa costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta. Algún día, pronto, les diría que la cerrasen.

Pero ahora no. Hoy no. Decírselo implicaría hablar y no le salían las palabras. El hecho de hablar con Dina había sido por necesidad, y el esfuerzo la había agotado. Responder a las preguntas del cirujano no alcanzaba ese nivel de necesidad.

Además, le había retirado la medicación cuando aún necesitaba ayuda para luchar contra la Gran Zorra. Le haría sufrir un poquito.

—Puede que te interese saber lo que le ha ocurrido a Dina —le dijo.

¿Ah, sí? Se lo pensó durante un momento y decidió que sí, que le interesaba. Le había importado lo suficiente como para hablar, lo suficiente para hacer que las palabras viajasen desde el cerebro a la boca atravesando tierra de nadie. Poco a poco, desvió la mirada hacia él.

A pesar de lo cruel que había sido al quitarle los calmantes, le gustaba. Tenía una vocación, y para responder a su llamada era implacable. Entraba en batalla cada día, sumergía las manos en cavidades corporales sangrientas y trabajaba para ayudar a que la gente viviese, y luego hacía lo que tenía que hacerles, devolverlos a la realidad. A ella le hubiese gustado tener un par de días más de ayuda para luchar contra el dolor, aunque, de tener que elegir, prefería sentir dolor que desarrollar una dependencia a los calmantes. Tal vez se lo perdonase.

Por otro lado, tenía que dejar de ponerle los cuernos a su mujer.

—Dina bajó de todas formas por las escaleras —le dijo, observándola de cerca con su intensa mirada—, pero dijo que se sentía incómoda por lo que le habías dicho, así que bajó con muchísimo cuidado. Miró bien si había alguien que pudiese estar escondido en el hueco de la escalera y se agarró al pasamanos. Normalmente, baja las escaleras corriendo, pero esta vez las bajó agarrada al pasamanos. Iba por el tercer tramo cuando resbaló. Si no la hubieras advertido, si no hubiera estado agarrada, habría caído hasta el descansillo y se habría hecho mucho daño. Pero tal y como ocurrió sólo tuvo un esguince leve de tobillo.

Entonces había funcionado. Bien.

El doctor se quedó en silencio durante un rato, y ella suponía que era para darle la oportunidad de hablar si le apetecía. Pero no le apetecía.

Renunció a esa táctica y descruzó los brazos, se inclinó hacia delante y la miró fijamente. Abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla y se frotó la barbilla. Isabella lo miraba, ligeramente desconcertada. Actuaba como si algo lo perturbase; seguro que no estaba molesto porque ella no hubiese hecho ese gran progreso en el habla.

—¿Cómo fue? —le preguntó finalmente en voz muy baja, como si estuviese un poco inseguro.

Casi se le abrió la boca, esta vez a ella. Le parpadeó de estupefacción cuando sintió cómo una marea roja le invadía la cara.

—No importa —murmuró él poniéndose de pie.

¿Le estaba preguntando sobre el otro lugar? Seguro que no era tan vulgar como para preguntarle cómo era que te perforase el corazón un árbol. Además era cirujano, los traumatismos no eran nada nuevo para él.

Él _sabía_ que había estado muerta, que los médicos no habían cometido ningún error. Aun así allí estaba, era un milagro viviente, que respiraba y caminaba —bueno, a veces, cuando la obligaban—, y lo que le había dicho a Dina le había hecho darse cuenta que había estado en ese otro lugar. Quizá él mismo lo hubiese visto antes. Quizá otro paciente le hubiese hablado de ello y sintiese curiosidad. Quizá quisiese que ella le dijese que no recordaba nada para poder poner toda su confianza en la ciencia, donde se sentía más cómodo.

Ella levantó la mano para evitar que saliese por la puerta y una sonrisa beatífica le iluminó la cara.

—Hermoso —consiguió decir. Le costó tanto pronunciar aquella sola palabra que sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

Él se detuvo en seco. Tragó saliva y se puso al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué recuerda? ¿Me lo puede decir?

Parecía destrozado, como si quisiese escuchar algo que le hiciese ignorar lo que acababa de oír de un cerebro privado de oxígeno que produce alucinaciones, pero al mismo tiempo quería creer en algo más.

Ella necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba atravesar esa barrera, conectar una vez más el mundo que tenía dentro de la cabeza con el exterior. La brecha había sido de gran ayuda, le había dado el tiempo que necesitaba para adaptarse, pero ahora había llegado el momento de volver a unirse a este mundo porque era el único que tenía.

Al pensar eso, de repente lo que la rodeaba se perfiló con intensa nitidez, como si todo hubiese estado borroso mientras había permanecido entre ambos lugares. Se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión final de quedarse. Hasta ahora, mientras pensaba, había estado en una especie de limbo, pero ahora se había decidido: se quedaría aquí e intentaría ganarse un lugar en ese otro mundo.

De repente, hablar se hizo más fácil, una Misión Posible, aunque aún le costaba mucho.

—Me acuerdo de todo.

Y una expresión de alivio inundó la cara de él.

—¿Había un túnel? ¿Con luz al final?

Describir el otro lugar no iba a ser fácil porque las palabras no podían expresar literalmente la total tranquilidad y alegría y la silenciosa belleza. Pero ahora mismo no le estaba preguntando sobre adónde había ido, sólo sobre el proceso hasta llegar hasta allí.

—Luz. No había túnel. —¿Se había perdido algo o había ido demasiado rápido?

—¿Sólo luz? Mmm...

Ahí estaba, la duda, la alternativa instintiva de la ciencia que conocía. La luz brillante podía explicarse por un cerebro que está fallando, muriéndose. Se preguntó cómo podía conciliar eso con la falta de daño cerebral. Como no quería que pensase lo que no era y sentía rencor hacia él, soltó el pensamiento al azar que le había venido antes a la cabeza.

—Deje de ponerle los cuernos a su mujer.

Él se puso pálido y luego colorado.

—¿Cómo?

—Si no deja de hacerlo se enterará. —De repente, molesta, tiró de la sábana de arriba como si quisiera rechazarlo—. Si no la quiere, divórciese, pero hasta entonces mantenga la cremallera bien cerrada. Compórtese como un adulto.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo? —dijo la misma palabra por tercera vez abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera un pez.

—¿Me cree ahora? —le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Le habría dado la espalda de indignación, pero eso era impensable. En lugar de eso lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo retó en silencio a que negase su acusación, aunque lo más probable era que le dijese que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

Podía verlo luchar para no hacer exactamente eso. Tenía cincuenta y pocos, era un hombre que llevaba toda su vida adulta perfeccionando la ciencia y la habilidad con la que salvaba vidas. Como la mayoría de los cirujanos, tenía un ego considerable, que es una manera educada de decir que era monstruosamente gigante. Hacer lo que él hacía requería una gran cantidad de confianza en uno mismo y estaba acostumbrado a ser el jefe. Verse de repente reprendido por una mujer a quien le había salvado la vida y que, sin duda, le debía una gran cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, no era fácil de asimilar.

Entonces él empezó a replicarle. Ella se dio cuenta y le dijo frunciendo el ceño:

—No empiece a dudar sólo porque no haya visto un túnel. Supongo que alguna gente lo ve. Yo no. Me atravesó un árbol, uno pequeño, pero un árbol al fin y al cabo y pasó rápido. Así que demándeme.

Él volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se balanceó sobre los talones; era un hombre que no que estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar.

—Si ha tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte se supone que tendría que estar serena y feliz.

—No tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte, he experimentado la _muerte_. Me morí —le dijo rotundamente—. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Por lo que sé, tener una segunda oportunidad no implica tener que fingir que estoy de buen humor. Si quiere saber lo que recuerdo, a ver qué le parece esto: recuerdo mirar hacia abajo y ver a un tío rebuscando en mi bolso y luego llevarse mi ordenador portátil. ¿Se llevó todo el dinero?

Era totalmente transparente, incluso ahora, mientras intentaba controlar su expresión. Su conmoción era evidente, al menos para ella.

—No, creo que había una cantidad de dinero considerable en su bolso, pero ningún carné de identidad ni ninguna tarjeta de crédito.

No tenía ninguna tarjeta de crédito, pero no se lo dijo. ¿Así que sólo le faltaba el carné de identidad? Qué raro. ¿Por qué llevarse su carné de conducir y no el dinero?

—Tampoco había ningún registro del vehículo en su coche. Creo que el detective Arrons quiere hablar de ello con usted.

Imaginaba que sí, y también de la matrícula de pega. Ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. De momento, lo dejó a un lado.

—Si el dinero estaba todavía allí puede servir para pagar la factura del hospital. No soy un caso para la beneficencia.

—No me preocupa...

—Quizá a usted no, pero al hospital sí.

—Aprovechando que está tan habladora, ¿cómo se llama?

—Isa —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Apellido?

Siempre las pillaba al vuelo, pero de repente se había quedado en blanco. Nada, absolutamente nada le vino a la cabeza. Sencillamente no se le ocurría ningún apellido falso. Lo miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy pensando —le dijo finalmente.

Él juntó las cejas un poco.

—¿No se acuerda?

—Claro que me acuerdo. Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Deme un minuto.

Si Félix pensaba que estaba muerta no había ninguna razón para que comprobase si había alguien con su nombre dondequiera que fuese. Sin embargo, para estar segura, debería utilizar un nombre diferente. ¿Jodería eso por completo su segunda oportunidad? ¿Mentir para protegerse? Quizá mentir estuviese mal cuando le haces daño a otra persona, pero si no, no tanto.

Debería haber pedido adiestramiento, o al menos una serie de pautas.

—Isa —volvió a decir esperando a que le viniese la inspiración.

—Eso ya lo ha dicho. ¿Es un diminutivo de Isabel?

—Isabella. —¿Qué más podía decir? No se le ocurría otro nombre de mujer. No iba a decirle que su apellido era Swan, pasase lo que pasase. Finalmente se rindió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tal vez mañana.

Tenía el bolígrafo en la mano y estaba escribiendo en su historia clínica. De repente, su atención se centró en otra cosa.

—No sufro daño cerebral —arremetió irritada—. Es todo culpa suya. Estoy lo suficientemente drogada para no poder pensar, pero no lo suficientemente drogada para dejar de sentir dolor. ¿Se ha parado alguna vez a pensar cómo se siente uno cuando le cortan el pecho a la mitad, se lo abren y le tocan con las manos el corazón? ¿Eh? Me han puesto _grapas_. Me siento como un expediente o algo así, ¡llevo tantas grapas que se podría construir una casa con ellas! ¿Y qué hace usted? Me _reduce los calmantes_. Debería darle vergüenza.

Entonces se detuvo, confusa por su propia falta de control. Nunca había estallado así contra alguien. Sonrió y se comportó con más dulzura. ¿Por qué se estaba convirtiendo en una zorra? Pero también se detuvo porque él se estaba riendo. _Se estaba riendo._

Podría ser amiga de este hombre.

—Siéntese —lo invitó—, y le hablaré del otro lado.

* * *

><p>Edward había hecho de resistirse a la tentación una costumbre crónica, pero estaba acabando con él. La idea siempre estaba ahí, fastidiándolo, y no podía deshacerse de ella.<p>

No podía olvidar la muerte de Bella. No podía olvidar su rostro ni la forma en que su expresión de repente se llenó de alegría justo en el momento de morir. No podía olvidarla. Su muerte le había dejado un dolor del que no se podía librar y que no podía olvidar.

Le había mostrado a Cavalieri la fotografía que había sacado con su móvil y le había enseñado el carné de conducir de Bella. Cavalieri palideció cuando vio la foto y luego se sentó durante un instante sin decir nada.

Finalmente dijo:

—Dime adonde tengo que hacerte la transferencia.

—Olvídalo —dijo Edward—, yo no hice el trabajo. Tuvo un accidente.

Pero él la había seguido y la razón por la que tuvo el accidente fue porque conducía demasiado rápido para escapar de él. Si hubiese sido otro se habría llevado sus honorarios sin dudar. Aunque no la había matado, definitivamente había causado su muerte. Aun así, y por primera vez, no pudo aceptar el dinero por la muerte de alguien.

Esto era diferente.

Él no quería que fuese diferente. No quería sentirse como si se hubiese abierto un enorme hueco en su vida, como si hubiese perdido algo tan importante que ni siquiera pudiera imaginarse la profundidad de esa pérdida. Quería olvidar la gran dicha con la que ella se había enfrentado a la muerte.

Pero no podía, y durante unas semanas sintió una corrosiva obsesión por encontrar su tumba. En su bolso había dinero más que suficiente para pagar un entierro decente. ¿Intentaría el estado identificarla primero y la tendría en un depósito de cadáveres mientras buscaban a su familia a cámara lenta? ¿O bien le sacarían fotos, le tomarían muestras de ADN y la enterrarían rápido?

Si ocurría lo primero quizá pudiese reclamar su cuerpo. Compraría la parcela del cementerio más hermosa y tranquila que encontrase y la pondría allí. Una lápida de granito marcaría el principio y el final de su vida. Podría llevarle flores y visitarla de vez en cuando.

Y si ya la habían enterrado, podría asegurarse de que le pusieran una lápida y así poder llevarle flores. Sólo tenía que averiguar dónde estaba.

Encontrarla sería fácil, pensó. Sabía dónde había ocurrido el accidente, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era comprobar los periódicos de la zona. Un accidente mortal, una mujer sin identificar. Cinco minutos como máximo y lo sabría.

Sucumbió a la tentación y se sentó ante el ordenador. Encontrarla no le llevó ni cinco minutos, sólo dos minutos y siete segundos.

Lo leyó todo dos veces, sacudiendo la cabeza con escepticismo. No era posible. El periódico tenía que estar equivocado, eso ocurría continuamente. Comprobó la edición del día siguiente en busca de una actualización, una corrección. Pero en lugar de eso encontró lo mismo. No sabían su nombre, era «Jane Doe», pero...

Dios. Se sentía como si hubiese agarrado un cable conectado a la corriente y lo hubiese dejado echo polvo. La impresión fue tan grande que se dio cuenta, con una especie de distanciamiento, de que estaba respirando con dificultad y muy rápido y que su visión se había reducido hasta no ver nada más que la pantalla encendida del ordenador. Era imposible. La había visto morir. Había visto sus ojos apagados y sus pupilas fijas. Le había buscado el pulso en el cuello pero no lo había encontrado.

Pero había ocurrido algo. De algún modo, los médicos tenían que haberla reanimado, haberla mantenido con vida lo suficiente como para llegar al hospital. No sabía cómo, tenía que ser un puto milagro, pero el _cómo_ ahora no importaba.

Bella estaba _viva._

* * *

><p>Nuestro Edward ya lo sabe =O y no sé ustedes pero como que se siente culpable.<p>

Por mí que sufra xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado =)

**Des.**


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Aquella noche, Edward voló a Denver. Sólo llevaba una bolsa pequeña para poder marcharse directamente desde la puerta de llegada sin tener que lidiar con el rollo de recoger el equipaje. No llevaba encima ningún arma y no necesitaba conseguir ninguna. Sólo quería ver a Bella con sus propios ojos, asegurarse de que realmente era ella y averiguar lo que había pasado.

Tenía que haber algún error. La mujer del hospital probablemente no fuese Bella. Sería una maravillosa coincidencia si hubiese dos «Jane Doe», una viva y una muerta, y la viva tendría más interés para la prensa que la muerta. El accidente de Bella había ocurrido bastante lejos de allí, en una zona mucho menos poblada. Podía ser que el informe de una víctima sin identificar de un accidente ni siquiera saliese en la prensa.

O, en el peor de los casos, los médicos habían reanimado a Bella pero sufría muerte cerebral o tenía unas funciones muy limitadas, quizá una actividad mínima en su tronco cerebral para mantener en funcionamiento los pulmones y el corazón, aunque no sabía cómo podía latirle el corazón después de lo que le había pasado. No podía imaginarse a ningún cirujano haciendo el inmenso trabajo de reparación que necesitaba, si es que era posible, a alguien que o bien sufría muerte cerebral o que estaba en un estado vegetativo profundo.

Por eso pensaba que aquella mujer no podía ser Bella. No quería que fuese Bella, no si había sufrido daño cerebral.

Pero si lo era, si aquella mujer de verdad era Bella y algún maldito estúpido había mantenido su cuerpo con vida aunque su cerebro hubiese muerto, él la cuidaría. Encontraría el mejor lugar del país para ella, algún lugar donde cuidasen con mimo su cuerpo. La visitaría de vez en cuando, aunque verla así fuese aún más duro que verla morir. No tenía ningún derecho legal para tomar decisiones sobre su cuidado, pero a la mierda con eso. Tenía dinero para hacerlo y si alguien se interponía en su camino se la llevaría sin más. Se ganaba la vida estando donde se suponía que no debía estar y haciendo cosas que se suponía que no tenía que hacer.

Se registró en un hotel para pasar la noche. Habría más gente rondando por el hospital durante el día y sería más fácil pasar desapercibido. Durante el día había mucha gente: pacientes externos haciéndose pruebas, visitantes entrando y saliendo todo el día, entregas de flores y de periódicos, recepción de suministros médicos y de comida... sería una cara más entre la multitud. Por su experiencia, la gente que trabajaba en el turno de noche vivía en un mundo más pequeño y solían fijarse más en los extraños.

Primero tendría que averiguar si «Jane Doe» todavía estaba en el hospital. Habían pasado más de dos semanas. Si la mujer en cuestión no era Bella podría ser que ya le hubiesen dado el alta, o sencillamente se hubiese marchado, porque normalmente la gente sin documentación tenía algo que ocultar. Si ya no estaba allí, entonces obviamente no era Bella y podría volver a casa. Si las heridas habían sido graves y seguía allí, entonces tendría que verla para comprobar si era Bella o no. Antes los hospitales eran tan poco meticulosos con la intimidad que con una llamada habría podido averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero ahora sólo daban información a los familiares directos. Aun así, eso no significaba que no pudiese averiguar cosas, sólo que sería un poco más difícil.

Llegó al hospital antes de las seis en punto de la mañana siguiente, para esperar el cambio de turno. Podría ser que algunos de los trabajadores del hospital tuviesen turnos de doce horas, lo que significaba que trabajarían de seis a seis, o de siete o siete, y no sabía quién sería su objetivo. Tendría que trabajar rápido. Podía ser que tuviese horas, dependiendo de lo alerta que estuviese su objetivo, aunque después de un largo turno de noche probablemente no lo estaría tanto; o podía ser que no tuviese más que media hora. Pero el cambio de turno era el momento de entrar, era cuando había más distracciones.

Entró por la puerta de la sala de urgencias, que siempre estaba llena de gente y luego localizó los ascensores y el directorio. La UCI estaba en la séptima planta. Una mujer que parecía tener prisa y cuya cara reflejaba cansancio y preocupación entró corriendo en el ascensor justo cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas. Probablemente venía de la cafetería, porque llevaba una gran taza de café. Pulsó el botón de la cuarta planta. Después de que la mujer se hubo bajado, hizo el resto del camino solo.

La sala de espera de la UCI, rodeada de paneles de vidrio, estaba llena de gente con los ojos hinchados que acampaba en la estrecha habitación, algunos literalmente, que llevaban sacos de dormir, algo para picar, libros y cualquier cosa que hiciese las pesadas horas más confortables. Sobre una mesa había una cafetera, que emitía ruiditos mientras expelía con fuerza café recién hecho. Varios montones de vasos de poliestireno permanecían como centinelas junto a la jarra.

Las pesadas puertas de la UCI, que funcionaban por medio de un plato de presión sobre la pared, estaban justo al otro lado de la sala de espera. Las paredes de cristal le permitían observar las puertas desde dentro de la sala de espera, y mientras esperaba por el cambio de turno podría deducir alguna información de los familiares que habían mantenido vigilancia durante la noche, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que sus seres queridos viviesen, o bien, esperando estoicamente el final. Compartir una sala de espera de la UCI era como compartir una trinchera: todo el mundo estaba en una situación de crisis y la información fluía como el agua.

Encontró una silla vacía desde donde podía ver la UCI, luego se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Su lenguaje corporal sugería desesperación, un sentimiento que conocían muy bien todos los que estaban en esa sala. Mantenía la cabeza lo suficientemente levantada para ver las puertas de la UCI.

No tenía contacto visual con nadie, no miraba a su alrededor; simplemente se sentó allí como la auténtica imagen de la desgracia. Un minuto después, la mujer de pelo gris de su izquierda le preguntó con tono comprensivo:

—¿Tiene aquí a algún miembro de su familia?

Se refería a la unidad, por supuesto.

—A mi madre —dijo con una voz tensa. La UCI siempre estaba llena de gente mayor, así que era una elección segura, y actuar como un hijo devoto siempre hacía sentirse cómoda a la gente—. Un ataque al corazón —dijo trabando con dificultad—, grave. Creen... creen que puede sufrir muerte cerebral.

—Vaya, eso es duro. Lo siento muchísimo —dijo ella—. Pero no pierdas la esperanza todavía. Mi marido trabaja en la construcción. Hace un mes se cayó de un cuarto piso y se rompió casi todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pensé que lo iba a perder. —Le temblaba la voz al recordar la desesperación—. Llevaba tiempo intentando hablar con él para que se retirase y finalmente me prometió que lo haría el año que viene, y luego ocurrió esto. Entonces supe que nunca llegaría a disfrutar de los viajes de caza y pesca que había planeado con nuestro hijo. Nadie pensaba que lo conseguiría, pero todavía aguanta y ahora creen que la próxima semana podrían trasladarlo a planta.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró él mirándose las manos—. Me alegro. Pero mi madre... —se desmoronó, agitando la cabeza—. La encontré demasiado tarde —dijo añadiendo un poco de culpa para hacer aquello más interesante—. Ahora le están haciendo pruebas, pero si sufre muerte cerebral...

—Ni siquiera el mejor médico sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre el cuerpo humano —interrumpió un hombre corpulento con la cara roja, sentado al otro lado de la mujer de pelo gris—. Hace un par de semanas trajeron a una mujer que sufrió un accidente de coche, se salió de la carretera y chocó contra un árbol. Una rama le atravesó el pecho.

Ahí estaba, era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber y ni siquiera había tenido que entrar en la UCI. Simon intentó controlar la mueca de dolor que le provocó el comentario. Era Bella. No cabía duda de que era ella. Sintió el alivio que le invadía el estómago como una montaña rusa, pero inmediatamente el temor volvió a paralizarlo. Debía de haber sobrevivido al accidente pero ¿en qué estado? ¿Estaría en uso de sus facultades? ¿Podría caminar, hablar, reconocer a alguien? Intentó hablar pero no pudo, tenía la garganta tan tensa que apenas podía respirar.

La mujer de pelo gris le dio una palmadita de consuelo en el brazo pensando, evidentemente, que estaba a punto de llorar. Aquel gesto tan simple y compasivo lo dejó perplejo. La gente no le tocaba con esa facilidad, tan despreocupadamente. Siempre había habido algo en él que hacía que la gente mantuviera las distancias, algo frío y letal que, obviamente, esa mujer no había podido sentir. Sin embargo, Bella lo había tocado. Le había puesto la mano en el pecho, se había colgado de él y lo había besado con una boca tan tierna y hambrienta, como si no pudiera resistirse al deseo. Aquel recuerdo le hizo tragar saliva convulsivamente, y eso le calmó la garganta lo suficiente para conseguir hablar.

—Creo que he leído algo sobre eso —mintió, emitiendo las palabras a trompicones.

—Los médicos dijeron que cuando llegaron estaba muerta. Estaban recogiéndolo todo cuando uno de ellos la oyó jadear. Juraron que no tenía pulso, pero de repente lo tenía. Tuvieron que cortar la rama para poder traerla al hospital, porque se imaginaron que si se la extraían le harían aún más daño. Además la rama debía de estar presionando la aorta, lo que ayudó a que no se desangrase. —El tipo cruzó los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho—. Estaban seguros de que sufría muerte cerebral pero no fue así. Les llevó más de dieciocho horas de cirugía remendarla, y entonces... ¿la trasladaron hace tres días?

—Dos. Antes de ayer —dijo la mujer de pelo gris retomando la historia.

—La trasladaron a una planta. He oído que evoluciona bien, pero también que no puede hablar, así que quizá sí tenga algún daño cerebral.

—Ha empezado a hablar —dijo otra persona—. Le dijo algo a una de las enfermeras. Estaban hablando de ello.

—Es increíble —dijo Edward, con el estómago en una montaña rusa de nuevo, pero esta vez su corazón también se unió al viaje. Con un asombro distante se dio cuenta de que se iba a desmayar... o a vomitar. O ambas cosas. _Evoluciona bien. Habla._

—Es un milagro, seguro —dijo el tipo corpulento—. Era una «Jane Doe». No tenía ningún tipo de identificación y parece que nadie la buscaba. No consiguieron que escribiese su nombre ni nada. Sin embargo, ahora está hablando y supongo que ya sabrán su verdadero nombre.

Seguro que no, pensó Edward. Bella era demasiado astuta como para hacer eso. Les daría un nombre falso, lo cual representaba un problema para él. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Aunque pudiese acceder a un ordenador, cosa que sin duda podría conseguir, no tenía ni idea del nombre que les había dado. Abandonó esa idea rápidamente. Tendría que abordar esto desde otra dirección.

—¿Quién era su médico? —No tenía ningún motivo para hacer una pregunta como ésa, pero en la sala de espera de un hospital la gente hablaba de cualquier tipo de temas. Hablaban para pasar el tiempo, para distraerse y formaban relaciones que podía ser que no perdurasen más allá de la estancia de sus seres queridos en la UCI; pero mientras estaban encerrados en esa celda de cristal lloraban y reían juntos, se consolaban los unos a los otros, compartían recetas familiares y cumpleaños... cualquier cosa para pasar aquello.

—Gerandy —fue la rápida respuesta—. Cardiocirujano.

El cirujano haría sus rondas todos los días, visitaría a todos sus pacientes. Cuando alguien tenía un traumatismo como el de Bella, el ego del cirujano aumentaba de forma directamente proporcional a la evolución del paciente, sobre todo cuando el paciente había desafiado todas las posibilidades y había sobrevivido. No sería difícil encontrar al doctor Gerandy; tampoco lo sería seguirlo.

Pensó en los hospitales, en cómo estaban organizados. A los pacientes no se les asignaba una cama cualquiera así como así. Había plantas diferentes para situaciones diferentes, que agilizaban distintos tipos de cuidados concentrándolos. Estaba la planta de maternidad, la planta de ortopedia... y la planta de posoperatorio de cirugía, que era donde probablemente estuviese Bella.

Las puertas de las habitaciones de los pacientes quedaban abiertas muy a menudo, ya fuese por descuido, por las prisas, o porque les conviniese a las enfermeras. Las probabilidades de que pudiese pasar por el vestíbulo de la planta de cirugía, mirar en todas las habitaciones que tuviesen las puertas abiertas y encontrarla a ella eran del cincuenta por ciento. Si no, entonces seguiría al doctor Gerandy. Pero la _encontraría_, de un modo u otro. Nunca había habido nada tan importante para él como eso.

Antes nunca le había importado nada, y mucho menos tantísimo que no pudiese olvidarlo y marcharse. No le gustaba, pero aun así no podía dejarlo. Bella representaba una debilidad que podía ser utilizada en su contra, por Salinas o por cualquiera que averiguase que tenía esa fisura en su armadura.

Al otro lado del vestíbulo se abrieron las puertas dobles de la UCI y de ella salió un pequeño grupo de enfermeros, tanto hombres como mujeres. Ya no necesitaba entrar en la unidad, así que no los siguió. Si tuviese que birlar una tarjeta de identificación para poder entrar en las zonas controladas, la conseguiría, pero primero tenía que ver si podía localizar a Bella de la forma más fácil.

Estaba allí, estaba viva y hablaba.

De repente no pudo quedarse sentado ni un minuto más, ni otro segundo, no podía seguir interpretando y fingir que estaba preocupado por una madre que no existía cuando lo único que quería hacer era ir a algún sitio en el que pudiese estar solo hasta que pudiera recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

—Lo siento —dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que fluía a su alrededor y más allá de él. Luego se puso de pie y salió de la sala de espera. Miró a su alrededor, vio un cuarto de baño y salió corriendo hacia él. Gracias a Dios había retretes individuales. Echó el cerrojo de la puerta y se quedó de pie, temblando, en medio de la pequeña habitación.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Llevaba toda su vida adulta, y algunos años antes, perfeccionando su autocontrol. Se había puesto a prueba, había aprendido cuáles eran sus propios límites y luego los había aumentado. No perdía el control, nunca había perdido el control. Todo lo que hacía y decía era premeditado, había sido elegido para provocar la respuesta o el resultado que él quería.

Podía manejar esto. Averiguar que estaba viva y que al menos estaba en uso de sus facultades eran buenas noticias. Seguía siendo un shock, pero nada que lo desbordara. Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hablar con ella sin matarla del susto, le diría que no tenía que tenerle miedo, que en lo referente a Cavalieri ella estaba muerta y que podía seguir con su vida. Pero ahora no. Aún estaría demasiado débil físicamente y no quería hacer nada que pusiese a prueba su corazón. Sólo Dios sabía qué tipo de daño había sufrido.

Además, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que realmente no recordase quién era, y en ese caso tampoco se acordaría de él. El hecho de que hablase no implicaba que no tuviese lesiones mentales. Tenía que tranquilizarse y averiguar cómo estaba exactamente en lugar de dejar fluir su imaginación.

Mierda. _Imaginación_. ¿Cuándo coño había empezado a tener imaginación? Él se ceñía a los hechos, a la dura realidad, a lo que _había_. La realidad era sólida. Podía depender de la realidad, depender de ella que era una zorra fría y dura. Eso no le importaba porque él era un cabrón frío y duro. Hacían buena pareja.

Tomó aire varias veces y se sacudió fuese lo que fuese que lo tenía tan al límite. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Bella y descubrir por sí mismo en qué estado estaba exactamente; después podría volver a Nueva York. Tenía cosas que hacer. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar y era hora de moverse. Buscaría a Bella para ver si estaba bien y luego se marcharía para siempre.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

El posoperatorio de cirugía estaba una planta más abajo, así que Edward bajó por las escaleras en lugar de pelearse con el ascensor. De todas formas, prefería las escaleras porque de este modo podía escapar en dos direcciones, mientras que el ascensor era una pequeña caja en la que estaba atrapado y que ejecutaba los comandos electrónicos en el orden en que los recibía. Si estaba bajando y lo llamaban desde una planta inferior, no podía pulsar el botón para ir a un piso superior y hacer que el ascensor en lugar de bajar subiese.

El hospital tenía forma de T gigante, aunque estaba tumbada en lugar de erguida. Salió al final del largo pasillo y recorrió la planta metódicamente. Fuera de cada habitación había una pequeña placa con el apellido del paciente y el nombre del médico, lo cual era realmente práctico para lo que tenía que hacer.

El control de enfermeras estaba en la intersección de la T, pero las enfermeras no podían ver el pasillo a menos que saliesen de detrás del biombo. En ese momento, cuando el cambio de turno estaba a punto de terminar y se estaban sirviendo los desayunos, los pasillos eran un hervidero de actividad y se mezcló con el bullicio general. Caminaba despacio y miraba en todas las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta, poniendo mucho cuidado en no mover la cabeza, sólo los ojos, para que al observador casual no le pareciese que se estaba fijando en los pacientes.

Al menos la mitad de las puertas estaban cerradas, pero con una primera ronda de reconocimiento pudo descartar a todos los pacientes cuyas puertas estaban abiertas porque ninguno de ellos era Bella. Mientras caminaba se fijó en las habitaciones en las que el doctor Gerandy aparecía como médico, y fue marcando su situación en el mapa tridimensional que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

Luego vio el nombre «Jane Doe», que es como suelen llamar a las personas con identidad desconocida, y estuvo a punto de tropezar.

Habitación 614. El médico era Gerandy.

Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, supo que la había encontrado. Estaba allí, justo al otro lado de aquella puerta. Sabía que era Bella. Había gente cuyo apellido real era «Doe» pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que estuviese en esa planta, en ese momento y tuviese a Gerandy como médico?

Agarró el pomo de la puerta casi antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Lentamente y con cuidado, se obligó a sí mismo a soltarlo. Si entraba, ella gritaría hasta desgañitarse, suponiendo que le reconociese. Todavía no sabía cuál era su estado mental.

El apellido «Doe» no le decía nada. Si no hubiese sufrido daños cerebrales se aprovecharía de la situación y no les diría su verdadero nombre. Si tenía el cerebro dañado, lo cual era probable, entonces podía ser que no supiera cómo se llamaba.

Después vio un cartel en la puerta: _No se aceptan visitas._

El cartel tenía dos niveles de información. El primero era obvio: que no se aceptaban visitas. El segundo era: ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién lo había puesto allí? ¿El hospital, porque los curiosos y/o la prensa habían estado molestando/perturbando/ mirando como bobos a la paciente? ¿O había sido la paciente la que había pedido que pusieran ese cartel? Estaba claro que Bella no querría nada de prensa y que también querría mantener a raya a la poli hasta que hubiese maquinado una historia creíble y fuese capaz de manipularlos.

Pero ahora sabía con qué nombre estaba registrada y el número de habitación. Podría averiguar todo lo que quisiera. En realidad no tenía que verla, no tenía que hablar con ella; podía ignorar el extraño impulso que sentía de hacer exactamente eso.

Al mirar el pasillo vio que el enorme carrito cargado de bandejas con comida estaba sólo tres habitaciones más allá. La puerta de la habitación contigua a la de Bella también estaba cerrada, así que se acercó y se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, como si una enfermera o un técnico hubiesen entrado en la habitación para realizar alguna tarea y le hubiesen pedido que esperase fuera. Miraba fijamente el suelo.

La auxiliar encargada de la comida trabajaba rápido y llevaba las bandejas con comida a cada habitación. Empujó el carrito hacia él y lo detuvo justo después de pasar la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Él levantó la mirada, listo para soltar una sonrisa rápida y educada si lo miraba, pero ella lo ignoró como si fuese un mueble. La gente que trabajaba en los hospitales veía a mucha gente apoyada en las paredes.

Sacó una bandeja, que parecía contener sólo gelatina de naranja, zumo de frutas, café y leche, pero ninguna comida que indicara que Bella fuese capaz de alimentarse por sí misma; más bien parecía que tuviese que alimentarse por medio de un tubo.

—¿Eso es comida de verdad? —escuchó preguntar a Bella con un tono gruñón.

La auxiliar se rió.

—Tienes que empezar por la gelatina. Si tu estómago lo acepta y no sientes molestias, quizá mañana puedas tomar puré de patatas. Sólo te traemos lo que tu médico nos dice que puedes tomar.

Después de un breve silencio Bella dijo:

—¡Naranja! Me gusta la gelatina de naranja.

—¿Te gustaría tomar dos?

—¿Se puede?

—Claro. Cuando quieras más, dínoslo.

—En ese caso sí, definitivamente quiero otra gelatina. Me muero de hambre.

Mientras Bella hablaba con la auxiliar y se concentraba en su comida, Edward se separó de la pared y pasó rápidamente por delante de la puerta, sin girar la cabeza para mirarla.

Durante un momento caminó a ciegas y no vio a la joven que salía de una habitación hasta que tropezó con ella.

—Perdone —dijo de forma mecánica sin mirarla, y siguió caminando.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba aplastado contra la esquina posterior de un ascensor lleno de gente en el que no recordaba haberse metido. Él, que siempre sabía no sólo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sino lo que la gente que lo rodeaba estaba haciendo, que incluso estudiaba estratégicamente un aseo público antes de entrar en él, se había enredado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a lo que estaba haciendo ni adonde iba.

Salió en la planta baja, pero el ascensor que había tomado no estaba en el mismo lado por el que había subido. En lugar de salir cerca de la entrada de urgencias estaba en el vestíbulo principal, un majestuoso hall de dos plantas de altura lleno de ficus naturales.

Atontado y un poco espeso, caminó hacia la salida hasta que recordó que su coche de alquiler estaba aparcado en el exterior de la entrada de urgencias. Se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ningún cartel que señalase la dirección hacia urgencias.

Su sentido de la orientación, normalmente infalible, le decía que tomase el pasillo de la izquierda, así que eso hizo. Tenía ganas de reírse, y eso que él nunca se reía. La sensación de alivio se mezcló con su sangre como si fuera champán, haciéndole sentirse mareado. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y el tórax se le quedaba pequeño, como si le acorralase el corazón y los pulmones, como si los limitase.

Un discreto cartel le llamó la atención y se detuvo. En un inexplicable impulso, abrió la puerta y entró.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras de sí sintió el silencio, como si la habitación estuviese insonorizada. El ruido incesante y el movimiento del hospital se detuvieron en la puerta, como si hubiese entrado en otro mundo. Se quedó allí de pie durante un momento, con ganas de marcharse pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose obligado a quedarse. No era un cobarde. Por muy desagradable que fuese la realidad, y a menudo era una mierda, siempre la había aceptado y había vivido en ella. La compasión no era una de sus cualidades, ni hacia sí mismo ni hacia los demás. Alguna gente se engañaba sobre su verdadera naturaleza, pero Edward nunca lo había hecho. Era lo que era porque ninguna vida, ni la suya ni la de nadie, había significado jamás nada especial para él.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta Bella.

La habitación estaba oscura, había apliques en las paredes laterales y en la pared del fondo había un panel de vidrios de colores iluminado desde atrás que bañaba de color la pequeña habitación. El aire era fresco y su aroma provenía de un ramo de flores frescas que estaba sobre una mesa situada delante del pequeño altar. Había tres bancos acolchados lo suficientemente largos como para albergar a unas cuatro personas, pero allí sólo estaba él. Se sentó en el banco del medio y cerró los ojos, dejando que el silencio se apoderase de él y lo calmase. No había música. Si hubiese empezado a sonar música de coro probablemente se hubiese marchado, pero lo único que había era paz y silencio.

Bella estaba viva. Todavía no había podido asimilar lo que eso significaba, todavía no había sido capaz de aceptar que el suelo que había bajo sus pies se había hundido y que estaba arañando el aire. Se relajó durante un momento y sintió la brillante y suave luz de la vidriera colorear el interior de sus párpados. El aroma de las flores le hacía querer inspirar más profundamente, conduciendo el aire fresco hasta sus pulmones, aflojando la constricción de su pecho.

La impiedad formaba parte de él igual que su piel. Su propio carácter hacía imposible restarle importancia a lo que había visto, a lo que sabía. Bella había muerto. Había sentido su último aliento, había visto cómo se le apagaba la mirada. Había sentido la diferencia en su carne al tocarla, porque los cuerpos muertos pronto comienzan a enfriarse. Su suave piel había perdido el calor, la energía. En un nivel aún más profundo, había sentido su ausencia, la ausencia de la persona, del espíritu, del alma o como se le quiera llamar. Sin esa chispa estimulante el cuerpo es diferente, y ya deja de ser aquella persona.

Se había quedado con ella demasiado tiempo como para pensar que se había equivocado sobre su muerte. No tenía pulso y no respiraba. Para cuando llegaron los servicios de emergencia ya había pasado al menos media hora, o quizá más. No les había dado tiempo a reanimarla; el cerebro empieza a morir después de cuatro minutos. Tendría que haber sufrido muerte cerebral, a pesar de los heroicos esfuerzos por reanimarla. El tío de la sala de espera había dicho que los médicos estaban guardando su instrumental cuando empezó a respirar por sí misma. ¿Es que habían intentado reanimarla? A eso había que añadirle el tiempo que había estado muerta.

Y aun así estaba en una cama de hospital, obviamente viva y hablando con normalidad, regocijándose con el hecho de que le hubiesen dado de comer gelatina de naranja.

Que estuviese viva, en las condiciones que fuesen, era un milagro. Que hubiese superado aquella horrible experiencia sin sufrir aparentemente ningún daño cerebral, un milagro aún mayor. Él no creía en los milagros. Si hubiese tenido alguna filosofía de vida sería del tipo «hay que joderse». Normalmente, eran cosas malas, a veces buenas, pero siempre era algo aleatorio. Uno vivía su vida y cuando el viaje acababa pues eso era lo que había. Nada.

Pero esto... esto era algo que no podía explicar. Lo tenía cogido por la garganta y por las pelotas y no lo soltaba, tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Algo la había devuelto a la vida.

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la vidriera, mirando pero sin ver.

¿Podría haber algo entre el nacimiento y la muerte, algo más que un organismo alcanzando el fin de su supervivencia? ¿Podría haber algo con el suficiente poder como para devolverle la vida a un cuerpo ya frío? De ser así, eso significaba... eso significaba que había algo después de la muerte, que la muerte en este mundo no era el fin.

Si había vida después de la muerte entonces tenía que haber otro lugar, otro cuándo y otro dónde. Si en realidad la muerte era un paso hacia otro lugar, la forma en la que uno vivía su vida realmente importaba.

Bueno, malo... esos conceptos nunca habían significado demasiado para él. Él era quien era y hacía lo que hacía. La gente normal de la calle estaba totalmente a salvo de él. No pretendía hacerles daño ni sentía desprecio hacia ellos. En ocasiones incluso había sentido una especie de cariño distante por la sociedad en general, porque sus integrantes seguían con sus vidas pasara lo que pasara. Trabajaban, se iban a casa, cenaban, veían un poco la televisión, se iban a dormir, se levantaban y volvían a trabajar. Había ejércitos de personas que seguían esa rutina, y la rutina era lo que hacía funcionar el mundo.

Él sentía desprecio por los que se dedicaban a acosar a la gente normal. Pensaban que podían llevarse aquello por lo que las personas habían trabajado, que sólo los tontos y los idiotas trabajaban para vivir. En cuanto a él, creía que matar escoria estaba bien.

Y aun así, si reflexionaba sobre ello, su vida era mucho peor que las suyas... no en el aspecto material, sino en el desierto que era su alma.

El negro abismo que se abría bajo sus pies era lo que le esperaba, lo que se había ganado, y ahora tenía esta oportunidad para cambiar el curso de su vida. Gracias a Bella, vio cosas que nunca antes había visto, aceptó que había algo más. ¿De verdad había un Dios? ¿De eso se trataba esto?

Gracias a Bella, vio que la Muerte caminaba rodeándolo con su brazo. Si continuaba como hasta ahora, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero si fuera capaz de autocensurarse, de dejar esa vida, ¿cambiaría el resultado?

Sonaba bastante simple, pero el concepto era un cambio radical.

De pronto sintió un intenso y asfixiante dolor y su garganta emitió un sonido como el de un animal herido, indefenso y dolorido.

Se abrió una puerta situada en el lateral de la pequeña habitación. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, un lapsus increíble por su parte y también imperdonable, porque tal falta de atención podía ser mortal.

—No quiero entrometerme —dijo una tranquila voz de hombre—, pero he oído...

Había oído el grito ahogado de dolor. Edward aún no se había dado la vuelta.

—Si le apetece hablar... —volvió a decir el hombre al no responderle Edward.

Edward se puso de pie lentamente, tan cansado como si llevase despierto días, tan molido como si se hubiese caído por un acantilado. Se giró y miró al hombre bajito de mediana edad que llevaba un traje normal, ni sotana ni alzacuellos blanco. Físicamente era poco atractivo, menudo y con poco pelo, pero en él había una energía que hacía que no fuese insignificante.

—Estoy agradeciendo un milagro —dijo simplemente, y se enjugó las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>En el cap. anterior no escribí nada xD no tuve tiempo, pero aquí hay nuevo cap! =)<p>

AHORA si que se termina la primera parte!

No les gusto ver a Edward tan afectado?

a mi me encanta =B

Besos Lindas. Nos leemos

**Des.**


	23. Parte II Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>II parte<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

_**Siete meses después**_

—¡Isa, pedido listo!

Isabella Hale echó un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro hacia la cocina, donde Sam llenaba la barra que le llegaba al hombro con platos repletos de hamburguesas y patatas fritas hirviendo, y luego siguió descargando los pesados platos de la bandeja que llevaba. Sam, el propietario y cocinero de Sam's Truck Stop, cargaba los platos con comida lo más rápido que podía. Era viernes por la noche, los camioneros volvían a casa y el sitio estaba lleno. El trabajo era extenuante pero las propinas eran muy buenas y Sam le pagaba en negro, lo que era aún mejor.

—Ahora vuelvo con más —les dijo a los tres camioneros de la mesa, y se fue corriendo a buscar unos pedidos recién hechos mientras la comida estaba aún caliente. Después de servirlos en la mesa correspondiente, cargó su bandeja con la cafetera y la jarra del té e hizo la ronda rellenando tazas y vasos. El resto de las camareras iban tan rápido como ella y hacían equilibrios con las bandejas llenas entre la maraña de sillas y mesas.

—Oye, Isa —le dijo al pasar una camionera—, dime la buenaventura.

Se llamaba Victoria, tenía el pelo rojizo y llevaba mucho maquillaje, además de vaqueros ajustados y tacones. Era muy popular en ciertos círculos de camioneros; los más tranquilos la dejaban en paz. Sin embargo, esa noche estaba con otras camioneras y estaban ignorando a los tíos en una reunión exclusiva para chicas.

—No la tienes —le dijo Isa sin ni siquiera aminorar el paso. La siguiente vez que pasó por su lado, Victoria pidió la cuenta. El grupo se reía y bromeaba intercambiando historias sobre sus maridos, sus hijos o sus mascotas, aunque Isa no podría decir qué historia era sobre qué grupo. Cuando le llevó la cuenta, Victoria le dijo:

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no tengo suerte? ¿Quieres decir que no me voy a casar con un tío rico y guapo y que no voy a tener una vida despreocupada?

Las otras mujeres se tronchaban, porque en su mundo ese tipo de cosas no ocurrían.

—Pues no —dijo Isa con tono pragmático—. Nunca serás rica. Pero si no empiezas a tomar mejores decisiones vas a acabar destrozada y comiendo comida de gato para sobrevivir.

—¿Mejores decisiones? —preguntó Victoria después de dudar un poco—. ¿Como qué?

—¡Isa, pedido listo!

—Tengo que largarme —dijo apresurándose hacia la barra. Tenía el brazo izquierdo dolorido después de cinco horas cargando con pesadas bandejas y aún le quedaban tres más. Tampoco había tenido tiempo para comer nada, así que no le apetecía malgastar ni un segundo de su precioso tiempo en intentar enseñarle lecciones vitales a Victoria. Joder, ¿cuánta inteligencia era necesaria para no tirarse a cada tío que venía por la autopista... en el caso de Victoria, casi literalmente? Además le cabreaba que Victoria le pidiese que le «dijese la buenaventura».

Isa no decía la buenaventura. No tenía una bola de cristal, no podía decir dónde había escondido su colección de monedas el loco del tío Phil ni qué caballo iba a ganar en qué carrera. Si pudiese hacerlo, ella misma apostaría. A veces la gente le transmitía sensaciones, eso era todo. Podía advertirle a alguien que fuese más despacio, o decirle que se mirase el nivel de colesterol, cosas así. Trabajar de camarera implicaba ver a gente haciendo cosas estúpidas que podían meterlos en líos, y si se lo advertía y no le hacían caso, ¿por qué se sorprendían tanto al tener problemas? Causa y efecto: haz algo estúpido y ocurrirán cosas malas. Era algo obvio.

Pero en los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en Sam's se había ganado fama de vidente, y nada de lo que pudiese decir podía quitarles eso de la cabeza. La única manera de desmentirlo, suponía, era no decirle a nadie lo que ella pensaba que debían de saber, pero su conciencia no le permitía dejar que un camionero se sentase allí devorando fritanga cuando estaba casi segura de que iba a tener un ataque al corazón al cabo de un par de semanas.

Había investigado algo sobre el más allá y las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, y había encontrado varias referencias en las que se decía que cuando una persona se moría y era reanimada, a veces regresaba con los dones de la profecía y la visión. Lo único parecido a una visión que había tenido fue cuando vio a aquella enfermera, Dina, cayéndose por las escaleras... y en ese momento tomaba calmantes, así que aquello pudo haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de ver cosas. En cuanto a lo de las profecías... ¿no se suponía que debían estar relacionadas con cosas tan importantes como el fin del mundo, el 11-S o el asesinato de un presidente? Todavía no había experimentado nada parecido.

Pero, definitivamente, había vuelto con un don para algunas pequeñas cosas... para todos menos para ella misma. Cuando se trataba de ella misma, nunca tenía ni el menor ápice de premonición. Tenía que dar palos de ciego, y le parecía que la mayor parte del tiempo sus elecciones no eran las correctas, y tenía que quedarse con la menos mala del lote. Así no iba a acumular muchos puntos.

Como los dos millones de pavos. Por mucho que lo intentase no conseguía decidir qué hacer con ellos. Devolvérselos a Félix era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sí, se los había robado, pero él los había conseguido gracias al tráfico de drogas y luego los blanqueaba en sus negocios de poca monta. Devolvérselos, sencillamente, le haría más poderoso en el mundo de la droga.

Por otro lado, no podía quedárselos sin más. No eran suyos. Había utilizado parte de ellos para sobrevivir después de salir del hospital porque, aunque había tenido un par de semanas de rehabilitación física antes de que el doctor Gerandy le diese el alta, no se había encontrado en condiciones de buscar un empleo ni de trabajar. Podía lavarse y vestirse sola y dar paseos cortos, pero eso era todo. Le había llevado semanas de esfuerzo físico recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para buscar trabajo, ignorando las protestas de los músculos del pecho, que no querían hacer _nada_.

Se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de huir y no por ningún asunto legal. Su capacidad de mentir había aflorado por necesidad y había pasado sin problemas la entrevista con el detective Arrons. Una vez elegido un apellido —Hale, en honor a la amable señora Hale del banco de Grissom— el resto fue fácil. La mayor parte de lo que dijo era verdad. Había comprado el coche en Nueva Jersey pero no se había molestado en registrarlo allí porque se iba ese mismo día, venía hacia aquí, y pensó en esperar hasta asentarse y saber su nueva dirección antes de pedir una matrícula de Colorado.

De acuerdo, no era exactamente la verdad. Podía haber insistido en el tema porque tampoco tenía carné de conducir, pero hubo una serie de factores que influyeron en su decisión de dejarlo pasar: el primero, y más importante, es que no habían informado del robo de ningún coche; el segundo, que cuando aún estaba medio drogada había preguntado por su ordenador portátil, pero no habían encontrado ningún portátil, lo cual hizo surgir la posibilidad de que le hubieran robado sus pertenencias. Un hombre había llamado al servicio de emergencias, pero cuando el equipo llegó al lugar no había nadie, así que el desconocido podría fácilmente haberse llevado sus cosas. Además, había sufrido un terrible accidente de tráfico y el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido era casi un milagro, así que al detective no le apetecía molestarla. Cuando ella le dijo su nombre y mediante una rápida comprobación él se cercioró de que no había ninguna orden judicial contra ella, consideró que todo cuadraba.

Lo que en realidad le ponía los pelos de punta era que alguien hubiese pagado la factura del hospital... y la factura del doctor Gerandy. Y la del anestesiólogo, la del radiólogo y la de todos los _ólogos_ que intervinieron en su cuidado. Cuando acribilló al doctor Gerandy a preguntas él se encogió de hombros.

—El pago se realizó mediante un cheque de caja. No sé quién lo envió. Tiraron el sobre a la basura, así que ni siquiera le puedo decir desde dónde lo enviaron.

Isa supuso que alguien, por pura caridad, podría haberse emocionado por la breve mención de su accidente que habían hecho en los periódicos, pero nunca le habían dado ningún trato de interés humano a la historia, evidentemente porque había sobrevivido y no tenía amnesia. No había habido ninguna recaudación de fondos pública, y si alguien se hubiese molestado en preguntar, ella les habría dicho que podía pagar sus facturas... utilizando el dinero de Félix, por supuesto, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Le asustaba que alguien, salido de la nada, hubiese soltado tanta pasta.

No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero tenía miedo de que él, o ella, supiese quién era. Su instinto le había dicho que se marchase a Denver lo antes posible, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Compró un coche de segunda mano, se dirigió hacia el nordeste por la interestatal, hacia Nebraska, y cambió ese coche por otro en cuanto cruzó la frontera del estado. Conducir distancias tan largas fue todo un reto porque se cansaba con facilidad, pero siguió sin parar hacia el este hasta llegar a Kansas City. En esa zona confluían tres interestatales, lo cual le daba muchas opciones por si tenía que marcharse. Le gustó la idea y al final acabó trabajando en Sam's. También desembolsó la pasta necesaria para obtener un nuevo carné de identidad para Isabella Hale, así que ahora tenía un carné de conducir legal con ese nombre... bueno... todo lo legal que podía ser con un nombre falso. Su Ford Explorer rojo del 2003 estaba debidamente registrado a su nombre y tenía seguro y todo.

Alquiló la mitad de un dúplex en un barrio venido a menos y empezó a vivir exclusivamente de lo que ganaba en Sam's. Después de pasarse la mayor parte de su vida intentando conseguir todos los lujos que podía, estaba extrañamente contenta con su vida, con tres habitaciones pequeñitas en una casa con un tejado medio caído. Al menos, los inquilinos de la otra mitad de la casa no se drogaban. Sólo pensar en el tiempo que había pasado con Félix le hacía sentirse sucia.

Pero todavía tenía los dos millones en el banco, o la mayor parte de ellos. Pensó en extender un cheque por valor de una gran suma de dinero a nombre de alguna organización benéfica o algo así, sólo para deshacerse de él, pero no podía imaginarse _haciéndolo_. ¿Y si aquello no era lo correcto? No sabía cómo no iba a ser correcto hacer una donación a la beneficencia pero ¿y si no era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con el dinero? ¿Y si había alguna otra causa a la que se suponía que debía donarlo, si es que se le ocurría alguna? Quizá a la Sociedad Estadounidense del Cáncer, o el Hospital Saint Jude. Había infinidad de maravillosas organizaciones que podrían utilizar ese dinero, pero no era capaz de salir de esa extraña parálisis de toma de decisiones.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, a menos que fuese una secuela del accidente. El doctor Gerandy le había dado algunos folletos que hablaban de eso y, evidentemente, la gente operada de corazón a menudo sufría una conmoción posterior. Como el suyo era un caso tan extremo, probablemente debería esperar encontrarse con alguna dificultad para hacer ciertas cosas. Podía hacer las cosas de todos los días, cumplir las exigencias físicas de su trabajo, comprar provisiones y pagarse las facturas, pero, aparte de eso, lo que quería era pasarse el rato hecha un ovillo en su sofá de segunda mano, envuelta en una manta para resguardarse del frío durante el duro invierno del Medio Oeste y leyendo un libro de la biblioteca. Decidir qué libro escoger era la decisión más difícil con la que podía encontrarse.

Quizá la primavera ya estuviese cerca, pero aún seguía nevando. El cielo nocturno era de un gris oscuro y espeso que indicaba que se avecinaba más nieve. Se tapó la cabeza con la bufanda de lana y envolvió los extremos alrededor del cuello para resguardarse del viento helado. Con la cabeza baja contra el viento, caminó dificultosamente entre la nieve hacia el Explorer rojo.

—Hola, Isa.

Giró la cabeza y reconoció a Victoria bajando de la cabina de su Peterbilt. El gran motor diesel estaba encendido porque un motor diesel era muy jodido de encender con tanto frío. Daba igual lo que costase el combustible, porque si pensaba lo que tendría que pagar para que le hiciesen un puente y a eso le añadía el tiempo perdido, lo más rentable era no apagar nunca el tráiler durante un viaje.

Isa se quejó para sus adentros. No quería enfrascarse en una conversación sobre la suerte de Victoria o la ausencia de ella, pero aparte de marcharse, no parecía tener ninguna otra opción. En realidad le caía bien Victoria, así que se detuvo y la esperó.

Victoria resbaló un poco en el hielo y luego llegó junto a Isa.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu coche —dijo—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo Isa señalando el solar de grava que había a un lado del restaurante, donde los vehículos de los empleados no estorbaban a los tráilers cuando entraban o salían del restaurante de carretera.

—Vi a un tío mirándote por la ventana —dijo Victoria muy bajito para que sólo Isa pudiese escucharla.

Isa resbaló y se detuvo en seco mientras su corazón se aceleraba como una locomotora.

—¿Un tío? ¿Qué tío?

—Tú sigue caminando —le dijo Victoria con un tono tranquilo—. Ahora no lo veo, pero pensé que debía asegurarme de que llegases bien hasta tu coche.

Se quedó sin palabras porque alguien a quien apenas conocía quisiera asegurarse de que Isa estaba a salvo.

—Te llevaré en coche hasta tu camión —consiguió decir—. Así tú tampoco correrás ningún peligro.

Victoria le sonrió. Era una mujer alta y esbelta y, aunque había cambiado los tacones por botas, todavía seguía siendo catorce o quince centímetros más alta que Isa.

—Nosotras, las mujeres, tenemos que protegernos los culos unas a otras, tesoro, no es porque quiera tirarte los tejos.

Isa resopló. Había visto a Victoria en acción las veces suficientes como para saber que la camionera no cojeaba de ese pie. Su atención volvió de inmediato al hombre que Victoria había dicho que la había estado observando.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía... ese tío? ¿Estás segura de que me estaba observando?

—Completamente, sin ninguna duda. Te estuvo observando durante más de cinco minutos mientras ibas de un lado a otro. En cuanto a su aspecto, mmm... —Victoria lo pensó—. Alto y en buena forma, pero llevaba un abrigo grueso con la capucha puesta, así que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Incluso con el abrigo encima se veía que no era un gordinflón ni nada por el estilo.

La mayoría de los camioneros no están lo que se dice «en buena forma», pero por el restaurante pasaban tantos que tampoco era tan raro ver a alguno que se cuidase. En los cuatro meses que llevaba trabajando allí, Isa había visto probablemente a un par de cientos que encajaban con esa amplia descripción. Pero ninguno de ellos estaría bajo la nieve observándola. Todos habrían entrado en el bar, habrían pedido una taza de café y habían intentado hablar con ella si estaban interesados.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo le recorrió la espalda. La incómoda sensación de que la hubiesen seguido desde Denver le decía que alguien andaba tras su pista. Pero ¿quién y por qué? Ella había muerto. ¿Es que el hecho de casi haber muerto de verdad y ser enterrada no era suficiente para _sacárselo_ de encima?

Pero ¿qué pasaba si no era _él_? ¿Quién más podía ser?

Alguien sabía quién era y dónde estaba.

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno tarde en traer la 2da parte, pero había que darle suspenso a la cosa.<p>

Bella comenzó una nueva vida, y a pasado el tiempo, no ha visto a Edward y ahora todas las cosas cambiaron =)

nos leemos en el próximo.

**Des.**


	24. Parte II Capítulo 24

Chicas, lamento no haber subido antes, tuve un problema en la universidad, clases, trámites de fin de año y esas cosas, además tengo recuperación de clases durante un mes más en el cual debería estar de vacaciones =(

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24<p>

—Estás huyendo de alguien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Victoria cuando estaban llegando al Explorer—. ¿Sabes quién es ese tío?

—Dios, espero que no —murmuró Isa, abriendo la puerta. Se encendió la luz interior y ambas comprobaron el asiento de atrás y el compartimento de las maletas. Los dos estaban vacíos—. Pensé que me había librado de _él_.

—Cielo, hoy en día es difícil deshacerte de alguien que esté emperrado en encontrarte. Si tiene tu número de la Seguridad Social puede encontrarte en cualquier lugar.

—No lo tiene —dijo Isa, segura de ello. Puede que tuviese su número de la Seguridad Social antiguo, pero no había forma de que pudiese tener el nuevo. Además, Sam no declaraba lo que ella ganaba a Hacienda, así que aunque estuviese utilizando el número antiguo no podría obtener ninguna información. Empezó a caminar alrededor del Explorer buscando huellas en la nieve que le dijesen si alguien había estado alrededor o debajo de su vehículo.

—No olvides las guías telefónicas —continuó Victoria —. Cuando llamas a casa él puede acceder a los registros telefónicos de tus amigos y seguirte de esa manera.

—No tengo familia. No he llamado a ningún viejo amigo. —No es que no tuviese ninguno, a menos que hubiesen rastreado hasta secundaria. Cuando perdió el bebé, le dio la espalda a cualquier conexión emocional que hubiese tenido hasta entonces; no quería volver a sentir nada nunca más. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidar, marcharse y no volver jamás la vista atrás, porque mirar hacia atrás significaba recordar aquel dolor abrumador. No podía volver a pasar por aquello, nunca más.

Acabó de inspeccionar los alrededores del Ford. La nieve estaba intacta. En cuanto se sentó al volante, Victoria dio la vuelta para instalarse en el asiento del acompañante.

—Entonces tal vez tengas un admirador —le dijo a Isa—. ¿Alguien ha estado ligando contigo?

—¿Quién tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de eso? Ahí dentro andamos a la carrera. A menos que alguien me pellizque o me dé una palmadita en el culo, ni siquiera les miro a la cara.

—Sí, te he visto «mirarlos a la cara» un par de veces. Uno de esos gilipollas casi se desmaya. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Sabía exactamente a qué incidente se estaba refiriendo Victoria porque sus ojos y su voz debieron de telegrafiar su total sinceridad al camionero, y él se había puesto totalmente pálido.

—Le dije que si volvía a tocarme le clavaría un tenedor en los huevos.

La antigua Isa... Bella... Isabella... joder, ya no sabía ni quién era... habría fingido no haber notado el pellizco o la palmadita. Se habría comportado de forma dulce y ligeramente ausente, sin causar ningún problema, pero en su interior estaría enferma de ira y desdeñosa por el hecho de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba fingiendo todo. Estar muerta la había cambiado en varios aspectos porque ahora no era capaz de comportarse de forma dulce y ausente. Había enterrado su carácter hacía años, pero en los últimos meses éste había salido a la superficie y parecía decidido a quedarse allí.

Victoria inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió con satisfacción.

—Me sorprende que no se lo dijese a Sam.

—Lo hizo. Sam le dijo que les quitase sus putas manos de encima a las camareras si no quería que le reventase las pelotas.

Isa sonrió al recordarlo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Sam. Algunos tíos se habrían comportado como gilipollas y le habrían dicho a las camareras que se aguantasen, que no querían perder clientes, pero Sam no. Una de sus hijas había ayudado a pagarse los estudios trabajando en un restaurante, así que tenía un punto de vista diferente sobre lo que tenían que soportar las camareras.

Isa condujo con cuidado el coche entre las largas filas de ruidosos camiones hacia el tráiler de Victoria. Victoria carraspeó y luego dijo dubitativa:

—Eso que me dijiste de tomar mejores decisiones, ¿a qué te referías?

—A pequeñas cosas. Quizá, por ejemplo, en lugar de comprar una pulsera llamativa que te gusta, deberías ingresar ese dinero en una cuenta de ahorro que te dé intereses o en un depósito a largo plazo.

A Victoria le gustaban las joyas. Ninguna de las que solía comprar eran caras... probablemente lo máximo que había pagado por una serían unos doscientos dólares... pero le gustaban _muchísimo_ las joyas.

—No gasto tanto... —empezó a decir Victoria.

Isa llegó al tráiler y aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento.

—Todo cuenta. —Analizó con mirada experta las joyas que estaban a la vista: pendientes, sortijas y cuatro o cinco pulseras—. Lo que llevas puesto cuesta aproximadamente tres mil dólares en total. Son tres mil dólares que podrías tener en un banco. Lo que deberías hacer es ahorrar para invertir en fondos comunes de inversión.

Victoria arrugó la nariz.

—Dios, eso suena tan _aburrido._

—Sí, es cierto —asintió Isa—. Aburrido y difícil suelen ser indicadores de que eso es lo que deberías hacer.

—No pasa nada. Gano mucho dinero.

Victoria le estaba restando importancia a lo que le acababa de decir. En condiciones normales Isa habría hecho lo mismo que ella y lo habría dejarlo pasar, pero Victoria se había molestado en ayudarla, así que tenía que devolverle el favor.

—Un accidente va a acabar contigo —dijo con la voz distante con la que a veces hablaba—. Te harás daño y no podrás trabajar durante unos seis meses. Tienes el seguro del tráiler pero no podrás trabajar y perderás tu casa. Después de eso todo irá de mal en peor. No bromeaba con lo de la comida de gato.

Victoria se quedó inmóvil con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Con el brillo de las luces del salpicadero su rostro de repente reveló su edad, y algo más; mostraba miedo.

—Tú ves cosas. Realmente ves cosas, ¿verdad?

A Isa no le apetecía hablar sobre si veía cosas o no, así que ignoró la pregunta con un gesto. Lo que acababa de decir eran cosas de sentido común.

—Y otra cosa: deberías empezar a respetarte más y dejar de tirarte a perdedores. Uno de ellos te va a pegar una enfermedad de transmisión sexual —dijo mirando a la mujer—. Eres inteligente y una mujer de éxito. Deberías comportarte como tal, porque haciendo estupideces conseguirás no seguir avanzando. Confía en mí, soy una experta en hacer estupideces.

—¿Y una de ellas es ese tío del que estás huyendo?

—Es el número uno de mi lista. —Una prueba de su estupidez, pensó Isa, era que aunque era un asesino a sueldo y no cabía duda de que le habría pegado un tiro si el accidente no le hubiese ahorrado el problema, cuando se descuidaba volvía al pasado, a aquella tarde con él y el dolor le hacía caer de rodillas. Era tan estúpida que realmente se _hubiese_ ido a cualquier parte con él, si él se lo hubiese pedido. Era tan estúpida que, incluso ahora, su terror hacia él se mezclaba con una añoranza que le partía el corazón.

Para lo que no era tan estúpida era para creer que todavía pudiera estar viva si él la hubiese encontrado. Se rió aliviada al darse cuenta de ello.

—No era _él_ —dijo—. Él que me observaba, quiero decir.

Victoria levantó las cejas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todavía sigo viva. —Sonrió con ironía ante su propio miedo. Si la hubiese encontrado no hubiese sobrevivido lo suficiente como para atravesar el aparcamiento, estuviese allí Victoria o no.

—¡Hostias! ¿Quieres decir que intenta _matarte_? —preguntó Victoria con los ojos como platos y elevando la voz.

—A eso se dedica, y se le da muy bien. He cabreado a unos chicos malos —dijo a modo de explicación.

—¡Hostias! —repitió Victoria —. ¡Supongo que es así si están intentando matarte! ¿Y tú crees que yo tomo decisiones estúpidas?

—Te dije que era toda una experta en eso.

Tamborileaba con los dedos contra el volante con una necesidad apremiante de confiarse a Victoria, a alguien. Llevaba sola desde los quince años, no sola físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente aislada y el único que conocía su experiencia con la muerte era el doctor Gerandy. Por otro lado, no podía hablar abiertamente sobre ello; eso sería como desnudarse en público y no quería que todo el mundo supiera lo que le había ocurrido. Se conformó con contárselo a medias.

—Hace poco tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte —dijo—. Digamos que vi la luz, en todos los sentidos.

—¿Cercana a la muerte? ¿Te refieres a todo ese rollo del túnel con tus amigos y familiares muertos saludándote? ¿Ese tipo de experiencia cercana a la muerte? —El tono de Victoria estaba lleno de entusiasmo y curiosidad, la forma en que miró a Isa, llena de esperanza.

Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente ansiaba saber o tener una prueba de que su vida no acababa al morir, de que, de algún modo, continuaba. Querían creer que sus seres queridos todavía seguían con vida, en algún lugar, sanos y felices. Podía ser que no creyesen, que rechazasen cualquier cosa que no fuesen capaces de oír, tocar y ver, pero se alegrarían de que se demostrase que estaban equivocados. Ella no podía probar nada; podía contar su experiencia, lo que había visto pero _¿probarlo?_ Imposible.

—No vi ningún túnel. —El rostro de Victoria se ensombreció, y Isa no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero había luz, la luz más hermosa que te puedas imaginar. No puedo describirla. Y había... un ángel. Creo que era un ángel. Luego estuve en el lugar más hermoso que jamás he visto. La luz era clara, suave y resplandeciente, y los colores eran tan cálidos e intensos que hacían desear tumbarse en la hierba sin más y empaparte de todo. —Su voz soñadora se apagó lentamente porque por un instante se dejó llevar al recordar; luego se espabiló, tanto mental como físicamente—. Quiero volver allí —dijo con firmeza—, y me di cuenta de que si quiero tener una oportunidad de hacerlo, tengo que cambiar.

—Pero ya estuviste allí —señaló Victoria confundida—. ¿Por qué tendrías que cambiar?

—Porque se suponía que yo no tenía que estar allí. Era temporal, para que pudiese hacer una especie de... repaso, supongo. Entonces votaron para darme otra oportunidad, pero si esta vez la jodía no habría más.

—Vaya, _vaya_. Qué movida tan profunda. — Victoria reflexionó durante un momento, quizá incluso pensando en su propia vida y en algunos cambios que podría hacer. Agarró la manilla de la puerta—. Supongo que eso te _haría_ replantearte algunas cosas, ¿no? —Dudó otro instante y luego sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta—. Podría marearte a preguntas pero tengo que irme a casa. Ten mucho cuidado. Aunque ese tío que vi no sea el que te está siguiendo, deberías tener cuidado porque te e_staba_ observando. Lo sé a ciencia cierta. Daba un poco de repelús.

—Tendré mucho cuidado —le prometió Isa, y lo haría. Que volviesen a matarla no era lo único malo que le podía ocurrir. Incluso era posible que en ese momento sintiese un pequeño deseo de morir, si estuviese segura de que había cambiado lo suficiente o de que había ganado bastantes puntos, o lo que fuese. Pero no quería que la violasen, no quería que la agrediesen ni muchas otras cosas más, así que, decididamente, tendría cuidado.

Después de que Victoria se hubo bajado, Andie esperó a que la que podría ser su nueva amiga llegase sana y salva a su tráiler y luego se fue a casa. Con todos los sentidos alerta, observaba cualquier coche que pareciese estar siguiéndola, pero a esas horas de una noche de viernes con nieve el tráfico era fluido y durante casi todo el tiempo condujo sin nadie detrás.

Cuando llegó a casa, el subidón de adrenalina provocado por el miedo había desaparecido y el cansancio la hizo bostezar. La luz del porche estaba encendida, justo como la había dejado, un acogedor remanso de luz amarilla en la helada oscuridad. En la esquina había una farola pero los árboles tapaban casi toda la luz procedente de su casa y odiaba llegar a casa a oscuras. Además, siempre dejaba encendida una lamparita para que pareciese que había alguien dentro.

El dúplex no tenía garaje ni zona de aparcamiento, así que aparcó junto al porche y se arropó bien con el abrigo y la bufanda antes de salir del Ford. La nieve se le coló de inmediato en los zapatos; aquí la capa de nieve era más densa que en la interestatal, permanecía intacta sin cientos de camiones circulando de arriba abajo. Suspirando a medida que la helada humedad le alcanzaba los pies ya fríos, abrió la puerta y entró en la calidez de su desvencijado santuario.

Estaba a salvo y en casa. Desde el final de la calle, donde estaba aparcado, Edward la observó entrar. Llevaba esperándola allí desde que aquella camionera lo había visto vigilándola. La camionera no podía haberlo visto bien, no con la capucha del abrigo de borreguillo puesta, pero aun así no se había rendido.

No había perdido de vista a Bella —que ahora se hacía llamar Isa— desde que había salido del hospital. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano, como pagar todas las facturas del hospital, y durante un tiempo se quedó cerca de ella por si necesitaba ayuda en algo, pero sólo habría intervenido en circunstancias extremas. Ella le tenía demasiado miedo; no podía predecir lo que haría si lo veía.

Cuando se fue de Denver, él la siguió. Cuando contactó con alguien para conseguir un documento de identidad nuevo, él le había echado una mano... primero, porque así tenía información interna sobre su nuevo nombre y número de la Seguridad Social y, segundo, porque no le gustaba la pinta del cabrón con el que se había puesto en contacto. Se aseguró de que no la timasen y de que el tipo supiese que estaba protegida.

Ella se había comprado un móvil nuevo y el único riesgo que corrió fue entrar en el dúplex e instalar un localizador GPS en el teléfono en cuanto estuvo instalada. También tenía uno en el Explorer, pero lo más seguro era que se quedase con el teléfono aunque cambiase el Explorer por otro coche.

Después de eso, prácticamente la dejó en paz. La controlaba una vez al mes, más o menos, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y estaba alerta para asegurarse de que Cavalieri no se enterase de que seguía viva, pero eso era todo.

Encendió el coche y se alejó de la acera, sin prisa. Aunque oyese encenderse un motor, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que no pensara que alguien había estado sentado en un coche aparcado cuando llegó a casa.

Tenía buen aspecto, pensó, mucho mejor que hacía dos meses. Cuando salió del hospital estaba tan débil que estuvo tentado de raptarla en la calle sólo para evitar que condujese. Estaba tan delgada como un cadáver y pálida como un muerto. Al principio podía conducir una media hora o así antes de cansarse y verse obligada a parar en el motel más cercano. A veces pasaba más de un día antes de que se aventurase a volver a salir y él temía que estuviese sin comer durante todo ese tiempo.

En varías ocasiones pensó en hacer que le llevasen una pizza a su habitación, pero eso la habría asustado de verdad.

Se resistiría a hacerlo y observaría con la esperanza de que llegase a donde iba y que se estableciese antes de perder las fuerzas por completo.

Entonces llegó a Kansas City; no sabía si había sido su destino durante todo ese tiempo, o si había llegado hasta allí sólo con la intención de descansar una temporada y luego había decidido quedarse. Cuando alquiló aquella ratonera de dúplex, él suspiró aliviado.

El peso que había cogido le sentaba bien. Ahora pesaba incluso más que cuando estaba en Nueva York, pero seguía estando demasiado delgada y los kilos que había perdido después del accidente eran algo que no se podía permitir. La había observado trabajar y sabía que llevaba un ritmo frenético, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para comer y en sus brazos se veía el músculo que se había formado como consecuencia de estar levantando pesadas bandejas durante todo el día.

Tenía dos millones de pavos en el banco de Grissom y vivía en un barrio que estaba al límite de calificarse de barriada mientras trabajaba en un restaurante de carretera. Lo más irónico era que no se preguntaba por qué. Sabía por qué no estaba utilizando ese dinero.

Cavalieri se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él, así que supuso que era hora de dar el próximo golpe del plan que Cavalieri estuviese urdiendo. No había respondido a las llamadas. Llevaba siete meses sin aceptar ningún trabajo, aunque a veces se preguntaba, con las manos cruzadas, si no habría por ahí algún «trabajito» más para él, porque le jodía que Cavalieri siguiese respirando.

Tendría que pensárselo. Mientras tanto, todo iba bien en Kansas City.

* * *

><p>Listo =) espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Ahora responderé review.

Des.


	25. Parte II Capítulo 25

**No hay escusa, sólo diré: Universidad, pero las premiaré con varios capítulos! =) **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25<p>

—¿La comida de perro es mala para los niños?

Isa se detuvo en seco y miró fijamente a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en los bancos del restaurante. Ambas eran mujeres más bien jóvenes e iban enfundadas en vaqueros y sudaderas, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás en colas de caballo y expresiones de cansancio. No se parecían en nada pero estaban en la misma situación: madres jóvenes, varios hijos y horarios imposibles. El hecho de que estuviesen aquí en Sam's una tarde de martes a las tres de la tarde sugería que se habían tomado un tiempo para ellas mismas mientras los niños estaban en la guardería o bien con sus abuelas.

—Como si yo no estuviese —dijo sin vergüenza escuchando la conversación. Las camareras oían sin querer muchos chismes, pero éste, precisamente, le dio ganas de reír.

La mujer cogió una patata frita y la mojó en kétchup antes de suspirar.

—Mi hijo pequeño tiene un año. Desde que empezó a caminar, siempre que le doy de comer al perro viene corriendo e intenta comerse su comida. Cuando puedo lo aparto, pero cuando me doy la vuelta ya está otra vez en el comedero del perro. Le encanta la marca Iams—dijo desesperada.

—Por lo menos no es una marca barata —dijo la otra mujer, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mis hijos comen porquería. Tienes que estar agradecida.

Riéndose, Isa siguió caminando hasta la barra con la bandeja llena de platos sucios y cubiertos. La televisión de la pared estaba sin sonido, pero, cuando pasó por allí, uno de los camioneros que estaban sentados en la barra le dijo:

—Eh, sube el volumen de la tele. Están dando el tiempo.

Isa apoyó el peso de la pesada bandeja sobre la cadera, cogió el mando a distancia y pulsó la tecla del volumen. La voz de uno de los meteorólogos locales invadió la sala de inmediato, y el alboroto de la conversación fue desapareciendo a medida que todo el mundo se giraba para mirar a la pantalla.

—... El servicio de meteorología ha decretado alerta de tornado hasta las nueve de la noche para los siguientes condados del este de Kansas. Esta alerta incluye la zona de Kansas City. La fuerza de esta tormenta ha sido impresionante...

Llevó la bandeja a la zona donde las camareras dejaban los platos sucios para que los recogiese el personal de cocina. Nunca había vivido una alerta de tornado mientras estuvo en Nueva York, pero ahora que había vuelto al Medio Oeste todo aquello le era ya tan familiar como si nunca se hubiera ido de allí. La primavera era agradable, con sus días más largos y el cálido descanso del amargo frío y la caída de la nieve, pero en primavera el tiempo era cambiante: cálido un día y frío al siguiente, con masas de aire que luchaban entre sí persiguiéndose de un lado a otro. Justo la semana anterior habían caído más de siete centímetros de nieve. Ahora el tiempo era cálido y en lo alto del cielo se estaban formando cúmulos gigantes.

Estar pendiente del tiempo era una costumbre muy arraigada entre la gente del Medio Oeste y del Sur.

—Alerta de tornado hasta las nueve de la noche —les gritó a los de cocina.

—Dios santo —dijo Denise, otra de las camareras, mientras se secaba las manos antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo para coger el móvil—. Joshua iba a pasar la noche con uno de sus amigos. Será mejor que me asegure de que deja a los gatos dentro de casa antes de que se vaya.

—A los gatos no les pasará nada —dijo Isa con tono ausente—. Tú sólo dile que se asegure de apagar la cocina.

—¿La cocina? Joshua nunca cocina... ¡Ay! —Cuando se dio cuenta de que Isa estaba mentalmente distante se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, porque todo el mundo sabía que era una señal. Victoria se había ido de la lengua y le había contado a alguna de sus compañeras camioneras la experiencia cercana a la muerte de Isa, y alguna de esas compañeras le había preguntado a otras camareras sobre ello, y aunque algunas ya la consideraban un poco vidente antes de esto, ahora sí que prestaban atención a lo que decía.

Denise pulsó los botones de su móvil histérica.

—¡Buzón de voz! —murmuró frustrada y enfadada. En lugar de dejar un mensaje le envió un mensaje de texto a su hijo; para los adolescentes era casi imposible resistirse a leer un mensaje de texto, aunque era fácil que ignorasen el buzón de voz.

Su teléfono sonó en dos minutos.

—No, no he puesto una cámara oculta en casa —dijo después de escuchar a un indignado adolescente graznando tan alto que Isa podía escuchar su tono de voz a tres metros de distancia—. Pero es una buena idea, gracias por dármela. Ahora vete a casa inmediatamente y asegúrate de que la cocina esté apagada, ¿me oyes? ¡Inmediatamente! Joshua, si dices una sola palabra más no sólo irás a casa, sino que te _quedarás_ en casa. ¿Entendido? Podrías decirme «sí». —Denise colgó con aire de satisfacción y le guiñó un ojo a Isa—. Gracias. Ahora cree que o bien tengo cámaras ocultas por todas partes o que soy adivina. Sea como sea, se pensará las cosas dos veces antes de hacer algo que no debe.

—Me alegro de haberte ayudado.

Con un arranque de sorpresa interior, Isa se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien. Le gustaba poder ayudar a la gente aunque fuese en cosas pequeñas, aunque impedir un incendio en una cocina que podría haber quemado la casa de Denise no era algo precisamente «pequeño», seguro que para Denise no lo era. Le gustaba trabajar y pagar las facturas. Físicamente se sentía muy bien, no sólo para alguien a quien le había atravesado el pecho una rama y había muerto, sino mejor de lo que se había sentido en años. Se sentía activa, podía comer un montón de cosas y dormía bien. Si tuviera carta blanca para utilizar esos dos millones de dólares en beneficio propio, bueno, la vida sería mejor, pero su conciencia no se lo permitiría.

El que decía que el dinero corrompía lo había entendido mal. El dinero estaba bien, el dinero era bueno. Tenerlo era mejor que no tenerlo. La corrupción está en la persona, no en el dinero en sí. Le encantaría utilizar al menos parte de los dos millones para comprarse una bonita casa y un coche nuevo, pero cada vez que lo tenía medio pensado, una puñetera vocecita interior le decía: «No, no puedes hacerlo».

Pero el dinero estaba en su cuenta, tentándola día tras día, y sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él antes de que la pillase en un momento de debilidad cuando su puñetera vocecita interior estuviese en el descanso del café o algo así. Sólo deseaba que, llegado el momento, hacer lo que quería y hacer lo correcto resultasen ser lo mismo.

Ah, bueno. Pero todavía tenía las joyas, y no las había robado, así que venderlas y utilizar ese dinero no debería suponer ningún problema. La cantidad no se acercaba ni de lejos a los dos millones, pero aún así tendría ahorros... a menos que su vocecilla interior le dijese que devolviese lo que había utilizado de los dos millones, en cuyo caso maldita suerte. Definitivamente, hacer lo correcto no era fácil.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde comenzó una tormenta eléctrica. Normalmente, ésa era una hora de mucho trabajo en el restaurante porque la gente salía de trabajar, pero la fuerte lluvia los mantenía en los coches avanzando lentamente por las autopistas y por las calles. Parar podría ser la mejor opción, pero nadie quería salir y mojarse. Incluso los enormes tráileres seguían su camino. Los clientes que ya estaban en el restaurante permanecían allí, alargando una última taza de café o decidiendo si tomar un trozo de tarta; pero sobre todo, tanto el personal de cocina como las camareras tenían tiempo para tomarse un respiro colectivo.

No había mucho trabajo. Una tras otra, las tormentas desfilaron sobre la ciudad y, aunque se habían librado de los tornados, las tormentas eléctricas fueron impresionantes. Enormes capas de rayos iluminaban el cielo y vientos en línea recta lanzaban basura como misiles por el aparcamiento. A Isa siempre le habían gustado las tormentas eléctricas, así que cuando podía se acercaba a las ventanas a mirar.

Al anochecer, las tormentas cesaron, la lluvia disminuyó y el trabajo aumentó un poco. Sin embargo, la Madre Naturaleza no había terminado con los fuegos artificiales; se avecinaba la última sucesión de tormentas proporcionando un poco más de dramatismo, aunque ésta no era ni la mitad de intensa que las anteriores. Un relámpago muy brillante y especialmente largo iluminó el cielo y, automáticamente, Isa miró por la ventana.

Si el hombre hubiera estado caminando hacia el restaurante no le habría prestado atención. Pero no estaba caminando; estaba inmóvil como una roca, mientras el relámpago brillaba a su alrededor. No pudo ver bien sus facciones, llevaba un impermeable negro y no era más que una figura oscura, pero le dio un vuelco el corazón y se quedó sin respiración, y entonces lo supo. Había un hombre que le producía esta reacción, sólo uno.

Se obligó a ponerse de espaldas a la ventana como si no hubiese visto nada fuera de lo normal. Quería salir corriendo y gritar, pero ser presa del pánico era lo último que necesitaba; sólo había que ver lo que había ocurrido antes.

La forma en la que estaba allí de pie, mirando hacia dentro, le recordó la descripción que le hizo Victoria del hombre que había visto hacía un mes. ¿Ya la estaba vigilando entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que sabía de su paradero? Al menos un mes, estaba segura. Entonces, ¿a qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no había dado el paso?

No acertaba ni a adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez estuviese jugando con ella, como un gato con un ratón. Tal vez estuviese jugando a alguna especie de juego, esperando a ver cuánto tardaba en verlo. Si salía corriendo, se abalanzaría sobre ella.

Cuando cayó el siguiente relámpago no pudo evitar escabullirse para mirar por la ventana, pero la figura oscura había desaparecido. No había nadie fuera observándola bajo la lluvia, como desafiando a los relámpagos a que le cayesen encima.

Si no fuese porque Victoria lo había visto, por lo nerviosa que estaba y porque el corazón le había dado un vuelco, habría podido llegar a pensar que estaba viendo visiones.

Se obligó a sí misma a terminar el turno. Se obligó a sí misma a coger pedidos, a rellenar tazas y vasos y a limpiar las sobras. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo que significaba el hecho de que él hubiese aparecido y se enfrentó a una serie de hechos que llevaba evitando ocho meses.

Cuando acabó el turno buscó a Sam, que trabajaba más horas que cualquiera de ellos. Era difícil encontrar cocineros rápidos y buenos, y Sam no quería contratar a nadie que simplemente fuese aceptable; trabajaba demasiado para eso. Si no encontraba otros dos camareros que siguiesen sus exigentes pautas, entonces doblaba su turno sin rechistar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil y lo tiraba en el cesto de la ropa sucia—. En privado, si tienes un minuto.

—¿Te parece que tengo un minuto? —refunfuñó, con su robusta cara empapada en sudor. Echó una mirada de experto a las dos hojas de pedido que tenía colgadas con pinzas de la ropa en una cuerda delante de él—. Estas dos sólo me llevarán un minuto, así que relájate un poco hasta entonces. Espérame en mi oficina.

Entró en su oficina y se dejó caer en una de las sillas con respaldo recto, suspirando de alivio mientras libraba a sus pies de su propio peso. Estiró las piernas e inclinó los pies hacia ella todo lo que pudo y al hacerlo sintió el tirón de los tendones de Aquiles al relajarse. Luego giró los tobillos, después los hombros y el cuello. Dios, qué cansada estaba; estaba cansada de correr, cansada de mirar por encima del hombro y sólo había una manera de ser realmente libre para siempre.

Sam entró en la oficina apurado y cerró la puerta.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa?

—Esta noche he visto a un hombre en el aparcamiento —dijo yendo directamente al grano—. Lleva casi un año acechándome y ahora me ha vuelto a encontrar. Tengo que marcharme.

La cara de Sam se puso granate.

—Dime quién es y me aseguraré de que nunca más te vuelva a molestar —gruñó.

—No puedes protegerme de él —le dijo amablemente—. No se detendría ni aunque estuviese escoltada las veinticuatro horas del día. Lo único que puedo hacer es ir un paso por delante de él.

—¿Has ido a la policía?

—Sam, sabes que las órdenes de alejamiento no valen ni el papel en el que están escritas —le reprochó—. Si lo pillan violando la orden entonces lo acusarán de delito mayor o algo así, no sé cuál es el término correcto, pero una orden de alejamiento nunca evita que alguien haga algo que realmente quiere hacer.

Caviló en lo cierto que era lo que acababa de decir y frunció el ceño mientras por fin admitió que tenía razón.

—Maldita sea, odio que tengas que irte. Te has convertido en una buena camarera. Además también nos entretenías bastante por aquí. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde vas a ir?

Isa se tomó un minuto para olvidar la idea de que había entretenido bastante, aunque supuso que podría haber considerado bastante entretenida su amenaza de pincharle las pelotas a un tío con un tenedor.

—No, iré conduciendo hasta que encuentre algún sitio que parezca seguro. Lo marearé un poco, pero él sabe cómo encontrar a la gente.

Isa sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero era mejor ocultárselo a Sam.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la caja fuerte electrónica que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Colocó su cuerpo entre ella y la pantallita y pulsó los números. Se oyó como un zumbido y luego un clic al abrirse la cerradura.

—Aquí está lo que te debo —le dijo contando algo de dinero de la recaudación del día—. Conduce con cuidado y buen viaje. —Se volvió a poner rojo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eres una buena mujer, Isa. Si algún día ves que quieres volver, aquí tendrás un trabajo esperándote.

Isa sonrió y de forma impulsiva le dio un cariñoso y rápido abrazo, y luego se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Lo recordaré. Cuídate tú también. —De repente se detuvo y su mirada se desenfocó mientras lo miraba, a él y a través de él—. Necesitas cambiar tu rutina —le soltó—. Deja de llevarte el dinero por la noche al depósito nocturno cuando vuelves a casa.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuándo si no, se supone que voy a llevarlo? —le preguntó irritado—. El banco está de camino a casa y no es que tenga mucho tiempo...

—Pues búscalo. Y durante una o dos semanas utiliza una sucursal diferente.

Se le abrió la boca y luego apretó los labios con una mueca hosca.

—¿Estás teniendo una de tus visiones? —le preguntó receloso.

—Yo no tengo visiones —negó con un tono tan irritado como el de él—. Es sentido común. Te has estado arriesgando yendo al depósito nocturno y a la misma oficina cada noche, y lo sabes. Toma mejor tus decisiones y no te pegarán un tiro.

En realidad pensaba que lo golpearían en la cabeza y que tendría una pequeña conmoción cerebral, pero recibir un tiro sonaba más dramático y serio, y así quizá la escuchase. Todavía parecía reacio, así que le murmuró:

—Adelante, sigue con tu cabezonería. —Y salió de la oficina antes de empezar a llorar. En realidad le tenía cariño a aquel bruto testarudo y no soportaba la idea de que le ocurriese nada malo, pero al final la decisión era suya, no de ella.

Ella ya tenía suficientes decisiones que tomar, pensó mientras caminaba con pesadez hacia el Explorer. El resto de las camareras del segundo turno se marchaban a la misma hora, así que no estaba sola y supuso que estaba todo lo segura que podía estar. No lo vio, pero tampoco esperaba verlo. Se había ido. Igual que sentía su presencia también sentía su ausencia. Él no sabía que lo había visto y el gato había ido a echar una siesta a alguna parte, confiado en que el ratón se quedaría en su agujero.

Se sentía extrañamente... tranquila, ahora que había tomado la decisión. Lo primero que haría sería asegurarse de desperdigar esos dos millones de dólares, porque si la mataban antes de que hiciese algo el dinero se quedaría allí, sin hacer ningún bien. Saint Jude siempre podía utilizar la pasta y así estaría ayudando a los niños enfermos. Ya estaba. Decisión tomada. Fue tan fácil que se preguntó por qué se había peleado con ese problema durante tanto tiempo.

La segunda decisión que tomó fue que nunca sería libre mientras Félix estuviese vivo. Tendría a un asesino persiguiéndola y mientras tanto seguiría metiendo droga en el país, arruinando vidas, matando a gente, mientras él se forraba. No podía permitírselo.

Había sido una cobarde mientras había vivido con él; se había asegurado de no excavar demasiado profundamente como para encontrar una prueba irrefutable que pudiera ser utilizada en su contra, ignorando deliberadamente la oportunidad que había tenido para averiguar más cosas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No había querido saber, y el resultado de ello era que no sabía qué pruebas podía presentar ante el FBI para que lo arrestasen. De todos modos, Félix tenía dinero suficiente para enfrentarse al sistema legal. Aunque lo procesaran, podía alargar el caso en los tribunales durante mucho tiempo.

Pero lo conocía, conocía la brutalidad que se escondía bajo sus trajes de tres mil dólares y su corte de pelo de diseño. Conocía su ego y las reglas del mundo en que vivía. Si realmente la veía, si se enteraba de que estaba viva y justo delante de sus narices, se volvería loco. Podría perder todo el sentido de la prudencia, porque su machismo no toleraría que la dejara marchar. Nada ni nadie evitaría que la matase.

Tal vez el FBI pudiese protegerla. Eso esperaba, pero con cierto fatalismo aceptó que quizá no fuese así. No obstante, de un modo u otro tenía que hacer lo que pudiese para detener a Félix, para desmontar su negocio. Así que ése era el precio que tenía que pagar por su nueva vida... y ese precio podría muy bien ser su propia vida.


	26. Parte II Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Al principio pensó que no lo había visto, mejor dicho, _sabía_ que lo había visto, pero pensaba que no lo había reconocido. Se había ido corriendo al coche maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido como para quedarse de pie allí fuera sabiendo que la luz de un relámpago podría ponerlo en evidencia en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se había sentido obligado a observarla y al final la tentación había sido demasiado fuerte; al verla reír se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le apetecía volver oír su melodiosa risa. Así que se plantó allí durante un minuto y lo siguiente que vio fue cómo un relámpago iluminaba la noche y ella se giraba para mirar por la ventana. El aparcamiento estaba iluminado pero la lluvia parecía haber absorbido gran parte de la luz y además había aparcado en una zona sombría entre dos tráileres, en la zona que sólo utilizaban los camioneros. Aun así podía ver las ventanas, lo cual fue, junto con la zona de sombra, la razón por la que había elegido aquel lugar. Bajó un par de ventanas lo justo para dejar entrar un poco de aire y que no se empañase el parabrisas. Luego se quedó sentado en la oscuridad y esperó observando para ver si huía, pero había vuelto al trabajo y durante un rato pensó que no lo había reconocido. Entonces se activó su instinto; ¿quería correr el riesgo? La respuesta era un no rotundo.

Nunca había querido que se enterase de que la estaba observando, de que la estaba protegiendo. Ella le tenía pánico, y con razón. Lo único que no quería era asustarla de nuevo ni causarle más dolor. Ahora pensaba que probablemente no tenía elección. Tenía que verla, hacerle saber que no tenía nada que temer antes de que volviera a marcharse.

No podía escapar de él a menos que se deshiciera del teléfono y del todoterreno al mismo tiempo y él no fuese capaz de seguirle el rastro, lo cual era improbable. Pero se cansaría de huir y no se permitiría establecerse en ningún sitio. Bella era una mujer que necesitaba establecerse; necesitaba un hogar y amigos, una vida en la que se sintiese a salvo y normal. No quería que viviese atemorizada; no quería que pensara que tenía que escapar durante toda su vida.

¿Qué haría cuando saliera del trabajo? ¿Huiría inmediatamente o seguiría actuando como si no lo hubiese visto, esperando poder engañarlo hasta que él bajara la guardia? Para la segunda opción necesitaría tener nervios de acero, pero ya se había dejado llevar por el pánico antes y había tenido el accidente. No podía olvidar, nunca, lo astuta que era. Había aprendido de su error y no volvería a cometerlo una segunda vez.

Apostaba a que se iría a casa. Probablemente sacrificaría el Explorer dejándolo abandonado en la autopista mientras cogía algo de ropa y se marchaba a primera hora de la mañana. Tendría guardado algún dinero en efectivo, por si acaso tenía que marcharse dejándolo todo en poco tiempo, porque lo preveía todo.

Miró la hora. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que acabase su turno y no quería dejar el coche de alquiler aparcado en su calle durante todo ese tiempo ni tan temprano. La gente todavía estaba despierta viendo la televisión. Las luces empezarían a apagarse en cuanto pasaran de las diez en punto, porque éste no era el tipo de gente que solía ver los programas nocturnos. Ahí es cuando él se cambiaría de sitio. Por ahora estaba en un buen lugar para observar y esperar. Si la paciencia era una virtud, entonces él por lo menos tenía una en su haber.

A las diez y media aprovechó un momento en el que ella estaba de espaldas para encender el coche y sacarlo de su oscuro aparcamiento. La lluvia había amainado hasta convertirse en llovizna, lo cual le permitía llevar puesto el impermeable que le servía de camuflaje, pero significaba que tenía que tener cuidado de no ir dejando agua donde ella pudiese verla.

Bella normalmente entraba por la puerta delantera; dejaba la luz del porche encendida y se podía proteger de las inclemencias del tiempo. Las escaleras que daban a la cocina no estaban cubiertas, eran dos escalones de hormigón desnudos que se caían a trozos. Ya estaban húmedos, así que no importaba que los mojase. Una contrapuerta cerrada con llave protegía la puerta interior de madera de los elementos. La abrió en cinco segundos. La puerta interior tenía una cerradura de pomo normal de las que incluso podría abrir un niño de diez años, y no le llevó tanto tiempo abrirla como la contrapuerta. Entró, se quitó el impermeable mojado y lo dejó en el cuarto de la lavadora que estaba al lado de la cocina y luego secó con una fregona el agua que había dejado en el suelo.

El pequeño dúplex no disponía de muchos escondites. No quería que lo viese cuando entrase por la puerta ni que saliese disparada desde el porche y echase a correr. Quería que entrase y cerrase la puerta con llave; eso le daría más tiempo para abordarla, para hablar con ella.

La distribución del apartamento era una pesadilla. La puerta delantera daba directamente a la pequeña sala de estar, donde los muebles estaban pegados a la pared debido al limitado espacio. La única lámpara que había dejado encendida bastaba para iluminar toda la habitación. Después había un pasillo pequeñito, si es que se podía llamar así; tenía de largo lo justo para albergar un armario empotrado y sospechó que ese espacio había pertenecido en su día al salón, pero que habían hecho alguna reforma cuando convirtieron la casa en un dúplex. El pasillo no tenía puertas y discurría hasta la cocina-comedor, donde el espacio era aún menor porque le habían quitado una parte para hacer el cuarto de la lavadora. A continuación estaban el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño, en los que apenas cabía lo básico.

Quería estar situado entre ella y cualquier puerta antes de que lo viese. También quería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para taparle la boca con la mano antes de que se pusiese a gritar como una descosida y los vecinos llamasen a la poli.

Iba a morirse de miedo, al menos al principio; a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía que escucharlo.

El mejor lugar para colocarse era la cocina, contra la pared. Ella pasaría de largo por su lado, pero no había ninguna puerta tras la que esconderse, ni ningún aparador. Tenía a su favor que ella normalmente no encendía la luz de la cocina; iba directa al dormitorio, encendía la luz de allí y luego volvía atrás para apagar la lámpara del salón. Si seguía su rutina, esperaría a que estuviese a punto de llegar a la habitación y se colocaría detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Podían salir mal muchas cosas. Si estaba asustada podía ser que encendiese la luz de la cocina. Tendría que poner los cinco sentidos, estar preparado para reaccionar ante lo que hiciese. Ella se resistiría. Pasara lo que pasara, Bella era una superviviente. No se rendía. Se resistiría hasta no poder más. Tendría que controlarla, sin hacerle daño, hasta que llegase a ese punto, o bien hasta que él pudiese hacer que lo escuchase. Nunca se había contenido en toda su vida. Si luchaba era para ganar. Aunque no le iba a dar puñetazos a Bella. Pero ella no se contendría, por lo que estaba listo para sufrir algún daño antes de conseguir controlarla. Por una parte odiaba que estuviese tan asustada, pero por otra había algo que tenía que agradecer: la anticipación.

La habría dejado en paz para siempre si así lo hubiese querido el destino. Pero no fue así, y por fin —_por fin_— iba a volver a tocarla, a abrazarla, aunque sólo fuese durante un instante. Cerró los ojos ante el calor abrasador que le provocó aquel recuerdo, la sensación de los músculos internos de ella contrayéndose cuando se corría. Había sido suya durante cuatro horas, con sus esbeltos brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas rodeándole las caderas.

Durante un rato podría volver a tocarla. No se hacía ilusiones sobre lo que ocurriría después de que la calmase y le aclarase que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. Si volverían a tener o no cualquier tipo de contacto dependía de ella... y sabía lo que ocurriría.

Miró el reloj. Aún le quedaban veinte minutos, quizá media hora. Si quería saber seguro dónde estaba, tendría que coger el portátil en el coche y rastrear los localizadores que le había colocado en el teléfono y en el coche, pero sólo se molestaría en hacerlo si tardaba demasiado.

Se sentó a esperar en una silla de la cocina.

Isa pasó por delante de su casa dos veces antes de entrar en el camino de acceso. No había visto nada fuera de lo normal, pero tampoco sabía qué coche tenía, así que no tenía forma de localizarlo. Los coches que estaban aparcados en la calle estaban todos a oscuras y en silencio y, según parecía, vacíos.

Entrar en casa suponía un riesgo. Lo sabía. Podría haberla seguido hasta allí en cualquier momento durante el último mes, suponiendo que acabase de encontrarla cuando Victoria lo había visto. Por lo que sabía, podía haberla encontrado hacía meses. Pero tenía que recuperar las joyas y su pequeña provisión de dinero porque de eso tendría que vivir. Se hundió al darse cuenta de que, o entraba, o tendría que pagar por otro carné de identidad falso, y eso costaba una pasta.

Nada se movía en la oscuridad y el vecindario estaba tranquilo; ningún perro ladraba advirtiéndola sobre un extraño recorriendo la calle en silencio. Podía coger el coche y largarse, pensó, o podía entrar. Tenía que entrar. Él podía estar allí dentro o no. Podía estar detrás de aquel gran roble que había al final del jardín o no.

Reunió todo su valor, respiró profundamente, agarró el bolso y salió del Explorer. Normalmente cerraba el coche con llave, pero esta vez no lo hizo por si tenía que salir corriendo a buscarlo, y cada segundo era crucial. En lugar de reconfortarla, la luz amarilla del porche le hacía sentirse desprotegida mientras intentaba torpemente abrir la puerta con la llave.

Su destartalado saloncito parecía normal. El apartamento estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Se quedó de pie un momento escuchando, pero no oyó ningún indicio de roce ni de respiración. Por supuesto que no, pensó. Él era demasiado bueno como para hacer eso. De todas formas, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que no estaba segura de si podría oír nada aparte del retumbar de su sangre al fluir. Sentía el pecho tenso, como si necesitase jadear para tomar aire. Siempre le ocurría eso al pensar en _él_, siempre. Ni siquiera tenía que estar allí para que ella se muriese de miedo.

Las joyas estaban en una bolsa dentro del cajón del armario. Entraría en el dormitorio, cogería las joyas, metería algo de ropa en la maleta y se iría. Tardaría en irse dos minutos, como máximo, y cada segundo que pasaba allí era un segundo que quizá no se podía permitir. Volvió a respirar hondo y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Una mano le tapó la boca mientras un brazo la agarraba por la cintura y la apretaba contra un cuerpo tan fuerte que el propio impacto contra él le hizo daño. No había oído ni un susurro, ni una pequeña brisa, literalmente nada que la advirtiese. De repente él estaba _allí_, detrás de ella, y la sangre le bajó de la cabeza al oírle susurrar: «Bella».


	27. Parte II Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Una niebla gris y densa le nublaba la mente, privándola de cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional. Reaccionó como un animal salvaje, lanzándose hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio, sacarle la mano con la que le cubría la boca para poder chillar, _cualquier cosa_ para escapar. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente se arqueaba y daba patadas, intentaba arañarlo, darle codazos, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás intentando darle en la boca o en la barbilla. Pero ninguno de sus movimientos estaban coordinados ni planeados; se movía por instinto animal, como un conejo intentando escapar de las fauces del lobo. Le podía oír diciendo algo, pero desde que había pronunciado su nombre nada tenía ningún sentido ni conseguía reconocer ninguna palabra.

La oscuridad era sobrecogedora, tanto en la cocina como en su mente. Sabía que había dejado encendida la lámpara de la sala pero parecía que la luz no conseguía penetrar hasta allí; el terror la ofuscaba por completo, excepto de su necesidad de luchar, de escapar. De algún modo, no sabía cómo, su desesperación le dio fuerzas y consiguió zafarse ligeramente de él.

Perdía el equilibrio y estaba desorientada. Cuando de repente apoyó todo su peso sobre un lado no pudo evitarlo y se cayó, medio enredada entre las sillas de la cocina antes de chocar contra el suelo. La silla se volcó y salió disparada deslizándose por el suelo; ella rodó por el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, gritar, pero no tenía el aire suficiente en sus comprimidos pulmones y lo único que pudo emitir fue algo similar a un leve balido.

Él se lanzó sobre ella como una pantera, cargando todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola contra el suelo otra vez. De nuevo le cubrió la mano con la boca. Ella sacudió la cabeza intentando abrir la boca y morderle, cualquier cosa para librarse de su abrazo de acero. Al primer roce de sus dientes, él le apretó la mandíbula con la mano, presionando hasta el punto que el dolor le invadió toda la cabeza.

Aunque estaba casi paralizada por el dolor, trató de resistirse. Cuando intentó darle un puñetazo en la cabeza él cambió de posición y la inmovilizó clavándole los codos en los brazos. Ella se agitaba intentando desesperadamente levantar las piernas y colocarlas entre su cuerpo y el de él para poder utilizar sus poderosos músculos, darle un empujón y quitárselo de encima. Con un leve giro de cadera, metió una pierna entre las de ella y le puso una hacia un lado; repitió la maniobra y consiguió poner ambas piernas entre las de ella. Fue balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba levantando las rodillas, abriéndole las piernas hasta cubrirle los muslos con los suyos, mientras que su fuerte torso la mantenía tumbada contra el suelo.

Se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que estaba excitado; su erección, contenida por sus pantalones, le hacía daño al rozarse contra su pelvis. Se movió un poco hacia abajo para dejar de sentir aquel dolor en aquel lugar, pero prefería el dolor a notar aquel prominente bulto como intentando entrar en ella atravesando la tela de sus pantalones. Dios mío, ¿también iba a intentar violarla?

No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que _él_ le hiciese daño de esa manera. De todos los hombres que había conocido, sólo él la había tocado de verdad; sólo él había superado sin esfuerzo todas sus barreras de protección hasta romper un corazón que ella juraba que era intocable. Él le había enseñado de otra manera, le había enseñado por las malas que no era una mujer tan insensible como quería pensar. Saber que lo habían contratado para matarla fue durísimo, tanto que se había desmoronado hasta perder el control; pero en cierto modo la violación era peor porque no sólo mostraba su carencia de sentimientos, sino también un desprecio total. Hubiese preferido que la matase directamente.

Su inútil resistencia fue amainando poco a poco y sus vanos intentos de gritar se convirtieron en sollozos ahogados. De las comisuras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que se mezclaban con su pelo tras atravesarle las sienes. No soportaba mirarlo, no soportaría ver su cara aunque el torrente de lágrimas se lo hubiese permitido, así que apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese primer momento de tranquilidad oyó el murmullo profundo de su voz.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo él rozándole la oreja con sus labios—. Bella, cálmate. No te haré daño. Nunca lo haría.

Al principio sus palabras eran tan incomprensibles como lo habían sido antes, y aunque al final consiguió entenderlas no comprendía su significado. ¿Que no le haría daño? ¿Quería decir que la iba a matar sin que sintiese dolor? ¿Que no sufriría?

Muy noble por su parte.

Una oleada de ira, una ira de supervivencia, surgió en medio del dolor y del terror y volvió a arremeter contra él retorciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y clavándole los dientes donde pudo, que resultó ser su antebrazo, justo al lado de su gruesa muñeca. El sabor cálido y metálico de la sangre le invadió la boca, como si hubiese mordido una moneda. Él dijo «¡Joder!» con tono tenso, pronunciando la palabra con los dientes apretados, y con la otra mano le volvió a presionar la mandíbula en los mismos puntos que antes. Pese a resistirse, aflojó la mandíbula y él pudo sacar el brazo de entre sus dientes.

—Hazme un favor —murmuró él—. Si ves que sientes la necesidad de hacerme daño, es mejor que me des un puñetazo en un ojo en lugar de morderme. Por lo menos así no necesitaré ponerme la vacuna del tétanos.

De repente abrió los ojos y lo miró indignada. Él le devolvió la mirada desde una distancia de unos veinte centímetros, lo suficiente para que no pudiese darle un cabezazo, al menos no con su reducido campo de movilidad. A pesar de su primera impresión de profunda oscuridad, la cocina no estaba totalmente a oscuras; la luz de la sala de estar formaba una tenue y apacible franja sobre el suelo de linóleo y le permitía ver los ensombrecidos planos de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos misteriosamente brillantes.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, un silencio tenso y acalorado. Después de un rato inspiró, controlando la respiración y espiró del mismo modo.

—¿Ya puedes escucharme? —le preguntó él por fin—. ¿O tengo que atarte y amordazarte?

Aquello le sorprendió y lo miró fijamente, confusa. Si iba a matarla podría haberlo hecho sin más, no tenía que atarla ni amordazarla. Él había ganado, dependía de su misericordia... si es que tenía alguna.

¿Querría decir que... había alguna posibilidad de que no la fuese a matar, y punto?

No tenía por qué haberse abalanzado sobre ella, pensó. Si su propósito hubiese sido matarla podría haberle disparado en cualquier momento. Había actuado tanto tiempo asumiendo que lo que quería hacer era precisamente eso, que sentía que el suelo se había hundido bajo sus pies. Si lo que creía que era real no lo era, entonces, ¿qué demonios ocurría?

De no haber tenido la boca cubierta se la habría abierto de par en par. Lenta y cuidadosamente, con dificultades porque él todavía la tenía agarrada, primero asintió una vez con la cabeza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y luego la sacudió negando igual de despacio.

Tomando sus movimientos exactamente por lo que eran, las respuestas por orden a sus preguntas, le dijo:

—Entonces presta atención. No voy a hacerte daño, _ningún daño_. ¿Está claro? ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella volvió a asentir con movimientos tan limitados como la primera vez. Él no se había relajado ni un ápice.

—De acuerdo. Voy a dejar que te levantes. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque realmente no lo sabía. La soltó lentamente mientras masajeaba los puntos de presión en su mandíbula haciendo menos doloroso lo que hubiera sido una auténtica agonía.

Rodó por el suelo con agilidad hasta ponerse en cuclillas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para ayudarla a sentarse.

Isa permaneció sentada en silencio, aturdida. Después de sujetarla durante un rato le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando ella asintió, se puso de pie con su elegancia y control característicos, fue hacia el fregadero, abrió el agua y metió el brazo debajo del chorro.

—Enciende la luz —le dijo sin mirarla.

Todavía en silencio por el shock, se puso en pie como pudo, fue hacia la puerta y pulsó el interruptor. Después de la relativa oscuridad anterior, la avalancha repentina de luz era tan cegadora que tuvo que parpadear mientras intentaba asimilar el increíble hecho de que el hombre que tanto la había aterrorizado durante meses estuviera tan tranquilo en su cocina limpiándose la sangre del brazo y de la mano.

Se acercó a él con indecisión y se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia para no estar a su alcance. Le miró la herida del brazo, las marcas púrpura donde sus dientes le habían perforado la piel. Se le iba la cabeza y tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la encimera para sujetarse. Ella había hecho eso, ella, que jamás había sido violenta.

Empezó a tiritar a medida que la adrenalina que había fluido por su cuerpo empezaba a disiparse. El temblor empezó en los tobillos y subió hasta las rodillas hasta invadirla tan rápidamente que hasta sus órganos internos parecían agitarse y temblar. Los dientes le castañeteaban como las canicas rebotando en un suelo de ladrillo. Él seguía echándose agua en el brazo sin mirarla, aunque tenía que estar escuchando el castañeteo de sus dientes. Helada por su reacción, se abrazó a sí misma y apretó los dientes en un intento por detener aquel movimiento y aquel ruido.

—¿De... de verdad necesitas la vacuna del tétanos? —le preguntó finalmente en voz muy baja. Por qué preguntó esa de entre todas las estupideces que podría haber dicho era algo que se le escapaba.

—No —dijo él brevemente—. Estoy al día con las vacunas.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se hundía por tercera vez en el mar de la confusión. No podía estar refiriéndose a vacunas infantiles, como el sarampión o la varicela, y el único tipo de vacunas que se le ocurría eran las vacunas de la rabia para los animales. Nada tenía sentido, estuviese en estado de shock o en un universo paralelo. Ella apostaba por el universo paralelo porque era imposible que él estuviese allí de pie en su cocina. Los límites de la realidad se difuminaban cuando él estaba cerca; su presencia era tan intensa que parecía atraer toda su atención igual que un imán atraía a las cuchillas de afeitar, haciendo que todo lo demás se desdibujase y se desenfocase.

—¿Va... vacunas? —Parecía una tonta tartamuda pero aún seguía tiritando y era todo lo que podía hacer para controlar sus dientes.

—Para salir del país.

Se sentía como una idiota porque, por supuesto, sabía que hacía muchos de sus «trabajos» fuera del país, y la gente inteligente que va a países del Tercer Mundo se asegura de ponerse las vacunas adecuadas. Entonces volvió a sentirse como una idiota por centrarse en cosas mundanas como si tenía al día o no sus vacunas; pero su realidad había cambiado de forma tan brusca y drástica que no podía asimilarlo todo al mismo tiempo y sólo se sentía capaz de asimilar las cosas más pequeñas.

Lo miró de arriba abajo perfilando su altura y musculosos hombros. Las mangas cortas de su polo verde oscuro revelaban la fuerza fibrosa de sus brazos, pero no necesitaba verle los músculos para saber lo fuerte que era. Era un hombre pulcro y bien vestido. Llevaba pantalones negros con la raya bien marcada y sus zapatos de suela fina estaban limpios, a pesar de haber estado antes bajo la lluvia. Casi con avidez, miró su hermoso pelo y la barba incipiente que le aparecía en la barbilla. Absorbió los detalles de su aspecto y al rememorar los recuerdos sintió dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Conocía el olor de su piel, como si la oliese todos los días, como si al despertar su cobriza cabellera estuviese en la almohada junto a ella. Conocía el timbre de su voz, bajo y tan ligeramente áspero como siempre. Conocía su sabor, su forma de besar, la suavidad de sus labios, la forma, la longitud y la dureza de su pene. Sabía que todavía le asustaba más que nadie que hubiese conocido, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, no quería saber tanto sobre él y no iba a preguntárselo de nuevo aunque el dolor de no saberlo casi la asfixiara. De ahí venía casi la mitad de su miedo; no sólo le temía porque era frío y letal, sino porque en cierto modo, por alguna estúpida razón, le podía romper el corazón, y era algo que ella siempre había intuido.

Tenía que preguntárselo. Aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a sentir más dolor, tenía que intentarlo una vez más; y si esta vez no le decía nada entonces sabría que tenía que dejar de desear algo imposible. Quizá no pudiese hacer desaparecer sus sentimientos, pero sí podía detener la esperanza que le hacía mirarlo como una adolescente mira a una estrella del rock.

—No sé quién eres —susurró con la voz quebrada y débil.

Él la miró durante un segundo, luego arrancó una servilleta del rollo que había junto al fregadero y empezó a secarse el brazo y las manos.

—Edward Platt.

Se quedó tan perpleja que dijo:

—¡Ése no es tu nombre! —Y luego casi rió y lloró al mismo tiempo, porque al menos le había dicho _algo_. Se frotó los ojos y se enjugó la lágrima que empezaba a caérsele.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es de momento, igual que tú eres Isa Hale, de momento.

—Isa es mi verdadero nombre. Bueno, Isabella. Cuando era pequeña siempre me llamaban Isa.

—Edward es mi verdadero nombre —replicó él mientras se secaba la sangre que le brotaba de las heridas.

Eso significaba que no se apellidaba Platt.

Miró la sangre de las toallitas de papel.

—Necesitas puntos. Te llevaré a urgencias.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo cuando salga de aquí —dijo él rechazando su ofrecimiento.

—¡Claro, Rambo! —le soltó mientras se giraba hacia la destartalada nevera y abría la puerta del congelador. Sacó un paquete de guisantes congelados y se lo lanzó. Él se había girado para mirarla, probablemente para asegurarse de que no hacía nada fuera de lo que le permitía, así que no lo cogió por sorpresa y cogió los guisantes al vuelo.

—Entonces ponte esto en la herida para que no sangre, o no podrás demostrar lo duro que eres.

Él parecía divertirse, no porque estuviese sonriendo, sino porque se le arrugaron ligeramente las comisuras de los ojos.

—No soy tan duro. Antes utilizo un aerosol analgésico para insensibilizar la zona.

Eso significaba que se había dado puntos antes. Antes de que pudiese pensar en ello, él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la mesa.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Automáticamente ella se dirigió a la silla más cercana, pero él la cogió del brazo con la mano izquierda, recogió la silla que estaba tirada en el suelo con la mano derecha y la colocó en la otra esquina de la mesa, en la que estaba más cerca de la pared, antes de invitarla a sentarse y de coger la otra silla para él. Eso lo situaba a él entre ella y la puerta, una costumbre que podía ser que tuviese arraigada, pero que era totalmente deliberada. Si tuviese alguna intención de escapar estaría jodida o molesta, pero no estaba ninguna de las dos cosas porque a menos que la casa se incendiase no creía que pudiese reunir las fuerzas necesarias para escapar.

Se giró y se inclinó en la silla lo suficiente como para agarrar el paño de cocina que había colgado en uno de los tiradores del armario. Envolvió la bolsa de guisantes congelados en él, puso la improvisada bolsa de frío sobre la mesa y reposó el brazo sobre ella.

—¿Has dejado el trabajo? —le preguntó.

—Sí —le dijo, porque no había ninguna razón para no decírselo. Le asustaba y le enfadaba al mismo tiempo que fuese tan intuitivo como para calcular cuál sería su próximo movimiento antes de que lo hiciese. Esto no era un juego de damas sobre un tablero con un número limitado de piezas y un número limitado de espacios. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa. Podría haber ido directamente al aeropuerto o bien ponerse a conducir y no volver allí nunca más. Pero de todas las cosas que podría haber hecho de algún modo él sabía exactamente lo que haría, y la había esperado allí.

—Quizá puedas recuperarlo. —Le echó un vistazo, un rápido toque de su oscura mirada opalescente que en un instante catalogaba todo sobre ella—. No tienes que huir. Cavalieri cree que estás muerta.

Isa se volvió a abrazar, cubriéndose los codos con las manos mientras intentaba retener todo el calor que le era posible. Todavía estaba congelada, aunque por lo menos habían dejado de castañetearle los dientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me perseguiste? ¿Por qué me has estado vigilando?

—No he tenido que perseguirte —le respondió con frialdad—. Siempre he sabido dónde estabas.

—¿Siempre? —repitió ella—. Pero ¿cómo?

—Te seguí cuando saliste del hospital.

¿Había estado allí? Durante todo ese tiempo, ¿había estado allí? Pestañeó, ya que la luz de repente era demasiado brillante y reveladora, y luego ella misma se dejó llevar por la intuición.

—¡Fuiste tú quien pagó las facturas del hospital! —le soltó con un tono tan hostil como si lo estuviese acusando de cortar el suministro de luz en el centro comercial de la ciudad en Navidad.

Él hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia a aquel hecho.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. Yo podría haberlo pagado. Ya sabes que tengo dinero.

—No quería que su dinero pagase tus cuidados. —Por la expresión o el énfasis que puso en sus palabras podría haber estado pidiendo una hamburguesa, pero su oscura mirada volvía a estar sobre ella y podía sentir su ardiente intensidad. No podía decir lo que pensaba, sólo sabía que de repente se estaba retorciendo en su asiento y un lento remolino de calor empezó a hacer desaparecer el frío que la azotaba.

—Pero... ¿por qué? Te contrató para matarme. De no haber sido por el accidente me habrías... sé que lo habrías hecho, ¡y tú también lo sabes! —Elevó la voz al decir las últimas tres palabras y dejó a un lado todo lo que podría haber dicho, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle.

—Quizá, no lo sé. —Su boca mostró un gesto hosco—. Podría decir que nunca acepté el trabajo, y oficialmente no estaría mintiendo, pero no puedo asegurarte lo que habría ocurrido si no hubieses tenido el accidente. Aunque me encantaría pensar que no lo habría hecho, he de decir que no lo sé con certeza.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste el trabajo? —Sabía que lo estaba presionando, pero no le importaba. Estaba enfadada con él por un montón de razones, y una de ellas era el hecho de que estuviese tan tranquilo y bajo control cuando ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar y a salir a la calle gritando—. Yo no significaba nada para ti. Y sigue siendo así.

Él se limitó a observarla con su característica expresión ilegible, lo cual la cabreó aún más.

—¿Cuánto te ofreció? ¿No era suficiente? ¿Cuál fue el problema?

—Dos millones —le dijo con un tono tranquilo—. El dinero no era el problema.

_¡Dos millones!_ Sintió cómo se quedaba sin aire. Félix le había ofrecido la misma cantidad que ella había robado y tenía que saber que no sería capaz de recuperar el dinero debido al lío de leyes y regulaciones bancarias y fiscales, lo que quería decir que sus pérdidas ascenderían a cuatro millones. Miró al hombre que tenía sentado enfrente y se preguntó por qué no había aceptado el trabajo de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema exactamente?

Él se puso de pie suspirando mientras retiraba la silla hacia atrás. Puso una mano sobre la mesa y deslizó la otra bajo el pelo de ella para acariciarle la nuca, se inclinó y le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Ella se quedó en blanco y paralizada sin soltar sus propios codos; él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le agarraba el pelo, le tomaba la boca, se la abría, y se la moldeaba con la presión de sus labios. La exploró con su lengua y ella, medio entumecida, la aceptó y le dio la bienvenida tocándola indecisa con la suya.

La soltó y volvió a sentarse. Isa miraba fijamente a la mesa, inmóvil. En el silencio se podía oír el tic tac del reloj, el zumbido de la nevera, el débil eco de la máquina de hielo al soltar los cubitos recién hechos en la cubitera. Era irónico, pero ella, que rara vez se había sentido tan perdida en lo relativo a manipular a un hombre o en qué decir en cualquier situación para sacar provecho, estaba totalmente perdida. No tenía ni idea de qué decir y dudaba que a este hombre lo hubiesen manipulado alguna vez en toda su vida. Permaneció sentada en silencio, desesperada, y se negó a mirarlo.

—Supongo que estabas equivocada con lo de «nada» —le dijo él con un tono repentinamente malhumorado.


	28. Parte II Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

En otro momento se habría quedado de piedra ante aquella admisión a regañadientes sobre algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, pero lo único que podía pensar era: _¿Por qué ahora?_ ¿Por qué había aparecido ahora, cuando ya había tomado sus decisiones y había establecido sus objetivos? Ni sus decisiones ni sus objetivos incluían a un hombre en su vida, sobre todo a este hombre, y de hecho no sabía si le estaba ofreciendo algo así. Simplemente había hecho una declaración, en más de un sentido. En su vida no había sitio para una mujer, al menos no de manera permanente, y si ella volvía a encontrar algún día tiempo y espacio para una relación, no se conformaría con algo que no fuese permanente.

Llevaba meses sin estar con un hombre y le gustaba la soledad, el sentimiento de independencia que iba recuperando poco a poco. No era la novia, la chica florero ni la compañera de nadie. Ella sólo era de ella misma. La época en la que se hubiera ido sin dudarlo con Edward —tenía que acostumbrarse a ese nombre— ya era agua pasada. Entre entonces y ahora había una muerte y una resurrección de por medio, y saber que mientras ella seguía siendo la misma persona sencilla que era antes, su actitud había cambiado. La felicidad y la seguridad que ansiaba estaban en sí misma, no era algo que él ni nadie más le pudiese dar.

De repente supo que él había estado allí cuando se había muerto, y al darse cuenta levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Recordaba haberlo visto, _él_, que normalmente tenía una expresión pasiva, por una vez parecía desamparado y desolado por... ¿qué? Algo que ella no llegaba a comprender. Había dicho algo, pero el recuerdo de lo que había dicho se perdió en el recuerdo mayor de aquella luz pura y blanca y después ya no era importante. Lo que era importante era que él sabía lo que le había ocurrido. Sabía que había muerto. Se había llevado sus cosas y la había dejado allí... Entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto? Después de lo que había visto, ¿por qué había _considerado_ siquiera la posibilidad de que pudiese haber sobrevivido?

—Me morí —dijo rotundamente.

Él levantó las cejas un poquito, como si estuviese medianamente sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo comprobarlo? A la mayoría de la gente que se muere, la entierran y ya está. Nunca deberías haber sabido que sobreviví.

—Tenía mis razones.

Razones que no le iba a decir, eso quedaba suficientemente claro. Agitada, se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las manos y tiró de él, como si la presión sobre su cuero cabelludo fuese a ordenarle las ideas. Él tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, lo cual le indicaba que quería que dejase el tema, que lo olvidase sin más, pero ella no podía.

—Sabías que estaba muerta. No te equivocaste. Tú no cometes ese tipo de errores. ¿Y no sientes ni un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo es que estoy aquí sentada ahora mismo? Sé que yo sí tengo _mucha_ curiosidad por saber por qué _estás_ aquí si no es para matarme, porque no me trago que de repente sea importante para ti. Una vez es suficiente, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no tengo relaciones —respondió él con voz completamente serena—. En ese contexto, una vez fue suficiente. Eso no significa que no me sintiese atraído. Estuve empalmado cuatro horas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, todos y cada uno de los detalles, cada sensación, tan intensa y detalladamente que era como volver a aquel momento. Empezó a sentir calor en la cara.

—Fue sólo sexo. No tiene nada que ver con esto de lo que estoy hablando.

—Normalmente no —asintió él mientras le ofrecía una de aquellas casi sonrisitas que, en cualquier otra persona, habría sido una enorme carcajada.

Su rostro se calentó aún más. Exasperada porque intentaba averiguar algo y él la estaba distrayendo con el sexo, golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, lo cual produjo un ruido similar a un pequeño tiro.

—No te vayas por las ramas. _¿Por qué volviste a buscarme? _¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

—Busqué en los periódicos por Internet para ver si te habían identificado. En lugar de eso, averigüé que habías sobrevivido.

—¿Qué cambiaría si me hubiesen identificado o no?

—Lo hice por curiosidad.

Decididamente, era una respuesta poco satisfactoria si hubiese esperado oír algo enternecedor. Debería recordar que nunca, nunca actuaba al mismo nivel que la mayoría de los humanos.

—Pero no se lo dijiste a Félix.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú sobreviviste y él no sabía nada, así que lo dejé tal y como estaba.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en seguirme? Pagaste las facturas del hospital, eso ya fue bastante para ti. ¿Por qué no seguiste alegremente tu camino y me dejaste a mí seguir con mi vida?

Le lanzó la pregunta, decidida a obtener una respuesta aunque tuviese que sacársela a golpes, aunque apostaba que eso sería algo digno de ver si lo intentaba.

—Hice una comprobación casual para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si no me hubieses visto esta noche ahora no estaría aquí sentado, pero me viste y tenía que decirte que no tienes ninguna razón para escapar.

—¿Y qué te importaba si estaba bien o no? Estoy bien, tengo... tenía un trabajo y tengo dinero. Podrías haberlo comprobado una vez y olvidarte del tema.

_Ella_ era la que tenía que olvidarse del tema en lugar de seguir atormentándose con él, pero no podía. En la superficie sus respuestas eran satisfactorias, pero ella tenía la incómoda sensación de que había muchas cosas más detrás de lo que había estado haciendo. No era una persona cualquiera; era un hombre que sólo respondía ante sí mismo, que vivía fuera de la ley y que no estaba sujeto a los sentimientos humanos habituales. Quizá la razón de que la estuviese vigilando fuese exactamente la razón que le había dado, pero quizá había otra razón, una que ella temería.

No respondió de inmediato. En lugar de eso la observó en medio de un desconcertante silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego la miró a los ojos y ella casi dio un salto por lo nerviosa que le puso la intensidad de su mirada.

—Te vi morir —le dijo suavemente—. No podía hacer nada para salvarte, no podía ayudarte. Estabas tan lejos que ni siquiera te pude decir que lo sentía, que no pretendía que aquello ocurriese. Pero vi tu cara, tu expresión cuando miraste más allá de mí y viste... algo más, algo que tenía que ser lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Al morir susurraste la palabra «ángel».

—Recuerdo tu cara —murmuró—, y la luz que había detrás de ti.

—Permanecí sentado junto a ti durante un rato. Te toqué la mejilla. No tenías pulso, no respirabas y la piel ya se te había enfriado. Llamé a urgencias y esperé a oír las sirenas antes de irme. No estamos hablando de unos pocos minutos, Bella...

—Isa —murmuró ella—. Ya no soy ella.

—Estuviste muerta durante al menos media hora y no estabas sumergida en un lago congelado para ralentizar todos tus sistemas y suministrar oxígeno a tu cerebro. No había manera de que los médicos te reanimasen y, de hecho, no lo hicieron. Empezaste a respirar por ti misma,_ casi una puñetera hora después de morir _—le dijo con tono malhumorado—. No tienes daños cerebrales porque eres un milagro que vive, respira y camina, y eso significa que existe algo más después de todo esto, ¿no es así?

Una enorme sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

—Sí —le dijo sin más.

—Entonces acostúmbrate, cielo, porque el milagro tiene un guardaespaldas permanente.

Ella permaneció sentada a la mesa de la cocina después de que él se hubo ido. Habían hablado un poco más y, cuando pensó que la había convencido de que nunca más tendría que tenerle miedo, se había marchado. En realidad, ella llegó a esa conclusión mucho antes pero, naturalmente, sentía recelo y desconfianza.

Le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza que apenas podía ponerlas en orden. Lo primero que sintió fue alivio: Félix pensaba que estaba muerta. No tenía que preocuparse por él en absoluto, nunca más. No había enviado a Edward a por ella, no seguían intentando matarla. Era libre.

_¡Libre!_ Por primera vez en su vida de adulta, quizá en toda su vida, era totalmente libre. Cuando dejó a Félix pensaba que era libre, pero ahora veía la diferencia. Ser libre consistía en algo más que comer lo que quería o no tener que hacerse la tonta nunca más.

Era libre para ser feliz.

No creía que jamás hubiese sido feliz, ni siquiera siendo niña. Nunca había estado libre de preocupaciones. Cuando era pequeña tenía comida de sobra en el estómago y ropa suficiente para no tener frío, normalmente, pero siempre salía del autobús del colegio y recorría pesadamente el camino hacia la casa en la que su familia vivía en ese momento, porque nunca sabía lo que la esperaba allí. ¿Estarían sus padres peleándose, demasiado borrachos como para preocuparse de si sus hijos los oían llamarse puta y cabrón? ¿Habría de cena algo aparte de lo que pudiese gorronear? ¿Tropezaría su padre con ella de camino al baño y la tiraría al suelo por estar en el medio?

Más tarde vendrían otras preocupaciones. ¿Intentaría el novio de turno de su madre meterle la mano entre las piernas cuando su madre se daba la vuelta? Había intentado decírselo a su madre, sólo una vez, para escuchar que era como su puto padre y que dejase de mentir. Después de eso se había convertido en una experta en evitar su propia casa cuando cualquiera de esos novios estaba allí, y de salir por la ventana de su habitación como un rayo si alguno de ellos se presentaba en casa cuando ella ya estaba dentro. Por aquel entonces tenía doce años y era una especialista en evadirse, esconderse y escaparse.

Se había escapado, de acuerdo, pero nunca había sido libre... hasta ahora.

El futuro se desplegaba ante ella, pero no era un futuro sin preocupaciones ni problemas, sino un futuro sin Félix persiguiéndola y sin miedo a que la encontrase. Al principio, lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en el sentido de la libertad, el profundo alivio de que no tendría que pasarse el resto de su vida mirando por encima del hombro ni ofreciéndose como cebo para tenderle una trampa a Félix.

Cuando se hubo duchado y hubo llevado su cansado cuerpo hasta la cama eran más de las tres, pero no podía desconectar y dormir. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo; había pasado del terror más profundo y del cansancio de su pelea con Edward al desconcierto, la lujuria, el alivio y la alegría, saltando de un punto a otro sin el tiempo suficiente para empezar a asimilar lo que cada uno de ellos significaban en su vida a partir de ahora.

Permaneció despierta en la oscuridad mirando al techo y repasando todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que Edward la agarró por primera vez. Aparte del consuelo de ser libre de Félix, Edward era lo primero que tenía en mente.

La puso en un aprieto, ya que representaba la tentación más fuerte a la que podría enfrentarse. Nunca le sería indiferente. Si le hacía un gesto con el dedo señalándola «Vente conmigo», no confiaba en que no haría exactamente eso... Tendría que encontrar como fuese la fuerza para resistirse a él. Era un asesino a sueldo; enrollarse con él en ningún caso la llevaría por el buen camino. El hecho de que se enrollaran no era el problema, aunque ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en sexo con precaución, porque ya la había cagado en eso antes. Él era el problema. Quién era y lo que era. Todo él era el problema.

De repente se le ocurrió entregarlo a la poli, y un temor repentino le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No sabía si podría hacerle eso, aunque fuese lo correcto. Luego se dio cuenta de que, no sólo no tenía datos concretos y por lo tanto no le podía decir nada a la poli que fuese de utilidad, lo poco que sabía había ocurrido fuera del país. Ni siquiera sabía el país o los países en los que había estado, aunque suponía que las autoridades podrían averiguarlo mirando su pasaporte, suponiendo que no tuviese más de uno, de lo que estaba bastante segura. Después de todo, vivía entrando y saliendo a hurtadillas de los países.

Se dio cuenta de que se había blindado a sí mismo, al menos en cuanto a la aplicación de la ley en este país. Estaba a salvo del arresto porque no se le podía acusar de ningún crimen conocido. Aunque les diese detalles concretos, la poli probablemente no encontrase pruebas de que hubiese salido del país en ese momento en particular.

No conseguiría nada entregándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, lágrimas de consuelo invadieron sus ojos. No quería entregarlo; no quería que pasase el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Quizá debiese hacerlo, pero ella tampoco era una santa y tendría que serlo para ignorar tanto su propio corazón.

Para complicarle más las cosas estaba el hecho de que, aunque se suponía que el asesinato era lo más inadmisible, parecía ser un ser humano mucho más decente que toda la escoria con la que había salido su madre. En la escala de la maldad, ¿qué era peor, el asesinato o el abuso?

La ley decía que el asesinato. Pero, maldita sea, había gente que no merecía vivir y era razonable que si un capo de la droga contrataba a Edward para matar a alguien, ese objetivo probablemente fuese otro capo de la droga. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso algo malo? Cualquier cosa que redujese drásticamente su número tenía que ser bueno para la humanidad. ¿Era malo porque Edward mataba por dinero más que por mejorar el mundo reduciendo el nivel de escoria? La motivación no podía serlo todo, porque había mucha gente que, con la mejor de las intenciones, hacía muchísimo daño.

Esto no era algo que fuese a resolver en una hora y estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir preocupándose de los detalles. Lo bueno era que no tenía que hacer nada ahora mismo. No tenía que decidir nada sobre Edward y no tenía que hacer nada con Félix. Era libre para...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Félix_._

Entonces, ¿sólo porque _estaba_ a salvo estaba bien dejarle continuar como siempre, importando drogas que destrozaban la vida de la gente, las drogas que los hacían volverse adictos y los mataba, y hacerse monstruosamente rico en ese proceso? ¿Sólo porque estuviese a salvo no tenía obligación de hacer lo que pudiese para acabar con la operación de Félix?

No. La respuesta en su interior fue inmediata y categórica. Tenía más obligación que nadie en el mundo, porque ella había vivido de ese dinero, se había beneficiado de él, y porque estaba en la privilegiada posición, no sólo de conocer a Félix tan bien como lo conocía, sino también de ser la única persona en la tierra cuya presencia lo incitaría a hacer una estupidez, algo que pudiese darle a la poli algo por lo que pillarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Fuese cual fuese el riesgo, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Edward. Ahora se sentía obligado a protegerla, lo cual podía causar estragos en los planes que hiciese para clavarle un palo en el ojo a Félix, metafóricamente hablando. No quería que Edward se metiese en esto; era su deuda, su obligación. Sin embargo, cómo viese él la situación era una cosa totalmente diferente.

¿Intentaría detenerla? Sin duda alguna. Aún peor, sospechaba que normalmente conseguía todo aquello en lo que se empeñaba. No tenía que utilizar demasiado la imaginación para verlo reteniéndola, cautiva en alguna parte, o sacándola a escondidas del país para que no pudiese llegar hasta Félix.

Era la historia de siempre, pero con letra diferente: tenía que huir de él. Seguro de que no escaparía, bajaría la guardia, pensó ella. Quizá no justo ahora; era astuto y desconfiado, y era probable que la observase a distancia durante un par de días. Así que andaría por ahí, haría algún preparativo y calmaría sus sospechas hasta que se sintiese lo suficientemente tranquilo para marcharse. No podía saber cuándo sería, pero era humano; podía ser que fuese más duro y más inteligente que la mayoría, pero seguía siendo humano y aún tenía que comer, dormir y mear como todo el mundo. De vez en cuando tendría que bajar la guardia. Con suerte, aunque anduviese por allí, podría subirse a un avión y marcharse mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de que se había ido.

Podría seguirla; hasta ahora había visto cualquier movimiento que había hecho, cada paso que había dado para cambiar su aspecto y su identidad. No tenía la esperanza de que de repente él se volviera estúpido y ella una experta escapista, pero lo único que necesitaba eran un par de días de ventaja, quizá ni siquiera tanto, y estaría en Nueva York.

Se pondría en contacto con el FBI. Félix tenía que estar bajo vigilancia constante y probablemente los federales estaban frustrados por no tener una acusación sólida contra él.

Seguramente el agente a cargo aprovecharía la oportunidad de utilizarla de alguna forma.

Una vez en manos del FBI, estaría fuera del alcance de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong> Espero que les haya gustado, y que me perdonarán por el atraso, queda super poquito, actualizaré seguido! =) <strong>


	29. Parte II Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, Edward encendió el ordenador, sólo para asegurarse de que la había convencido de que estaba a salvo y de que no había salido ya corriendo en busca de lo que pensaba que era su vida. Bien... Tanto el Explorer como el móvil estaban donde se suponía que tenían que estar e inmóviles, con lo cual lo más probable era que estuviese en cama. Configuró el programa para que le enviase un mensaje al móvil si el localizador empezaba a moverse, por si acaso intentaba engañarlo.

Le habría gustado estar allí con ella, pero cuando la besó sintió reservas por su parte que indicaban que no iba a recorrer de nuevo ese camino con él, por lo menos todavía no. No le gustaba esperar, pero lo haría... al menos durante un tiempo. Había convertido la paciencia en un arte, perfeccionándola como una especie de arma mientras superaba la perseverancia del hombre y la naturaleza en la caza de cada objetivo, pero ahora que el velo del secreto entre él e Isa había desaparecido, su instinto le decía que tenía que actuar rápido y ser duro. Ella se las había arreglado toda su vida complaciendo a los hombres, ignorando sus propias necesidades, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y dando la imagen que el hombre quería ver. Necesitaba tiempo, sí, pero también necesitaba que la quisiesen por ser quien era. Necesitaba que la cortejasen, que la persiguiesen; necesitaba un hombre que la tratase como una reina.

La paciencia no era más que otra forma de perseverancia. Quizá era un cabrón por no salir de su vida y dejarla en paz, después de todo lo que había hecho y del dolor que le había ocasionado. ¿Y qué? Prefería ser un cabrón y tenerla, que ser un caballero y dejarla escapar.

Si no hubiera notado ninguna reacción por parte de ella, se habría enfrentado a la pérdida y la hubiese dejado en paz, pero estaba inquieta y no dejaba de moverse en su silla, y él sabía lo suficiente de mujeres como para darse cuenta de que había estado recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos. La conocía lo suficiente, por aquella tarde que habían pasado juntos, para saber qué aspecto tenía cuando estaba excitada. Ella quería mostrar indiferencia, pero no lo conseguía, como tampoco él mostraba indiferencia hacia ella. Quiso hacerlo; quiso olvidarla en cuanto se alejó de ella. Pero por primera vez en su vida aquello no había ocurrido. Él vivía en la realidad, no en un mundo de color de rosa y de ilusiones, y lo que había entre ellos era real... algo sin explorar ni desarrollar, pero real al fin y al cabo.

Seguro de que se quedaría allí, al menos por el momento, sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y, con mucho cuidado, desinfectó la mordedura del brazo y luego aplicó un aerosol en la zona para dormirla. El analgésico era de uso tópico, pero fue suficiente para que los puntos no le dolieran. Se había clavado astillas que dolían más. Después, aplicó un antibiótico sobre los puntos, le puso un par de tiritas encima y volvió a guardar el pequeño botiquín tomando nota de lo que necesitaba reponer. Siempre llevaba consigo el botiquín y probablemente ya le había salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones. En los trópicos, una herida abierta, por pequeña que fuese, podía convertirse rápidamente en mortal.

Luego, entre bostezos, se tomó un par de ibuprofenos antes de desnudarse. Encendió la luz y se tiró en la cama. Si ella intentaba escapar le llegaría un mensaje al móvil, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no iría a ninguna parte esa noche. Aunque tuviese algo en mente probablemente intentaría fingir quedándose allí durante unos días. Era muy lista, pero él lo era más. Se fue a dormir sabiendo que, por ahora, todo estaba bajo control.

Isa durmió hasta tarde —cosa rara— y a las once y media se dirigió a trompicones hacia la cocina para hacerse un café. Le dolía la cabeza, quizá por el subidón de adrenalina, o quizá sólo necesitaba una dosis de cafeína. Normalmente se levantaba a eso de las ocho para tener tiempo para hacer las tareas del hogar y los recados antes de ir a trabajar, por lo que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde el momento en el que normalmente se tomaba su primera taza de café.

Se tomó dos aspirinas y luego se llevó el café al salón. Encendió la tele de segunda mano que había comprado y se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá sin ganas de hacer de momento nada más que tomarse el café y esperar a que las aspirinas empezaran a hacer efecto. Vio parte de las noticias de mediodía, lo suficiente como para enterarse de que esa tarde se esperaban tormentas eléctricas y luego, a pesar del café, volvió a quedarse dormida.

La despertaron dos golpes en la puerta principal. Quizá fuesen los vecinos, pensó con amargura, quienes, con cierto retraso, venían a verla, preocupados por el jaleo de la noche anterior para saber si estaba bien. Ella sí los oía caminar, así que sabía que al menos habrían oído el ruido de la silla al volcarse. Pero ¿había comprobado alguien si había entrado un ladrón o algo así? Si ella escuchase los mismos ruidos al menos habría dado un golpe en la pared y habría pegado un grito para preguntar si todo iba bien.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y levantó un listón de la persiana para mirar al exterior. Se encontró ante sus narices a Edward, que estaba plantado delante de la puerta. Su presencia la impresionó tanto que se quedó sin respiración, como si al mirar se hubiese encontrado a un enorme puma allí fuera. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del cristal y él levantó las cejas como diciendo: «¿Y bien?».

Consternada, dejó caer el listón de la persiana y permaneció de pie durante un minuto intentando decidir si abrir la puerta o no. Tenía la esperanza de que ya se hubiese ido de la ciudad. ¿Por qué andaba por ahí? ¿Qué más quedaba por decir?

—Puedes abrir la puerta —dijo él a través de la pared—. No me voy a ir.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —gruñó ella mientras giraba el pestillo y abría la puerta. Él entró con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, apartándose de la cara la maraña de pelo de recién levantada. Ni siquiera se había pasado un cepillo y no le importaba.

—Venía a ver si te apetecía salir a comer. Supongo que no —dijo con un tonillo divertido.

Isa bostezó y volvió al sofá, subió las piernas y metió los pies descalzos debajo de los cojines. Todavía llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta así que, no, no iba a salir, ni a comer ni a otra cosa.

—Supongo que no —repitió ella frunciendo el ceño—. Todavía no he desayunado. Gracias por la invitación. ¿Qué quieres?

Él levantó un hombro.

—Invitarte a comer. Nada más.

Ya, como si se lo fuese a tragar.

—Sí, ya. Probablemente ni siquiera respiras sin algún motivo oculto.

—Estar vivo lo es todo. —Entonces levantó la cabeza olisqueando—. ¿Está recién hecho el café?

—Más o menos —dijo ella. Miró la hora. La siesta había sido más larga de lo que pensaba—. Debe de llevar hecho una hora, así que todavía debería de estar bueno.

Ella también quería más café, así que se levantó y se fue a la cocina llevándose su taza con ella.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —preguntó mientras abría la alacena y cogía otra taza, levantando la voz para que él la pudiese oír desde el salón.

—Solo —dijo él justo detrás de ella, sobresaltándola hasta tal punto que casi se le cayó la taza. Él alargó la mano y le cubrió la suya para ayudarla a sostener la taza. Ella se apartó de inmediato, cogió la cafetera y rellenó ambas tazas.

—Haz algo de ruido cuando camines —le dijo rotundamente.

—Podría silbar.

—Lo que sea. Pero no te me acerques a hurtadillas.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería aparentar, porque ese momento le había recordado intensamente a cuando se le acercó por detrás en el ático y le hizo el amor allí mismo, sin ni siquiera darle la vuelta para besarla. En ese momento no había podido dejar más claro que ella no era más que un trozo de carne para él; pero aun así ella se había dejado seducir por el intenso placer, y durante el transcurso de la tarde se fue montando una película de tal calibre que incluso llegó a pensar que realmente la llevaría con él. Todavía estaba escaldada por la humillación que había sentido al ser rechazada.

Dejó la taza de café e inspiró lentamente.

—Creo que deberías marcharte —le dijo sin rodeos—. Necesito que te vayas.

—¿Porque te besé anoche? —Su mirada era astuta mientras la examinaba.

—Porque tú eres quien eres y yo soy quien soy. Sé lo que era antes, pero estoy sola desde el accidente... —Demonios, él ya lo sabía, la había tenido controlada durante todo este tiempo—. Y creo que estar sola es lo mejor para mí. En lo que a hombres se refiere, nunca tomo buenas decisiones. Es triste, pero cierto.

—No te estoy pidiendo que tomes ninguna decisión. Tienes que comer, ¿no? Salgamos a comer. O a desayunar. Siempre podemos ir a una crepería. —Su tono era dulce y nada apremiante y, de no estar en guardia, podría haberle transmitido una falsa sensación de seguridad. ¿Qué podía tener de peligroso una crepería? El problema era que con este hombre no existía eso de estar a _salvo_, al menos no por su parte, y la razón estaba en el interior de ambos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir a ningún sitio contigo.

—Si vienes, responderé a cualquier pregunta que me hagas.

Se quedó de piedra, furiosa consigo misma porque la oferta era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla, y él lo sabía. Su cabeza le decía que se mantuviese alejada, alejada de él, pero venía él y le ponía en bandeja la oportunidad de saber cualquier cosa que quisiera sobre él, y ella iba y se lanzaba sobre él como un halcón sobre un conejito. Él se divertía observándola, con los ojos brillantes y las comisuras de los labios arqueadas y estaba tan atractivo así, con la guardia baja y sin su típica expresión vacía, que realmente la hizo temblar. Aun así intentó seguir en su línea.

—No quiero saber nada de ti.

—Seguro que sí, como por ejemplo por qué me hice el tatuaje del culo.

—¡No tienes ningún tatuaje en el culo! —le soltó ella mirándolo fijamente. Le había visto el culo y con lo bien que estaba se habría fijado; habría visto un tatuaje.

Él empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

—¡No hagas eso! —le dijo alarmada—. No tienes por qué...

Sus dedos delgados agarraron el gancho de la cremallera y lo bajaron.

Isa perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Él se dio la vuelta, enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón y se lo bajó. La falda de la camisa cayó sobre sus curvas redondas y musculosas. Echó la mano hacia atrás para levantarse la camisa y allí estaba, en la parte superior de la nalga derecha, una especie de dibujo abstracto un tanto extraño, una especie de laberinto rizado. Sus dedos se contrajeron por la repentina e intensa necesidad de estirarse y tocarlo, no por el tatuaje, sino porque quería volver a sentir entre sus manos la silueta y el frescor de su trasero. Apretó los puños e intentó parecer impasible.

—Extraño dibujo. ¿Qué significa?

Él se subió los pantalones, se metió la camisa por dentro y se dio la vuelta para mirarla mientras se subía la cremallera y se abrochaba el cinturón, todo esto con una mirada pícara.

—Te lo diré durante la comida.

—Maldita sea —gruñó ella girando sobre sus talones mientras iba a la habitación a arreglarse.

Acabó en diez minutos y sólo se cepilló los dientes, el cabello y se cambió el pijama por un vaquero y una camisa; sólo llevaba un botón abierto en el cuello porque ya no se ponía nada escotado, porque la quemadura del pecho era un recordatorio constante de que las cosas habían cambiado. Ni siquiera se molestó en echarse un poco de maquillaje porque no intentaba impresionarlo ni a él ni a nadie. Se puso unas chanclas, se miró las uñas sin pintar y resopló. Su aspecto era totalmente opuesto al que tenía cuando Félix se la entregó, pero si no le gustaba que le diesen y que se largase.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sincera al verla.

—Estás preciosa —dijo.

El cumplido era tan inesperado, tan opuesto a lo que ella pensaba, que se detuvo en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—Bueno... gracias. Pero... _¿estás ciego o qué?_

—No, no lo estoy —respondió él tan serio como si la pregunta no hubiese sido retórica. Se acercó y le tocó el pelo—. Echo de menos un poco los rizos, pero me gusta el color. Ahora no llamas tanto la atención, no eres tan frágil. Eso es bueno. Tu boca sigue... bueno, déjalo.

—¿Que deje qué? —Estaba jugando con ella como si fuese un pez en un anzuelo. Ella lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada. ¿Qué pasaba con su boca? No se lo iba a preguntar porque la respuesta tenía que ser algo sexual, y no quería llegar a eso, pero... _¿qué pasaba con su boca?_

—Te lo diré mientras comemos —le dijo.

Hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa en la crepería, con la carta en la mano y el café humeando delante de ellos, Isa no se dio cuenta de que le había dicho que contestaría a cualquier pregunta, pero no que le diría la verdad. Enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes, estampó la carta contra la mesa y lo miró con frustración.

—Responder a cualquier pregunta es una cosa, pero ¿me dirás la verdad?

—Por supuesto —le dijo con facilidad, con tanta facilidad que se dio cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo.

—Estás mintiendo.

Él puso la carta en la mesa.

—Isa, piénsalo. ¿Qué tengo que ocultarte? ¿O tú a mí?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si supiese todo sobre ti no necesitaría hacerte ninguna pregunta, ¿no?

—Buena observación.

Edward le sonrió. Ella deseaba que dejase de hacerlo. Cuando sonreía se olvidaba de que era un asesino a sueldo, se olvidaba del agua gélida que corría por sus venas y de que al marcharse de su lado le había hecho más daño que cualquier otro hombre. Pensar en él marchándose le hizo pensar en el tatuaje del culo y en cómo se le podía haber pasado.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa el dibujo de tu tatuaje?

—No lo sé. Es un tatuaje temporal para niños. Me lo puse esta mañana.

Ella estaba tomando un sorbo de café y se atragantó. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca y la nariz con la mano para no soltar el café por toda la mesa. En cuanto pudo tragar empezó a reírse por lo hábil que había sido al tenderle una trampa para conseguir que hiciese lo que él quería.

—Eso no vale, piqué. _Sabía_ que no tenías ningún tatuaje.

Entonces llegó la camarera, libreta y bolígrafo en mano.

—¿Ya sabéis lo que queréis, chicos?

Isa pidió huevos revueltos, beicon y tostadas, y Edward pidió lo mismo pero con patatas fritas. En cuanto volvieron a estar solos, ella dejó la taza en la mesa para no morirse de la vergüenza al escupir el café por si tenía alguna otra sorpresa guardada en la manga, o en los pantalones.

Había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero algunas no se atrevía a formularlas porque no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, que le diesen el poder de hacer cualquier pregunta que quisiera y obtener una respuesta, le asustaba un poco. Le asustaría con cualquiera, pero con este hombre se sentía como si estuviese atizándole con un palo a un tigre, lo cual, aun con el permiso del tigre, podría ser una actividad peligrosa.

Empezó con preguntas sencillas, por su propio bien.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él levantó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por su elección.

—Treinta y cinco.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El 17 de Junio.

Entonces se quedó callada. Quería saber cuál era su verdadero apellido, pero quizá fuese algo que era mejor no saber. Sus secretos eran más oscuros que los de ella, los límites que lo definían eran más violentos y estrictamente trazados.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó cuando vio que no le hacía más preguntas—. ¿Querías saber cuántos años tengo y cuándo nací?

—No, no es todo. Esto es más duro de lo que esperaba.

—¿Quieres saber cuántos años tenía la primera vez que maté a alguien?

—No. —Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había oído, pero su voz era demasiado tenue para que la escuchasen y nadie lo miraba aterrorizado.

—Diecisiete —continuó él implacable—. Descubrí que tenía un talento natural para los trabajos sucios. Pero lo dejé el año pasado, después de sentarme en la capilla de un hospital, de llorar porque acababa de estar en la puerta de tu habitación del hospital y te había escuchado hablar con tu enfermera y de saber que no sólo estabas viva, sino también que estabas entera. Desde entonces no he aceptado ningún trabajo.

**Se que soy un monstruo horroroso, las he hecho esperar demasiado, de hecho envejecí desde la última vez que publiqué :(**

Espero que sepan perdonarme y continuar leyendo, dejaré dos capítulos de regalo, ya queda poquísimo.

Si nadie pasa a dejar un mensajito daré por perdida esta historia :( y la borraré, ya que no me gusta que al buscar historias llegues a la mitad y no hayan más capítulos, así que esta no aparecerá siquiera :'(

No quiero que eso pase así que sigan leyendoooo :) 


	30. Parte II Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Maldito sea, maldito sea, maldito sea.

Isa lo maldijo durante los siguientes dos días, no sólo por no haberlo visto aunque, de algún modo, supiese que todavía estaba allí, vigilándola, sino porque, en aquella mesa de la crepería y oyéndolo mostrar su alma, se había enamorado de él. De todas las cosas insensatas que había hecho en su vida, enamorarse de un asesino a sueldo, aunque estuviese retirado, era la peor. Si necesitaba confirmación de que tenía que mantenerse alejada, muy alejada de cualquier relación amorosa porque era incapaz de tomar las decisiones adecuadas al elegir a un hombre, ahí tenía la prueba.

No había llorado, aunque tenía ganas. Él le había hecho su desgarradora confesión con tanta calma y con un tono tan pragmático que le había permitido mantener la compostura; y después de un rato había sido capaz de hacerle más preguntas, como de dónde era (había nacido en una base militar en Inglaterra) y si tenía familia (era hijo único y sus padres estaban muertos). Aunque hubiese tenido familia cercana, pensó ella, hubiese elegido estar solo. Ella misma había navegado sola, así que sabía lo que era no confiar en nadie, no creer en nadie. Ella todavía no creía en nadie, por lo menos no mucho. Todavía no había hecho amigos íntimos desde que se había instalado en Kansas City, lo cual era realmente una pena, pero en este sentido lo entendía perfectamente.

Él era atípico en muchos aspectos. No le gustaba ningún deporte profesional, lo cual también tenía sentido; a la gente solitaria no le llaman la atención los equipos. No tenía un olor favorito ni le gustaban los dulces. Quizá viese las preferencias como debilidades que podrían utilizarse en su contra y por eso se había desvinculado de los gustos y las aversiones que la gente solía utilizar para definirse a sí misma y sus límites; quizá siempre había mantenido esa distancia entre él mismo y los demás.

Aun así la había tocado, más de una vez. Durante la tarde que pasaron juntos él había visto lo asustada que estaba y la había tranquilizado con ternura, la había seducido con placer. Le había _hecho el amor_, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo vio así. Cuando tuvo el accidente se había quedado con ella mientras moría, cuidándola hasta que llegase alguien.

Ella nunca soñaba con el accidente y raras veces rememoraba el vago recuerdo de haber muerto. Primero había visto aquella luz increíble, pura e intensa, y luego había estado en aquel maravilloso lugar. Recordaba ambas cosas, incluso con aromas y texturas, pero lo que ocurrió entre ambos hechos estaba incompleto y desenfocado. Quizá porque estaba sentada frente a él mirándolo a la cara y recordando, de repente vio la escena con tanta claridad como si estuviese ocurriendo justo ante sus propios ojos. En su mente le oyó susurrar _«¡Dios, cariño!»,_ y vio cómo le tocaba el cabello. Observaba cómo esperaba junto a ella. Mirar directamente su propio cuerpo era casi imposible, como si hubiese alguna especie de escudo a su alrededor, pero a él lo podía ver claramente. Podía ver la angustia que luchaba por controlar, el dolor que apenas podía aceptar.

Como si un rayo le atravesase el pecho de nuevo, se dio cuenta de por qué había mirado lo que decía el periódico sobre su accidente. Quería averiguar dónde estaba enterrada para llevarle flores a la tumba.

—Isa. —Estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y le agarró la mano, envolviéndola con la áspera palma de la suya—. ¿Dónde estás?

Por dentro estaba destrozada, pero había vuelto al presente, dejando atrás recuerdos que no quería tener, pero trayendo con ella algún conocimiento más sobre el hombre que tenía sentado enfrente, el hombre que estaba intentando ser menos distante, que estaba dispuesto a descubrirse respondiendo a cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciese.

No podía hacerle más preguntas, así que terminaron en silencio lo que quedaba de sus comidas. Él la observaba con una expresión tan tranquila como vacía, aunque no se podía decir que antes ya fuese demasiado expresivo. Se había permitido un poco de diversión y, de vez en cuando, posaba su mirada sobre su boca y se podía ver cómo le ardía el fuego en los ojos; pero, aparte de eso, no dejaba entrever nada de lo que podía estar pensando o sintiendo.

La había llevado a casa y había subido al porche con ella, pero se quedó a cierta distancia para indicarle que no pensaba entrar aunque lo invitase. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia el otro lado del dúplex y golpeó con fuerza la puerta principal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Isa frunció el ceño desconcertada. Quince segundos más tarde volvió a llamar. Nadie abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Asegurarme de que no hay nadie en casa. El coche ya no está pero uno de ellos podría estar en casa. —Con esa frase le confirmó que había observado la casa lo suficiente como para saber que en el otro lado del dúplex vivía una pareja, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que ambos trabajaban en turno de tarde, como ella, y que normalmente se iban a la una.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa?

—La gente es cotilla. Escucha cuando no deberían.

—¿Y?

—Y que esto no es asunto suyo.

Con curiosidad y totalmente a oscuras, lo observó sacar la cartera y de ella una tarjeta.

—Por si tuvieses problemas para acceder al dinero —le dijo dándole la tarjeta.

Era su antiguo permiso de conducir.

Ella miró fijamente el carné y la foto, y le temblaron los dedos al extender la mano para cogerlo. Pensaba que Bella había desaparecido, que había muerto aunque no estuviese enterrada, pero ahí estaba otra vez: su melena rizada, maquillada de arriba abajo y con una expresión ligeramente ausente. Ella ya no era esa persona. La mayoría de la gente tendría que examinar la foto minuciosamente para encontrar el parecido entre la cara de Bella y la suya de ahora.

—Voy a donar el dinero a Saint Jude —dijo un tanto aturdida—. Tengo una cuenta aquí. Iba a hacer una transferencia electrónica a esta cuenta, luego ir al banco y extender un cheque de caja a nombre de Saint Jude. La IP sería diferente en la transferencia, pero tengo la contraseña y...

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente. Estaba parloteando sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Él ya sabría lo de los números de IP y las transferencias electrónicas, aunque probablemente tendría el dinero en algún paraíso fiscal. Seguro que no tendría ningún problema en hacer la transferencia, aunque había pensado en llamar de antemano a la señora Hale para avisarla. Sin embargo, al devolverle su antiguo permiso de conducir, Edward le había garantizado que no tendría ningún problema en hacer lo que quisiese con el dinero aunque la señora Hale ya no trabajase en el banco.

—Gracias —le susurró mientras agarraba el carné con fuerza, aunque no quisiese volver a ver jamás esa foto—. ¿Por qué lo guardaste?

Él no respondió a la pregunta porque, evidentemente, su carta blanca en ese aspecto había terminado cuando salieron del restaurante. En lugar de responder le dijo:

—Tengo que coger un avión. —Y la dejó en el porche. Ella lo vio marcharse, luego entró y se sentó en el sofá pensando en las dos últimas horas.

Tenía que coger un avión, y una mierda. No lo creyó ni por un instante.

Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, pero había aprendido que eso no significaba nada. Estaba allí, en alguna parte, vigilándola todavía. No confiaba en que no se marchase, aunque se había salido de su camino para asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer.

En eso, al menos, Isa lo creía. Estaba a salvo. Era libre para vivir su vida al descubierto, libre para dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, libre para hacer lo que quisiese, aunque sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar ir a Nueva York hasta que Félix estuviese muerto o en la cárcel. Las probabilidades de ver a una persona en particular en una ciudad de ese tamaño tenían que ser ínfimas, pero cosas más raras habían pasado; y ella era una prueba viviente de ello.

Evidentemente no era inteligente, porque volver a Nueva York era precisamente lo que pretendía hacer. Sin embargo, primero tenía que escaparse de su autoproclamado guardaespaldas.

Lo que más lo tranquilizaría sería que ella volviese junto a Sam y que le pidiera que la volviese a contratar, y estaba segura de que Sam lo haría encantado. Por desgracia era lo único que no podía hacer porque tenía toda la intención de marcharse a los pocos días y no quería engañar así a Sam.

En vez de eso, se concentró en ocuparse de sus asuntos. Llamó a la señora Hale, quien expresó un sentido alivio. Estaba preocupada porque no había habido actividad en la cuenta desde la última vez que había visto a Isa, y no le respondía a los correos electrónicos; tenía miedo de que le hubiese ocurrido algo. _Había_ ocurrido algo, pero Isa no entró en detalles. En lugar de eso le aseguró que todo iba bien. Charlaron un rato y, en un determinado momento, Isa pensó que la señora Hale había mencionado que iba a tener una nieta en pocos meses. Sin embargo, cuando dijo: «Felicidades abuela», la señora Hale se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Cómo sabías que hay un bebé en camino?

—Usted me lo dijo —dijo Isa, un poco insegura—. ¿No?

—No, no lo he mencionado. No sabremos si es niño o niña hasta el mes que viene.

—Vaya, habría jurado... —Dejó la frase a medias y rápidamente ocultó su metedura de pata porque la explicación era algo en lo que no quería meterse—. No, ahora no recuerdo quién mencionó que iba a tener un nieto. Lo siento. Lo siento, esta mañana estoy un poco atolondrada. Debo de necesitar más café.

Después de colgar hizo la transferencia y fue comprobando su cuenta de vez en cuando hasta que ésta mostró la transacción. Una vez que el cheque certificado estuvo de camino al hospital infantil por Fedex, sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ese dinero había sido como un grano en el culo desde el momento en que lo había cogido, lo cual suponía que simplemente era justo.

Sin embargo, mezclado con el alivio había un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. Qué pena que no pudiese quedárselo, porque a una parte de ella realmente le hubiese gustado ser rica, incluso con dinero robado... dinero _sucio_ y robado. Quizá le diesen puntos extra por deshacerse de él, ya que iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ser intachable moralmente también era un grano en el culo, tanto como tener el dinero.

Pero el dinero ya no estaba, ya se había ocupado de él, y podría pasar al siguiente punto de su lista. No tenía mucho dinero en efectivo y necesitaba alguno, así que había llegado el momento de utilizar las joyas que Félix le había regalado.

Cogió la guía telefónica y empezó a buscar corredores de diamantes. Podía empeñar las joyas pero sólo conseguiría una fracción de su valor, y la casa de empeños se forraría porque no le interesaba desempeñar ninguna de las piezas. Tenía que vender las joyas y no quería perder tiempo subastándolas en eBay.

Había establecido una línea de acción y se sentía obligada a seguirla, ir a Nueva York y poner en marcha el plan. Había llegado el momento.

Una semana más tarde, con dinero en la cuenta —aunque no tanto como había esperado— y una tarjeta de crédito nueva, reservó un vuelo a Nueva York para el día siguiente y se afanó en ordenar el dúplex, por si acaso no volvía.

Vació la nevera, y se deshizo de toda la comida perecedera que tenía en casa. Si no regresaba en un mes o así, no quería que el casero abriese la puerta y se encontrase con una peste insoportable a comida podrida. Barrió, pasó la fregona, limpió e intentó no llorar. Los destartalados muebles de segunda mano que había comprado para amueblar el dúplex no eran ninguna maravilla, y de todas formas la casa no era suya, pero el dúplex seguía siendo su primer hogar de verdad. Era _suyo_; ella lo había elegido todo, desde los utensilios de cocina baratos a la colcha de felpa. La lámpara del salón la había comprado en un mercadillo de cosas de segunda mano por cinco pavos, y la mantita que cubría el brazo del sofá por un dólar en otro mercadillo. El aroma del ambientador era _su_ favorito y el jabón era el que le gustaba a _ella._

Guardó toda la ropa. No tenía mucha; todo lo que poseía cabía en dos maletas, y eso incluía el maquillaje que había comprado, que no era mucho. Estaba encantada de no tener que maquillarse demasiado, de no tener que preocuparse de que alguien la viera sin ir perfectamente emperifollada y adornada. Los últimos resquicios de permanente habían desaparecido de su pelo hacía ya tiempo, y ahora se lo había dejado oscuro. No quería volver a ser rubia; Bella era rubia; Isa tenía un práctico pelo castaño.

Después de limpiar el apartamento y de hacer las maletas, se dispuso a hacer dos recados más. El primero era ir a un gran centro comercial, donde había una tienda de pelucas. Tendría que volver a ser Bella para llamar la atención de Félix, pero quería poder quitarse la peluca y convertirse rápidamente en alguien que pudiese andar por ahí sin llamar la atención.

En la tienda no había pelucas que encajasen con el peinado que llevaba entonces. Eligió una que se parecía lo suficiente: un poco más larga, un poco más lisa y con las mechas más platino que doradas, pero serviría.

El último recado era más una artimaña, pero de distinto tipo. Por si acaso Edward todavía la estaba vigilando, fue a la tienda donde normalmente hacía la compra y compró cosas no perecederas. El hecho de que ella estuviese comprando cosas le haría pensar que pretendía quedarse donde estaba. Además, si al final volvía al dúplex, sería bueno tener algo de comida.

A la mañana siguiente condujo hasta el aeropuerto, aparcó el Explorer en el aparcamiento de periodos largos y emprendió su retorno a Nueva York. Al hacer la reserva a última hora, le tocó en el asiento del medio de la última fila. Se sentó medio estrujada entre un caballero más bien grande y su esposa, de dimensiones similares quienes, evidentemente, habían elegido sus asientos con la esperanza de que nadie se sentase en el medio y así poder estar más cómodos. No habían tenido suerte, y ella tampoco.

Después de haber esperado durante más de tres horas un vuelo de enlace, ya era más de media tarde cuando aterrizó en La Guardia. Recogió su equipaje, llevó las maletas hasta la zona de transporte terrestre y esperó en la acera a que llegase el transporte del hotel. Era un día de primavera frío, habría unos diez grados, y con el viento frío probablemente serían unos siete.

Cuando llegó su transporte, cuatro personas más se subieron con ella, pero ninguno de los pasajeros parecían viajar juntos, así que se dirigieron en silencio hacia los rascacielos de Manhattan.

Le encantaba esa ciudad, pensaba Isa mientras se acercaba a los edificios de Manhattan recortados en el horizonte. Le encantaba la gente y su paso apurado, el entorno, los sonidos y los olores. Kansas City no era una ciudad pequeña, en absoluto, pero no era ni la sombra de Nueva York. Quizá, si las cosas salían bien, podría regresar.

O quizá no. No podría conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado y Manhattan era caro. El dinero que tenía tras haber vendido las joyas no le duraría mucho allí. Tenía que ser práctica porque no tenía habilidades especiales ni formación, y querer más que lo que podía tener era lo que la había llevado a estar con hombres como Félix. A partir de ahora se conformaría con lo que _ella_ pudiese permitirse.

Se registró en el Holiday Inn y cuando estuvo en su habitación, pequeña y bastante lúgubre, cogió la gigantesca guía telefónica y empezó a buscar un número. «Gobierno de Estados Unidos», murmuró; luego encontró una serie de listados y empezó a repasar la columna con el dedo. Cuando llegó al número que quería, mantuvo el dedo sobre él durante un momento mientras con la otra mano encendía el móvil y esperaba a que tuviese cobertura. Cuando la tuvo, marcó el número.

_Ahí estaba_. La había encontrado. Por fin había encendido el móvil.

Los dedos de Edward volaron hacia el teclado del portátil y tecleó las órdenes. Se había mudado a San Francisco y llevaba allí más tiempo de lo que había estado en ningún lugar. Ahora que ya no estaba en activo no tenía necesidad de andar moviéndose por ahí. No había echado raíces exactamente, pero en cierto modo había modificado sus hábitos.

Se había ido de Kansas City cuando le había dicho a Isa que se iba. No quería agobiarla; le había dado muchas cosas en que pensar y ella tenía que hacer algunos ajustes. Le había seguido la pista y se había quedado tranquilo al ver que sus movimientos parecían ser, en su mayoría, rutinarios, aunque le preocupaba que no hubiese vuelto a Sam's; el hecho de que no lo hubiese alertado y que él vigilase tan inusualmente de cerca sus movimientos.

Su móvil había sonado antes del amanecer, aunque no se alarmó de inmediato. Kansas City estaba en una zona horaria diferente, por lo que allí ya había amanecido hacía tiempo. Pero se levantó y rastreó el Explorer y, cuando su movimiento se detuvo en el aeropuerto, empezó a tener sudores fríos. Se iba a subir a un maldito avión y él estaba a más de mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia, incapaz de hacer nada.

Hacía meses que no pirateaba un sistema, no lo había necesitado. No sabía qué compañía aérea utilizaría, lo cual era un obstáculo, pero empezó a buscar en todas sistemáticamente, por si acaso no había llevado el móvil con ella o no se había molestado en encenderlo hasta que necesitase utilizarlo.

Cuando se encendió el localizador del teléfono, tecleó de inmediato los comandos que le dirían exactamente dónde estaba y, cuando apareció el mapa del lugar donde estaba en la pantalla, sintió unas gotas de sudor frío surcándole la piel.

Estaba en Nueva York.


End file.
